


Парадокс лжеца|Liar paradox

by 14f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Predestination, School, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Summary: Насколько тяжело Гарри Поттеру было жить в доме своей тети? Достаточно, чтобы, сбежав из дома в один прекрасный день, заблудиться в городском парке и пойти за странной незнакомкой, предложившей переночевать у нее. Да так и остаться у, как быстро выяснилось, ведьмы, сперва в качестве подмастерья, затем - в качестве ее ребенка.А сын ведьмы, пусть и нестрашной (час после утреннего пробуждения не в счёт), обязан вести себя хорошо. Ну, и влипать в истории, конечно. Главное, чтобы мама не узнала.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Часть 1. Ожившее воспоминание. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Автор считает, что любое использование чужих персонажей вызывает данный эффект.  
> Хэдканоны. Общепризнанные и авторские.  
> Отсылки к другим произведениям. На сюжет не влияют. Найдите их все и получите головную боль, бессонницу и ненависть к автору совершенно бесплатно.  
> Автор не употребляет веществ ни в каком виде. Но против комментариев и обоснованной критики не возражает. Надо же знать, когда остановиться.

\- Гарри!.. Ты… Гарри, пожалуйста, Гарри, - из глаз Джиневры Уизли непрерывно текли слезы, а из-за непрестанного шмыганья распухшим носом было практически не разобрать ее слов, но даже одного вида насмерть перепуганной девочки сонному Поттеру было достаточно, чтобы учуять такой родной запах керосина.  
Странно, до Хэллоуина с его традиционными неприятностями еще вроде как далеко.  
А вот ревущая Джинни здесь и уже успела разбудить всю честную компанию второкурсников Гриффиндора. Парни недовольно ворчали и зарывались глубже в одеяла, а вот Рон и Невилл, переглянувшись, решили поучаствовать в ночном совещании и рванули к незваной гостье и их незадачливому сокурснику. За полтора года знакомства с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером они успели повидать всякого и, казалось, уже разучились удивляться. Гарри пошарил рукой под подушкой, нацепил выуженные оттуда очки на нос, сжал покрепче палочку и решил, что вполне готов к приключениям.  
\- Джинни, - ласково заговорил Рон и утешающе обнял худенькие плечики сестры. – Джин, что случилось?  
Девочка судорожно глотнула воздуха, вцепилась в надежные руки брата и едва слышно выдохнула:  
\- В Тайной комнате обвалилась стена, и… Тому камнем разбило голову… Я ничего не… Он там… Гарри, помоги… пожалуйста…  
Поттер моргнул, переваривая информацию. Невилл ошеломленно распахнул глаза и, кажется, прекратил дышать уже после слов «Тайная комната». Рон на ошеломленный взгляд лучшего друга только недоуменно пожал плечами и продолжил утешать сестру. Гарри обреченно вздохнул. Помощников он здесь явно не найдет. Разбираться придется одному, раз уж Мио все еще в Больничном крыле и временно недоступна. Для начала – факты.  
Тайная комната. Слышали, искали. Не нашли. Мелкая, очевидно, успела первой.  
Взрыв. Ну, или обвал…тут и сказать нечего. Смотреть надо. Дальше.  
Какой-то Том. Первокурсник? Вроде был такой – среди барсуков.  
Стоп. Рыжая сказала, что его ранило.  
\- Веди, - Гарри подорвался с кровати, натянул на пижаму мантию, схватил невидимку, сумку и притянул к себе Джинни, а Рон и Невилл понятливо встали рядом уже сами. Им было не впервой шастать по недружелюбным ночным коридорам Хогвартса, а Гарри не всегда заранее предупреждал об очередной нелегальной гулянке, так что реагировали на малейшие колебания атмосферы вокруг очкарика они мгновенно. Мелкая, демонстрируя родовую готовность на любой кипеш, также быстро сориентировалась, даром что всю дорогу хлюпала, предупреждая всю дежурящую профессуру, призраки и портреты о своем приближении. Да-а, вот это смена у старших Уизли растет… Надо бы намекнуть близнецам насчет общей неподготовленности молодняка к школьным будням. Рождество же уже, а она и короткой дороги на второй этаж не знает…  
Гарри только саркастично хмыкнул да пихнул захихикавшего было Рона под ребра, когда Джинни притащила их ко входу в Тайную комнату. В женском туалете. Да, смешно. Будет. Потом. Когда – если – они смогут выбраться из чертова туннеля, уходящего, судя по темноте и гуляющему в нем эху, прямиком в ад. С раненым мальчиком на плечах. По отвесной гладкой стене.  
\- Нужны метлы, - Гарри потянулся к сумке, при этом отметив, что Невилл и Рон повторили его действия, не задумавшись ни на секунду.  
Каким же образом мелкая Уизли выбиралась из туннеля без метлы?  
В преисподнюю они не попали. Сырой спуск с крутыми поворотами – Гарри и Рон не удержались и издали пару неприличествующих ситуации «Уии!» - оборвался под системой канализации школы в тех самых полузасыпанных штольнях, о которых последние пару месяцев непрерывно зудела Гермиона.  
Прекрасно, Гарри теперь еще и лохматой десятку должен. Когда же он запомнит, что с Грейнджер не спорят. Даже если на сто процентов уверен, что прав.  
Штольни вроде бы как были на месте замка до того, как небезызвестная четверка деятелей-авантюристов с шилом в интересном месте решила, что школе быть. И притом быть именно на месте разработок какой-то важной для гоблинов хрени: зеленые, конечно, были недовольны, но когда это интересовало волшебников. По крайней, именно это команда по поиску тайника Слизерина во главе с Поттером смогла узнать из целой серии рукописей и карт, отрытых в дальних уголках архива школы. Единственная, не считая жуткую кровавую надпись на стене да показания преподавателей и Хагрида о предыдущем открытии, их зацепка в розысках Тайной комнаты.  
Мадам Пинс стоило бы озаботиться не одними лишь охранными чарами на Запретной секции. Особенно после появления в Хогвартсе союза всезнающей Грейнджер, амбициозного Уизли, вездесущего Поттера и несущего хаос Лонгботтома.  
Джинни, оказавшись в тысячелетних катакомбах, почувствовала себя в разы увереннее и довольно шустро двинулась вперед. Парни, тянущие с собой сумки и метлы и напряженно всматривающиеся в темноту едва поспевали. Под ногами трещали выбеленные временем косточки мелких зверьков. Тусклый люмос Невилла едва-едва разгонял черноту проходов, а где-то в глубине лабиринта – предположительно – жило чудовище, Ужас Слизерина, и Поттер старался не отпускать от себя мелкую Уизли, чтобы хотя бы успеть ее оттащить за спину.  
\- Гарри, смотри, - Рон, содрогнувшись от ужаса, осторожно дотронулся до плеча друга и кивком головы указал на странный, скомканный и рваный, хлам на полу, похожий на… - Это ведь не…  
Шкура. Чертова шкура долбанной огромной змеи.  
Гарри отчаянно стиснул зубы и с шумом втянул в себя воздух. Змея – это вообще-то логично, учитывая, кто ее хозяин, но таких размеров…  
\- Идем, - сдавленно выдавил он. – Метлы держите наготове. Если что – врассыпную и наружу. Джи, ты будь рядом ко мне или к брату. Долго еще идти?  
\- Нет, - замотала головой девочка. – Проход за тем поворотом…  
Проход за поворотом был. Стражи – змеи, кто бы сомневался, - таинственно мерцали изумрудными глазами, почему-то напоминая мудрого и надежного директора Дамблдора. Гарри, легкомысленно подумав, что это можно считать добрым знаком, решительно шагнул в   
ту-самую-идиотскую-секретную-комнату-паники-Слизерина-на-поиски-которой-было-потрачено-слишком-много-сил-и-при-этом-они-нарушили-слишком-много-школьных-правил-я-же-говорила-что-это-отвратительная-идея-Поттер!  
Тайная комната поражала воображение. Своими… разрушениями и мертвым воздухом в основном.  
Да, даже магия не смогла сберечь величественную задумку одного из самых могущественных магов древности. Время, Джинни и Том сделали свое мерзкое дело.  
Тайник Слизерина оказался, пусть и не совсем обычной, но все же комнатой. Огромной комнатой. Высокий потолок, водные каналы с двух сторон от прохода, ведущего к подножью циклопической статуи бородатого старика – сейчас наполовину разрушенной. В старинных светильниках в виде шипевших на непрошенных гостей кобр плясало синее колдовское пламя. Величественные изображения змей давным-давно покрылись темной плесенью, а заполненные на треть грязной водой каналы воняли тухлятиной и болотом.  
Восхитительное зрелище.  
Джинни, не обращая внимания на разруху вокруг, рванулась, потащив за собой недовольно зашипевшего Поттера, вперед, к скорчившейся возле груды обломков статуи худой фигурке. Рыжая, вновь залившись слезами, бухнулась на колени рядом с ней. Гарри, застыв было в изумлении, уставившись на бессознательного человека, но, заметив рану на его голове, опомнился. Поттер осторожно, стараясь не думать, почему, черт возьми, этот Том лежит без одежды, и что, мать его, они здесь с сестрой Рона делали, дотронулся до шеи своего «клиента». Облегченно выдохнул: жив, хотя кожа ледяная, а дыхание практически не слышно. Болезненная худоба не добавляла надежды на лучшее – сплошные кости, туго обтянутые небольшим количеством мышц и кожей. Темные круги под глазами, бескровные губы. Уродливые шрамы на спине – дело давнее; синяки, царапины, ссадины – ерунда, но рана на голове… она уже почти не кровоточила, однако парень – это-блин-совершенно-точно-старшекурсник – не приходил в себя. С Роном в результате прошлогоднего инцидента было то же самое – скорее всего, сильное магическое истощение.  
\- Итак. Левиосса. Рон, ты первый. Я сменяю. Нев, свет на тебе. Джи, выводи нас обратно. И, ради благоразумия, держись рядом, - Поттер решительно вскочил на ноги и, схватив мелкую за руку, потянул на себя. – Ну что, народ. Потащили!..


	2. Глава 1. Утро добрым не бывает

Его окружал лес. Бесконечные ряды деревьев, пронзающие бездонное небо, давящее, тяжелое, невыносимо далекое. Воздух разрывал легкие. Нутро горело, словно прожигаемое раскаленным железом. От всепоглощающей боли даже крохотный шажок вперед казался невероятным подвигом. Ярость заполняла мысли, слабость – сковывала неразрываемыми цепями.  
Шаг за шагом…  
Том проснулся от адской смеси ощущений, ворвавшихся в его и без того далеко не радужный сон. Голова разрывалась на куски, тело горело от боли, горло будто сдавливали невидимые тиски, ужасно хотелось есть и пить, а по соседству – чертов Мальсибер, сколько можно – раздавалось раздражающее копошение. Риддл мысленно застонал. Настолько отвратительно он себя уже давно не чувствовал и потому, когда попробовал разлепить тяжелые веки, он совсем не удивился, увидев печально знакомый высокий потолок и белый полог над головой, и обреченно закрыл глаза.  
Треклятое Больничное крыло.  
Память услужливо подсказала последние события: Хогвартс, середина первого семестра… Подмигивающий Слизнорт, кивающий на параграф про составление противоядий во время рассказа о завтрашней самостоятельной… Очередная ссора Блэков, загулявшие первачки… Письмо от полиции, пересланное из приюта. Магглы все-таки нашли последнего из Риддлов и теперь страстно желали пообщаться… И ничего, что могло бы объяснить, почему и как он мог оказаться в лазарете – и ради чего настолько выложился: сил хватило лишь на безрезультатную попытку приподняться.   
Голова тут же взорвалась от боли, а мышцы свело судорогой. Парень сжал зубы, цепляясь за меркнущее сознание, и тяжело задышал. Вскоре тело расслабилось, а обморок так и не случился. Однако дальнейшие попытки встать самостоятельно он решил отложить до лучших времен и снова принялся перерывать свои воспоминания.  
Накануне был самый обычный день, и в планах не было ровным счетом ничего настолько серьезного.  
Ничего. Ни-че-го.  
Пусто.  
Так почему же…  
\- О, ты проснулся, - слева неожиданно раздался чей-то добродушный голос, и Том, распахнув глаза, непонимающе – как он вообще мог не знать о новом школьном целителе - уставился на незнакомую женщину в фартуке. – Не вставай сам, у тебя чудовищное магическое истощение. Ну-ка… - лекарь осторожно подхватила его под плечи и с неожиданной силой потащила его вверх, помогая сесть. – Что же с тобой случилось, мальчик? На тебе напали?.. Поттер и Уизли едва дотащили тебя сюда пару часов назад, но толком ничего не объяснили…  
Целительница, продолжая непрерывно что-то болтать, начала осмотр, время от времени задавая вопросы о самочувствии, и Том сосредоточил все доступное ему внимание на ее действиях, чтобы оценить, насколько позволяли его познания, свое состояние. Сперва женщина сняла повязку с его головы, что-то еще раз недовольно буркнув про скрытничающего Поттера – как, во имя Мерлина, каким образом, Поттер и Уизли вообще оказались рядом во время его… ранения? Не тот уровень, чтобы напасть и навредить, не те люди, чтобы подстеречь и ударить исподтишка – и нет на то причины. И уж тем более не те, кто бы стал помогать полукровной выскочке… то есть, конечно же, слизеринскому старосте.  
Затем целительница осмотрела его руки, плечи и спину, озабоченно поцокала над его шрамами и худобой – тут Риддл поджал губы, но промолчал, а женщина, не дождавшись ответа, вывалила еще одну порцию громогласных причитаний насчет неподобающих методов воспитания. Но лезть дальше не стала.  
Следующими на очереди оказались два неизвестных заклинания. Целитель на результат в виде дымчатой рыхлой паутины возле головы, грудной клетки и низа живота, только устало вздохнула и пошла за лекарствами.  
\- Вот, выпей.  
Том, опознав восстанавливающее зелье, на пробу оказавшееся не столь мерзким, как то, чем его поил предыдущий лекарь, проглотил лекарство. Потом еще одно – легкое обезболивающее.  
Целительница, убедившись, что пациент выпил положенные зелья, принесла поднос с хлебом и большой миской ароматного бульона. Рядом с ней теснились высокий стакан с чаем и сахарная булочка. Риддл торопливо схватился за ложку. Голод после приема зелий дал знать о себе с новой силой, беспощадно вгрызаясь во внутренности, словно бродячая псина в кость.  
Шумный сосед вновь неразборчиво забормотал и с грохотом уронил что-то на пол. Целительница охнула и метнулась за ширму. Том, не переставая жадно жевать, прислушался.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, все в порядке?  
\- Да, мадам Помфри. Я просто уронила книгу.  
\- Осторожнее. Не мешайте другим пациентам.  
\- Простите, мэм. Мадам Помфри, а… А кого привели сегодня ночью? Было еще одно нападение?..  
\- Нет, мисс Грейнджер, слава Мерлину, нет. Это старшекурсник. Я не знаю его имени.  
\- А… факультет?  
\- Не знаю, - Риддл слегка усмехнулся. Соседка за время своего пребывания в лазарете, видимо, успела изрядно достать новенькую целительницу, раз она с таким раздражением отвечает на вопросы.   
– Ну-ка, повернитесь… Замечательно. Шерсть почти сошла. Еще пара дней – и все. Отдыхайте, мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Спасибо, мэм.  
Том одним глотком допил чай и с наслаждением вгрызся в сладкую булочку. По телу медленно расплывалось тепло. Обезболивающее начало действовать, боль постепенно затухала, и парень почувствовал, что засыпает. Голова бессильно откинулась на подушку. Думать становилось все тяжелее… и тяжелее…  
Дремоту прервала целительница. Женщина, успевшая незаметно убрать с его колен поднос, уложила его на спину. Том непонимающе уставился на руки, подтягивающие одеяло:  
\- Мэм?  
\- Все в порядке. Тебе лучше поспать, - и лекарь, напоследок ободряюще улыбнувшись, ушла.  
Парень вздохнул и вновь закрыл глаза, возвращаясь в свой беспокойный сон…  
…Шаг за шагом.  
Очередной глоток обжигающего воздуха…

* * *

\- Ради всего святого, Рон! Твоя сестра – идиотка, - Поттер в отчаянии еще больше взлохматил свои патлы. – Без обид, Джи.  
\- Гарри прав.  
\- Нев, ну хоть ты не начинай.  
\- Заткнись, Рон. Помфри доложит директору – если уже это не сделала. Неучтенный студент, как мило. Уже представляю этот диалог: «Мисс Уизли, а откуда взялся Том?» - спросит директор. И Джи такая: «Да вот, профессор Дамблдор, я переписывалась с ним в странном дневнике, а потом нашла его самого в Тайной комнате». Ну, знаете, в той самой. Что, блин, тоже… - Гарри, до этого нервно вышагивающий туда-сюда по пустой утренней гостиной, резко развернулся к виновнице торжества. - Так. Еще раз. Откуда вообще эта книжка? Джинни, я пытаюсь придумать запасной план, помогай.  
Девочка закатила глаза, но послушно повторила в очередной раз:  
\- Дневник лежал в моей сумке. С учебниками. Пустой. Я сперва подумала, что это мама его положила, ну, как тетрадь для записей.  
\- И когда ты начала писать в нем на трансфигурации, он начал тебе отвечать.  
\- Да. Я сделала ошибку в записях, и Том подсказал, что исправить.  
\- И вы начали… м-м… общаться.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты не помнишь, как вы попали в Тайную комнату.  
\- Да.  
\- И откуда знаешь, что чувак без сознания – это тот самый - как там его - Том Марволо Риддл, с которым ты переписывалась последние полгода, - тоже.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Также как и что необходимо делать для открытия и закрытия Тайной комнаты.  
\- Да.  
\- Но все равно просишь, чтобы мы ему помогли?  
\- Он мой друг.  
Рыжая совсем уж обреченно кивнула, и брат притянул ее к себе, с укоризной посмотрев на друга. Тот только развел руками. Ситуация была слишком уж неординарная, даже для повидавшего всякого дерьма Поттера.  
\- Блеск. Кто это вообще? Ему на вид лет…  
\- В Зале наград есть табличка с таким именем. «За заслуги перед школой», - припомнил, передернувшись, Рон. – Помните тех моих слизняков? Когда я до нее добрался, они как полезли… Филч заставил оттирать ее до кровавых мозолей на руках.  
\- Нужно поговорить с этим… Томом, - подал голос Невилл. – Ты извини, Гарри, но ты сейчас такого надумаешь… Ну, вроде теории, что он десятилетия назад был заперт в Тайной комнате.  
\- Ага. Потому что он тот самый наследник Слизерина, - пошутил Рон.  
\- О да, или сам Ужас, - огрызнулся очкарик и направился к выходу. – Пошли, а то еще и занятие у декана пропустим. К завтраку в придачу.  
Рон тоскливо вздохнул. Ему, конечно, безумно нравились приключения, регулярно организуемые его неуемными друзьями и братьями, но завтрак… завтрака было жаль. Но сестра важнее, пусть она чаще раздражает, чем что-либо еще.  
\- Спрячь пока этот… дневник, - шепнул он сестре. – На всякий случай. Мы будем в Больничном крыле, узнаем, что с твоим Томом, Гермиону заодно навестим. А там она уже за ним присмотрит, если что… Расскажем потом, что там да как. Слушай, и прихвати в Большом зале какой пирожок или яблоко, а?..  
Джинни фыркнула. Рон в любой ситуации оставался редкостной обжорой.  
\- И не слушай Гарри, он хамло, - крикнул напоследок старший Уизли и убежал догонять Невилла и Гарри, не услышав, как густо покрасневшая девочка прошептала:  
\- Я привыкла.

* * *

Когда в Больничное крыло один за другим вошли директор, декан и профессор Снейп, Грейнджер поняла, что сейчас начнется что-то крайне любопытное. Поэтому девушка поспешила соскользнуть в свое любимое состояние: никто, если он не искал ее целенаправленно, конечно, не замечал затаившегося ребенка.  
Гарри, случайно узнав об этой ее способности, тогда еще слабой и действующей только на не-магов, сказал, что это круто и что она обязана его научить. С обучения, собственно, и началась их дружба, а «фильтр восприятия» (как выражался плотно подсевший на фантастику Поттер) стал мощным настолько, что Гермиона без опаски встала с кровати и подошла ближе к шепчущимся с целительницей преподавателям.  
А когда в лазарет через десять-пятнадцать минут под невидимкой проскользнули Гарри, Невилл и Рон, Грейнджер поняла, что избежать участия в этой… авантюре уже не удастся. Чертов Гарри Поттер с его адреналиновой зависимостью!..  
Гермиона поспешно вернулась к себе за ширму и замахнулась на предполагаемое местонахождение главаря негодяев.  
\- Мио, как дела? – Поттер в самом деле обнаружился развалившимся на кровати и, казалось, ничуть не смутился от настолько холодного приема.  
\- Через пару дней выпишут, - отмахнулась Грейнджер и перешла от «церемониальных расшаркиваний» к делу. – Вы что вообще устроили?! Тебе мало…  
\- Не здесь, - покачал головой поганец и блеснул очками в сторону подозрительно оглядывающего помещение Снейпа. – У летучей мыши локаторы включены. Как твой сосед?  
Девушка плюхнулась на кровать рядом и поджала губы. Парни в ответ на ее недовольный взгляд только закатили глаза и пожали плечами. Невилл, то ли в качестве знака примирения, то ли для наглого и беспринципного подкупа, протянул второй том «Арифмантического сборника Айоллы». Гермиона безмолвно покачала головой, сгребла добычу и спрятала ее под подушку. Наверняка же эти предусмотрительные проходимцы положили летопись с их ночными похождениями где-то между пятой и шестой главой.  
\- Сосед – его имя Том, кстати, - очнулся. Но сейчас снова заснул, я проверяла. У него магическое истощение, совсем как было у тебя, Рон, после «философского» инцидента. Мадам Помфри дала ему обезболивающее и восстанавливающее зелья. Рана на голове почти зажила, сотрясения, наверное, все же нет. Однако он бледный и тощий как смерть, трясется и с трудом говорит. Больше шипит и хрипит. А вы видели его шрамы? - Грейнджер подумала и кивнула на взрослых: - Вот что странно, директор его знает, судя по тому, насколько он встревожен и тому, что он зовет его по имени, но профессор Снейп, мадам Помфри и профессор Макгонагалл – нет. Он, кажется, студент, но…  
Невилл пихнул Гарри и практически одними губами прошептал: «Дата на обложке». Поттер нахмурился, но согласно кивнул. Рон коротко выругался, но никаких более конкретных пояснений от друзей Грейнджер не дождалась, а потому продолжила:  
\- Директор хочет с вами поговорить, ребята. Но когда вы пришли, он как раз сказал, что сперва побеседует с «мистером Риддлом» и попросил профессора Снейпа принести веритасерум.  
\- Что? – встрял, перебивая доклад, Рон – и в него тут же полетели шиканья и недовольные взгляды друзей.  
\- Сыворотка правды, самая мощная из существующих, - привычно отбрила лучшая ученица школы и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало: - После чего мадам Помфри начала возмущаться, что не позволит «травить бедного ребенка, Альбус, это незаконно». Профессора, вроде бы, тоже против, но их аргументы я услышать не успела.  
\- А это уже и не важно, - Невилл, внимательно наблюдавший за совещанием преподавателей, указал на бесшумно скрывшуюся за дверью черную фигуру. – Мышь полетела за своим варевом.  
Друзья переглянулись. Пить зелья Снейпа…  
Директор тем временем, отмахнувшись от Помфри загадочными словами: «Поппи, все гораздо серьезнее, чем кажется», направился к Тому.  
Друзья замерли, навострив уши. Информация в такой неоднозначной ситуации с непредсказуемыми последствиями им была нужна как воздух. Хотя не то, чтобы они поступили как-то иначе при других условиях.  
Послышался легкий шорох и последовавшее за ним тихое: «Том». Директор будил парня, несмотря на собственные слова о серьезности происходящего, осторожно, даже опасливо, словно сомневаясь в правильности своих действий.  
Том проснулся с тихим испуганным вскриком. Некоторое время, в течение которого друзья успели с досадой подумать о заглушке, за ширмой стояла напряженная тишина, прерванная удивленным хриплым возгласом:  
\- Про… профессор Дамблдор?  
\- Здравствуй, Том, - чуть помедлив, проговорил директор и добавил после едва уловимой паузы: - Расскажешь, как ты оказался… здесь?  
\- О, я… Я не помню, что произошло, сэр. Целительница сказала, что меня привели в лазарет Поттер и Уизли, однако я не…   
\- Принесли, Том. Мистер Уизли и мистер Поттер принесли тебя в лазарет. Ты был без сознания. Что ты помнишь?  
\- Я был в библиотеке, готовился к самостоятельной работе у профессора Слизнорта. Я вроде бы… собирался пойти в гостиную, Альфред и Вальбурга немного поссорились, и… больше ничего, сэр.  
\- Вот как…   
Подошедшие к беседующим женщины тихо ахнули. Гарри и Невилл переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, похлопали Рона по спине. Все-таки не каждый день его сестра влипает в настолько странные истории, мимоходом впутывая в них своего кумира, брата, их друзей и преподавателей.   
\- Профессор, прошу прощения, сэр, но что…  
К сожалению, именно этот момент выбрал Снейп, чтобы вернуться со своей сывороткой правды, и вопрос Тома повис в воздухе не законченный.  
\- Прошу, директор, - недовольно процедил зельевар. – Две капли на стакан. Больше в его состоянии…   
Гарри закатил глаза. Раздражение слизеринского упыря было ощутимо на физическом уровне: тот если и не знал, то чувствовал, что в этом деле замешаны его гриффиндорские «любимчики», и перспектива разбираться с последствиями очередной выходки Поттера, ему явно пришлась не по вкусу. А ведь сегодня столь обожаемые зелья…  
Ну что за начало дня-то такое.  
\- Спасибо, Северус. Том, пожалуйста… Это веритасерум. Нам нужно убедиться… кое в чем.  
\- …Профессор?... – судя по голосу, Том начинал паниковать по-настоящему, хоть и пытался это не показывать. Подслушивающая компания расплылась в понимающих ухмылках: даже у них было, что скрывать, а на этого во всех отношениях странного парня директор, без объяснений сующий под нос нечто подобное, наверняка порядочно нагнал жути.  
\- Несколько вопросов, Том. Десять минут, не больше. После Северус даст тебе антидот.  
\- Но…  
\- Я все объясню, мистер Риддл, - директор в очередной раз запнулся на середине фразы, - как только мы услышим ответы на некоторые вопросы. Обстоятельства вашего пребывания здесь… неоднозначны.  
Во вновь воцарившейся тишине сомнения и отчаяние Тома Риддла заглушили даже злость Снейпа, любопытство второгодок и хмурое беспокойство Дамблдора. В конце концов, парень шумно вздохнул и, очевидно, опустошил стакан.  
Посыпались вопросы.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Том Марволо Риддл.  
\- Когда и где ты родился?  
\- 31 декабря 1926 года в приюте святого Вула в Лондоне.  
Гермиона тихонько пискнула, поднеся руки ко рту. Гарри коротко взмахнул на нее рукой, бросив предостерегающий взгляд. День стремительно летел ко всем чертям.  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- 17.  
\- Какое сегодня число и год?  
\- 4 ноября 1943 года, если я отключился вчера.  
\- Где ты находишься?  
\- Больничное крыло.  
\- Где был до этого?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Я повторял основы для противоядий в библиотеке, собирался идти в гостиную, но очнулся уже здесь.  
\- Как ты оказался в лазарете?  
\- Не знаю. Целительница сказала, что меня принесли Поттер и Уизли.  
\- Ты разговаривал с кем-то, кроме меня и мадам Пом… целительницы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты покидал Больничное крыло?  
\- Нет.  
\- Кто такой Гарри Джеймс Поттер?  
\- Я не знаю его. Полагаю, родственник или однофамилец Флимонта Поттера.  
\- …Северус, антидот, - наконец проговорил Дамблдор измученным голосом. – Пока достаточно.  
За ширмой раздалось непонятное копошение. Звякнула пробирка.  
\- Мистер Риддл… Том. Пожалуйста, предоставь свои воспоминания за последнее время…  
\- Альбус! – в один голос возмутились преподаватели. Мадам Помфри и вовсе заголосила и, похоже, попыталась оттащить директора от своего подопечного.  
Второкурсники, услыхав спор взрослых, поспешили законспирироваться: парни закрылись невидимкой, предварительно приложив недовольную, но все понимающую Гермиону Сомниумом. Директор, тем не менее, продолжил допрос:  
\- …Начиная с событий, предшествующих… травме, по сей момент. Сосредоточьтесь… Так… Отлично, мистер Риддл. Отдыхайте, - и Дамблдор, напоследок еще раз звякнув какими-то стекляшками, покинул лазарет, подталкиваемый злой целительницей.  
У самой двери старик развернулся и резким, непохожим на свой обычный рассеянно-добродушный, тоном попросил лекаря внимательно следить за «особым» пациентом и ни в коем случае не пускать к нему больше никого – особенно Гарри Поттера. Обсуждений неординарного приказа директора не последовало: недоумевающие профессора вышли из лазарета следом за начальством, а мадам Помфри метнулась проверить другого своего пациента и зашла к спящей под заклятием Грейнджер. Убедившись, что с девушкой все в порядке, она вернулась к Тому.  
Парень, увидев мадам Помфри, начал было задавать вопросы, но целительница, выдав еще одну порцию обезболивающего и – вдобавок – успокоительное, наказала отдыхать и не забивать себе голову:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, эм… мистер Риддл. Директор со всем разберется. А пока постарайтесь снова заснуть.  
Однако, судя по сдавленному грязному ругательству, донесшемуся из-за ширмы, когда Риддл остался один, парень хорошего исхода от сложившейся ситуации не ждал.  
Гарри довольно хмыкнул. Рассудив, что «неприятности же ждут», он убедился, что Помфри занялась своими делами, и потащил невидимку – и друзей заодно – за собой. Невилл, конечно, сообразил, к чему идет дело и попытался его остановить, но Уизли, будучи верным – и куда менее рассудительным – другом, встал на сторону Поттера. Спустя некоторое количество яростных, но тихих перепихиваний и толчков ребята оказались рядом с кроватью ранее спасенного ими подростка.  
С залеченными ранами, чистый и одетый в форменную теплую пижаму Больничного крыла, он выглядел куда лучше и здоровее, чем в Тайной комнате. По крайней мере, факт наличия у него признаков жизни не вводил в ступор. Однако и Гермиона была права: бледность, трясущиеся руки и затуманенный взгляд были точь-в-точь как у Рона в прошлом году.  
Поттер усмехнулся в предвкушении и высунул голову из-под мантии:  
\- Привет.

* * *

Из кошмара Тома вывел голос самого нелюбимого преподавателя. Дамблдор стоял рядом и – парень едва удержался от порыва протереть глаза и попыток ущипнуть себя посильнее – был абсолютно седой, постаревший лет на сорок. На фоне этого даже его совершенно невозможная, слишком яркая, мантия как-то терялась. В голове мимолетно пронеслись предположения, одно сомнительней другого: «Зелье старения?.. Чары?.. Некачественная оборотка?..»  
А потом заместитель директора, пристально вглядываясь в лицо подростка, как умел делать только он, начал задавать странные вопросы. Как оказался в лазарете – не почему, что последнее он помнил – но не чем занимался. Том в отчаянии отводил глаза, понимая, что без магии практически беспомощен перед считыванием мыслеобразов с его сознания, но ни воспротивиться, ни банально почувствовать вторжение в собственный разум, он был не в состоянии.  
Тем не менее, пришедший откуда-то мрачный мужик принес веритасерум – и вопросы приобрели еще с десяток пунктов по шкале странности. Имя и дата рождения, конечно, стандартны… для допросов, но прочие… В завершение, словно обычная подозрительность Дамблдора постарела вместе с ним и стала параноидальной, старик потребовал с него и еще и воспоминания, запретил встречи с кем-либо и поставил под усиленный надзор…  
В пропущенный – стертый? – период времени явно произошло что-то. И неплохо было бы узнать, что, до следующей беседы с Дамблдором. Конечно, рано или поздно его или выпустят из лазарета, или Эйвери с Лейстренджем найдут способ пробраться к нему, но… Информация нужна прямо сейчас.  
И шанс ее добыть очень скоро представился.   
Пожалуй, чересчур скоро.  
\- Привет, - шепнуло пространство над правым ухом. Вернее, висящая в пространстве голова нахально ухмыляющегося мальчишки в круглых очках. – Не кричи только. Меня здесь не должно быть, - голова оглянулась в сторону прикрытой двери кабинета целительницы, убедилась, видимо, в отсутствии там движения, и вернулась в исходное положение.  
Насыщенно зеленые глаза пытливо уставились на Тома. Парень слегка поморщился. Ему хватило и чересчур внимательных взглядов Дамблдора и того… Северуса этим утром, а тут еще и этот малолетний ведьмак без понятия о приличиях. Черные непослушные вихры, стянутые в небрежный пучок, грубый молниевидный рубец на лбу. Черты лица казались смутно знакомыми, но Том был готов поставить все имеющиеся у него средства и василиска в придачу, что раньше этого паренька в Хогвартсе не видел. Что довольно странно: у него то ли невероятно развитое умение отводить взгляд, то ли мантия-невидимка – вещь дорогая и редкая, да к тому же, предположительно – такой цвет глаз достаточно верный признак - сильная предрасположенность к классической ворожбе и колдовским искусствам. И все это усугублено, насколько можно было судить, неуемным любопытством и тягой к «приключениям». Все это делало мальчишку довольно-таки приметным среди пока еще серой толпы младшекурсников.  
Вопросов становилось все больше.  
\- Извини, но… я тебя не знаю. Кто ты? Как тебя зовут? – попробовал наладить контакт Том, не дождавшись следующей реплики от своего посетителя.  
\- Это я хотел бы у тебя спросить.  
\- Меня зовут Том, - парень попытался приветливо улыбнуться, но, судя по вздернутой брови малявки, не сильно в этом преуспел. Или не впечатлил. – Том Риддл.  
\- Ага. Я слышал, - поганец мотнул головой в сторону ширмы, за которой скрывалась шумная соседка. Очевидно, не она одна. – Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер.  
Мальчишка замолчал на мгновение, то ли давая время понять и проникнуться, то ли оценивая реакцию на свои слова, и Риддлу пришлось приложить значительную часть оставшегося у него после насыщенного разговора с преподавателем трансфигурации самообладания, чтобы скрыть свое удивление. Сперва Дамблдор спрашивает под веритасерумом о некоем загадочном Гарри Джеймсе Поттере, потом запрещает подпускать Тома к нему (или, как стало теперь понятно, более вероятно, его к Тому), после чего проходит каких-то пятнадцать минут – и вот он, Поттер.  
Дела становились все страньше и страньше…  
А дальнейшие слова младшекурсника, видимо, в качестве оплаты за помощь пожирающего нервы спасенных им людей, все-таки уничтожили остатки выдержки слизеринца:  
\- Я с друзьями вытащил тебя из Тайной комнаты.  
«Что?» - задохнулся от услышанного Риддл.  
А Поттер все с той же поганой пляской чертей в глазах продолжил вколачивать гвозди в гроб терпения собеседника – ну, или копать себе могилу. Пока было неясно. Что-то, произошедшее в Хогвартсе было слишком… просто слишком.  
\- Тебя нашла Джинни, ты был без сознания и ранен, и она попросила помочь тебе. Донести до лазарета и вообще.  
\- …Джинни?..  
\- Да. Ты… и ее не помнишь? Вы общались, - мальчик странно посмотрел на него, словно намекая на что-то, чего староста не мог уловить.  
\- Я мало что помню.  
\- Да-да, сидел в библиотеке и так далее. Но Джинни?..  
\- Нет.  
\- А… дневник?  
Вопрос, нарочно ли, специально ли, заданный самым невинным тоном, окончательно вывел подростка из равновесия. Том, не выдержав, рванулся вперед, пытаясь схватить Поттера за мантию, но тот, видимо, ожидал чего-то подобного и успел отскочить. За его спиной раздалось сдвоенное болезненное «Уй!», но Риддл, которого от резких движений вновь прошила острая боль, этого не услышал. В отличие от завозившейся в своем кабинете целительницы.   
Гарри быстро оглянулся, проверяя, не пора ли уже бежать.  
\- Значит, дневник ты помнишь.  
\- Где он? – прохрипел Риддл.  
\- М?  
\- Где. Мой. Дневник.  
\- Полегче. Джи его спрятала.  
\- Куда?  
Мальчик демонстративно закатил глаза.  
\- Не знаю. Она его спрятала, понимаешь? Думаю, она отнесла его в ваш милый змеиный тайник.  
\- Хорошо.  
Том облегченно перевел дыхание. С кем бы он не спутался за это время – сколько же его прошло, раз окружение настолько изменилось, - они явно неплохо соображали для малолеток. Но обстоятельства, побудившие его открыть кому-то дневник и Тайную комнату, оставались загадкой. Увы, пока нерешаемой.  
\- Не вижу ничего хорошего. Джи тоже жалуется на слабость и провалы в памяти. Не настолько глобальные, конечно… Не знаю, что вы там делали, но…  
\- Приведи ее ко мне. В моем состоянии я не смогу помочь с памятью, но нам нужно... сверить информацию.  
Гарри пожевал губами, уставившись куда-то в пустоту между кроватью и тумбочкой рядом с ней. В конце концов, он язвительно выдавил:  
\- Ты ведь осознаешь… У тебя запрет на посещения.  
\- Именно, - не остался в долгу слизеринец. – Я не знаю, когда вернется Дамблдор. На проверку воспоминаний обычно уходит от трех-шести до двенадцати часов. Так что…  
\- Мистер Поттер! – целительница решила все-таки проверить, что шумело на ее территории. – Сюда нельзя!..  
\- О, Мерлин… - не сдержался кто-то за спиной Поттера. Том вздохнул. Видимо, упомянутые «друзья» Гарри все это время были рядом, под, как стало очевидно, мантией-невидимкой. – Вот так всегда. Именно поэтому, Гарри…  
\- Валим. Риддл, - очкарик ловко выскользнул из-под мантии, чтобы при плохом исходе не попасться вместе с товарищами, козырнул напоследок Тому и рванул прочь из лазарета.  
Хлопнула дверь. Взбешенная целительница подошла к Тому.  
\- Мистер Риддл, посетители в вашем состоянии…  
\- Прошу прощения, мэм. Гарри беспокоился о моем самочувствии.  
\- При магическом истощении положен покой, а Гарри – весьма импульсивный молодой человек. Я не могу перевести вас в изолятор – все места заняты, так что я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
\- Я понял, мадам Помфри. Постараюсь заснуть.  
Женщина немного смягчилась.  
\- Хорошо.  
Парень под пристальным взглядом целительницы закопался под одеяло. Как будто покой возможен посреди того бедлама, что творится вокруг… По плечу кто-то постучал, и Том, открыв глаза, почти не удивился новой – очередной? - мальчишеской голове, висящей в воздухе. На этот раз веснушчатой и рыжей.  
\- Гарри хамло, но раз Джинни попросила за тебя… В общем, если что, Мио любит делиться информацией.  
\- … Мио?  
\- Гермиона Грейнджер. Лежит с тобой по соседству.  
Том Марволо Риддл провел все еще ужасно трясущимися пальцами по волосам.  
Хогвартс этим утром бурлил, как никогда на его памяти.

* * *

Гарри бездумно водил ручкой бумаге, краем уха слушая лекцию по трансфигурации. Причина, по которой весьма проблематично осуществить превращение насекомого во что-нибудь, превышающее их исходный размер в полтора раза, ему была и так известна: размер. С его точки зрения, было, как минимум, два способа решить эту проблему, и он ждал, когда можно будет спросить об этом у учителя.  
Раз уж Мио все еще была в Больничном крыле.  
Порой ему казалось, что он становится слишком зависимым от своих новых друзей. До школы его круг общения состоял практически из одних членов семьи: тетя Петунья, кузен Дадли, дядя Вернон и приемная мать, и с ровесниками отношения так и не сложились. Решить, нравится ему быть связанным с кем-то или нет, пока не удавалось.  
\- … таким образом, как вам уже известно, даже временное изменение формы… соизмеримо с изначальным… увеличение максимального расстояния между родственными компонентами возможно привнесением… требует значительных энергозатрат и максимальной сосредоточенности… Да, мистер Поттер?  
\- Привнесение… э-э… дополнительных компонент производится… м-м… как при Энгоргио, профессор?  
\- Верно, мистер Поттер. Пять очков Гриффиндору, - декан довольно кивнула. – Действительно, превращения такого рода требуют манипуляций, схожих с заклинанием увеличения, которое вы будете изучать в конце следующего семестра. И, раз уж вы решили все же поучаствовать в ходе сегодняшнего занятия, мистер Поттер, может быть вы знаете, каким еще образом можно осуществить превращение малого в большое?  
\- Попал, - хихикнул в кулак Рон.  
\- Эм… Объединив равнозначные предметы, мэм? Ну, как… «песчинка – горсть песка», то есть… «пчела – рой пчел».  
\- Очень хорошо, мистер Поттер, - лицо профессора, однако, отражало обычное недовольство умением учеников выражать свои мысли в устной форме. – Еще пять очков Гриффиндору. Как уже образно высказался мистер Поттер, мысленное объединение объектов и их частей в единое…  
Дин ткнул Поттера под лопатку.  
\- Гарри, ты теперь вместо Грейнджер?  
\- После обеда Снейп, я отрабатываю штрафные.  
Парни прыснули. Отношения зельевара и их однокурсника за эти полтора года стали новой школьной легендой.  
Гарри же, выяснив все, что хотел, вернулся к размышлениям. Следующей парой – уже через двадцать минут – была история, идеальный вариант для разговора его с директором или Джинни с Томом, но решить, что необходимо в первую очередь, он затруднялся. Рон волновался за сестру, Невилл – за них всех.  
После побега из лазарета Поттер бросился искать Джинни. То, как беспокоился Риддл за свой дневник, и то, как недоверчиво вел себя с ним директор, выглядело подозрительно. Книжка же, в отличие от Дамблдора, была в относительно свободном доступе. Рыжая, как он и предположил, хотела спрятать дневник в Тайной комнате, но согласилась немного подождать и дала посмотреть дневник почти без вопросов. Не считая взволнованных восклицаний типа: «С Томом все в порядке? Он очнулся? Ты говорил с ним?» и их производных, конечно.  
Рукопись преподнесла очередной сюрприз. Пустые, по словам младшей Уизли, еще вчера утром страницы были полностью исписаны аккуратным мелким почерком. Немного девчачьим, по мнению Гарри. Записи содержали не столько описание будней и пространные размышления на тему: «Я слишком крут для этого мира», сколько разного рода заметки, списки литературы, схемы заклинаний, стрелки с именами, расчеты, адреса, фамилии и какие-то суммы. Разобраться во всем этом было… невозможно, даже если у него было больше времени. Правда, этого и не требовалось: в наличии в этом журнале темной магии сомневаться не приходилось. Как не раз советовала ему мама: «Если что-то ведет себя странно, и тебе не хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, в чем дело, прими за факт наличие чернухи».  
А вот переписки Джи с Томом не было.  
Гарри обреченно закрыл лицо руками. Не хотелось бы повторить прошлогодней ошибки, когда по его вине пострадал Рон и чуть - в очередной раз - не погиб он сам.  
Звонок положил конец размышлениям.  
\- Ну что, куда идем? – Рон нетерпеливо пихнул собирающегося друга, таким нехитрым способом поторапливая его.  
Очкарик нервно пожал плечами, чувствуя, что его ответ другу не понравится.  
\- Ну, вы идете к Бинсу, а я…  
\- Мистер Поттер, задержитесь, пожалуйста, - строгий голос Макгонагалл избавил его от необходимости объяснять свое решение.  
\- … а я, видимо, к директору. Рон, пусть Джи пока к нему не суется. Нев, проследи за этими двумя.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Удачи, Гарри.  
Ребята выскочили за дверь. Поттер, готовясь к самому страшному, направился к декану.  
Женщина искоса взглянула на ученика. Этот Гарри Поттер с его лохматой шевелюрой и воистину неутолимым любопытством… опять влез во что-то скверное. Казалось, что нет такой неприятности, какую еще не собрал в свою коллекцию этот ребенок. Альбус выглядел очень озадаченным. Молодой Том Риддл, неизвестно как оказавшийся в Хогвартсе, вызывал беспокойство и дурные предчувствия. Эти нападения, слухи про Наследника…  
\- Мистер Поттер, с вами хотел поговорить директор.  
\- Еще на кого-то напали, мэм? Я не…  
\- Профессор Дамблдор все объяснит сам. Вы помните дорогу в кабинет директора?  
\- Думаю, да, мэм. Мне идти?  
\- Да. Пароль тот же.  
Лимонный щербет. Поттер усмехнулся. Как говорила мама, у любого уважающего себя волшебника в голове водились тараканы особого рода. Тараканы директора ему нравились больше прочих. Такие большие, с таинственно блестящими усиками.   
Горгулья уставилась на гостя тяжелым взглядом, то ли взывая к чувству вины, то ли демонстрируя степень своей важности. В другой ситуации Гарри, наверное, придумал, как убедить каменюку, что она неправа, но теперь… Теперь чувство собственной неправоты затмевало собой все. Вызов к директору остается вызовом к директору при любых обстоятельствах, тем более сейчас мальчик исхитрился-таки в самом деле напортачить. Не только случайно.  
В этот раз директор сидел на месте, уставившись в каменную чашу с выбитыми на ее стенках рунами. Некоторые загадочные серебряные приборчики также перебрались со стеллажей на стол.  
Мальчик шмыгнул носом и встал перед профессором.  
\- Здравствуй, Гарри.  
\- Добрый день, профессор.  
\- Присаживайся. Я заметил, ты сегодня не пришел на завтрак. Навещал мисс Грейнджер, полагаю?  
Гарри мысленно ойкнул и покраснел.  
Директор прекрасно знал о подслушивающей компании второкурсников.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- В таком случае ты не откажешься от чашки чая.  
\- Спасибо.  
Пододвинув ближе к ученику вазочку с конфетами, старик сцепил перед собой пальцы, наблюдая, как Гарри украдкой осматривается по сторонам, рассматривая подросшего Фоукса, портреты, книги… Заметив, что мальчик принялся за артефакты на столе, маг улыбнулся.  
\- Это Омут памяти, Гарри. Он нужен, если есть необходимость просмотреть свои или чужие воспоминания. Важный артефакт не только для тех, у кого память не так сильна, как годы назад, но и для работников нашего Отдела магического правопорядка, аврората, невыразимцев... У мисс Грей, наверное, тоже есть такой.  
Гарри покачал головой. Если бы у мамы была такая вещичка, то он бы уже до нее добрался.  
\- Нет, сэр. Мама больше любит зеркала.  
\- Довольно… старомодно.  
Это замечание вызвало небольшой приступ веселья у Гарри. Глубокий старик, рассуждающий о несовременности методов молодой ведьмы, выглядел комично. Дамблдор сверкнул было глазами, но резко посерьезнел. Мальчик подобрался. Видимо, настало время.  
\- Гарри, мадам Помфри сказала, что ты и мистер Уизли принесли в лазарет мистера Риддла сегодня утром.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Ты нашел его в Тайной комнате, не так ли?  
\- …Да, сэр. Мы ее недавно отыскали… практически случайно, и…  
\- Я знаю о ваших поисках, - директор мимолетно усмехнулся. – Признаться честно, я удивлен, как у вас это получилось, школа неоднократно проверялась, но не будем сейчас об этом. Уверен, это весьма занимательная история, и будет нехорошо рассказывать ее без мисс Грейнджер.   
\- Мио любит делиться информацией, сэр.  
\- Да. Гарри, мистер Риддл, он… не пытался напасть или как-то навредить вам? Угрожать, заставить или уговорить что-то сделать против вашей воли?  
\- Нет, сэр. Он был без сознания.  
\- А во время вашего с ним разговора? Он не показался… странным? Может быть… неестественным?  
Гарри опустил глаза и постарался спрятать гримаску за чашкой. Мадам Помфри, верная своему слову и долгу, уже успела доложить об утреннем… происшествии. В этой школе совершенно невозможно остаться незамеченным.  
Дамблдор кашлянул.  
\- Нет, сэр. Том, как мне кажется, не понимает, где он и что происходит. Он растерян и… наверное… напуган?  
\- Это меня и беспокоит, мой мальчик…  
\- Профессор?  
\- Страх заставляет людей совершать ужасные поступки, мой мальчик. А мистер Риддл…  
Старый волшебник надолго погрузился в раздумья, и Поттер, не решаясь его отрывать, вернулся к перемигиванию с фениксом. Чашка опустела, а внутренние часы твердили, что прошло минимум десять минут. Разговор шел неплохо. Куда лучше, чем в предыдущий вызов, когда нашли почерневшего Ника и окаменевшего Джастина.  
\- Да, мистер Риддл весьма одаренный и крайне амбициозный маг.  
\- Вы думаете, он опасен?  
\- О, безусловно.  
\- Я… Я нашел его в Тайной комнате.  
\- Да.  
\- Вы считаете… он нападал на учеников?  
\- А как считаешь ты, Гарри?  
\- Ну… Тайная комната открывалась пятьдесят лет назад. И, как я понял, Том учился в то время… Хагрид рассказывал, его отчислили из-за показаний старшекурсника, когда умерла ученица… Миртл, да?.. Он говорил еще, что его паук, Арагог, ни на кого не нападал, сэр…  
\- Верно. Именно мистер Риддл рассказал об арахниде, пронесенным в школу Хагридом, директору Диппету. Он был блестящим учеником, старостой факультета и школы. В Хогвартсе он заслужил необычайное уважение, как среди учеников, так и среди преподавателей. Не то, что доказательств виновности, даже предположений о причастности к нападениям самого мистера Риддла тогда...  
\- Вы считаете это совпадением, сэр? Что он был тогда и сейчас…  
\- Вовсе нет.  
Гарри бросил короткий взгляд на печально смотрящего вглубь Омута памяти старого мага. Не задать следующий вопрос он не мог, но беспокоить им директора не хотелось.  
\- Он станет… стал темным магом, да?  
\- Да, Гарри. Темным и очень могущественным.  
\- И где он сейчас? Ну, взрослый Том Риддл?  
\- Этого я не знаю.  
Парень недоверчиво покачал головой. В морщинке между бровями у профессора так и читалось: «К сожалению».  
\- И что с ним будет?  
Дамблдор оторвал взгляд от медленно вращающейся в чаше серебристой субстанции и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Поттер почувствовал острый укол совести: ситуация даже для него была непростая, а что чувствовал сейчас старый учитель…  
\- Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, Гарри, ты сперва должен узнать ответы на два других. Как бы в этой ситуации поступила мисс Грей, твоя мать, и как бы поступил ты сам?  
Гарри даже не нужно было время на раздумья.  
Мама бы убила Тома Марволо Риддла, перспективного темного мага, которого не должно быть здесь и сейчас, который, возможно, убил человека и который был вероятной угрозой для многих других.  
Он, Гарри Поттер, изменил бы его. Или хотя бы попробовал это сделать.

* * *

\- Судя по твоему лицу, с Мио ты уже пообщался, - глядя на совершенно ничего не выражающую физиономию Риддла. – И в какой ты сейчас стадии? Гнев? Отрицание?  
Парень мрачно посмотрел на мальчика. В зеленых глазах за очками ему чудилось насмешка.  
\- 1993 год. Какое, по-твоему, у меня должно быть лицо?  
\- Если тебя это утешит, посещения директор разрешил. А, и он зайдет после обеда.  
\- О, мне сразу стало легче, спасибо.  
Риддл опустил голову и тупо уставился на свои руки. Бессилие – вот как можно было охарактеризовать его состояние. Того, что рассказала очередная малолетка – Грейнджер - хватило, чтобы ответить на несколько особо волнующих вопросов.  
Но, как он заметил, жизнь от этого проще не стала.  
\- Том, как ты себя чувствуешь? – пролепетала рыжая девочка, неловко переминающаяся с ноги на ногу возле Поттера. – Гарри сказал, ты не помнишь… Я Джинни.  
Мерлин, да она же еще младше Гарри и его друзей. Детский сад.  
\- Привет, Джинни. Мне уже лучше, хоть и не настолько, как хотелось бы. Как ты? Ничего не вспомнила?  
Джинни замотала головой.  
\- Прости. Я… у меня с начала школы что-то неладное с памятью: я не запоминаю, что и как делала, иногда, наоборот, вспоминаю разговоры, которых не было, книги, которых не читала, людей, даже заклинания… Мадам Помфри сказала, что…  
\- Такое случается, да, - со слабой улыбкой кивнул Том, вспоминая свой первый курс.  
Первые месяцы в замке казались наркотическим сном. Магия древнего замка очаровывала, давила на неподготовленное сознание, растворяла в своем временном потоке. Казалось, сами камни нашептывали ему свои секреты. Он ходил как пьяный, и, возможно, именно это его блаженное состояние удержало его от нанесения по-настоящему непоправимого вреда отношениям со слизеринцами. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть, пропитаться, стать частью…  
\- Да, у Полумны тоже самое. Это моя подруга.  
\- Это пройдет, не бойся. Скажи, Джинни, дневник в… Тайнике?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо.  
Джинни просияла и принялась вываливать на Тома важную, по ее мнению информацию. Например, как Поттер – упомянутый Поттер тут же закатил глаза – вытаскивал Тома из Тайной комнаты. Риддлу только и оставалось, что задавать наводящие вопросы, подводя рассказчицу к интересующим его темам: как они прошли мимо стражей, почему таскают с собой метлы, почему изолятор в Больничном крыле переполнен, что за нападения, кого подозревают и почему Поттер и сюда затесался… Когда Джинни, проигнорировав досадливо цыкнувшего Поттера, рассказала о происшествии в Дуэльном клубе, Том недоверчиво обернулся к мальчику. Вопрос о том, как вся эта компания смогла попасть в Тайную комнату, отпал сам собой. Парселтанг? В самом деле? Тот проковыривал дырку в одеяле, сверля взглядом болтушку. Чувствовалось, он много имел, что ей сказать, но терпеливо молчал.  
Неплохо. Том в его возрасте был куда более несдержанным.  
\- Джи, - наконец одернул ее Гарри, оборвав рассказ о новом профессоре ЗОТИ. – Не грузи Тома, он больше не бумажный.  
\- Ой, - рыжая смущенно залилась краской. – Прости.  
\- Ничего. Но Гарри прав, мне, пожалуй, пока хватит, - Риддл внутри себя взвыл от досады. Хватит, как же. Скоро предстоит разговор с директором Дамблдором, а в свете тех крох информации, что дали Поттер с его компанией, это… - И разве вам не нужно на занятия?  
\- А, ну да. Ты же вроде бы как староста, - протянул Гарри, ехидно улыбаясь. – Лучший ученик и все такое.  
Том вернул улыбку. Поттер фыркнул и утянул Джинни за собой. Ушли они, правда, недалеко: за ширмой у Грейнджер раздался ее звонкий голос и сдавленные смешки мальчишки. Слизеринцу же было не до смеха. Паршивец начал копаться в его прошлом – и когда только успел? – и, что более важно, в его будущем. Неужели Дамблдор просветил?  
И, если да, то насколько?..


	3. Глава 2. Бабочка в стакане

Практически сразу же после выписки Гермиона в ультимативной форме потребовала отвести ее в Тайную комнату, чем и определила уровень занятости парней на всю следующую неделю. Миртл пребывала в восторге. После завершения эпопеи с Оборотным зельем привидение решило было, что теперь вновь на долгие, долгие годы останется в одиночестве, но вернувшаяся компания гриффиндорцев быстро разубедила ее в этом. Девочку даже не расстроило благополучие Гермионы и ее ничуть не пострадавшее от неудачи с кошачьим волосом эго. Ребята вновь почти каждую свободную минуту проводили в заброшенном туалете на втором этаже. Ну, или под ним.  
Как позже выяснилось, Миртл с легкостью могла попасть в Тайную комнату, проскользнув через сливное отверстие неработающей раковины. Гарри, впервые заметив увязавшийся за ними хвост, хихикнул и пообещал взять друзей с собой к Риддлу, когда он сообщит эту потрясающую новость подростку.  
Ребята прониклись идеей и засмеялись. Гарри считал своей обязанностью и святым долгом раз в два-три дня заглядывать к постепенно выздоравливающему слизеринцу и вводить его в странное состояние: не то благородной ярости, не то молчаливого созерцания мироздания. Чем была вызвана такая реакция на его визиты у обычно отстраненно вежливого парня, Поттер не понимал, но оставить попытки выяснить не мог.  
Во время одной из экспедиций в Тайную комнату гриффиндорцам удалось обнаружить причину обвала и Ужас Слизерина по совместительству. К счастью, мертвый. Змей, наверное, по какой-то причине начал метаться по узкому проходу в статуе, чем обрушил большую часть камня. Плохо верилось, что он погиб именно по этой причине, банально задавленный обломками, но другого варианта у исследователей не было. Пока.  
Спустя некоторое время, затраченное на опознание находки, - Гарри пришлось намотать не один круг по коридорам Хогвартса, спасаясь от грозящейся придушить его Грейнджер, в то время как бледный и слегка заикающийся Рон тащил свалившегося во внеочередной обморок Невилла в лазарет. Поттер, оторвавшись от ругающейся Гермионы – тут он невольно воспользовался помощью «вовремя» вылетевшего из подземелий Снейпа, - метнулся к друзьям. Потребность каяться, посыпать голову пеплом и жаловаться на взбесившуюся подругу не давала ему спокойно делать домашнюю работу по трансфигурации.  
К несчастью для Тома, Гарри показалось хорошей идеей повторить ту же историю специально для него.  
Весть о гибели василиска тот выслушал с каменным лицом и дернувшимися к горлу гриффиндорца руками. За почти месяц знакомства очкарик успел хорошенько так потрепать нервы слизеринца. Поттер, воспользовавшись его ослабленным состоянием и уверенностью, что взрослые люди за детьми не бегают, малодушно сбежал. Однако вернулся уже на следующий день с очередной «потрясающей» новостью.  
Директор тоже напрашивался на экскурсию.  
После довольно нелегкого разговора с Риддлом и выговора от декана с последующим двухнедельным наказанием походы в Тайную комнату пришлось отложить.   
В Хогвартсе, с учетом занятий, домашней работы, отработок и поиском «разведданных» по Риддлу, все равно было достаточно времени и удобных случаев, чтобы заморочиться и хорошо развлечься. Благо, повод для этого любезно предоставил один мучающийся на постельном режиме подросток, решив подло сдать их ночные прогулки Макгонагалл. Бывших старост, видимо, не бывает. Так что к моменту, когда «переведенный с домашнего обучения ученик» впервые пришел в Большой зал на завтрак, про него знала вся школа.   
Мио любила делиться информацией.  
Конечно, они не стали рассказывать правду, какая она есть. Том Марволо Риддл, заблудившийся во времени слизеринский староста, - это чересчур даже для Хогвартса. Зато слегка отредактированная история об уничтожившем чудовище Слизерина Томасе Риддле, сыне другого Риддла, пятьдесят лет назад героически остановившего первые нападения на учеников, разошлась по школе как горячие пирожки.  
Большой зал трепетал в восхищении. Том чувствовал подставу и злился. Гарри и Рон довольно потирали ладони, а участвовавшие в распространении сплетни Гермиона, Невилл, Фред, Джордж, Ли, Криви, Джинни, Хагрид и профессор Флитвик ограничивались тихим хихиканьем в тарелки.  
Самым сложным в созданной ситуации оказалось незаметно исчезнуть с завтрака на занятия, сбежав от пристального взгляда слизеринца. До послеобеденной пары по ЗОТИ им это даже удавалось. Понимание, что они переборщили с «героизмом» новенького, добавляло пунктов к желанию оказаться как можно дальше от будущего темного мага. Мало ли, как отнесутся к уничтожению змея на факультете змей. Никого не зная, не ориентируясь в нынешнем духе школы, один против всех…   
Извиниться определенно стоило, но позже. Раздражающая манера Риддла вести себя так, словно мир должен танцевать перед ним на кончиках пальцев, выводила Поттера из себя. Возможно, Мио права, и это из-за его собственной неосознанной потребности во внимании. Совсем как у эгоистичного недолюбленного ребенка.   
Не то, чтобы он ощущал нечто подобное. Скорее, не возражал или не имел ничего против. Тот же Снейп, конечно, с этим бы поспорил.  
Или Локхарт.  
Его пары в этом семестре были особенно ужасны. Профессор, после фиаско с пикси решивший ограничить уроки постановкой сценок из своих книжек и пространными монологами, добрался до самой чудовищной из имеющихся у него историй – и, наверное, оттого наиболее трепетно им любимой.   
Вампиры. Любой ученик, переживший в школе прошлый год, знал эту тему. Досконально. В мельчайших подробностях. Все, все аспекты.   
По понятной причине.  
В такие моменты Гарри – не только он на самом деле – с тоской вспоминал уроки Квирелла. Или Волдеморта?.. Гриффиндорец попытался представить себе уроки от Неназываемого и поперхнулся. В его воображении темный маг разговаривал фразами мамы. И ее же интонациями.  
«Латынь. Учи латынь и руны, остальное так прицепится».  
«Ты же не думаешь, что очень громкий крик и попытки взлететь реально тебе помогут? Чего руками машешь и визжишь, как девчонка?..»  
«Это усопес. Он вообще-то тихий, забавный и мертвый, если его палкой не тыкать… М-да… Но я уже ткнула, так что - беги».  
Тема была скользкая и к тому же будила тщательно заглушаемую тоску по далекой-родной-запертой, поэтому парень поспешил переключиться на что-нибудь еще.  
У доски как раз Малфой довольно правдоподобно изображал упырицу, якобы побежденную профессором, - бледный, смазливый и трясущийся от ярости. Съязвить на эту тему, правда, не удалось. На паре по ЗОТИ с недавних пор стала модной стратегия слияния с ландшафтом. Чтобы не стоять у доски рядом с вампирчиком под смешки более осмотрительных сокурсников, например. А после занятия…  
После занятия, вылетая из класса под морали сомнительного содержания от Златопуста, Гарри и Рон врезались в недобро ухмыляющегося уголком рта старшекурсника. Малфой оказался забыт. Невилл и Гермиона оказались расторопнее – или удачливее - и не попались, хотя Мио далеко не уходила, только слегка высовывалась из-за угла. Поттер понял, что действовать надо на опережение, и, пока друг потихоньку отходил в укрытие, затараторил:  
\- Том-прости-мы-не-подумали-не-слишком-слизни-достали-как-тебе-первый-день?  
Том-прости-и-далее-по-тексту в ответ только вскинул бровь, становясь неуловимо похожим на своего нового декана, - и как слизеринцам удается настолько быстро цеплять эту мерзкую привычку? Небрежно кивнул на приоткрытую дверь. Возле стола маячил ослепительный Локхарт, щебечущий о чем-то с ахающими старшекурсницами. Очкарик покачал головой, оценивая уровень. Рон согласно кивнул. Быстро набежали.   
И, что главное, незаметно.  
\- Я думал, это кабинет ЗОТИ.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- О. И как же это произошло?

* * *

Хогвартс изменился.  
Дело было даже не в Дамблдоре-директоре (хотя и в нем тоже), не в новой форме, не в отсутствии знакомых лиц. Просто все стало… другим.  
Ему выделили спальню. Отдельную комнату. Прочие ученики жили втроем или вдвоем, в зависимости от круга общения. На зеленом факультете было очень мало людей, что было первым тревожным звоночком. Вторым, а то и третьим, если считать «разговор» с Дамблдором. Риддл слегка скривился, потирая саднящие от невидимых пут запястья. Непреложный обет. «Не покидать территорию школы… Не общаться ни с кем, кроме местных… до ясно выраженного разрешения Альбуса Персиваля Вульфрика Брайана Дамблдора… Ни словом, ни делом… ни мага, ни человека…» В любом другом случае Тома бы изрядно повеселила формулировка: Дамблдор осознанно отделяет магглов от магов, надо же. Но не сейчас.   
Смутно ощущалась благодарность к Грейнджер: девочка случайно предупредила о… возможных последствиях бесед со стариком и старыми знакомыми, когда мимоходом рассказала про неприятность с родителями Гарри Поттера. Выяснить подробности пока, правда, не удалось…  
На следующее утро после выписки в комнату зашел декан. Мрачный Северус, принесший чуть больше месяца назад сыворотку правды, теперь выдал расписание занятий, потертые, разваливающиеся учебники из запасников школы – кроме ЗОТИ - и коротко проинформировал насчет действующих правил факультета - лично. Не то, чтобы они претерпели огромные изменения, но мелкие детали упрощали жизнь первогодкам и – Риддл не поверил своим ушам – полукровкам и магглорожденным студентам. Ежемесячные встречи факультета, заступничество перед «чужими», строжайший запрет на травлю неугодных и отработки заклинаний на «своих» - вплоть до исключения.  
\- Директор сообщил о временном отсутствии у вас палочки.  
\- Да, сэр, - еще одна проблема. Действительно проблема.  
Профессор смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- К концу недели этот вопрос разрешится. Я ожидаю, что вы будете присутствовать на парах, равно как и выполнения от вас всех теоретических заданий. Практику сможете отработать позже на дополнительных занятиях, - мужчина сделал короткую паузу. – Профессор Дамблдор отзывался о вас, мистер Риддл, как о весьма дисциплинированном и успевающем студенте. Надеюсь, это останется неизменным.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Разумеется, школьная программа… за эти годы претерпела некоторые изменения. Вы можете обращаться за разъяснениями ко мне или к другим преподавателям. Ученикам не следует знать о… некоторых аспектах вашего прибытия в школу.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Разумеется, проблема вашего нахождения в школе в данный момент все еще не решена. Директор считает, что может потребоваться ваше присутствие на некоторых его исследованиях. В ближайшее время ожидайте вызова в его кабинет.  
\- Да, сэр, - парень после очередного однотипного ответа был совершенно точно уверен: если разговор продлиться еще хотя бы десять минут, он просто забудет другие слова.  
\- Вашим предыдущим деканом, я полагаю, был Гораций Слизнорт. Он же вел зельеварение.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Сейчас зельеварение преподаю я. Мои требования к студентам, желающим изучать Высшие зелья, более строгие. Судя по вашему табелю из архива, у вас было десять «Превосходно» по СОВ.   
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Тем не менее, мне хотелось бы увидеть подтверждение ваших знаний. Скажем, через две недели. Мой кабинет, одиннадцать часов дня. Думаю, схожие требования выдвинут и преподаватели по остальным выбранным вами предметам, - декан взял очередную паузу, выделяя следующую фразу. - И, мистер Риддл. Держитесь подальше от Поттера.  
Том, внешне никак не отреагировавший на это требование, озадачился. Паршивец и сюда влез, надо же. Снейпа, видимо, такая реакция вполне удовлетворила. Он круто развернулся на каблуках и вышел за дверь, напоследок эффектно взмахнув мантией. Риддл слегка приподнял брови и взглянул на расписание. Мелкие неаккуратные буквы образовывали четкие ровные строчки. Ни черточки лишней.  
Да, это не хитрый ленивый лис Слизнорт.  
Завтрак. Руны. Трансфигурация. Обед. Прорицания. ЗОТИ. На самом деле, не самый плохой расклад. По крайней мере, трансфигурацию Дамблдор больше не ведет.  
В Большом зале Том окончательно убедился: слизеринцы стали другими. Когда он, сопровождаемый взглядами и шепотками, по привычке занял свое место в центре стола, его проигнорировали. Нет, хуже. Не придали значения. Иерархия больше не демонстрировалась остальным факультетам. Слизерин, конечно, и раньше был закрытым сообществом, но сейчас эта особенность приобрела воистину грандиозный масштаб. В то же время нравы… отношения… стали свободнее. Исчезла та напускная манерность, что раздражала его в «зеленых» больше всего. Разговоры велись в полный голос, посылки, письма и газеты вскрывались за столом, новости передавались через головы соседей. Девушки больше не пребывали в изоляции на правой половине стола, легко вливаясь в беседы и компании мужской части.  
Змеи походили на своих соперников – львов. Это было… необычно.  
Присмотревшись, Риддл обнаружил сразу три влиятельных группы: второкурсники, пятикурсники и семикурсники. Именно последние в основном и задавали ему вопросы, к ответам на которые прислушивались остальные.  
Его спрашивали о домашнем обучении, выбранных предметах, СОВах, об «уничтоженном» им василиске. Пытались выяснить планы на будущее. Интересовались отцом – какая ирония, он стал собственным сыном. Риддл бросил еще один уничижающий взгляд в сторону откровенно веселящихся гриффиндорцев. Гадать, кто виновник повышенного интереса к его персоне, не было нужды. Оставалось надеяться, что восторги скоро поутихнут: ажиотаж вокруг него был явно не к месту. Не сейчас.  
А вот реакция слизеринцев на гибель василиска оказалась весьма неожиданной.   
Радость. Облегчение. Подумать только.  
Казалось, Слизерин был признательнее всех за убийство Короля змей. Еще один звоночек - да что там, сирена перед авианалетами немцев звучала тише.  
Риддл с самым приветливым выражением лица встал из-за стола, мысленно продолжая расчленять особо въедливого собеседника. Информации было мало. Способов ее получить – и того меньше.  
Нити обета стягивали руки.  
Занятия проходили бурно. Учителя, знавшие о необычности нового старого студента, интересовались его успехами, волновались за его способность к усвоению материала. Это… выводило из себя.  
Профессор Бабблинг, к примеру, при виде его всплеснула руками, ахнула и всучила несложный текст: прочитать, вникнуть и перевести на английский. Том справился за четверть часа, чем заслужил восхищенные вздохи сокурсников и изумленный взгляд преподавателя. Видимо, не все преподаватели заглядывали в его старенький табель. Шестикурсник бы совсем не удивился, если бы случайно узнал, что в архив предварительно зашли только Снейп и строгая женщина в изумрудной мантии – преподаватель трансфигурации Макгонагалл.  
Декан Гриффиндора, как и предсказывал Снейп, решила повторить своего коллегу и назначила «контрольную» встречу на начало следующего месяца. Ее манера вести пару оказалась весьма впечатляющей. Четкая, но не сухая речь, демонстрация заклинаний, ответы на вопросы, перекрестный опрос студентов – все это мало напоминало Дамблдора, предпочитающего разделять теорию и практику на разные занятия.  
Прорицания же… оставили после себя необычное послевкусие. Безусловно, Трелони давала всю необходимую для сдачи экзамена теорию, учебники, как и оборудование, были хороши, но…   
Под кабинетом – нынешняя преподавательница решила остаться в обжитом предшественником помещении – толклась небольшая группка студентов со всех четырех факультетов. К Риддлу тут же подошла большая часть: вежливый и скромный новенький вызывал у них симпатию и непреодолимое желание общаться. Сам слизеринец, за годы ведения дел с уже вышколенными учениками отвыкший от столь открытой реакции на свое обаяние, маялся и с нетерпением ждал звонка. На занятиях шестикурсники вели себя не в пример сдержаннее. Когда наконец раздалась спасительная трель, Том поспешил наверх, делая вид, что не слышит разочарованных вздохов. А наверху перед ним открылась воистину удивительная картина.   
По сравнению с обителью штатного предсказателя школы, сам Хогвартс остался неизменным.  
Парень помнил строгий кабинет в темных тонах. Стерильно чистый. Без малейшего намека на запахи внешнего мира – и запахи вообще. Обитый деревянными панелями с выбитыми на них рунами. Звездный потолок, длинные изогнутые ряды парт – и темнокожую ведьму с белесыми глазами цвета тумана за учительским столом. Она ему, пожалуй, даже нравилась. По крайней мере, снилась пару раз, нагая, шепчущая…  
Слизеринец чуть тряхнул головой и скользнул на ближайшее место. Теперь пространство занимали круглые столики, мягкие пуфики, диваны и яркие подушки, цветастые салфетки, чайные наборы, печеньица в корзинках, пухлые колоды карт, книги в потрепанных обложках, хрустальные шары, зеркала – Мерлин, ими не пользовались даже столетние старухи в его времени… И запах. Тяжелый, подавляющий, неуловимо меняющийся аромат: можжевельник, акация, терпко-соленая кожа, горячая смола, острые пряности… Мозг будто кто-то выключил, а тело стало неповоротливым, ватным. Глаза медленно смыкались: сказывалось месячное бездейственное лежание в постели.  
Вдобавок к ошеломляющему эффекту от обстановки этой чайной, по-другому не скажешь, сама профессор Трелони решила устроить для новенького представление.  
\- Я ждала тебя, мой дорогой, - ее тощая сухая рука с силой вцепилась в его запястье, притягивая ближе, ближе, а другая, особенно похожая на птичью когтистую лапу, опустилась на голову, встрепывая волосы.  
Том рефлекторно дернулся, вырываясь, едва сдерживая дрожь отвращения. Рука с длинными острыми ногтями на мгновение вцепилась в него еще крепче. Подросток сжал зубы, борясь с желанием грубо стряхнуть чужую конечность с его кожи. Огромные, широко распахнутые глаза за толстыми стеклами очков вызывали… пожалуй, брезгливость. Дискомфорт.  
Как тогда в детстве, когда увидел труп приютской кошки, наполненный червями.  
\- Здравствуйте, профессор Трелони. Я Томас Риддл. Сегодня первый день на занятиях, раньше занимался на дому. Экзамен сдал на «Превосходно».  
\- О, экзамены, конечно, мой хороший. Знаешь, тебе следует опасаться лживого человека с разными глазами.  
\- …Профессор?  
\- Он отнимет все, что тебе дорого, бедняжка. Уничтожит все твои желания. Помни: человек с разными глазами и лживым ртом.  
Преподавательница в последний раз провела по его волосам и скользнула в сторону своего стола, эфемерная и неземная. Ее голос вещал о теме сегодняшнего занятия.  
Риддл медленно повернулся к хихикающим одноклассникам. На языке толпилось много, очень много нелестных вопросов, но выдавил он только:  
\- Она всегда… такая?  
Те кивнули с совершенно бесстыжими лицами. Даниэль Райт добавил, похлопав ладонью по плечу:  
\- Радуйся лучше, что не умрешь.  
\- …Прошу прощения?  
\- Ну, она это любит. Тут половина Хогвартса уже умерло в страшных муках – и это только за прошлый год.  
\- Ага. А в следующем вроде Поттер на третий курс пойдет. Представьте, что начнется…  
Соседи подавились смешками. Том изобразил кривоватую ухмылку. Устало провел ладонью по лицу, возвращаясь к лекции. Поттер, видимо, был везде.  
На левом запястье наливались чернотой синяки.  
Нет ничего удивительного, что после такого на ЗОТИ Риддл полетел: если и существовала в школе его любимая дисциплина, то это была Защита. Не буквально, конечно, он летел по коридорам, однако до кабинета он добрался одним из первых, вместе с возбужденно и легкомысленно хихикающими одногруппницами. Его терзало беспокойство. Никаких предпосылок для ухудшения и без того не радужной ситуации не было, но интуиция все равно ревела о чем-то, что ему точно не понравится.  
Вместо учителя в центре кабинета вышагивал по-пижонски выглядящий мужчина. Эта васильковая мантия…  
На моменте осознания очередной проблемки в живот, ставя точку в размышлениях, впечаталась невозможная лохматая голова. Поттер в самом деле был везде. Паршивец тут же что-то затараторил, отвлекая внимание от медленно пятившегося друга. Как благородно и как… забавно.  
Риддл насмешливо приподнял бровь и вернулся к рассматриванию мантии, видимо, все-таки преподавателя.  
\- Я думал, это кабинет ЗОТИ.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- О, - и в самом деле, «о». – И как же это произошло?  
\- Волдеморт наложил проклятие на должность преподавателя ЗОТИ. У руководства школы проблемы с поиском подходящих людей, - за спиной неожиданно раздался громкий девичий голос – ну, конечно же, Грейнджер. – Привет, Том.  
\- Привет, Мио. Откуда информация?  
\- Школьная легенда.  
Школьная легенда. Том хохотнул.  
Грейнджер приняла его неоднозначную реакцию на свой счет и немного обиделась:  
\- Я серьезно. За последние сорок лет ни один преподаватель ЗОТИ не задерживался больше, чем на год. Все уходили в результате скандалов или происшествий: кто-то ушел в Запретный лес и не вернулся, кого-то уличили в связи со студентками, кого-то нашли под кайфом прямо во время занятия, а в прошлом году… - Гермиона резко осеклась и отвела взгляд в сторону.  
\- … В прошлом году?  
\- Профессор Квирелл пострадал в «философском» инциденте. Не будем об этом.  
\- Я постоянно слышу про этот «философский» инцидент.  
\- Не будем об этом, - напряженными голосами повторили Рон и Гарри.  
Риддл плотоядно улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно. Это все равно невозможно…  
Поттер после этих слов просиял и повернулся к закатившей глаза Грейнджер с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. Рон со стоном хлопнул ладонью по лицу и пробормотал, что пойдет к Невиллу в гостиную.  
\- Видишь, Мио, Том тоже считает, что должность нельзя проклясть.  
\- Вообще-то, можно, - Том перевел взгляд с одного второкурсника на другого и влез в намечающуюся перепалку. – Абстрактные понятия такого рода поддаются воздействию…  
Однако подробностям, как и мыслям старшекурсника на этот счет, прозвучать было не суждено. В этот раз Риддл был склонен согласиться с разочарованием своих одногруппников. Звонок прозвенел слишком рано.  
\- Шестикурсники, прошу всех в класс! О, Гарри, мисс Грейнджер, вы еще здесь. Теперь нет необходимости, чтобы я отводил вас в гостиную после занятия, - Локхарт расплылся в своей лучезарной улыбке, будто не замечая направленных на него кислых взглядов. – Можете идти. О, а вы…  
\- Новенький, профессор. Томас Ри…  
\- Ну, конечно, новенький. Заходите, заходите. Сегодня будет необычное занятие, вам понравится…  
Слизеринец уязвленно выдохнул, но молча прошел в кабинет под хихиканье Поттера. На его лице легко можно было прочесть, что он сомневается в том, что занятие в самом деле придется ему по вкусу.

* * *

\- Очень надеюсь, что он скажет Златопусту, что не читал его книг, - задумчиво проговорил Гарри, раз за разом прокручивая в голове лицо грубо перебитого Риддла.  
Мио поморщилась и рассудительно заметила:  
\- Не думаю, что Том способен так облажаться. Пойдем в гостиную?  
\- Угу. Я думал, тебе нравится Златопуст. А теперь… Том?  
Девушка смущенно порозовела и ткнула кулачком в бок показательно невозмутимого друга. Смех парня легко разнесся по пустому коридору.  
\- Отстань.  
\- Мио, ему семнадцать. В лучшем случае.  
\- Отстань.  
\- А в худшем – шестьдесят семь.  
\- Отстань.  
\- Он темный маг.  
\- От-стань. Профессор Дамблдор разрешил ему учиться, свободно ходить по замку, разговаривать… со всеми.  
\- Дамблдор…  
\- Профессор, Гарри.  
\- Хорошо, профессор Дамблдор ему не доверяет даже больше, чем я. И мы до сих пор не знаем, кем он стал.  
\- Станет.  
\- Стал.  
\- Ха-а… Отстань…

* * *

Ужин Том решил пропустить. Надо – жизненно необходимо - было подумать. И просто побыть одному. В основном, второе.  
Людей вокруг было слишком много, в библиотеку – единственный более-менее надежный источник информации – пока идти не следовало. По крайней мере, не сразу после насыщенного первого дня в новой школе. Дамблдор наверняка наблюдает за ним внимательнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Значит, помещения школы не подходят. Парень метнулся к выходу из замка, ускользнув от не остывших за день любопытствующих слизеринцев.  
Воздух был также чист и морозен, как он помнил. Дорога к озеру все также вилась по двору. Что-то никогда не изменится.  
А что-то…  
Выложенный на Восточном холме малый рунический круг, выпускной проект старшего Розье, почти рассыпался. Некогда идеально гладкие цилиндрические каменные столпы раскрошились, обветрились, а маленькие округлые валуны-накопители кто-то раскидал по округе, нарушив изначальный, выверенный до миллиметра, рисунок. Риддл нежно – едва касаясь кончиками пальцев – провел по грубой поверхности. В руку слабым покалыванием отозвалась энергия. Слишком слабым.   
Парень коротко и невесело усмехнулся. Каких-то два года назад блондинистый, похожий на тощую обезьяну семикурсник со связанными в нелепый пучок волосами смешно прыгал возле разложенных по полу чертежей, а теперь…   
Запретный лес разросся. Деревья медленно, незаметно для глаз обитателей замка забирали под свои кроны все больше и больше земли.   
Хижина лесничего тоже стала… больше. Над крышей курился сизый дымок, а по прилегающему к дому огородику ходила огромная фигура. Полувеликан Рубеус Хагрид, еще один старый знакомый, теперь старше его самого. Надо же. Слизеринец покачал головой и неспешно пошел дальше.  
Над хогсмитовскими холмами возвышалась, если Том правильно разглядел, Гремучая ива. Настоящая редкость, да еще такой мощный экземпляр… Пожалуй, наиболее радикальное изменение в окружающем Хогвартс ландшафте.  
Берег Черного озера, пустынный и холодный, остался прежним. Насколько это возможно за пятьдесят лет. Подросток обессиленно рухнул на землю под одной из развесистых и более миролюбивых, чем другой приметный экземпляр ее рода, ив. Прямо перед ним, в двух шагах от воды, проходил невидимый, но ощущаемый барьер, граница, за которой заканчивалась территория школы. Шрамы от принесенного две недели назад обета дернуло острой болью.  
Сумерки сгущались. Тени и прохладу разгонял только парящий рядом синий огонек. Совсем крошечный, не больше трех сантиметров в диаметре – на большее он пока был не способен. Отчаянно не хватало палочки в пальцах.  
Словно руку отрезали.  
Том откинулся на шершавый ствол дерева и уставился в темное вечернее небо. Нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Проклятье.  
Проклятье...  
Надо любым способом выбираться отсюда.


	4. Глава 3. Заговор

«…В результате налета погибло более двадцати четырех человек, пятеро из них – маги; тридцать человек госпитализировано и находятся в тяжелом состоянии. Как долго будет продолжаться это безумие?   
Больница св. Мунго переполнена. Открыты временные пункты помощи пострадавшим…»  
«…Вчера вечером неизвестные в черных мантиях и масках сорвали министерский прием в честь назначения на пост нового заместителя министра. По данным, полученным из надежного источника, группа из девяти магов принадлежит к группировке, уже засветившейся в других нашумевших нападениях: разрушение маггловского торгового центра в Лондоне, разбой на Ноктюрн-аллее, массовые беспорядки в резервации оборотней и проч.   
Представители Министерства никак не прокомментировали сложившуюся ситуацию в стране.  
Достоверной информации о пострадавших пока нет, мы будем держать наших читателей…»  
«Министр уверяет, что продолжающиеся теракты, терзающие население последние три месяца, скоро будут остановлены, и призывает все магическое сообщество к осторожности и терпению».  
«В связи с нестабильной ситуацией на улицах Министерство магии вводит комендантский час. Уважаемые маги и волшебницы! Ради вашей безопасности и безопасности ваших близких, не покидайте свои дома с шести часов вечера и до шести часов утра. Авроры будут вести ночное патрулирование во всех…»  
«…Найдены мертвыми. Над крышей дома вновь обнаружено магическое изображение черепа и змеи, являющегося символом преступной группировки, лидером которой является человек, известный как Воландеморт.   
При обнаружении этого знака ни в коем случае не входите в здание…»  
\- Привет, Том.  
«… Разрушены до основания. Распространившийся на прилегающий древесный массив огонь удалось потушить до появления маггловских служб. Над кварталом висела Темная метка.  
Единственная выжившая, десятилетняя Роберта Клейн, доставлена в больницу св. Мунго с многочисленными переломами и ужасающими ранениями: у девочки вырезаны глаза, раздроблены кисти и ступни, на теле обнаружены следы когтей. Дежурный аврор передал нашему агенту, что пострадавшая повторяла одни и те же слова: «Магия - сила», что, как известно, является одним из лозунгов Пожирателей смерти. Следователь предполагает, что имело место сильное магическое внушение…»  
\- Том?  
«…Имеются сведенья, что при жестокой расправе над жителями поселка Штайнфурт в Девоншире были задействованы инферналы. Установить личности всех погибших пока не удалось.   
Сторонники Волдеморта становятся все беспощаднее и кровожаднее. Правительство не способно…»  
«…Дементоры, столетиями охранявшие стены Азкабана, покинули свой пост!..»  
\- Том!  
Кто-то звучно шмякнул на подшивку старых газет черную пухлую книжку. Слизеринец, полностью погруженный в давно прошедшие события, недоуменно уставился на собственный дневник, не узнавая его.   
В нос ударил тошнотворный, какой-то химический запах.  
\- Что ты делаешь? До тебя совершенно невозможно докричаться, Том.  
Гермиона Грейнджер, умненькая девочка из Гриффиндора, плавно опустилась на место напротив, всем своим решительным видом демонстрируя желание общаться. Риддл чуть отодвинул газеты. Как кстати. Перерыв ему был необходим.  
\- Привет, Мио. Я тебя не слышал, извини.  
\- Если ты ищешь что-то о своем будущем, то огорчу: здесь ничего нет. Мы перерыли всю библиотеку, - Том чуть дернул уголком рта. Плохо искали, значит. – В архиве только табели с твоими оценками. Кстати, десять «Превосходно» по СОВ и десять по ЖАБА? Ну, ЖАБА именно ты еще не сдавал, но… Это великолепно. И ты действительно никогда не получал ниже «Выше ожидаемого»?  
\- Действительно.  
\- Потрясающе. Тебя можно считать лучшим учеником Хогвартса за последнее столетие.  
\- Да. Но теперь, я думаю, у меня есть достойный конкурент, мисс «всезнающая Грейнджер». Декан пару раз съязвил, что ты моя внучка.  
Гермиона покраснела под насмешливым взглядом парня. Снейп на самом деле не считал лишним пройтись при удачной возможности по ее маленькой слабости. Это, конечно, делали все в школе, одна распространившаяся с легкого языка Гарри фраза «Мио любит делиться информацией» чего стоила, но у зельевара подколки и насмешки выходили особенными.  
Том, пока она пыталась справиться со смущением, сосредоточенно листал дневник. Записи были все те же, что он вел, ни одной ни убавилось, ни прибавилось, насколько он мог судить. Беспокойство вызывала сама книжка: на обложке, листах, даже на медных уголках и чернильных буквах уродливыми клочками висели обрывки его собственных чар, медленно растворяющиеся в пространстве, издающие этот резкий запах. В них чувствовалось что-то жуткое, неестественное, грязное, оно вызывало непроизвольную дрожь и противный липкий пот.   
Риддл покосился на задумчивую девушку напротив. Та сидела, максимально отодвинув тело от дневника, а взгляд то и дело возвращался к нему. Она тоже чувствовала это, но, похоже, не понимала, не осознавала своего иррационального трепета.  
Заметив, что внимание слизеринца вновь обращено на нее, она улыбнулась. Том кивнул на дневник, убирая его в свою – на самом деле вытащенную из Выручайки – сумку, и, будто невзначай, заметил:  
\- Я вроде бы Джинни просил принести его.  
Девушка недовольно цокнула и вперила в него укоряющий взгляд.  
\- Джинни мы не пустили. Гарри и Рон сами сходили. А тебе не стоило посылать ее одну.  
\- Она уже туда спускалась. Одна. Василиск мертв, больше ничего опасного…  
\- Ей одиннадцать, там опасный спуск, древние катакомбы и обвал, не говоря про крыс и прочую мерзость. Это безответственно, в конце концов.  
\- Гарри и Рональду двенадцать, если я не ошибаюсь.  
\- Спуститься все равно кто-то должен был, тебе самому нельзя, они мальчишки и их все равно было не остановить. И все равно: они пошли вдвоем.  
\- Ладно. Но дневник принесла ты. Ваша шайка решила поиграть в шпионов?  
Девушка надменно фыркнула и перешла в ответное наступление. Видимо, успела заметить, о чем была изучаемая им заметка.  
\- Не говори при Гарри о войне с Воландемортом, - потребовала она.  
\- Я и не….  
\- И не пялься так открыто на его шрам. Он этого не любит, и его можно понять.  
\- Мой интерес тоже понятен. Я слышал, что он выжил не просто после смертельного проклятия, как ты мне говорила тогда в лазарете, но после авады, а эта «молния» – оставшийся от нее след.  
\- «Авады»?  
\- Авада Кедавра. Первое Непростительное заклятие и, наверное, единственное, запрещенное на международном уровне. Очень быстрое, очень мощное, весьма энергозатратное и невероятно сложное. Скверна, остаточный след в магическом ядре, вычищается очень медленно - или с помощью довольно неприятного ритуала. От авады нет защиты, и уж тем более нет возможности выжить после ее попадания – даже по касательной. Мгновенная и, как считается, безболезненная смерть. В мое… раньше ты попадал за решетку даже за попытку ее использования. Обычно на пару месяцев, срок зависел от заключения авроров и приговора Визенгамота, но и одного месяца в Азкабане хватало для… удержания идиотов от глупостей. И это заклятие не оставляет следов на жертве. Никаких.  
\- Тогда шрам Гарри?..  
\- Вот и мне любопытно, что это такое. Дамблдор…  
\- Профессор.  
\- …Дамблдор тоже не знает, я спрашивал. Конечно, он мог соврать…  
\- С чего бы директору тебе врать? – поджала губы гриффиндорка, вызвав небольшой ироничный смешок собеседника.  
\- Взрослые всегда врут, Мио.  
Второкурсница, кажется, обиделась и снова попыталась его уязвить:  
\- Ты пытаешься запомнить информацию, чтобы знать, с чем столкнешься, вернувшись обратно?  
Том растянул губы в вежливой улыбке, делая вид, что не заметил столь резкой смены темы.  
Умная девочка.  
\- Это… несерьезно. Газеты не дают всей полноты, всего ужаса войны. Много истерии и пафоса, мало настоящих вещей. Большая часть… сама атмосфера остается скрытой. Когда я учился… раньше… у нас шла война с Гриндевальдом, а у магглов – с немцами. Горело полмира, если не весь. Хогвартс переполняли беженцы. И мы… мы боялись, что на школу нападут. Готовились. Некоторые пытались сбежать на фронт… А когда приходила пора уезжать… Уверен, тогда, при сопротивлении Волдеморту, ужаса было не меньше. Сейчас здесь так… тихо. Люди спокойные. Более… беззаботные. Но все равно чувствуется их страх, хотя и прошло уже двенадцать лет с окончания войны.  
\- Магглы называют время, в котором ты жил, Второй мировой войной. Погибло очень много людей, как магов, так и нет. А при восстании Волдеморта, как мне кажется, пострадало в основном магическое население, - осторожно высказалась девушка. – Я… Ну, мои родители магглы, и они не помнят, чтобы в их молодости была какая-то… настолько масштабная катастрофа.  
Том, раздраженный замечанием, промолчал, и Гермиона решила перевести неудобную тему на что-нибудь нейтральное. По крайней мере, ей так показалось.  
\- А если ты… не сможешь вернуться?  
\- И с чего такой вопрос? Сам Дамблдор, - протянул Риддл, насмешничая, - пытается вытолкнуть меня обратно. Даже запретил покидать замок, чтобы я никуда не убежал.  
\- Гарри считает, что ты не перенесся во времени, а… стал моложе.  
\- А Гарри что, никогда не ошибается? – фыркнул Том.  
Такое предположение ему в голову не приходило, и звучало оно весьма бредово и маловероятно.  
Или нет?  
Неощутимый просто так, как он судил по другим студентам в библиотеке, существующий только в подсознании, едкий запах, исходящий от его дневника снова ввинтился в ноздри. Догадка заплясала на кончике языка - и, о, сколько же он мог отдать, чтобы она оказалась неверной.  
\- Вообще-то… куда чаще, чем многим бы хотелось. С тобой все нормально? Ты какой-то…  
\- Как во время «философского» происшествия? – съехидничал, перебивая, Риддл. – Все хорошо. Я в порядке.  
Маневр не прошел. Гриффиндорка на манипуляцию не поддалась, предпочтя проигнорировать его слова.  
\- Ну, ладно… Ты говорил о первом Непростительном заклятии. Есть и другие?  
\- Вообще-то, это изучается на старших курсах, - слизеринец одарил «ученицу» лукавой улыбкой. – Пошли, поищем свободную аудиторию. Библиотека не самое подходящее место.  
\- Потому что это темная магия? – забеспокоилась Грейнджер.  
\- Потому что здесь в принципе особо не поговоришь. И нет доски.

* * *

«…это значит, изменение цвета настойки говорит об имеющихся посторонних ингредиентах», - обреченно бурчал под нос Гарри, распластавшись по парте. Пальцы болели от получасовой писанины, и он всерьез начал опасаться, что они не разогнуться и навсегда останутся в скрюченном состоянии. Судя по отчаянному пыхтению рядом, у Нева и Рона с эссе по зельям тоже не особо клеилось. А ведь сдаваться уже завтра утром…  
Поттер тоскливо обвел взглядом гостиную. Мио ушла искать Тома и так и не вернулась. Видимо, нашла в его лице более благодарного слушателя, чем ее друзья, с которыми договаривалась встретиться в библиотеке и которые ее там не нашли.  
Конечно, поучительные беседы с более взрослым паталогическим отличником ее привлекали больше обсуждений тренировок Гарри и хаффлпафцев, надвигающегося матча, вновь накосячившего Нева, Тревора, Коросты и очередной проделки близнецов Уизли с Ли. Но было в этом что-то…  
В конце концов, он был взрослым и, как считал Гарри, тем еще придурком.  
Несмотря на то, что за эти пару дней он стал популярнее – ну, или пока немного меньше – того же Вуда или подружки Перси из Равенкло. Ах, да, скоро уже бывшей подружки, если гриффиндорец не возьмется за ум: Пенелопа, как шептались охотницы из их команды, в последнее время посматривала на «милашку-новенького».  
Несмотря на условное – внимательный Рон заметил следы от Непреложного обета на его запястьях, и Мио перерыла за вечер с десяток томов, подготавливая для них незабываемый по многим причинам доклад, - разрешение директора «учиться, свободно ходить по замку, разговаривать… со всеми».  
Несмотря на то – именно поэтому, почему больше никто не замечает? – что вчера вечером Гарри сам видел, как Снейп, слегка улыбнувшись, выслушивает дифирамбы в адрес способного новичка от Макгонагалл.  
Зелья, опять-таки, не удавались.  
А возле камина как раз удобно расположились близнецы Уизли, знающие все и про всех в Хогвартсе.  
Гарри откинул в сторону перо, закрыл бесполезный учебник и, сопровождаемый недоуменными взглядами друзей, направился к веселящимся старшекурсникам, по ходу движения ловя привычные для гостиной львов «смешные» шутеечки и свист. Рыжие в своем остроумии оказались более искушенными: они вспомнили свою же шутку двух-трехмесячной давности про наследника Слизерина и его преданных слуг и почтительно поклонились «Великому и Ужасному». Правда, не вставая с мест и не прекращая рыться в поисках чего-то в своих сумках.  
Поттер закатил глаза. Настоящий – ну, он предполагал, что настоящий – наследник увел куда-то Грейнджер из ее возлюбленной библиотеки и вполне вероятно сотворил с ней что-то совсем уж... непотребное.  
\- Парни, я Мио не могу найти. Знаете, где она?  
\- В библиотеке, - не задумываясь, отозвались парни.  
\- В библиотеке ее нет, - очкарик смерил рыжих терпеливым и усталым взглядом, честно подсмотренным у декана. Его, кажется, принимают за идиота. – Ее Том куда-то уволок.  
\- Том?.. Ты про слизеринского котика сейчас?  
\- Чт… И вы туда же?!  
Близнецы довольно засмеялись с возмущенного такой несправедливостью мира в целом и слишком скучной жизнью частной школы в частности Поттера. Видимо, Рон успел рассказать братьям о «теплом и трепетном» отношении друга к загадочному слизеринцу.  
\- Если ты хочешь найти что-то… - начал первый, и Гарри, далеко не первый раз беседующий с близнецами, обреченно вздохнул. Разговор, когда они начинали говорить по очереди, мог свернуть в любую сторону.  
\- Или кого-то, - радостно подхватил второй.  
\- Ты должен…  
\- Начать думать…  
\- Как они.  
\- Или не думать вообще…  
\- И просто…  
\- Спросить у нас.  
Второкурсник, старательно переводящий взгляд с одного брата на другого и, как ему казалось, готовый ко всякому исходу, слегка оторопел.  
\- Я именно это и сделал.  
\- Молодец, - Фред и Джордж на мгновение оторвались от своих то ли поисков, то ли раскопок и расплылись в одинаковых улыбках.  
К сожалению, малоинформативных.  
Поттер, замерший в ожидании, принялся за подсчет веснушек на лицах этих двух представителей Уизли. Наверное, самых сумасшедших представителей. После обнаружения явственного несходства «солнечного» рисунка, он не выдержал:  
\- И?  
\- Том Марволо Риддл…  
\- И Гермиона Джин Грейнджер…  
\- Находятся в старом кабинете по арифмантике. Третий этаж, коридор налево от библиотеки.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул он и ринулся было на выход, как был остановлен одним из рыжих. Кажется, Фредом.  
\- Стой-стой, быстрый.  
\- Нам опять нужны…  
\- Твои волшебные цветные штучки…  
\- За которыми ты прячешь свой правый глаз.  
\- Линзы, что ли? Да зачем вам они вообще нужны-то?  
Близнецы переглянулись. Поттер в очередной раз заподозрил у них способности к телепатии и в такой же раз отметил, что неплохо бы об этом у них разузнать.  
\- Понимаешь, Гарри… Сюрприз это такая вещь…  
\- Которая всегда внезапна, - закончил за них очкарик, которого от этой фразы уже начинало подташнивать. – Я помню. Парни, у меня последние остались, а без них я не могу. Только меня с моим красным глазом школе и не хватало.  
\- Подумайте лучше, милорд. А как же ваш злодейский имидж?  
\- Репутация?  
\- Когда этот негодяй, проходимец и мошенник Риддл коварно…  
\- И подло…  
\- Изничтожил вашего любимца…  
\- Все эти жалкие людишки совсем перестали вас бояться…  
\- И насмешничают.  
\- Самое время для чего-то нового…  
\- Неожиданного…  
\- Ужасающего…  
\- Как Снейп в ночи.  
\- Со Снейпом в ночи никто не сравнится, - улыбнулся один из самых злостных нарушителей правил в первой десятке упомянутого персонажа. Слушать лидеров этого же списка и главных хохмачей школы по совместительству иначе просто не получалось. Близнецы готовы были дурить голову до победного конца. – Потерпите до лета, идет? Вышлю Хедвиг. Только деньги мне оставьте.  
\- Заметано.  
\- Не забывай о нас.  
Гарри махнул рукой и вернулся к уже собравшимся без его просьбы друзьям. Рон прямо-таки светился от энтузиазма.  
\- Куда идем?  
Зелья у них и вправду шли скверно.  
Полная Дама что-то проговорила про скорый отбой и пригрозила пожаловаться Макгонагалл, но этим лишь заставила парней проверить наличие в сумках метел и невидимки Гарри.   
Снейп в ночи в самом деле был ужасен.  
\- Оттаскивать Тома от Мио.  
\- Скорее Мио от Тома, - предложил альтернативу Невилл.  
Поттер в очередной раз обрадовался наличию среди них такого рассудительного, понимающего и надежного Лонгботтома. Его неуклюжесть и застенчивость перед незнакомцами легко перекрывались добродушным и простым характером, а также, что особенно ценно, самой трезвой головой на младших курсах Гриффиндора.  
\- Или так. К тому же, у меня тут идея появилась…  
\- Звучит настораживающе.  
\- Ага. Рассказывай.  
Как все-таки здорово иметь настоящих друзей. И пальцем у виска покрутят, и в затеянную тобой авантюру влезут…  
\- Не. Нужна Мио. Она где-то в районе бывшей аудитории по арифмантике. Не так уж далеко от библиотеки, знал бы, так обыскал ближайшие кабинеты.  
\- А-а, там еще такой глобус дурацкий стоит.  
\- Да, Рон, но только это не глобус. Не знаю, что, но точно не глобус. О, тут срезать можно, - Гарри внезапно остановился напротив страшного гобелена с кривоглазым единорогом, чем вызвал небольшую толкучку.  
За гобеленом обнаружилась узкая винтовая лестница. Высокие и крутые ступени, раскрошившиеся и выщербленные, легко объяснили, почему этот секретный проход, коих в школе было бесчисленное множество, не пользуется спросом.  
Второкурсники с тяжелым вздохом начали опасное восхождение.  
\- И откуда… ух… ты про него только узнал, Гарри? – пропыхтел замыкающий Невилл, отставший на добрый десяток ступенек.  
\- А, я пару недель назад бродил вечером, а на меня из стены Диггори вылетел. Ну, ловец хаффов, - отозвался уже достигший верха лестницы Поттер. – Так он и показал, сказал так в библиотеку можно быстро попасть. Теперь мне кажется, это было покушение на мою жизнь. О, смотрите, выход через ту колонну, в которую ты, Нев, все время врезаешься.  
\- Я просто считаю, что – фу-уф – про этот проход должен знать каждый студент, и пытаюсь ее снести.  
\- Как говорят Фред и Джордж, используй голову, дружище.  
\- Соседа, - мрачно прокомментировал лучше знающих своих братьев Рон.  
\- Фу-ух, - наконец догнавший их Невилл, тяжело дыша, привалился к стене.  
\- Это точно. Знаешь, Гарри, лучше мы в следующий раз пойдем обычной дорогой.  
Поттер фыркнул, но вынужден был согласиться. Что для старшекурсника-спортсмена чудесная возможность, то для большинства из них настоящее испытание на прочность.  
Колонна пропустила их так же, как пропускал барьер в Косом переулке: постучал по кирпичикам в отмеченной каким-то добрым человеком последовательности – и вперед, навстречу знаниям. Ну, или мадам Пинс.  
Библиотекарша бросила в них один из своих коронных подозрительных взглядов. Гарри тут же некстати вспомнился просроченный справочник по путешествиям во времени, людям их совершавшим и временным аномалиям ими вызванным. Посмотрев на вытянувшееся лицо Нева, он понял, что и его совесть и читательская карточка были нечисты, а потому надо срочно ускоряться.  
За пределами библиотеки гриффиндорцы сразу почувствовали себя лучше.  
\- Старуха точь-в-точь как Пушок, - выдохнул Рон, оглядываясь назад, когда они свернули во вроде бы верный коридор.  
Очкарик не согласился и даже немного обиделся за щеночка Хагрида. Пинс была точь-в-точь как одна из голов Пушка. Цербер целиком был куда ужаснее. От воспоминаний о приснопамятном «философском» инциденте его отвлек чей-то сильный уверенный голос, доносящийся из-за нужной им двери. Спасательная группа обменялась настороженными взглядами и подкралась к заброшенной аудитории, смутно надеясь, что дверь не сильно скрипит.  
Дверь не скрипела вообще. Но, тихонько зайдя в кабинет, парни поняли, что они могли и не настолько таиться. Даже если бы дверь взвизгнула как первокурсница из-за вдруг выскочившего из-под парты Пивза, и сюда под грохот боевых барабанов и труб промаршировали бравые авроры Министерства с министром и самим Альбусом Дамблдором во главе, чтобы бросить в Азкабан двух в конец заучившихся юных магов, те не соизволили бы оглянуться.  
\- Нев, Гарри, - честное слово, Рон практически рыдал, произнося это, - теперь их двое.  
И их в самом деле было двое. До этого момента никто в Хогвартсе, наверное, не осознавал, насколько они… они.  
Риддл стоял у доски, вырисовывая на ней какие-то схемы, и что-то параллельно объясняя внимательно – слишком внимательно – слушающей его Грейнджер. Она, конечно, не занимала свою обычную парту в среднем ряду, а сидела за преподавательским столом, но менее похожей на преданную ученицу она от этого не становилась. Хотя бы потому, что конспектировала лекцию «учителя».  
\- … Как я уже говорил, чудовищная боль, испытываемая от данного заклятия, фактически является иллюзорной. Само твое сознание тебя предает. Упорядоченный разум, умение контролировать в той или иной степени свои мысли и образ мышления могут снизить уровень ощущаемой боли, сделать ее терпимой, дать возможность вынести пытку. Полностью болевой удар это – и ничто в принципе – не уничтожит, для этого тебе бы потребовалось прожить жизнь до заклятия, не зная боли, ни разу ее не ощутив. Это невозможно.  
Все зависит от жизненного опыта. Поэтому в некоторых странах заклятие разрешено, как и Империус, или же относится к категории так называемых «условно разрешенных». То есть, можно, но не всем. «Можно» в основном силовым структурам и медикам.  
Почему же тогда в Британии оба эти заклятия под абсолютным запретом, несмотря на неплохие положительные перспективы? А вот почему. Смотри сюда, на доску. Я набросал тебе несколько схемок различных заклинаний, проклятий и заклятий… В чем разница, знаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. На схемах отображены их основные характеристические переменные: энергозатратность, скорость, уровневая сложность, количество…  
На этом моменте Гарри сдался. Его товарищи, судя по пустому взгляду Рона и какому-то побледневшему лицу Невилла, сдались еще раньше. Он сел за ближайшую парту и поднял руку:  
\- Профессор Риддл, звонок был часов пять назад. Можно мы уже пойдем?  
Внеплановая вечерняя лекция прервалась. Учитель повернулся к аудитории с совершенно непередаваемым выражением на бледном лице: такой смеси изумления, раздражения и самодовольства на нем увидеть было дано далеко не каждому.  
\- О. Это вы. И как давно вы здесь?  
\- Ну так, - отозвались мальчишки, неопределенно поболтав в воздухе руками. – Мы это…  
\- Пришли подругу спасать. Как вы нас нашли? – Том смог наконец определиться с подходящей случаю эмоцией и остановился на вежливом удивлении.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся за губкой. Продолжать сейчас не было смысла: негодники правы, уже слишком поздно. Гермиона, подумав о том же, тоже начала собирать вещи.  
\- Мои братья сказали в обмен на красящие стеклышки Гарри. Они, если что, знают все про всех.  
\- Это линзы, Рон, - среагировала девушка. – И они не стеклянные. Гарри, ты же говорил, что у тебя последняя пара осталась. Или ты теперь так и будешь ходить с красным глазом?  
\- Ага, конечно, - скривился Поттер. – Летом им отправлю.   
Чтобы ни сделал с ним в тот злополучный Хэллоуин Волдеморт, показывать посторонним людям какие-то следы этого, кроме всем известного шрама, он решительно отказывался. Даже научился писать и совершать другие необходимые действия левой рукой: правая сторона тела время от времени немела. Была бы его воля, он и проклятую «молнию» давным-давно свел бы. Маггловские врачи подтвердили возможность операции в будущем. «Когда ваш мальчик немного подрастет, мэм», - так они выразились тогда на приеме. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, благо хуже слышащее ухо, периодическое «отмирание» руки и части груди и небольшие проблемы с собственными потрохами удавалось легко скрыть почти ото всех.  
Правый глаз же оказался наибольшей из очевидных проблем. Отвратительную багряную радужку приходилось прятать недешевыми цветными линзами, которые вдобавок носить постоянно оказалось тем еще удовольствием. Так что знакомые, друзья и родные, с которыми он пересекался вне школы, знали и про этот дефект. А как он намучался, пока подобрали нужный оттенок! Зато теперь цвет правого и цвет левого глаз почти совпадал, отличие можно было заметить, только внимательно-внимательно присмотревшись.  
Риддл, не бывший в числе «избранных», перестал уничтожать с доски компромат на себя и свою «ученицу» и принялся демонстративно заинтересованно на него смотреть, безмолвно требуя объяснений. Поттер в ответ предпочел прикинуться дурачком и, будто не заметив, отвел от него взгляд на еще не стертые схемы.  
\- Устроился учителем?  
Том с легким разочарованием вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он не так хорошо знал эту сумасбродную компанию, но уже уяснил: если они не хотят что-то рассказывать, они и не будут. Шансы хоть что-то выяснить были только с Гермионой, но в отсутствие их лидера.  
\- Я уже был вашем ЗОТИ, если угодно так считать. Дальнейшие комментарии считаю излишними.  
Рон и Невилл фыркнули, подавившись смешком, и красноречиво уставились на смутившуюся Гермиону, но никто из них троих не успел сказать ни слова. Поттер решил, что более удачного момента не представиться и подскочил с места:  
\- Кстати, насчет ЗОТИ. Мио, у меня есть идея, как разрешить наш спор.  
Лонгботтом и Уизли, которых эта тема, поднимаемая чуть ли не с первого курса, успела изрядно утомить, только обреченно вздохнули и устроились поудобнее, чтобы хотя бы попытаться насладиться этим многосерийным шоу. Мио, забыв про свою ошибку под кодовым именем «Златопуст Локхарт», медленно повернулась к нетерпеливо пританцовывающему парню. С ее точки зрения, спор она выиграла три дня тому назад, когда Том недвусмысленно подтвердил саму возможность проклятия. К ее удивлению, с этим оказался не согласен Риддл:  
\- Излагай.  
\- В общем, так. До конца года осталось всего ничего – два месяца, - начал издалека Гарри, принявшись расхаживать по кабинету, как заправский начальник или главарь банды. – От нас требуется защитить этого полуду… Локхарта от возможных крупных неприятностей и удержать его от действий, в результате которых он мог бы оставить место. Если в конце учебного года, он будет в относительном порядке, его не попросят и он сам согласится остаться, то проклятия нет, и я прав. Наоборот – права Мио.  
Противники переглянулись.  
\- А может все-таки не стоит проводить эксперименты над живым человеком? – робко начала Грейнджер.  
\- Может. Но Локхарта не жалко.  
\- Гарри! – возмутились в один голос друзья.  
\- Вынужден с ним согласиться.  
\- Том!  
\- От нас все равно ничего не зависит. А так хотя бы присмотрим за этим чу… чудом, - заметил Поттер.  
\- Что считается концом года по этой вашей легенде?  
\- Пир перед отъездом, после подсчета баллов.  
\- Это вообще, - тут же запротестовала Гермиона. – Однако будет логично считать концом года не пир, а отъезд на поезде.  
Старшекурсник ухмыльнулся, позабавленный. Он и его приятели такой чепухой даже на первом курсе не занимались. Видимо, каждое новое поколение студентов справляются со школьной скукой по-своему.  
\- Тогда уж лучше полночь, - легко нашел решение он.  
Младшекурсникам, не пришедшим к единому мнению самостоятельно, пришлось согласиться.

* * *

Том, одолевая последний спуск, ведущий в гостиную Слизерина в обход главного входа, вздрогнул от неожиданно возникшего холодка за спиной. Это чувство всегда возникало у него от чужого взгляда в спину. За ним кто-то шел. Кто-то осторожно и тихо ступал по его следам, он знал это, знал интуитивно, основываясь лишь на этом неприятном чувстве, но обнаружить преследователя не удавалось.  
Сперва он подумал, что неугомонный Поттер, сплавив своих друзей в гостиную, зачем-то укутался в свою невидимку и увязался за ним, но вскоре понял, что ошибся. Это был совершенно точно не Гарри.  
Паршивец, хоть и почему-то продолжал дружелюбно и как-то по-приятельски, словно со старым знакомым, общаться с ним, наверняка знал, что Том Риддл – далеко не хороший человек и совсем не светлый волшебник. Возможно даже, он был в курсе и о его псевдониме, и о связанных с ним… происшествиях. Это бы объяснило категорическое нежелание разговаривать на тему Волдеморта. И он мог по этой причине попросить Гермиону намекнуть Тому на неприятие внимания к его шраму и всему, что с ним связано… Он же общается с Дамблдором, черт его возьми, неужели старик выжил из ума и позволил маленькому «героическому» мальчику…  
Слизеринец на какое-то мгновение замер посреди коридора в осознании одной простой истины, а затем продолжил идти, то замедляя, то ускоряя шаг.  
Он и не позволял.  
Гарри Поттер никогда не оставался с ним наедине. И не разрешал своим друзьям, возникая, как сегодня вечером с Гермионой, буквально из ниоткуда.  
Значит, за ним следил кто-то другой.  
Кто-то невидимый и – парень вновь замер, задерживая дыхание, прислушиваясь, – совершенно бесшумный. Риддл, догадавшись, сдавленно зарычал от бессилия. В Хогвартсе могло быть только одно такое существо, а это значит, подчинялся соглядатай директору. Альтернатива, с учетом обета, была и того хуже: кто-то еще из его старых знакомых узнал о нем.


	5. Глава 4. Сны под тисом

Туман застилал глаза, плотный, молочно-белый, но ему и не надо было смотреть: вокруг был все тот же лес, что и годы назад. Лабиринт деревьев, звериных троп во мхах и траве и скал, из которого нет выхода, в котором вместе с ним потерялась надежда на спасение.   
Остались только гордость и упрямство. Он все еще был жив. Несмотря ни на что.  
Тело, слабое, гниющее, медленно разваливающееся тело хотело спать, но он не позволял. Воздух обжигал, но нужно продолжать путь.  
Рано. Нельзя. Не здесь.   
Уже почти.  
Где-то на границе меркнущего от голода и иссушающего бессилия восприятия он чувствовал чье-то дыхание. Совсем как в детстве, в заполненной другими детьми комнате ощущал жизнь соседей, только сейчас он жадно прислушивался к рваным вдохам и выдохам, как если бы только они могли придать ему сил.  
В прочем, так оно и было. Микроскопические капельки живительной влаги, падающие в пересохший ненасытный рот. Этого было мало, мало, нестерпимо, невыносимо мало… Отказываться в его состоянии было бы нелепой, непозволительной глупостью.  
Под тихий шепот чужого-своего дыхания, сплетенного с шумом листвы он скользнул вперед.  
Сейчас, после долгого изнурительного путешествия, занявшего месяцы и месяцы, его ждал дом. Место, которое он привык так называть за время своего унизительного существования здесь. Огромный древний тис, в одиночестве склонившийся над глубокой черной водой, затопившей его поляну. Отчаяние грызло истекающие гнилой кровью внутренности. Совсем недавно казалось, что сюда он больше никогда…

Гарри Поттер содрогнулся в ужасе и распахнул глаза. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Голова кружилась. Он судорожно сглотнул вязкую, отдающую кровью слюну и потянулся к стакану с водой. Руки тряслись.  
Стрелки часов показывали четыре утра. Великолепно. Через каких-то пять часов квиддич, и Вуд наверняка убьет своего нерадивого ловца, грезящего дурные сны накануне. Гарри вернулся под одеяло.   
Вот уж нет.  
Он видел вещи страшнее глупого сна, где он был полудохлой змеей, покрытой смердящей слизью разложения, ползущей, оставляя за собой вонючий след, по своим чертовски важным делам. Одни собаки-призраки, охраняющие их домик в Пустошах, чего стоят.  
Или бесчисленные мертвецы, разбухшие в воде, отвратительно бледные и холодные, как медузы, неожиданно быстро идущие к тебе, глядящие в тебя белыми запавшими глазами.  
Или дементоры, которых привели арестовавшие маму авроры.  
Или Волдеморт.  
Или…  
\- Да блин, Поттер!.. – в него откуда-то со стороны то ли Дина, то ли Невилла (что вряд ли, но вполне возможно) полетела подушка, пресекая дальнейшие неуместные рано утром в спальне рассуждения.  
\- В самом деле, Гарри, - промямлил сонный Рон, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Хватит о всяких мерзостях бормотать.  
Как все-таки славно быть частью дружного коллектива. Дух товарищества и все такое… Гарри подложил трофейную подушку под живот и с легкой улыбкой погрузился в сон.  
Без всякий змей и деревьев.

* * *

Завтрак по своему обыкновению перед матчем не лез. Нервное возбуждение, короткими мощными волнами прокатывающееся по телу, торопило жить, побуждало действовать, летать, а не сидеть рядом с заспанными, давящимися овсянкой и яичницей студентами.  
Погода стояла отличная: легкая облачность, прозрачный воздух, яркое, но не слепящее солнце, твердая земля. Это волей-неволей знали все гриффиндорцы, заинтересованные в не меньшей степени хаффлпафцы и сидящие рядом равенкловцы. Взбудораженный Вуд успел за двадцать минут один раз отправить Фреда и Джорджа убедиться в этом и еще дважды сбегать самостоятельно. Когда же он поднялся с места, чтобы «взглянуть еще разок», на него прикрикнула Макгонагалл, прекращая это безобразие, чем вызвала остроумное, но тихое замечание вылетевшего в самой первой игре Флинта: «Профессор, он еще нам не сказал».  
Капитан, сам не взявший в рот ни крошки, шлепнулся слева от Гарри, бесстыдно подвинув Рона с его места, и принялся за усиленное кормление своего «какого-то бледноватого» ловца. От третьей порции его спасла только Анджелина, со смешком заметившая, что так Поттера даже его «Нимбус» не поднимет.  
Вратарь согласился и сбежал из Большого зала – переодеваться. За ним, посмеиваясь, потянулась и остальная команда. Нетерпение Вуда было заразительным.  
Традиционная напутственная речь капитана, несмотря на взбесившийся бладжер в прошлой игре, менее воинственной не стала. Озвучивать свой предыдущий приказ «в лепешку расшибись, а снитч мне достань, Поттер» старшекурсник не стал (это сделали близнецы – одновременно, в оба уха) и даже попросил быть начеку и в случае чего-нибудь подозрительного заканчивать игру, но отзвук его отчетливо витал в раздевалке - отчасти из-за Уизли. Гарри показалось на какое-то мгновение, что, стоит только приглядеться, можно будет разглядеть эти буквы, медленно проступающие на лбу их капитана.   
Трибуны приветственно взревели, едва увидев выходящих на поле героев сегодняшнего дня – команды Гриффиндора и Хаффлпафа. Поттер ухмыльнулся и затянул потуже лохматый пучок на затылке, досадуя, что забыл попросить старшекурсниц постричь его, и вновь благополучно отбрасывая эту мысль.   
Тетушка будет в восторге, увидев, что племянник опять оброс как черт.  
\- Ого, сколько народу, - удивилась стоящая рядом Джонсон.  
Гарри вопросительно глянул на девушку, пользуясь тем, что капитаны пока приветствовали друг друга и выслушивали последние указания от мадам Хук о красивой и честной игре.  
\- Считается, что матчи с барсуками скучные, - пояснила она. – Ну, если они не против змей играют, но Слизерин это Слизерин.  
\- У них же сильная команда, - не понял Гарри. – И играют хорошо, я был пару раз на их тренировке.  
\- Вот именно. Они вторые после нас, однако играют они в первую очередь для удовольствия и не то, чтобы серьезно. Напористо, но не агрессивно, понимаешь? Зрителям такое не очень. Но вообще ты прав, играть с ними здорово.  
Свисток судьи, подающий знак занять позиции, прервал разговор, и ловцу пришлось взлетать, так и не разобравшись, почему игра с сильными и увлеченными соперниками, какими были хаффлпафцы, казалась зрителям скучнее, чем с теми же откровенно безбашенными и жесткими слизеринцами.  
Воздух еще не успел прогреться на робком весеннем солнце, и ветер, бодряще закружился вокруг. Взгляд тут же принялся сканировать поле в поисках отблеска знакомой золотой искорки. Ловить снитч сейчас было, правда, нельзя: разрыв, как распорядился Вуд, должен составить как минимум двадцать очков. Сам Гарри планировал – с одобрения капитана, получить которое ему стоило сорванного на день голоса и обещания со стороны беспокоящихся за него охотниц придушить его, если что-то снова пойдет не так, - вступить в игру, когда разрыв будет больше тридцати. Подстраховаться не мешало.  
Барсуки на самом деле были сильной и слаженной командой, однако гриффиндорцы не особо волновались. Терроризируемые с самого первого дня в школе своим фанатичным капитаном (с молчаливого согласия декана, время от времени закрывающей глаза на досыпающих на ее парах спортсменов), они были как никогда ранее уверены в своих силах. Оставалось надеяться, что несуразный домовик Добби, вообще-то довольно давно не появляющийся в школе, не запланировал на конец года очередную убийственную операцию по спасению своего героя от ужасной смерти, - и Кубок у них в кармане.  
Напротив Гарри завис Седрик, подначивающе ухмыляющийся уголком рта. Гарри не остался в долгу и на мгновение высунул язык. Боевой настрой в нем вспыхнул с новой силой. Игра обещала быть как минимум веселой.

* * *

\- …заключительный матч в этом сезоне! Играют Гриффиндор, - бодрую речь комментатора заглушил приветственный рев болельщиков, - и Хаффлпаф! – восторженные вопли, последовавшие за этим выкриком, были слышны ничуть не хуже прежних. – Напоминаю всем тем, кто, видимо, отсутствовал в Хогвартсе всю прошлую неделю: барсуки ведут в общем счете, опережая Гриффиндор на двадцать очков! И вот, на поле выходят признанные анонимным голосованием лучшими команды школы…  
Том раздраженно прихлопнул карандаш к столешнице и направился к окну. Свежий воздух помогал сосредоточиться то и дело теряющему из-за ужасного недосыпа нужную концентрацию студенту, только вот «Ли Джордан, ваш бессменный комментатор, дамы и господа» исхитрялся перекрикивать даже его мысли.  
На квиддич он, воспользовавшись возможностью, не пошел. В его бытность сперва полукровкой (или как считалось на первых курсах, маглокровкой), пытающимся «стать своим», и в дальнейшем идеальным старостой такая роскошь ему была недоступна. Сейчас же, пользуясь более свободными нормами, он рискнул и просто сказал, что не любит эту игру и предпочел бы вовсе на нее не идти, как Даниэль Райт – Дэнни, как он требовал его называть, - и его друг Гордон Ларо, волей случая чаще других с ним общающиеся, отпихнули вскинувшихся фанатов игры в сторону: «Раз не хочет, пусть не идет, что вы пристали, и вообще ему в понедельник декану сдаваться в частном порядке». Любители квиддича мыслью прониклись и тотчас же отстали, а Риддл со спокойной совестью и болящей от нехватки спокойного сна головой оккупировал «их с Мио» аудиторию. Проблема время от времени ощущаемого невидимого преследователя требовала очень пристального внимания, времени и… некоторых мер.  
Зелья, кстати, тоже стоило повторить. К тому же некоторых модификаций раньше даже не существовало в природе, а теория того норвежского сквиба, над которым в свое время все потешался Слизнорт, «о природе химической реакции в магических составах» неожиданно оказалась доказанной и теперь являлась одной из основополагающих. Причем, если судить по некоторым оговоркам в новых изданиях (с этим любезно помог декан, имевший, по его словам, сомнительную честь наблюдать его работу за котлом, и при этом десять минут назад поставивший его в пример «остальным бездарям»), доказанную целой группой ученых, в число которых входил и некий С. Т. Снейп собственной незабвенной, но скромной персоной.  
Том мысленно прикинул возраст зельевара и только восхищенно покачал головой. А затем окончательно перестал обращать внимание на принижающую окружающих манеру речи гения.  
По его мнению, тот имел полное право считать большинство людей вокруг тупицами.  
\- …Загонщики – главная головная боль наших уважаемых профессоров, лучшие шутники и просто славные парни – близнецы Уизли! И наконец ловец – парнишка, которого вы все и так знаете, - Гарри Поттер!..  
Риддл, уже протянувший руку к раме, чтобы захлопнуть ее, замер. Да, Гарри как-то упоминал, что он в команде. И более восторженные по этому поводу Рон и Невилл – тоже. Да что там, даже Мио спрашивала, пойдет ли он болеть за гриффиндорцев. Довольно странный вопрос на самом деле. Однако он и помыслить не мог, что второкурсника взяли в основной состав.  
Парень оглушительно зевнул и под громогласные комментарии Джордана вернулся на свое место. Читать что-либо не было сил. Сухие глаза ужасно болели и закрывались будто сами по себе. Спать хотелось невероятно. Накануне он, забывшись, совершил ошибку, из-за которой он в свои одиннадцать едва не угодил в больницу.  
Он заснул с палочкой в руке.  
Дамблдор вчера вечером вызвал его на очередную «беседу». Как дела, Том, как самочувствие, хорошо ли справляешься, вспомнил ли он что-нибудь, появились ли какие-нибудь соображения, как он очутился здесь и сейчас. Соображения у Тома имелись, но делиться ими с директором определенно не стоило. Однако в конце, уже когда студент собирался уходить, Дамблдор «вспомнил» о Ней и протянул, наконец, артефакт владельцу.  
Том, взволнованный даже больше, чем во время самой первой встречи со стариком, сильнее, чем когда впервые увидел сыплющиеся из кончика палочки ярко-алые искры, вернулся назад, к директорскому столу. Пожалуй, чуть более поспешно, чем следовало, но все это время он почти физически страдал и ждать, когда Она была так близко…  
Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Тис. Перо феникса. Родная – и незнакомая одновременно. Тяжелая. Теплая. Темно-янтарная, с выученным до последней черточки буро-красным рисунком, покрытая толстым, и-де-аль-ным даже спустя столько лет слоем прозрачного лака. Конец палочки чуть оплавлен, а на рукояти появилась мелкая рунная вязь запредельной сложности.  
По телу пробежала обжигающая дрожь, мягко скрутившаяся в тугие узлы в горле, внизу живота и, наконец, напротив сладко дрогнувшего сердца. Том незаметно прикусил губу, подавляя рвущийся судорожный вздох.  
Дамблдор, который за все время воссоединения хозяина с его верной подругой ни разу не отвел от них напряженного взгляда, откинулся на спинку кресла со слабой понимающей улыбкой. Ему за столько лет неоднократно доводилось наблюдать подобные сцены.  
\- Том?  
Парень дернулся от мягкого оклика, приходя в себя, и оторвал затуманенный взгляд от палочки. На его бледных впалых щеках вспыхнул румянец смущения.  
\- Спасибо, профессор, - искренне проговорил он, крепко стискивая в чуть подрагивающих пальцах артефакт, и вылетел из кабинета.  
Восторг захватил его полностью, и заснул он с палочкой, прижатой к груди, совершенно позабыв об изнуряющих, пропитанных ядом тиса кошмарах.  
Ночью же, вместо обычных «отравленных» магическим следом палочки мутных образов, созданных его подсознанием, безглазых бледных лиц, тянущихся к нему, рвущих длинными пальцами тварей, кипящей антрацитово-черной жижи, разъедающей плоть, бескрайней, безграничной пустоты, поглощающей и подавляющей; вместо всего этого он…  
Всю ночь его терзали чужие (свои?) ярость, боль и отчаяние. Том знал, чьи они. Знал, что это он задыхается от горького воздуха и это он скользил по холодной, вянущей от его прикосновений траве. Мучительно. Невыносимо.  
\- И счет становится десять-двадцать! Хаффлпаф лидирует…  
Риддл выпрямился и мотнул незаметно для него опустившейся на скрещенные руки головой, стряхивая с себя остатки дремоты. Провел по волосам, откидывая назад отросшую чуть более необходимого челку и подтянул к себе справочник по новейшим лекарственным зельям. Он предполагал, что выданные ему в Больничном крыле зелья отличались от ранее опробованных не только варившим их зельеваром, но и рецептом.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, что творят ловцы! Кажется, они забили на игру и теперь просто гоняют наперегонки. Парень, у Поттера «Нимбус», одумайся… И Джонсон прорывается к воротам, головокружительный пас Алисии и… сорок-двадцать, вперед, Гриффиндор!..

* * *

Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и с громким смехом в кабинет ввалились раскрасневшиеся, счастливые до неприличия гриффиндорцы. Их главарь был замотан в огромный алый флаг факультета, на щеках и лбах у парней красной краской были нарисованы полосы, а в руках они держали какие-то свертки и бутылки.  
\- Поздравляю с победой, - меланхолично проговорил Риддл, разворачиваясь назад к почти дочитанной книге.  
Поттер насмешливо фыркнул и, небрежно взмахнув волочащимся по полу краем трофейного полотнища, плюхнулся рядом, бесцеремонно вываливая на стол свертки с, как оказалось, едой. Его товарищи с абсолютно бессовестными лицами занялись тем же, а Гермиона, надувшись, с укоризной проговорила:  
\- Тебя не было на матче.  
В ее голосе отчетливо слышалось: «И мне пришлось сидеть там в одиночестве с этими дикарями». Том бросил в ее сторону насмешливый взгляд и кивнул на открытое окно:  
\- Я слышал комментарии. Вынужден признать, ваш Джордан шумный, но забавный.  
\- Я передам, - пообещал Рон и пододвинул к нему здоровенный кусок одуряюще пахнущего пирога и бутылку с тыквенным соком.  
Слизеринец, изрядно проголодавшийся за время подготовки к грядущей проверочной, сгреб угощение, отметив про себя, что его предыдущая компания даже не помыслила бы, что он тоже живой человек, который время от времени устает и хочет иногда просто поесть. По крайней мере, он за пять лет ни разу не замечал, чтобы его товарищи, беспокоясь за его самочувствие, делали что-то подобное. И уж тем более никто из них не пришел бы к нему после выигранного матча, уйдя посреди вечеринки в честь этого.  
\- Херово выглядишь, - учтиво отметил Гарри, а Невилл и Гермиона окинули его сочувственными взглядами. – Мог бы попытаться выспаться, раз уж не соизволил появиться на матче, а не зубрить то, что и так знаешь.   
\- Угу. Гермиона ведь с тебя пример берет. Ай!.. - поддержал друга Рон, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от подруги. – С каждым днем выглядишь все хуже и хуже. Чем ты вообще по ночам занимаешься?  
Том ядовито ухмыльнулся, проглатывая сами по себе напрашивающиеся ответы.  
\- У меня тут на днях… небольшая, но весьма назойливая проблема обнаружилась. Буквально преследует и не отстает. Мио, не делай такое страшное лицо, Гарри, ты мне тоже ничем не поможешь. Я знаю, что делаю. Но на это требуется время, и сном приходиться пренебречь. Ну, а вчера… вчера я случайно заснул с палочкой в руке, так что даже те пару часов, что удалось выкроить, были… чудовищны.  
Невилл и Рон открыли было рты, но влез Поттер, пихнув заинтересованно привставшую Гермиону под бок:  
\- Дамблдор…  
\- Профессор, Гарри.  
\- Профессор Дамблдор нашел твою палочку? Или новая?  
\- И как связаны палочка и то, что ты не выспался?  
\- Да, директор нашел мою палочку.  
\- А где…  
\- Он не сказал, - отмахнулся слизеринец, задающий себе тот же вопрос. Не считал же старик на самом деле, что он поверит, что после школы жил в старом особняке отца? – И я не выспался из-за кошмаров, Мио, а плохие сны напрямую связаны с моей палочкой, вернее, с материалом, из которого она изготовлена. Понимаешь, в магическом мире есть разные… суеверия по поводу пород деревьев, пригодных для изготовления палочек. Как, м-м… Самое известное: «Палочка из бузины доведет до беды». Большинство, как и это, чушь. Тем не менее, некоторые поверья вполне соответствуют истине. Боярышник, например, повышает скорость заживления ран хозяина.  
\- А твоя?  
\- Мио. Нельзя задавать такие вопросы, я же тебе говорил.  
Второкурсники уставились на Тома, нагнетая атмосферу. Гарри издевательски усмехнулся, тогда как Рон и Невилл только хмыкнули.  
\- Она и так узнает.  
\- Ага. Ставлю свою Коросту, ты дал всю необходимую информацию.  
\- Сжалься над ней, ее Пинс скоро бояться начнет.  
\- Нет, серьезно, Том.  
\- Гермиона не успокоится просто так.  
Том закатил глаза. Он все еще не оставлял попыток привить талантливой девочке необходимые любому нормальному и уважающему себя магу знания, принципы и нормы поведения, и ему определенно не стоило идти на поводу у гриффиндорцев, но… Гермиона в конце концов в самом деле отыщет, из чего сделана его палочка. А ему также хотелось бы все-таки приучить ее к более тщательному выбору тем для изучения. Привычка гриффиндорки проглатывать несортированную мешанину информации его раздражала.  
\- Она из тиса. В древности считалось, что заснувшие в тени тиса навсегда теряют сон, покой и рассудок. Это, конечно, не совсем так, но древесина тиса, подходящая для изготовления волшебных палочек, «отравляет» сны, наводит кошмары, а если палочка мощная, то затягивает сознание в них, как в болото, - Том внезапно оборвал свой монолог, заметив, что один из его слушателей ушел в себя и, кажется, потерял связь с реальностью.  
Поттер застыл с каменным лицом. Зеленые глаза, распахнутые в ужасе, испуганные, смотрели на него, всматриваясь, но словно не видели. Или видели кого-то другого. Чудовище. Монстра.  
Странно.  
Гермиона робко дотронулась до его руки, и мальчик, неловко дернувшись, отмер с сорвавшимся с губ нервным смешком.  
\- Простите, задумался.  
\- Гарри? Все в порядке?  
\- Да, Мио, я просто тоже сегодня не выспался, а еще матч... – отвел взгляд в сторону мальчик и как-то по новому, с какой-то затаенной злобой , посмотрел в сторону Тома. – Я, наверное, пойду, отдохну немного. Вы, ребята, тоже… Т-Тому скоро Снейпу зелья сдавать. Подготовка и все такое, да?  
Второкурсники вопросительно глянули на Риддла. Тот только развел руками и покачал головой.  
\- Вообще-то, да, но я занимаюсь почти весь день, так что… против небольшого перерыва не возражаю. Можете остаться, если хотите.  
Гарри шумно сглотнул и с болезненно резанувшей по интуиции слизеринца тревогой взглянул на друзей.  
\- Ну… ладно тогда. Я все же пойду, - тихо проговорил гриффиндорец и неровным шагом выскочил за дверь.  
\- Ох… Не принимай на свой счет, Том. С ним такое бывает. Наверное, придумал еще что-то, потом расскажет, - Гермиона на минутку выглянула в коридор и вернулась за стол, пожимая плечами.  
\- Не, ему действительно опять кошмары снились. Полночи дергался, шипел что-то… - невнятно пробурчал насупившийся Рон. - Мы его даже разбудить не смогли.  
\- В самом деле? – вежливо усомнился Риддл.  
Паническое бегство Гарри, у которого, как ему раньше казалось, отсутствовали важные для выживания инстинкты, с его точки зрения, не объяснялось просто плохим сном и усталостью. Поттера что-то взволновало, нет, напугало в его речи, причем настолько, что он убежал и попытался «незаметно» утянуть за собой друзей.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Невилл, передернувшись. – Кажется, он что-то про мертвецов бормотал.  
\- Не-а. Он за завтраком рассказывал Браун и Патил, что видел полумертвую склизкую змею в каком-то жутком лесу. Ну, они к нему пристали, любят его ужастики. А про остальную мерзость он так вспомнил.  
\- Какой кошмар, - встревожилась умничка Грейнджер.  
Риддл был склонен согласиться с ней. Кошмар.  
Совпадение – или он с Гарри и вправду разделили один сон – который на самом деле и не сон вовсе – на двоих? И как он сам, если то-о-чем-он-старается-не-думать на самом деле правда, может спать?  
\- Отведите его в Больничное крыло, - посоветовал старшекурсник. – Курс «Сна-без-сновидений» ему совершенно точно не помешает.  
\- О, так он и пьет… Пил до Рождества. Сейчас вроде перерыв, чтобы не привык.  
\- Ну, тогда все в порядке, - ободряюще улыбнулся Том, потянувшись за очередным куском пирога. – Так как ваша игра прошла?  
Он знал, что, конечно же, нет, все далеко не в порядке. При такой концентрации зелья в организме снов не должно было быть вообще. Значит… Поттер в самом деле видел его сон? Почему – как – такое может быть?  
\- Ну-у, - набрал в грудь побольше воздуха Уизли, специально для рассказа даже отложивший в сторону недоеденный бутерброд.  
Том, задавший этот вопрос только затем, чтобы сменить тему, послал обреченный взгляд захихикавшей Гермионе. Лично он с удовольствием обошелся без подробностей, но недооценил любовь к квиддичу и напористость рыжего гриффиндорца.

* * *

Последний учебный день перед Пасхальными каникулами, традиционно отведенный под завершающий квиддичный матч был любим всеми в школе, но особенно - учителями. И особенно Северусом Снейпом.  
Для этого у него были все резоны.  
Тишина. Спокойствие. Никаких проверок, никаких глупых ошибок и неуместных жалоб. Уставшие студенты, в большинстве своем разошедшиеся по гостиным… Только и дел, что превентивно выписать по первое число всем возможным бунтарям, проследить, чтобы все отъезжающие собрали вещи, напомнить про домашнее задание и приближающиеся экзамены и раздать табели с оценками. А потом отловить слишком разошедшихся подопечных, всыпать им еще раз хорошего настроения и отправить спать. Тем более, Кубок они потеряли еще в начале года, и отмечать стало на один повод меньше. Можно, наконец-то, просто сесть у камина и расслабиться. Поводов для беспокойства практически нет...  
Ох.   
Ну, «практически нет» не означает «совершенно нет».  
По коридору бежал, словно за ним гналась свора адских гончих, взъерошенный и нелепый, как искупавшийся в луже воробей, Гарри Поттер. Что удивительно, стоило ему заметить своего ненавистного преподавателя, он не попытался по своему обыкновению скрыться или изобразить оскорбленную неоправданными подозрениями невинность, а припустил что есть сил к нему.  
\- Про… профессор Снейп!  
Зельевар подавил в себе хулиганское желание развернуться и уйти в противоположную сторону и остановился, ожидая. Неожиданное и весьма необычное желание Поттера общаться вызывало неподдельный интерес. С окончания квиддича прошло всего ничего, во что он успел на этот раз засунуть свой любопытный нос?  
\- Поттер, - Северус, слегка приподняв брови, бегло оглядел студента на предмет явных повреждений. Таковых не обнаружилось, но мальчишка казался до смерти перепуганным.  
В изумрудных глазах стояли слезы, и он усиленно, но неудачно пытался держать себя в руках.  
\- Профессор… мне надо поговорить с профессором Дамблдором, сэр. Пароль…  
Снейп поджал губы. В самом деле, обратиться к Минерве конкретно для этого гриффиндорца не вариант.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр. Это… важно.  
Декан Слизерина еще раз смерил дрожащего мальчика пристальным взглядом, принимая решение, о котором, возможно, пожалеет.  
\- Следуй за мной, Поттер.  
И он, не слушая сбивчивого благодарного лепета, быстро направился к кабинету директора. Неловкие шаги сообразившего замолчать без понуканий со стороны мальчишки раздавались позади.  
Альбус, нахмурившись, расхаживал по кабинету с толстым томом в руках, явно не ожидая сегодня посетителей.   
\- Директор, вас хотел видеть Поттер, - язвительно проговорил Снейп, подталкивая заметно расслабившегося, стоило ему только оказаться в кабинете директора, пацана вперед.  
Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на студента и прошел за свой стол, широким жестом приглашая гостей на беседу в более комфортных условиях. Студент поспешно юркнул в кресло, а Снейп предпочел остаться на ногах. Книга в потрепанной старой обложке осталась висеть в воздухе.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты пришел поговорить о… Томе, Гарри.  
Гриффиндорец вздрогнул и судорожно кивнул.   
Северус, застывший у стены, скрестил руки на груди. Не самая ожидаемая тема для незапланированной беседы простого студента с главой школы. Даже несмотря на необычность местного «путешественника во времени» и невообразимое нахальство малолетнего героя.  
\- Профессор, вы сказали, что он стал могущественным темным магом.  
\- Да.  
\- Его палочка… тис… Мистер Олливандер, когда я был у него, рассказывал… Он… он ведь не…  
Поттер с надеждой взглянул на печально склонившего голову профессора. Дамблдор сцепил руки в замок и покачал головой.  
\- Боюсь, что, и да, и нет, Гарри. Видишь ли, настоящий Том Риддл не стал бы тратить время на маглорожденную второкурсницу из Гриффиндора. Не стал бы уничтожать василиска. Не позволил бы зайти в Тайную комнату посторонним, тем более профессорам.  
Зельевар нахмурился, окончательно потеряв нить разговора.  
«Настоящий» Том Риддл? Олливандер и тисовая палочка?  
\- Настоящий, профессор? Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- О, это одна из наиболее вероятных версий его появления здесь, - невесело усмехнулся Дамблдор. – Одно время были популярны попытки создания искусственных личностей на основе воспоминаний. В основном бесплодные, но… Возможно, кому-то из наших выпускников и удалось создать нечто подобное. Не совсем, конечно, хорошую и долгоживущую копию, но удалось.  
\- Долгоживущую? – Поттер на время забыл о страхе и смешался.  
Северусу пришлось признать, что такие внезапные высказывания старого профессора и для него были несколько… слишком оригинальными. Уловить ход его мыслей мужчина был не в состоянии.  
\- Судя по некоторым признакам, он не просуществует дольше трех-четырех лет. При условии, конечно, что будет подпитываться от мощного источника магии. Как Хогвартс.  
\- Но…  
\- Я не призываю тебя верить ему, Гарри. Однако, если я прав, он не представляет ни для тебя, ни для твоих товарищей угрозы. Даже с палочкой в руках.  
\- А если нет? Сэр.  
\- Если нет, то… - Северус заинтересованно подался вперед, рассматривая директора, то ли пытающегося представить ситуацию, когда он ошибся, то ли размышляющего, как бы половчее соврать ребенку, что при таком исходе у них у всех будут грандиозные неприятности. Будущий темный маг в школе, полной детей… – Я предпринял определенные меры на этот случай. Но смею тебя заверить: Том, настоящий ли он, перенесшийся ли по потоку времени вперед, или даже, как считаю лично я, чье-то воплощенное воспоминание о нем, такой же шестикурсник, каких много в Хогвартсе. Пусть и с ужасающим будущим. То, как вы общались до этого момента… неплохая стратегия в данном случае, хотя и об осторожности не стоит забывать. Надеюсь, что наша договоренность все еще в силе, и если ты заметишь хоть что-нибудь… тревожное со стороны мистера Риддла, ты сразу придешь ко мне.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И ни в коем случае не будешь пытаться разобраться самостоятельно.  
Гриффиндорец убито кивнул выжидающе смотрящему на него Дамблдору.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - промямлил он звенящим от разочарования и обиды голосом.

* * *

Риддл беззвучно опустил кружку на столик и принялся осматривать результат своей работы.  
Небольшой уголок в гостиной Слизерина, зачаровываемый поколениями любителей посекретничать, был скрыт от случайных (и неслучайных) взглядов и слуха слизеринцев. Теперь настало время и его, Тома, внести некоторые коррективы в защитный контур этого «кабинета для переговоров». У него было несколько идей, но, увидев вчера произведение искусства на рукояти своей новой старой палочки, он остановился на рунах. Просто и изящно. Пришлось, правда, будто случайно сдвинуть пару кресел, чтобы образовалась более-менее округлая форма, но круг замкнуть в итоге удалось.   
Ловушка для шпиона, вновь возникшего в углу комнаты около десяти минут назад, когда последние студенты, загулявшие в честь завтрашнего отъезда, разошлись по спальням, была готова. Теперь требовалось только терпение.  
Слизеринец удовлетворенно кивнул и улегся на диван. Прикрыл глаза, изображая готовность вот-вот соскользнуть в сон.  
Да, терпение и время.


	6. Глава 5. Осколки прошлого

Школа опустела.  
Гарри, вставший пораньше, чтобы провести с друзьями немного времени перед их отъездом, обнаружил, что провожает не только их, но и практически весь Хогвартс. Нападения на учеников давным-давно прекратились, у профессора Спраут, чуть ли не ночующей возле третьей теплицы, почти созрели драгоценные мандрагоры, и Снейп в честь сего знаменательного события заперся в своей лаборатории, но обеспокоенные родители все равно не хотели слышать о желании своих чад остаться в школе. Этот массовый отъезд, в отличие от предыдущего, затронул даже Малфоя с его прихвостнями и всех Уизли. Последние звали к себе и Гарри, но тот, чувствуя себя особенно виноватым перед ними за потерянный фордик, отказался.  
А вот Рона, Невилла и Гермиону ему пришлось чуть ли не силой заталкивать в поезд. Друзья, узнавшие, что он остается в Хогвартсе, не на шутку переполошились. Они, надо признать, небезосновательно, решили, что один он точно впутается в очередные неприятности. Особенно в свете недавних новостей.  
Гарри, возвращаясь в гостиную после беседы с директором, чуть с ума не сошел, пытаясь решить, стоит ли рассказывать о чудовищном альтер-эго их нового приятеля Тома Риддла. Директор считал, что он «ненастоящий» и угрозы собой не представляет. Да и за время нахождения Тома среди них, он ни разу не казался жутким, ужасающим… Он не был Волдемортом, таким, каким он показал себя в прошлом году. В самом деле, обычный шестикурсник; скромный, умный и чертовски обаятельный парень. Он со вниманием слушал Джинни и Невилла, без проблем общался с ним, с удовольствием играл с Роном в шахматы, учил Гермиону… ладно, это как раз вызывало опасения.  
Празднование в гостиной в честь завоеванного Кубка и наступивших каникул с его приходом разгорелось с новой силой, и Гарри, обеспокоенно посмотрев на смеющихся Нева и Мио, на что-то втолковывающему Дину Рона, на повеселевшую Джинни (она в последнее время перестала казаться его второй тенью, не иначе как все тот же Риддл постарался и объяснил, что преследование кого-либо – не самая хорошая идея) – и решил отложить разговор о молодом Волдеморте на потом. Когда сам разберется в ситуации.  
«Ситуация» сразу после завтрака исчезла в неизвестном направлении, и Гарри, в последний раз помахав вслед уходящему поезду, с облегчением направился к единственному оставшемуся в Хогвартсе другу – Хагриду.  
Кое-как отбившись сперва от пускающего на мантию слюни Клыка, затем от вознамерившегося задушить его на радостях великана, он устроился в кресле с гигантской кружкой душистого травяного чая в руках. Денек выдался прохладным, и что-нибудь сладкое и горячее точно было не лишним.  
\- А чей-та ты здесь остался, а? Дурсли твои, конечно, не больно магию жалуют, но на недельке-то… того, проверка приезжает от попечителей. За завтраком директор говорил, не слыхал?  
\- У кузена тоже каникулы, они к сестре дяди уехали. Я ее очень раздражаю, как увидит меня, так всю трясет от бешенства. Хуже Снейпа, честное слово, - фыркнул Поттер.  
«Не больно жалуют», ага. Время до легендарного побега из дома тети Петуньи, выпавшее на его пятый день рождения, он помнил плохо. Но и того было достаточно, чтобы понимать: он не выжил, если бы остался. В памяти всплывали темная комнатушка-склеп с неприятным затхлым душком, паутиной и пылью, а еще голод, слабость, резь в глазах и ночные кошмары. Он был до сих пор безмерно благодарен неизвестной Эвелин, которая сбежала из дома со своим дружком, разбив сердце матери и подарив тему для сплетен половине населения городка. Повторить ее подвиг тогда показалось хорошей идеей. Тем более, разбить этим поступком сердце тетушки было невозможно: в то время Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что сердца у нее попросту нет.  
Он, конечно, не был предусмотрителен, как Эвелин, совершенно не знал города, не взял с собой ничего – ни еды, ни денег, ни простой куртки – и был бы непременно возвращен родственникам тем же вечером или – максимум – на следующий день, но все решил случай.  
На скамейке в городском парке сидела высокая худая женщина в черном и крутила в руках полупустую бутылку с пивом. Еще три такие же, опустошенные ранее, скромно теснились у гнутой ножки лавочки. Женщина, заметив одинокого ребенка, бродящего поздним вечером, громко и крайне недовольно цыкнула и принялась за расспросы.  
\- Мальчик, ты чей?  
Гарри, помня наставления тетушки, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами, промолчал. Женщина, тем не менее, не отстала и, шумно отпив, продолжила:  
\- Где твои родители, парень? Разве тебе не говорили: будешь ходить в одиночку – тебя утащит и съест ведьма.  
\- Дядя Вернон говорил, что ведьм не бывает, - не выдержав, выпалил Гарри и исподлобья взглянул на странную взрослую. Та отчего-то развеселилась.  
\- Твой дядя – идиот. Смотри, - женщина сильно встряхнула головой, словно попавшая под дождь собака, и мальчик во все глаза уставился на нее: пшеничные волосы, заплетенные в тугую косу, легко рассыпались по плечам крупными рыжими локонами, а на бледном до болезненной синевы лице выступили мелкие веснушки. – Ну что, убедился? А теперь иди домой. Ты, конечно, тощий как скелет, но уж больно я голодная.  
Он понуро опустил голову, но упрямо остался на месте и пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Так нельзя делать.  
\- Что ты там бубнишь? Не неси чушь, сейчас не пятнадцатый век. Магия не запрещена.  
\- Но дядя…  
\- Твой дядя – идиот, - отмахнулась от него ведьма и отставила в сторону опустевшую бутылку. – Но домой тебе все равно надо возвращаться. Уже поздно. Чего головой махаешь?.. Только не говори мне, что заблудился. Я не местная, случайно здесь оказалась. Ох… горюшко-то какое. Закрой уши, я полицейского позову. Не бойся, он услышит даже на другом конце города, но ты безнадежно оглохнешь, если не…  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, я.. – Гарри в панике вцепился в черный плащ женщины и отчаянно замотал головой. Она, успев к этому моменту набрать в грудь воздуха, тяжело выдохнула и непонимающе вскинула брови:  
\- М? Ты?..  
\- Я… из дома сбежал.  
\- Что? – ведьма пьяно хихикнула и, щелчком пальцев вернув себе прежний облик, звонко расхохоталась. - Сбежал, значит. Знаешь, а я ведь тоже, лет семь назад – от мужа. Он был такой…   
Женщина резко оборвала себя на полуслове и откинула назад голову, всматриваясь в медленно темнеющее небо и что-то напевая, тоскливое и, на взгляд мальчика, очень скучное. Гарри, почувствовав надежду на хороший исход этой встречи, робко присел на краешек скамейки. Ненормальная во всех отношениях – он по сравнению с ней показался бы дяде с тетей самым обычным ребенком – взрослая слегка пугала, но необъяснимо завораживала.  
Однако готовность быстро убежать в случае опасности, вбитая кузеном и его приятелями, осталась при нем.  
\- Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
\- Я Гарри.  
\- Хм. А фамилия у тебя есть, Гарри?  
\- Есть. Простите, мэм. Я Поттер. Гарри Поттер.  
\- О-о, - женщина с каким-то странным интересом обернулась к нему, – И почему же ты, Гарри по фамилии Поттер сбежал из дома? М? Говори громче, будь так любезен, и подними голову. Ты не с асфальтом разговариваешь.  
Гарри от хмурого тона сжался в комочек и, сдерживая почему-то наворачивающиеся слезы, проговорил:  
\- Я все равно там никому не нужен.  
Ведьма пристально на него посмотрела с нечитаемым выражением на лице, которое он время от времени замечал у учителей в школе и соседей, и медленно, словно обращаясь к самой себе, сказала:  
\- Во-от как. И что же ты планируешь сейчас делать? Куда направишься?  
\- …Я не знаю.  
Женщина, не ожидавшая ничего другого, только устал вздохнула и потрепала его по голове… А через какое-то мгновение они стояли перед небольшим двухэтажным домиком.  
Гарри испуганно отпрыгнул от спокойно, словно не произошло ничего из ряда вон – она даже снова начала мычать ту противную мелодию, - направившейся к дому ведьмы. Пораженно, глубоко внутри задыхаясь от восторга, огляделся вокруг: старый клен посреди неровно постриженной лужайки, яблони и вишня, качели, скрипучая ограда с висящими на прутьях горшками, горящими синим огнем фонарями и – мальчик побледнел – черепами каких-то животных. От городского парка и Литтл-Уингинга в целом не осталось ровным счетом ничего.  
Вернее, их самих там больше не было.  
\- Чего замер? Уже поздно, Гарри, - женщина кивком головы указала на вход в дом. – Завтра разберемся, что с тобой делать.  
Завтра, однако, ничего не решилось. Как и послезавтра. И через неделю – тоже. Гарри все так же «временно жил» у ведьмы по имени Мишель Грей, минимум раз в день выслушивая шутки хозяйки и зашедших к ней гостей – не всегда бывших людьми – о похищении детей.  
А потом он случайно активировал то, что Мишель назвала телепортом. В непонятном и страшном месте, где он оказался в результате этого, он провел пару дней, пока его не вывел (как выяснилось позже) жуткий и пугающий до дрожи в коленях муж Мишель. Мужчина вернул ребенка своей супруге, что-то резко высказал ей на непонятном грубом языке, осмотрел глаз и шрам Гарри и вернулся к себе (как образно выразилась Грей, укатил обратно в ад).  
А потом он по поручению ведьмы зашел в ее лабораторию и опрокинул на себя зелье, из-за чего стал прозрачным и невесомым. Отловили его уже через два часа, но впечатлений хватило на целую неделю.  
А потом он нашел в подшивке газет – он просто рассматривал движущиеся картинки – статью о гибели своих родителей. Мишель не смогла ничего о них рассказать, как и о том, кто такой этот Тот-кого-нельзя-называть и почему он убил маму и папу, но согласилась отвести его к их могилам.  
А потом он забыл закрыть ворота, и пришлось сутки с небольшим искать по окрестностям двух сбежавших призрачных собак, любимцев Мишель – Джульетту и Ромео.  
А потом он смог уговорить женщину взять его в ученики и научить всему-всему. Правда, в обмен на клятву продолжить ее дело: лечить и помогать тем, кто нуждается, и присматривать за некоторыми вещицами.  
А потом как-то само собой оказалось, что из Мишель получилась заботливая и любящая мать, хоть и крайне безответственная и легкомысленная.  
Его первое возвращение в дом тети состоялось только через полтора года. Они с мамой решили забрать документы Гарри Поттера – и самого мальчика, официально – у его опекунов. Было оно воистину торжественным. И очень шумным. Дядя орал и перебил, наверное, половину запасов посуды тети Петуньи. Кузен, смутно помнящий своего тощего, вечно прячущегося и удирающего братца, забился в угол и с удивлением наблюдал за кричащими родителями. На тетушку было жалко смотреть: женщина плакала и без конца металась по дому, заламывая руки, от закипающего чайника к нашедшемуся племяннику. Его, Гарри Поттера, несносного, ненормального мальчишку, оказывается, искали.  
Расстались родственники почти мирно, особенно если сравнивать с предыдущей теплотой их отношений. Тетя Петунья потребовала обещание появляться ей на глаза хотя бы раз в год, регулярно давать о себе знать («Звони, пиши, да хоть птиц этих поганых присылай, негодник!») и расписалась везде, где ей только указали. Дядя хмурился, но, осознав, что так он избавиться от одной из своих проблем, скрепя сердце, согласился с решением жены. Зато Дадли, узнав, что его чокнутый кузен на самом деле настоящий волшебник прямо-таки загорелся от восторга и сильно расстроился из-за слишком быстрого расставания. Они даже время от времени созванивались и болтали: телефон в Пустошах, хоть и сильно шумел, но исправно работал.  
Но всего через четыре года, когда не совсем законные исследования Мишель Грей (мальчик понятия не имел, чем занимается его приемная мать, но по некоторым оговоркам сделал правильные выводы) привели ко вполне закономерному заключению ведьмы в Азкабане, Гарри пришлось во второй раз переехать к тетке. Опять без предупреждения. Не то, чтобы она была от этого в восторге.  
Но в чулане его больше не запирали. Да и отношение к нему стало… проще.  
\- Хагрид, а что это такое? – второкурсник отставил в сторону пустую кружку и ткнул пальцем в гроздь хитро переплетенных бечевкой клыков на стене.  
Великан оторвался от бурлящего в очаге котелка и обернулся. Мальчик, наученный горьким и весьма горячим опытом, полученным в прошлом году, тотчас же привстал, заглядывая внутрь: нет ли там очередного дракона?  
\- А, дык это у волколаков местных сходки начались. Сшибаются по ночам, только шерсть и зубы летят, а я подбираю. А ну, подсоби-ка, - Хагрид с кряхтением присел на стул и поставил в центр большую миску с картофелем. – Их, клыки-то, растолки только, да в мешочке холщовом носи на шее – верная защита от перевертышей. Или Снейпу на зелья пойдет: для Больничного крыла или для вас, балбесов.  
Гарри, подавившись смешком, взял в руку самый маленький в хижине лесничего нож и примерился к овощу поменьше, гадая, кто из питомцев Хагрида мог питаться картофелем – и зачем его тогда вообще чистить. Сам лесник ел вместе со всеми в Большом зале. Больше этого его интересовал только другой вопрос: стоит ли уточнять это у друга, бывшего сторонником принципа «лучше один раз увидеть, пережить и рассказывать всю оставшуюся жизнь, чем тысячу раз услышать».

* * *

На следующий день Гарри привычно пожалел о своем любопытстве. Ничего особо опасного ему Хагрид не показал - по сравнению с драконом или акромантулами. Всего-то парочка забредших в Запретный лес боглов попросила дозволения разбить лагерь, и лесничий под это дело договорился принести немного еды в обмен на загадочное «кое-что», подозрительно звякнувшее перед исчезновением в кармане его куртки. С домовиками и их магией, как объяснил великан, родичи гоблинов не ладили, и еду у них не брали. Зато от запеченного с мясом и морковью картофеля не отказывались.  
Боглы показались Гарри более симпатичными, чем владельцы Гринготтса, хотя внешне их напоминали: пузатенькие, длиннопалые, с серой кожей и острыми ушами. Уггл и Торхх, как они отрекомендовались, шли по следу «подлеца и вора», но немного сбились с пути. Они охотно травили байки до позднего вечера, поедая принесенные Хагридом и Гарри припасы, так что пробираться в школу студенту пришлось под мантией.  
Тем не менее, ни веселье неожиданной гулянки, ни разбавленный бренди мудреный травяной настой, от которого у парня сильно колотилось сердце и валил дым из ушей, носа и рта, не спасли его от простуды. Пришлось идти в лазарет и целый день сидеть в замке.  
Гарри с тоской смотрел на как назло безоблачное небо и залитое ярким солнечным светом поле для квиддича. Хотелось летать, но он осознавал, что делать этого не стоит. Пасхальные каникулы были слишком коротки, чтобы ради часового удовольствия рисковать остатком свободных от занятий дней. Поэтому, чувствуя, что таким образом превратится во вторую Мио, он принялся за домашнюю работу, да так и просидел над книгами до самого ужина.  
В непривычно пустом Большом зале он задерживаться не стал. Спину сверлил пристальный взгляд Риддла, и он, не дожидаясь, когда слизеринец решит заговорить с ним первым, снова сбежал.  
Думать о том, как выглядело это со стороны, не хотелось.  
В гостиной не было никого, с кем можно было бы поговорить. Всего-то и народа, что две старшекурсницы, хихикающие над каким-то глянцевым журналом, сосредоточенный на своих записях пятикурсник и забытый Невом Тревор.  
Выбор был очевиден. Поттер усмехнулся и выудил из кармана палочку. Жаба замерла на месте, сдаваясь на милость гриффиндорца. Парень вернул ее обратно в аквариум, задвинул решетку сверху и озадаченно почесал в затылке. Где друг хранит корм своего свободолюбивого фамильяра – и что вообще едят жабы – он не знал.   
Ему самому нравились совы, маме – собаки и ящерицы, у Рона была крыса, Хагрид бредил всякими опасными тварями, а Мио как-то заикнулась, что хотела бы филина. Или кошку. На всякий случай – именно такой - он узнал немного про приживал магов, про всех, кроме…  
Да. Кроме жаб и лягушек.   
Мысленно попросив прощения у Невилла, парень открыл его тумбочку, надеясь, что ему сегодня хотя бы в этом повезет. После беглого осмотра пожитков Лонгботтома он достал искомое - небольшую баночку, подписанную знакомым всему их курсу почерком леди Августы. Надпись гласила, что кормить Тревора следует раз в два дня, ни в коем случае не перекармливать и «пожалуйста, Невилл, не забывай закрывать крышку на аквариуме». Гарри тепло улыбнулся. Такие вот записочки с напоминаниями от бабушки можно было обнаружить практически на всех вещах Невилла.  
Тревор благодарно квакнул и принялся за еду. Гриффиндорец некоторое время понаблюдал за ним и, решив никогда не иметь дел с земноводными, повалился на свою кровать.  
Руки привычно скользнули под подушку, нащупывая теплый переплет и острые уголки фотоальбома. Эту его привычку – прятать под подушкой самые важные вещи, - выработанную еще в темном чулане Дурслей, не победила ни собственная комната в доме у мамы, ни ее забота, ни потеплевшее отношение дяди и тети.  
С фотографий, подаренных Хагридом, ему улыбались и махали руками родители и их друзья. На некоторых он узнавал преподавателей. На одной, например, как-то совсем неожиданно обнаружился Снейп, неловко замерший в уголке. На новых изображениях, собранных у друзей и вставленных в альбом им самим, подмигивала приемная мама, дулся на маленькое количество подарков Дадли, смеялись Рон и Гермиона, сражался с собственной неуклюжестью Невилл, передразнивали сурово хмурящегося Перси близнецы…  
На улице зарядил дождь, и из открытого окна потянуло холодком. Гарри передернулся, вернул на место альбом и, зевая, побрел в душ. Пора было ложиться спать, если он хотел завтра пробираться за едой на кухню.

* * *

Том торжествующе усмехнулся, подкрадываясь к застывшей фигуре Поттера. Мальчик сидел на его, Тома, месте возле озера, и, сгорбившись, читал присланное ему сегодня письмо. Пальцы его рассеянно поглаживали белоснежную сову, и он, казалось, совершенно не замечал окружающий мир.  
Поймать паршивца удалось только сейчас, на третий день каникул, буквально в последний момент перед проверкой школы. Если раньше он выскакивал буквально из пустоты и умудрялся быть практически везде, то после двух спокойных дней Риддл даже начал сомневаться: а был ли мальчик? После его побега от него и своих друзей в последний учебный день гриффиндорца будто подменили. Он стремительно бледнел при виде Тома, тихо бормотал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее приветствие и, стеганув напоследок полным ненависти и обиды взглядом, исчезал из поля зрения.  
К тому же, декан в своей обычной манере сделал ему замечание и напомнил держаться подальше от их «чувствительной» - чтобы это, черт возьми, не значило – знаменитости.  
\- Попался, - хрипло шепнул на ухо зазевавшемуся мальчику Риддл.  
Мстить таким образом было довольно мелочно, но все равно приятно.  
Поттер, как и ожидалось, потешно дернулся и с гневным воплем отпрянул от обидчика. Однако, стоило ему только сообразить, кто перед ним, опять побледнел и, похоже, приготовился к битве насмерть. Другого объяснения его чересчур серьезному и решительному виду Риддл подобрать не смог.  
\- Т-ты что делаешь, Риддл? У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, - попытался все же возмутиться мальчик.  
Слизеринец осклабился. Значит, теперь он «Риддл». Славно.  
\- Меня Том зовут, если ты забыл, - напомнил он, склонив набок голову. Настороженный, опасливый взгляд Гарри нервировал, напоминал взгляды его соседей по приюту. Словно он дикое животное, зараженное бешенством. – Ты пропал совсем. Я тебя повсюду искал.  
\- Какое совпадение, я от тебя повсюду прятался, - автоматически огрызнулся Поттер, с вызовом уставившись на собеседника.  
Том хмыкнул и расслабленно оперся спиной на дерево. Мальчишка хотя бы дрожать перестал, и то хорошо. Ко время от времени прорезающемуся хамству взъерошенного очкарика, люди привыкали достаточно быстро.  
Солнце приятно пригревало, но то и дело поднимающийся ветерок и близость озера не давали согреться. Надо было возвращаться в замок. Парень, сделав вид, что не заметил мигом напрягшегося еще больше Гарри, засунул руку в карман, доставая к удивлению Поттера полупустую пачку сигарет. Зажигать сигарету палочкой он не стал. Негромкий щелчок пальцами – красивый жест, честно подсмотренный у Розье, - и на лице мальчишки смешались изумление, недоверие и небольшая толика восторга.  
\- Ты… с ума сошел? – наконец выдавил он, закашлявшись. – Если кто увидит…  
Риддл повел бровью и выдохнул горьковатый дым в его сторону. Безобразие, конечно. Раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло курить на территории школы, еще и при свидетеле, но теперь…  
\- То что? Отчислят?- хмыкнул парень и указал зажатой между пальцами сигаретой наверх. Гарри рефлекторно запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в нависающие над ними ветви. – Немного ниже. Видишь, в ствол гвоздь вбит? Моя работа. Раньше я приходил сюда позаниматься в одиночестве, а на него вешал сумку и мантию, чтобы не испачкать в траве. Чар отвлечения внимания на этом месте, разумеется, больше нет, но из замка оно все равно не видно. Я проверял.  
После этих слов, сказанных нарочито небрежным тоном, Риддл, забавляясь, повернулся к почти переставшему дышать Гарри. Несколько томительных секунд они молчали. Поттер осторожно подхватил свою сову и мелкими шажками, не сводя глаз со старшекурсника, начал обходить его, вновь пытаясь сбежать. Том, изрядно заскучавший за время вынужденного одиночества, закатил глаза и поинтересовался, втягивая гриффиндорца в разговор:  
\- Твоя птица? Не самый удачный окрас для почтальона. Слишком заметная.  
Мальчишка, задетый его словами, вскинулся.  
Том довольно усмехнулся. Чтобы ни вообразил себе Поттер, чтобы ни наплел ему старик, слухи, ходившие среди учеников, не врали. Ненормальный герой в самом деле быстро привязывался к людям, и это было весьма кстати. Расположение любимца населения магического мира, пусть и непонятное и во всех отношениях странное, следовало вернуть. У победителя Темного лорда Воландеморта было слишком много странностей – от шрама до змеиного языка.  
\- Хедвиг мой фамильяр. И ей нравится носить письма. Сейчас она от Мио прилетела, например. Тебе, кстати, привет от нее.  
\- Спасибо. Если будешь писать ответ, передай и от меня. Значит, Хедвиг? Умная.  
Птица признательно заклекотала и перелетела от Гарри на плечо Тома. Слизеринец мягко дотронулся до пернатого бока, пощекотал ее под подбородком. Вот и еще одна странность Поттера – «неверный» приживала.  
\- Ого. А Рона и Мио она не особо жалует вниманием, хоть и знает их уже почти два года. Невилла и вовсе к себе не подпускает.  
\- Я нравлюсь животным, - рассеянно отозвался Риддл. – У меня в детстве тоже был кто-то вроде фамильяра.  
\- Попробую догадаться: змея.  
\- Ну да. Наг. Обычный ужик, нашел его в лесу. Прятал его под подушкой от воспитательниц. Я тогда даже про Хогвартс не слышал. А потом Билли испугался за своего кролика и с дружками задавил его камнями. С тех пор животных я не заводил.  
\- И… что ты с ним сделал?  
\- С Билли? Ничего. А ты почему здесь сидишь? – Том еще одним щелчком пальцев сжег окурок и «вспомнил» о более важных вещах.  
\- Письмо читал. Погода хорошая, чего в замке сидеть.  
Том чуть дернул щекой. Действительно, чего в замке сидеть.  
Паршивец точно повсюду от него прятался.  
\- Письмо мог и в школе прочесть. Слышал ведь о проверке? Комиссия должна вот-вот приехать, а ты сидишь здесь, у всех на виду.  
\- Так это не я должен прятаться, а ты, - пожал плечами гриффиндорец.  
Риддл на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, борясь с желанием дать легкомысленному дурачку подзатыльник. Он даже не понимал, в каком положении находится, что члены комиссии наверняка захотят поговорить если не с человеком, «убившим» василиска, то хотя бы со студентом, приволокшим «героя» в лазарет. Том очень сомневался, что байка о его появлении здесь сработает. В конце концов, нужно быть идиотом, чтобы поверить во что-то подобное. Или студентом Хогвартса. Он не узнал у Дамблдора или Снейпа, занятых подготовкой к визиту членов Совета попечителей, официальную версию, и потому неплохо было бы подстраховаться и спрятать Поттера где-нибудь на время проверки.  
К сожалению, в Хогвартсе было мало подходящих мест. Ни Тайная комната, ни Запретный лес не подходили. А вероятность удержать мальчишку в известных только ему (и то, не факт) комнатах-тайниках, обычно тесных и ужасно грязных, без нанесения ему вреда казалась чем-то из области несмешных анекдотов.  
\- Тебе тоже не следует показываться им на глаза. Что ты ответишь, когда тебя спросят, как ты отыскал Тайную комнату? Расскажешь о Джинни? Признаешься, что солгал директору, когда говорил, что ваша компания нашла меня случайно? Учти, дневник я сжег, а в свете наличия у тебя умения говорить со змеями…  
Гарри яростно сверкнул глазами, поджав губы, но сдержался и с кулаками, как подумал на мгновение Том, не набросился. На его лице так и читалось: «Я тебя умоляю, уж кто бы говорил». Видимо, мальчишка сам понятия не имеет, откуда у него знание серпентаго. Том опустил голову и задумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по нижней губе, из-под челки рассматривая след от – предположительно – убивающего проклятия на лбу Гарри.  
\- И что с того?  
\- Знаешь, почему парселтанг считается признаком темных магов? Этот, как принято считать, язык является одним из самых сложных ответвлений магии разума. От вмешательств в сознание с помощью змеиного языка невозможно закрыться, а способ получения такой власти над умами людей настолько отвратителен, что его вымарали практически из всех темномагических гримуаров. Серпентаго передается детям и внукам, но его сила слабеет с каждым новым поколением. Я получил эту способность от матери, а она была потомком настоящего змееуста.  
\- Слизерина, - прошептал непослушными губами Гарри, содрогнувшись.  
Том кивнул. Дальнейшие объяснения не требовались. Что же, два года в Хогвартсе не прошли для мальчика даром: понятие, что просто так от знаний маги не отказываются, он приобрел. Но, как он и подозревал, Поттер знал о его происхождении… чуть больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Вопрос, почему он спокойно ходил за, как он должен считать, будущим убийцей своих родителей, пока тому не вернули палочку, оставался актуальным.  
\- Верно. А как получилось, что говоришь на змеином языке ты?  
\- Я всегда умел.  
\- Это и тревожно. В Англии осталось не так много потомков настоящих змееустов. Сомневаюсь, что твои родители были одними из них. Теперь ты понимаешь? Даже такой простой вопрос - «Как вы, мистер Поттер, зашли в Тайную комнату, если пароль с нее был снят только через месяц после убийства василиска?» - вызывает множество вопросов посерьезнее.  
Гарри нахмурился, что-то лихорадочно соображая. Риддл, который приблизительно представлял, к какому выводу придет мальчик, отвернулся к копошащейся у него в волосах Хедвиг, скрывая торжествующую ухмылку. Он как-то увидел в зеркале, каким становится его лицо в такие моменты, и с тех пор старался не показывать это выражение окружающим. Радость его не красила.  
Проходить в мантии-невидимке до позднего вечера у Гарри не выйдет, а прятаться в одиночку от лучше знающих замок выпускников Хогвартса было просто смешно. В этой школе практически невозможно остаться никем не замеченным.  
Оставался Дамблдор, который без проблем оказал бы помощь напуганному студенту и, возможно, нашел бы решение попроще, но…  
У Тома был вариант интереснее.  
Заодно можно было попробовать разобраться в той каше, что варилась в голове у Гарри.  
\- Не хмурься так, - старшекурсник растрепал и без того ужасно спутанный хвостик гриффиндорца, все так же делая вид, что не замечает его дрожи, вызванную то ли страхом, то ли отвращением. – Давай прятаться вместе, а то мне одному скучно. Я знаю хорошее место. Тебе понравится.  
На лице у Гарри отразилось сомнение.  
Немыслимо. Как будто ему было позволено выбирать в данной ситуации.  
Риддл нетерпеливо схватил его за плечи и потянул за собой.  
\- Пошли, вернем твою Хедвиг в совятню. И на кухню заскочим, проверка точно до ночи будет.  
Поттер вырвался из его рук, но все равно послушно побрел следом. Том издал едва слышный смешок, искоса взглянув на взволнованного паренька. О чем бы ни думал паршивец, его кошачье любопытство с легкостью победило благоразумие и осторожность.

* * *

Гарри, наблюдая, как Том Риддл медленно расхаживает по пустому коридору на восьмом этаже, отчетливо понял: «философский» инцидент его ничему не научил. Захотелось то ли побиться головой о стену, то ли убежать отсюда куда подальше.  
Он снова пошел черт-знает-куда («И никто тебя не услышит», - возникла в голове непрошенная мысль) за Воландемортом, и эта намечающая тенденция не могла его обрадовать.  
В прошлый раз все закончилось уничтожением двух легендарных артефактов, а также палочек Рона и Невилла, смертью Квирелла, магическим истощением Уизли и собственным месячным лежанием в больнице в бессознательном состоянии. Что будет теперь, он даже не представлял.  
Гарри очень надеялся, что мама, когда выйдет из тюрьмы, никогда не узнает о том, что он творит в школе.  
Том совсем не походил на ужасного темного мага, скорее на раздолбая и хулигана, при взрослых изображающего паиньку. Может, у него раздвоение личности, и Воландеморт – его злая сторона? Сработает ли в таком случае Непреложный обет?..  
Гриффиндорец верил Дамблдору, что этот Том не опасен, что он не представляет ни для кого в Хогвартсе угрозы, но нехорошее предчувствие все равно не покидало.  
Как тошнота перед важным экзаменом.  
Неожиданно посреди стены, на которую посоветовал смотреть Риддл, медленно проступила неприметная дверь. Примерный ученик Макгонагалл, за два года крепко запомнивший, что стены Хогвартса и подобных ему зданий специально зачарованы и трансфигурации не поддаются, оторопело уставился на вовсю веселящегося слизеринца.  
\- Я же говорил, Гарри, тебе понравится. А ты еще внутри не был, - лукаво улыбнулся тот и распахнул невозможную дверь. – Заходи.  
Парень нерешительно заглянул внутрь комнаты и, восхищенно ахнув, замер на пороге. Правда, уже через мгновение его попросили – то есть, просто пихнули в спину – продолжить движение, и Поттер влетел в самое необычное из виденных им помещение.  
Мебель, часы, доспехи, колонны книг, ряды запыленных ящиков, бутылки и пузырьки, садовый и алхимический инвентарь, чучела животных, плети, картины, одежда… Горы разнообразного хлама образовывали настоящий лабиринт. Некоторые вещи, например, нежно-розовый кружевной комплект женского белья на пластиковом манекене (Гарри смущенно порозовел и отвел взгляд в сторону) казались неуместно современными, а некоторым, как тикающий набор крутящихся шестеренок с двумя маленькими коробочками по бокам и треснувшим циферблатом, он не мог подобрать названия. Да что там, он разглядел среди всего этого мусора даже огромные шахматы Макгонагалл – хорошо хоть, что не двигающиеся. Это была самая настоящая магическая свалка, бессистемная и, как казалось на первый взгляд, бесконечная.   
Поттер совсем не удивился бы, если из одной из палаток вдруг выскочила бы в конец обалдевшая мантикора.  
Или даже дракон.  
\- Ну как тебе?  
\- Это… потрясающе. Что это за место?  
Гарри, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам, бездумно пошел вперед. Подобный поглощающий внимание и способность мыслить восторг он испытывал, когда впервые оказался на Косой аллее и потом – в Хогвартсе. Следующий за ним Риддл с излишне демонстративно скучающим выражением на лице казался на фоне хаотичного нагромождения диванов, подсвечников, шкатулок, инструментов и украшений казался возмутительно аккуратным, преступно организованным.  
\- Это Хранилище Хогвартса. Здесь оказываются все потерянные предметы и хранятся ненужные вещи. Я нашел его в позапрошлом году… для меня позапрошлом. Конечно, это не самое безопасное место, заходить сюда… не то, чтобы запрещено, о нем уже давным-давно никто не помнит, но довольно опасно. Мне как-то пришлось вытаскивать из своего горла полутораметровую металлическую нить, хорошо еще, что она медленно росла и была тонкой. Но в лазарете меня все равно заперли, язык и гортань были больше похожи на... ладно, проехали. А я всего-то открыл пустой, как мне казалось, пузырек и, наверное, втянул в себя вместе с воздухом мелкие крупицы этой гадости. Так что будь осторожнее, Гарри. Но что хорошо, так это то, что найти нас здесь невозможно. Дверь в коридоре исчезла и появится только когда потребуется нам.  
Гарри нервно сглотнул и попытался улыбнуться.  
В голове снова заметались панические мысли.  
\- З-здорово. И как мы узнаем, когда можно будет выходить?  
Том картинно отошел в сторону и махнул на огромное зеркало, потемневшее от времени. На его пыльной поверхности кто-то оставил отпечаток ладони и нарисовал улыбающуюся рожицу.  
\- Конечно, лучше было бы использовать хрустальный шар, но он слишком маленький. Это неудобно, - Риддл быстрым движением вытащил палочку и одним взмахом очистил зеркало от пыли. Стекло мягко завибрировало и затянулось мутной белой пеленой. В тумане шевелились человеческие фигуры. – Это называется ясновиденьем. Не путай с прорицанием или, того хуже, провиденьем. Видишь, это Дамблдор. Мы будем видеть все, что происходит рядом с ним, а директор во время проверок обязан быть с комиссией. Правда, слышать разговоры мы, к сожалению, не сможем…  
Гарри при виде тисовой палочки в длинных пальцах, покрытых не стершимися до конца пятнами чернил, окаменел, уставившись на нее. Дышать сразу стало тяжело. Воландеморт с такой же легкостью, с какой только что избавился от грязи, убил его родителей. С таким же лицом – и этими руками.  
Происходящее начинало отдавать безумием.  
Молодой Воландеморт, стоящий рядом с ним, не замечая полыхающей в нем ненависти и ужаса, казался чьей-то дурацкой шуткой.  
Не Воландеморт – чье-то старое воспоминание о нем.  
Гриффиндорец в который раз повторил про себя слова директора, успокаиваясь, и попытался вникнуть в монолог старшекурсника. Риддлу следовало бы стать учителем или, в крайнем случае, ученым, а не пытаться навести в стране свои порядки.  
\- …А пока можем сыграть во что-нибудь. Уверен, что шахматы или карты здесь есть. Вон подходящий столик…  
\- Лучше расскажи еще о парселтанге, - встрял Гарри и на миг онемел от собственной наглости. Если он разозлится…  
Том в удивлении округлил глаза и внимательно, очень внимательно посмотрел на него, становясь удивительно похожим на гигантскую змею. Поттер шумно сглотнул, жалея о своей попытке узнать больше о способностях Неназываемого. Информация, которой располагал потомок Слизерина о проклятом змеином языке, явно не стоила такого интереса со стороны темного мага.  
\- Ну, или об этом твоем ясновидении, - попытался пойти на попятную он.  
\- Это очень, очень темная магия, Гарри. Но если тебя так беспокоит серпентаго, я… немного расскажу о нем.  
\- Том любит делиться информацией? – неловко пошутил Гарри, все еще чувствуя неприятный изучающий взгляд Риддла.  
Парень слегка усмехнулся, показывая, что шутку оценил. Плавно повел воздуху палочкой, подманивая кресла, и, опустившись в одно из них, неторопливо начал рассказ.  
Гарри сел в соседнее кресло и, не зная, куда деть глаза, уставился на движущиеся в зеркале фигуры, завороженно слушая негромкую размеренную речь старшего мага. Если таким его видели окружающие, то гриффиндорец вполне мог понять, почему за ним без раздумий шли люди, почему никто не разглядел в нем монстра… Даже он, зная, кто перед ним, что он сделал – или сделает – не мог не слушать о тех чудовищных вещах, о которых он говорил.  
\- Змеиный язык, серпентаго или парселтанг может получить любой маг, сведущий в темной магии. В прочем, он также должен обладать изрядной долей сумасшествия, чтобы пойти на такое. По сути, это проклятие крови, наказание, ужасная кара, постигающая не только, с твоего позволения, грешника, но и его потомков. Очиститься от этой скверны, отравляющей плоть и магию, невозможно. Однако, если потомки не будут повторять действия их предка, то кровь рода со временем очистится. Как и большинство могущественных магических таинств, серпентаго постигается через ряд ритуалов. Там, откуда я узнал об этом, говорилось примерно так:  
«Тот же, кто решит обратиться к этой магии, должен сперва на седьмой день от начала года семь дней и семь ночей обнаженный голодать, спрятавшись от глаз людей. Дозволено ему лишь пить воду из ночного ручья и жевать ягоды можжевельника. На восьмой день должно голод утолить змеиным мясом и кровью из тисовой чаши – на глазах у всех. С каждым часом голод будет крепнуть, и с каждым восходом солнца сложнее будет его погасить. В тот миг, когда унять его станет невозможно и семью стоунами мяса, маг должен отрезать свою плоть, бросить ее в котел с плотью семерых мужей и семерых жен с магией в венах и семерых детей, магии лишенных, и вновь уйти от мира. Когда же пища подойдет к концу, а в котле останется только смрадная субстанция, надо лечь на дно, чтобы гнилая кровь покрыла тело, и заснуть с живой смертью до конца года; и пусть мертвый сон хранит Змеиный король, оставленный за меловым защитным кругом».  
Как ты понимаешь, любая неточность в заклинаниях, мельчайшее вмешательство со стороны приводило к мучительной смерти незадачливого колдуна. Многие умирали от голода и мороза, от яда змей или тисовой посуды. Еще больше погибало в попытках умертвить других волшебников в своем ослабевшем состоянии. Если кто-нибудь находил мага на первой или последней стадии он также погибал, фатальным был даже случайный взгляд непрошенного свидетеля. И ты видел василиска – провести год без сознания рядом с ним, оградившись от него лишь хрупким руническим кругом, почти невозможно. В случае же успеха кровь новорожденного змееуста темнела и густела от порченой магии, тело не выдерживало и мучительно разрушалось, а голод становился прямо-таки… животным.  
После всего услышанного ты, должно быть, подумал, что игра не стоила свеч, но ты ошибаешься. Серпентаго, как я уже говорил, не язык, а разновидность ментальной магии. Он буквально калечит подсознание человека, перекраивает его по вкусу змееуста, причем зачастую незаметно для жертвы. Это хуже Империуса, заклятья подчинения. Я мог бы, к примеру, сказать тебе, что выхода из комнаты нет – и ты уже никогда бы отсюда не вышел, даже если бы тебя ткнули носом в распахнутую настежь дверь. Или внушить твоему декану, что она кошка, превращенная в человека, или что она умеет летать, или что она ненавидит свою зеленую шляпу, или что умрет, если до конца недели не выйдет замуж за Снейпа – и так и будет.  
На других змееустов это, разумеется, не действует.  
В некотором роде с помощью парселтанга можно влиять и на материальный мир. Именно по этой причине Тайную комнату не нашли за столько лет, а искали даже основатели школы, а мне никогда не требовался пароль, чтобы зайти в гостиную факультета.  
В прочем, за столько лет от проклятия Слизеринов почти ничего не осталось. Остатков хватает на довольно невинные вещи вроде шуток над спящими приятелями, зачарования небольших предметов или того же понимания шипения змей. Помню, как шепнул одному из Блэков, что белое – это черное, а черное – это белое. Он полдня слонялся по школе с обалдевшим видом, но это было максимум, на что я решился. Воздействие на разум было совсем слабым, но я чуть не вскипятил себе мозги.  
Ну что, мой юный ученик? Вопросы есть?  
Гарри, за риддловский монолог почти разучившийся дышать, быстро-быстро замотал головой. Ему совершенно точно не следовало спрашивать про парселтанг, и узнать что-то еще он не хотел. Напротив, он бы не возражал, если Том попытался бы стереть ему последние сорок минут из памяти.  
Теперь хотя бы стала понятной реакция школьников на его умение говорить со змеями.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста. Что ты там говорил о картах?  
Том понятливо кивнул и, рисуясь, жестом фокусника извлек из кармана колоду. Гарри пододвинул приглянувшийся слизеринцу столик ближе к креслам, с удивлением наблюдая, как ловко Риддл тасует карты.  
В зеркале Дамблдор шел по коридору рядом с агрессивно что-то рассказывающем Люциусом Малфоем. Позади них маячил незнакомый волшебник со смешным котелком на голове. Поттер слабо хихикнул, чувствуя, как у него потихоньку сдают нервы, и потянулся за стащенной из кухни едой. Подкрепиться было бы неплохо.  
Откусывать от ароматного пирожка Гарри, тем не менее, не стал. На блестящей раме зеркала парень разглядел странную тень и, вытащив палочку, он резко обернулся назад.  
Сзади никого не оказалось. Гарри до рези в глазах всматривался нагромождение хлама вокруг, вслушивался в тихие шорохи Хранилища.  
Никого, кроме него и Риддла, в комнате не было. Гарри опустил палочку.  
\- Ты чего? – раздался над самым ухом голос Тома.  
Второкурсник слегка успокоился, при этом странным образом понимая, что присутствие Риддла ни в коем случае не делает ситуацию проще. Или безопаснее.  
\- Я кого-то видел в отражении на раме. Он стоял там, у сломанного буфета.  
Том нахмурился и тоже вытащил палочку.  
\- Домовой эльф? Щуплый такой коротышка с огромными глазами и длинными ушами? – неожиданно спросил он, словно предполагал положительный ответ.  
\- Нет. И… домовик? Почему домовик?  
\- …Нет? А кто?  
\- Мужчина. Высокий, в черном. Стоял и смотрел на нас. Судя по позе, давно. Я не рассмотрел толком, как выглядел, он исчез. Может, привидение?  
Старшекурсник вместо ответа шепнул «Гоменум ревелио» и поднял вверх палочку, после чего застыл, прислушиваясь к чему-то. По телу Гарри пробежала волна мурашек, словно от прохладного ветерка.  
\- Может, и привидение. А тебе не могло показаться? - проговорил Риддл и повернулся к гриффиндорцу. – Кроме нас, здесь никого нет  
Поттер пожал плечами. После таких вот историй он в детстве не мог спать и боялся ходить по ночам по дому: повсюду виделись дрожащие плотоядные тени и монстры. А померещиться в Хогвартсе, полном оживших воспоминаний, боггартов, призраков, тайников и магии, могло что угодно.  
\- Никого так никого. Так мы играем?


	7. Глава 6. Рукописи горят вместе с сердцем

В Выручай-комнате кто-то был. Том знал это и потому пришел туда на следующий же день.   
Проверить.   
Убедиться.  
Понять.  
Версий о личности еще одного наблюдателя у него не было. Неизвестный никак себя не выдал за время их нахождения в Выручайке, но остаться тем же вечером после ухода Поттера, чтобы поискать следы, было нельзя. Проверяющие задержались в школе до самого ужина, а в гостиной его ждала недоделанная ловушка для шпионящего домового эльфа.  
Призраков, конечно, внутри комнаты быть не могло: зыбкие потусторонние твари не выносили манипуляций с пространством. Такая магия разносила их хрупкие астральные сущности в клочья, не давая ни шанса на восстановление. Тем более, когда это привидения умели хранить чужие секреты? А мирно обсуждающий со своим заместителем результаты вчерашней проверки Дамблдор пребывал в блаженном неведении о том, какой магией интересуется всеобщий любимец Поттер.  
Ради Мерлина, Том в его возрасте об этом даже не думал. Что не так с этим ребенком?..  
Само собой, гриффиндорцу могло показаться.  
Заклинание, его собственное заклинание, также не обнаружило никого, кроме них двоих. Ни-ко-го, кроме Тома Риддла и Гарри Поттера.  
Однако в комнате кто-то был; кто-то слушал и видел все, что там происходило. Кто-то наблюдал за ними – и смолчал. В конце концов, Том был магом и доверять своей интуиции было единственным верным решением в его дерьмовой жизни.   
Всегда.  
В Выручай-комнате кто-то был, и Том знал это еще до того, как встретился взглядом с кроваво-красными глазами проклятого дохлого ублюдка.  
Том возненавидел их в ту же секунду. У него не было любимого цвета, но если пришлось бы выбирать тот, что вызывает неприязнь, он бы без раздумий указал на эти глаза с кошачьими щелками зрачков. Он знал, отчего.  
Огонь, унесший жизни единственной семьи, попробовавшей забрать его из приюта, - был красный. Кровь убитого Нага и кровь, текущая из ран от плетей на его спине, - была красной. Лицо надравшейся Коул и трясущиеся от возбуждения руки первого и единственного отброса, указавшего на него («Этот мальчик!»), - были красными. Огонь потух давным-давно. Кровь остановилась. Лицемерная свинья-благодетель умер от разрыва сердца, как только попытался стащить штаны с «усыновленного» восьмилетнего Тома, и, как он подозревал, старуха уже отправилась вслед за ним.  
Красный был его личным дурным знаком.  
Разумеется, отца – а мужчина, небрежно развалившийся в роскошном кресле посреди абсолютно пустой комнаты, был почти идеальной его копией - здесь быть не могло. Он был магглом и он был.  
\- Здравствуй, я, - насмешливо протянул он.  
Да. Он стоял напротив самого себя, взрослого, нагло скалящегося…  
Вот только он – второй он – слегка просвечивал, как будто был фантомом, и ответ на незаданный вопрос («Какого черта?») стал очевиден.  
Крестраж. Еще один крестраж.  
Реальность, жестоко и беспощадно, громко расхохоталась ему в лицо.  
Хранилище по его запросу материализовало второе кресло. Том, до того момента застывший на пороге, осторожно закрыл дверь и шаткой походкой направился к нему. Идти было всего ничего, но пристальный взгляд красных глаз, придавливал к месту. Пришлось признать: с возрастом он стал довольно жутким типом. Он подавлял своим присутствием, даже в таком виде.  
Взрослый Риддл молчал, склонив голову набок, скрестив руки на груди. Том не остался в долгу и, закинув нога на ногу, принялся изучать двойника, надеясь, что его лицо не выглядело в этот момент так же раздражающе надменно, так же безжизненно.  
Но он знал, что выглядело.  
\- Наверное, не стоило создавать первый крестраж в семнадцать, - наконец заговорил мужчина. – Немного разочаровывает. Я в самом деле был таким… идиотом?  
Том чуть скрипнул зубами, расплывшись в фальшивой улыбке. Интересно, насколько желание врезать самому себе по физиономии ненормально?  
\- Зачем ты привел сюда того мальчишку? Это ведь был Гарри Поттер, не так ли?  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать?  
\- Создатель был здесь. Он пробудил меня и вкратце рассказал о произошедшем, - Риддл, с нескрываемым интересом рассматривая парня, грациозно поднялся на ноги, медленно обошел вокруг кресла своего «посетителя» и, низко наклонившись – Том почти ощутил прикосновение его носа ко лбу, – больно ткнул длинным пальцем в щеку. Не совсем материальное тело его, видимо, не останавливало от воздействия на окружающий мир. Или только на него?  
Том стиснул кулаки. Он не терпел прикосновений. И он, несомненно, знал об этом.  
\- Ты зовешь его создателем.  
\- Задевает?  
\- Это бессмысленно. Мы все в какой-то мере одно и то же. Он был тобой, он был мной.  
\- Разница в том, что он настоящий. Так зачем?  
\- Воландеморта победил ребенок. Гарри Поттер. Разве тебе не интересно, что и как произошло в ту ночь? – огрызнулся парень.  
Это ведь было очевидно.  
\- Воландеморта остановила мать Гарри Поттера, - лицо Риддла исказила непонятная Тому эмоция. Он выпрямился и с презрением окинул его взглядом. – Ты не можешь не понимать этого. Ты уничтожил дневник?  
\- И зачем, интересно…  
\- Значит, нет. Сожги его. Пока ты должен казаться чем-то вроде воплощенного воспоминания, но если он попадет не в те руки, то про крестражи станет известно.  
\- Воспоминания нельзя оживить. Какой идиот в это поверит? Сложные мыслеобразы для длительной материализации требуют особенных условий содержания и четко прописанного набора вариантов поведения, - Том запнулся, заметив ироническую усмешку собеседника, и, поняв, в чем дело, продолжил: – Ядро, на которое один за другим наслаиваются опыт человека, его привычки, его знания. Душа.  
\- Или ее осколок.  
\- Дневник. Конечно. Джинни общалась со «мной» на его страницах, с искусственно созданной и запертой в нем личностью, подпитываемой… от меня. Я вышел из дневника, и она исчезла… Зачем я создал что-то подобное?  
\- Ты? Нет. Это сделал я, другие… Благодаря этому, ты был единственным из хоркрусов, что был способен на запоминание и передачу информации в «спящем» состоянии.  
\- А ты?  
\- Диадема.  
\- Серая дама сказала, куда…  
\- Ты действительно хочешь спросить об этом? Ребенок, я не настроен на долгий разговор.  
\- …Сколько?..  
\- Нас? Достаточно. Достаточно и один.  
Том в недоумении уставился на самодовольно ухмыльнувшегося мужчину.  
Он что… только что назвал его ненужным? Вдобавок к уже озвученному «ребенку»?  
\- Зачем приходил «создатель»? И когда?  
\- Некоторое количество времени назад. Здесь за ним тяжеловато следить. Он был в Хогвартсе, в теле одного из профессоров. Ты его не видел?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты был на хранении у Малфоев. Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Я недавно очнулся в Больничном крыле. Меня нашел Поттер. В Тайной комнате, - Том впился взглядом в недрогнувшее лицо Риддла. Он не мог не сделать выводы из услышанного, но ни удивленным, ни встревоженным не выглядел. – Так что хотел…  
\- Я был его запасным вариантом, если – он склонялся к «когда», и так, похоже, все и произошло, - план с философским камнем провалится. Предполагалось, что я поглощу жизненную энергию дряхлого василиска, напитаюсь магией и обрету плоть. Я тянул время до последнего, медлил, как мог, замедлял процесс… Пока не появился ты и бездумно не оттянул энергию на себя. Молодец.   
Том передернулся. Это саркастичное «молодец» не внушало радости.  
Словно его вновь обозвали идиотом.  
\- Ты еще не понял? Ты умираешь. С того самого момента, как покинул безопасное убежище в стенках своего сосуда.  
\- Неправда. Этого нигде не…  
\- Твое существование скоро прервется. Душа не может жить без тела.  
\- У меня есть тело.  
\- У тебя его подобие. Правдоподобное, конечно, от настоящего не отличить, но оно лишь подделка. Кровь оригинала, жизнь старого василиска, крупица разъедаемой скверной души и огромное количество магии – вот что ты такое, не более.  
Том промолчал. У него не было привычки лгать себе.  
По крайней мере, раньше не было.  
Он так считал.  
\- В этом легко убедиться, и ты знаешь, как. Что есть скверна? Ихор, сгусток темной магии и отмирающей души. Обычно ее не увидеть, но ты… Эта дрянь у тебя внутри, разъедает твои внутренности, растет с каждым мгновением. Ты гниешь заживо. Буквально. Не уверен насчет ощущений, которые ты будешь испытывать, но вряд ли это будет приятно.  
Слушать это было невыносимо, и он даже обрадовался, когда Риддл остановился.  
К сожалению, только для того, чтобы попрощаться.  
\- И вот тебе еще один совет от старшего: ребенок, не занимайся глупостями. Ты знаешь, зачем тебя создали. А теперь проваливай и воздержись от визитов. Мне осталось немного пребывать в этой форме, я скоро, наконец, засну, - мужчина демонстративно развернулся спиной, показывая, что разговор он продолжать не намерен. Его силуэт начал истаивать, и Том подскочил, торопясь задать этому раздражающему типу еще один вопрос.  
За свою жизнь он встречал не так много собеседников, которым мог доверять. Но вместе с тем он не мог отрицать: диалог с самим собой был худшим разговором из всех.  
\- Гарри Поттер в самом деле выжил после авады? Оригинал рассказывал об этом?  
\- В самом деле, - Риддл лишь чуть повернул голову в его сторону, тело осталось неподвижным, однако парень чувствовал, что это был единственный вопрос, который не вызвал в нем глухого раздражения или оскорбительного веселья.  
Он выводил самого себя из равновесия.  
\- Как?  
Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Если бы ты и создатель немного подумали, то уже догадались бы. Но ты меньше знаешь, потому подскажу: «Все дело в душах». Прощай, я.  
Том моргнул и открыл было рот, но спрашивать что-либо еще было не у кого. Его взрослая версия исчезла, оставив после себя только чувство, близкое к… неудовлетворению.

* * *

Проделав в гостиной ставшие привычными за последние дни действия (убедиться, что в гостиной никого, проверить импровизированный круг из мебели, начертить очередную связку рун в цепочке, выпить чашку какао, каждый вечер по его просьбе появляющуюся на тумбочке – у отличников все же были привилегии, и Дамблдор решил не лишать его такой мелочи), Том «устало» рухнул на диван и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок.  
«Ты знаешь, зачем тебя создали».  
Он заметил, что остатки чар на дневнике постепенно разрушались. Знал, что это плохой признак. Понимал, что крестраж, как и любая отрицаемая колдунами и ведьмами темная магия, заражал душу скверной, которую было ничем не выжечь. Он с трудом принял свою сущность, свою нереальность, свою… псевдожизнь, но…  
Но теперь ему говорил - и говорил такой же, как он, такой же крестраж, - что он обречен, что…  
В конце концов, существовал только один способ это проверить.  
Риддл вскочил с дивана и поднялся к себе в спальню. С несвойственным для него обычно стуком опустил пустую чашку на тумбочку и заметался по комнате, собираясь. Ему потребуется для проверки несколько вещей. Дневник. Скальпель, который он использовал для нарезки ингредиентов. Зелья.  
Том вылетел из гостиной под тяжелые удары сердца – чем не доказательство его существования? Отрицать очевидное, недвусмысленно подтвержденный им-из-диадемы факт, было глупостью. Упоительной, сладкой слабостью.   
Неожиданно пришло понимание безнадежно влюбленных.  
Безрассудное заблуждение.  
Ноги сами принесли его в один из спрятанных в подземельях глухих ответвлений коридоров. С потолка свисала паутина. На сером полу отпечатывались его шаги. Сомневаться не приходилось: сюда не захаживали даже домовые эльфы. Старый факелодержатель был на месте, такой же грязный и темный, каким он его помнил, и змейка на его ободке все так же блестела глазами, ожидая приказа.  
\- Откройся.  
Часть стены слева стала полупрозрачной, образуя узкую арку прохода. Том зажег люмос и шагнул вовнутрь спрятанной комнаты, привычно запнувшись об уголок низкого столика и ругнувшись из-за удара. Он проделывал это десятки раз…  
Дыхание на секунду перехватило.  
Единственный способ.  
Проход закрылся, отсекая его от остального Хогвартса. В келье было тесно, холодно и темно. Голые стены, высокий потолок, маленький столик, почти кукольная трехногая табуретка и свеча – вот и вся обстановка. Таких помещений было полно в школе, и Том догадывался, как использовались они раньше.  
Весьма иронично, что даже в магическом мире, вдали от приюта, он продолжал проводить значительное количество свободного времени в карцере.  
Дневник упал на стол со звонким шлепком. Пузырьки с кроветворным и ранозаживляющим зельями и скальпель, выложенные рядом со вспыхнувшей при его появлении свечой, сейчас были нужнее. Совет его взрослой версии был разумным, он уже успел подумать о том же и даже сказал Поттеру, что сжег тетрадь, но сперва… В голове настойчиво забились слова: «Кровь оригинала, жизнь старого василиска, крупица разъедаемой скверной души и огромное количество магии – вот что ты такое, не более».  
Единственный способ.  
Проклятие, он в самом деле собирался это сделать.  
Том сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну. Рывком закатал рукава мантии, рубашки. Взял в руку нож. Скальпель показался непривычно тяжелым. Только показался. Лезвие сверкнуло, ярко и остро.  
Левая рука сжалась в кулак. Разжалась. Сжалась. Под тонкой кожей завораживающе шевелились мышцы и сухожилия, проступали наливающиеся кровью вены.  
Неправильно.  
Скальпель легко, невесомо опустился на запястье. Удивительно: правая рука, направляющая лезвие, была уверена и тверда, тогда как левая мелко подрагивала от напряжения.  
Это неправильно.  
Острая боль в точке, где нож с медленно нарастающим давлением погружался в кожу, стала центром его восприятия.  
Как же это неправильно.  
Огонек на фитиле свечи яростно затанцевал. Тени на стенах дрогнули и бешено заизвивались, словно сошли с ума. Риддл рвано выдохнул, заталкивая поглубже ненужные истерические всхлипы.   
И одним быстрым движением перечеркнул все.  
Секунду, может меньше, края свежей раны издевательски белели, притягивая к себе взгляд, направляя его в себя, заставляя смотреть. Том не стал отводить глаза. Он искал. На мгновение – гадкое, чудовищное мгновение – он увидел черноту в порезе… или ему показалось, что увидел.  
Недостаточно глубоко.  
Рану быстро затопило кровью. Крупные струйки бежали по руке, стекали на стол, тяжело и влажно падали на пол, образуя некрасивые темные кляксы. Пространство быстро заполнялось красным, однако останавливать кровотечение было рано. То, что убивало его, - черная смердящая скверна, его гниющая сущность, стремящаяся жить несмотря ни на что, - сидело глубже, и заставить это показаться было не так легко.  
Второй разрез дался легче, но оказался в разы больнее. Том с шумом втянул в себя воздух, задышав приоткрытым, нервно дергающимся ртом. Десны тотчас же неприятно высохли, а зубы заныли от холода.  
\- Давай же, выходи, - свирепо прошипел он, сдавливая истекающую кровью руку, выдавливая то, что пряталось от его взгляда, на поверхность.  
В нос ударила одуряющая волна едкой вони, заставившая внутренности Тома судорожно сжаться. Рот вновь наполнился горечью.  
Его точно вырвет, когда…  
Из раны толчками выплеснулась густая смолянистая жидкость, шипящая, дымящаяся, раскаленная… отвратительная.  
От нового рвотного позыва Том согнулся пополам, задыхаясь. Его выворачивало и трясло, пока желудок не опустел, пока не перестал отторгать свое содержимое, а изо рта не потянулись тонкие ниточки слюны, перемешанной с рвотой и желчью. На глазах выступили слезы. По ослабевшим плечам и ногам пробежал озноб. Грудь от тяжелого дыхания ходила ходуном.  
Он сплюнул и, стараясь не смотреть на омерзительную массу, смесь крови и черной слизи, толчками выталкиваемой из порезов, выплеснул на руку ранозаживляющее. Очищать рану, убирать эту дрянь, чтобы аккуратно нанести зелье в его состоянии казалось чем-то невозможным. В глазах темнело, а голова неприятно кружилась, и он всерьез начал опасаться обморока.  
Раны закрылись, и поток тошнотворной мерзости остановился. Он выждал пару мгновений для уверенности и наложил очищающее, стирая все следы этого кошмара, уничтожая их на руках, одежде, полу, мебели – но не в себе.  
Дневник на столике ярко вспыхнул от одного его взгляда. Страницы скручивались, обложка трескалась и чадила. Пламя с жадностью пожирало бумагу, оставляя на остающейся приятно прохладной поверхности стола сажу и хлопья жирного пепла.  
Это был конец, и Том опустошенно закрыл глаза.


	8. Глава 7. "Философский" инцидент

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> Stayin' alive - Bee Gees  
> Bohemian rhapsody - Queen  
> Те клевые австралийцы:  
> Are you ready - AC/DC  
> TNT - AC/DC  
> И бонус:  
> I feel immortal - Tarja Turunen  
> На наших глазах - Гражданская оборона  
> Приятного прочтения.

В предпоследний день Пасхальных каникул, через десять минут после начала обеда, в Большом зале Хогвартса произошло сразу несколько вещей.  
Во-первых, профессор Спраут с сияющим от счастья лицом провозгласила, что можно начинать сбор созревших мандрагор, чем вызвала целую бурю восторгов со стороны директора, мадам Помфри и Филча.  
Во-вторых, завхоз прилюдно выразил отличные от отрицательных эмоции, чего не случалось с самого Самайна, и попытался обнять принесшую благую весть женщину.  
В-третьих, Пивз, воистину магическим образом прокравшийся в Большой зал, подсыпал приличную дозу сушеных тараканов в огромную супницу в центре преподавательского стола – и этого никто не заметил.  
В-четвертых, некая Салли, шестикурсница Хаффлпафа, поспорившая со своим приятелем Джеком, пятикурсником Гриффиндора, что съест больше двадцати булочек с капустой за десять минут, выиграла тридцать сиклей и «тот прикольный набор феечек в янтаре», о чем восторженно сообщила на весь зал.  
И наконец в-пятых, Гарри Поттер потерял остатки терпения и разозлился.  
Риддл исчез. Не в буквальном смысле, но на людях не показывался. Безвылазно сидел в подземельях, игнорировал и приемы пищи, и (судя по нарочито громким разговорам Снейпа с Дамблдором) встречи с директором. Сперва Гарри обрадовался, однако затем на смену первой восторженной реакции пришли растерянность, сомнения и беспокойство. Риддл что-то замышлял? Закопался с головой в учебники и забыл, где и когда находится? Заболел? Или сделал с собой что-то жуткое и теперь пытался придумать, как это исправить?  
В тот момент, когда к нему пришло осознание, что он больше переживает за Тома Риддла, чем беспокоится о том, что тот может натворить, гриффиндорец вполголоса разразился ругательствами и пулей вылетел из Большого зала. Кажется, Том говорил что-то о пароле на входе в слизеринскую гостиную и серпентаго.  
Он собирался убить проклятого Риддла, сумевшего каким-то неведомым образом обосноваться в его сердце.  
Сперва спасти, потом убить.  
Это было настолько неправильно, что он разрывался пополам от противоречивых желаний разрыдаться и истерически захохотать.  
Дорогу к слизеринским гостиной он помнил плоховато. Когда бредешь туда под Оборотным зельем и бежишь оттуда в чужой мантии не до того, чтобы даже попытаться запомнить хоть что-то. Однако спустя полчаса блужданий по подземельям под невидимкой, он вышел на вроде бы нужный тупичок, освещенный «змеиными» светильниками. Похожие стояли в Тайной комнате. Только размеры превышали эти где-то в три раза.  
Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом, прошипел: «Откройся». Змеи продолжили издевательски блестеть глазами в его сторону, и гриффиндорец решил было, что из этого ничего не выйдет, как стена неохотно истаяла, являя высокую арку прохода.  
Ну, спасибо.  
Уже стоя на лестнице, ведущей в спальни мальчиков, Гарри осознал, что понятия не имеет, в какой живет Риддл. Он говорил, что ему выделили отдельное помещение, но…  
Поттер со смешанным чувством в груди уставился на ближайшую дверь. Таблички.  
Чертовы таблички с именами.  
Слизерин на самом деле отличался от Гриффиндора. Что же, одной проблемой меньше.  
Комната Риддла была почти в самом конце длинного коридора. Из-за запертой двери раздавалась знакомая мелодия. Гарри поперхнулся. Захотелось ущипнуть себя побольнее, но он понимал, что от этого аккуратно выведенная надпись «Томас Риддл» не изменится. Тем не менее, поверить, что молодой Воландеморт на полной громкости слушал «Stayin’ alive», было несколько… затруднительно. Хоть он и обладал хорошим воображением. Хоть он своими глазами видел, как мама, пританцовывая, под гремящих на весь дом «офигительных австралийцев», вскрывала очередную хвостатую-рогатую-зубастую пакость.   
Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и в реальность происходящего пришлось поверить. На пороге, хмуро всматриваясь в пустоту перед собой, застыл Риддл. Встрепанный, с проступившей на лице щетиной и темными кругами под глазами, но все-таки Риддл.  
\- Гарри, я знаю, что ты здесь.  
Гриффиндорец цыкнул и стянул с головы капюшон невидимки. Взгляд Тома тотчас же сфокусировался на нем. На бледном лице к удивлению гриффиндорца появилась кривая ухмылка.  
\- Риддл, ты в курсе, что сигналки на комнаты запрещено вешать?  
\- И тебе привет. Да, они дестабилизируют магическое поле школы. Заходи.  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Заходи, - Риддл с неожиданной для его худощавого тела силой и скоростью схватил Гарри за шиворот и затянул в комнату.  
В спальне Тома царил хаос, освещаемый роем снующих туда-сюда мелких голубых огоньков. В воздухе парили, лениво шурша ветхими страницами, тяжелые фолианты. На тумбочке толпились пустые склянки и пробирки из-под зелий. На второй, сейчас пустующей, кровати душераздирающе разорялся дешевенький магический проигрыватель – такие «помнили» не больше двух-трех десятков песен, но Тому этого хватило, чтобы познакомиться с современной музыкой. Познакомиться – и, видимо, проникнуться. Везде были исписанные вдоль и поперек листы бумаги и свитки пергамента: они устилали пол, валялись на расправленной кровати и под ней, торчали среди пузырьков, под открытой бутылкой огневиски…  
Поттер вздохнул, по-новому взглянув на упавшего на свободную кровать Риддла, тянущегося к возмутительной улике против самого себя.  
Только этого не хватало.  
\- Ты что, пьян?  
\- Пока еще нет, - сдержанно откликнулся тот и приложился к бутылке. – Будешь?  
\- Риддл…  
\- Том, Гарри. Как хочешь. Зачем тогда пришел?  
\- Ты… - Гарри растерянно развел руками. – Ты о чем вообще думаешь?  
\- А ты? – фыркнул слизеринец и громко заржал, будто Гарри рассказал ему лучший за всю его жизнь анекдот.  
Гарри, не в первый раз имевший дело с пьяными магами, поджал губы и заозирался, пытаясь отыскать палочку Риддла. Изолировать артефакт от неадекватного владельца стоило в первую очередь. Тем более, этот артефакт от этого владельца.  
Тисовая палочка торчала из-под подушки. Совсем как его остролистная по утрам.  
Гарри передернулся от сравнения и перевел взгляд на голые лодыжки Тома, тонкие, острые, с торчащими косточками. Парень зачем-то вскочил на ноги и теперь в такт музыке раскачивался на чуть поскрипывающей кровати, уткнувшись в свои бумаги. За этим веером не было видно его лица, но создавалось впечатление, что про «приглашенного» им Поттера он забыл.  
Мелодия сменилась на еще более устрашающую «Богемскую рапсодию», и Гарри понял, что Риддлу точно нужна помощь.  
Как можно скорее.  
Пока он не выучил слова.  
\- Том, что бы ты ни пытался сделать… в твоем состоянии это не совсем…   
\- А?..  
\- Я имею в виду, когда ты в последний раз ел? Или хотя бы… спал?  
Том спрыгнул на пол и широким взмахом рук отбросил свои записи. Бумаги взмыли в воздух и медленно осели на пол. Эффектно.  
И так драматично.  
\- Относительно недавно, не беспокойся.  
\- Я не…  
\- Просто маленький эксперимент.  
Поттер закатил глаза. Эксперимент, как же. Что, депрессивные запои теперь так называются? Риддл совершенно точно издевался.  
Всего лишь воспоминание? Сейчас он как никогда прежде казался живым.  
\- Снейп и Дамблдор сегодня за завтраком обсуждали тебя. Что бы за эксперимент ты не проводил, прекращай, ладно? Ты все еще студент, и…  
Старшекурсник снова залился хохотом. Отсмеявшись, он, утирая выступившие слезы, проговорил неожиданно холодным и чистым голосом:  
\- Дамблдор считает меня чем-то вроде бешеного детеныша мантикоры, а Снейп свернет мне шею, если подвернется удобный случай. Спасибо, но пока я ни на кого не бросаюсь, они будут терпеть любое мое поведение.  
\- Он же вроде неплохо к тебе относился. Ну, для Снейпа неплохо.  
\- О, видишь ли, в понедельник, когда он проверял мои знания по предмету, ему на глаза попалась моя палочка. Как тебе. И реакция у него была… точь-в-точь как твоя.  
Гарри сглотнул. Потрясающе. Еще один разговор по душам с Воландемортом.  
С пьяным Воландемортом.  
\- Ха-а… - Том подскочил к нему и схватил за плечи, наклонившись, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Поттер дернулся, попытавшись вырваться, но добился только того, что пальцы Риддла сжались еще сильнее. - Скажи мне, Гарри, есть ли в этой школе хоть один человек, который меня не ненавидит?  
\- Боюсь, что… нет.  
Том дернул уголком рта и молча вернулся к своей бутылке.  
\- Я думаю, тебе уже достаточно. Где ты вообще достал эту дрянь?  
\- Недостаточно. Где взял? Вскрыл схронку семикурсников, понятное дело, - слизеринец сделал еще один глоток и яростно замотал головой, утрясая в своем организме ударную дозу алкоголя. – Ты присаживайся, присаживайся. Здорово, что пришел, ты мне как раз нужен. Поможешь кое в чем?  
Гриффиндорец чертыхнулся. Мама, когда еще была для него только загадочной Мишель Грей, говорила, что со временем эта просьба станет вызывать в нем только раздражение и желание убежать в глушь, подальше от людей. Он начинал понимать, почему.  
Чувствуя, что совершает что-то, необязательное ужасное, но определенно непоправимое, он обреченно кивнул.  
\- Покажи свой шрам.  
\- Это очень плохая… - начал было говорить Поттер, как только руки Риддла потянулись к нему, но замолчал, почувствовав холодное прикосновение.   
В памяти всплыл рассыпающийся на части Квирелл, дотронувшийся до его кожи, однако пальцы парня беспрепятственно и легко заскользили по лбу, ощупывая молниевидную метку, отбрасывая мешающие пряди волос. Том хмурился и что-то неразборчиво бормотал, всматриваясь в шрам, но ни умирать, ни как-то демонстрировать дискомфорт не собирался.  
\- Ты что-нибудь помнишь об этом? – проговорил задумчиво Риддл, явно не ожидая какого-либо ответа, возможно, даже не понимая, что говорит вслух.  
Гарри промолчал. Он не помнил. Иногда ему снились сны: зеленая ослепительная вспышка, смех и летающий мотоцикл, но знал он не больше тех, кто озаботился прочесть о той ночи в газетах и книгах или хотя бы выслушать соседей, пересказывающих эту байку за кружкой пива. Мама обычно говорила так: «Волдеморт убил твоих родителей, а попытавшись убить тебя, погиб сам. Ну, такова официальная версия. Не знаю, что там происходило на самом деле, и, если честно, не горю желанием узнать… В общем, запомни: когда могущественный тёмный маг умирает, в любом случае, есть только два варианта: либо это был его план, либо он тупанул. Одно из двух. Я хочу сказать, во всей этой ситуации нет ни твоей вины, ни твоей заслуги, малыш. А теперь молча пей чай и перестань крошить печенье мне в книги».  
И в прошлом году он узнал, какой из вариантов был верным. К сожалению.  
\- Я читал официальную версию, но это… так странно. Я имею в виду, действительно странно. Мне интересно, что произошло на самом деле...  
Гарри вспыхнул и оттолкнул от себя парня.   
\- На самом деле Воландеморт убил мою семью, а потом намудрил что-то с заклинанием и облажался. Я имею в виду, настоящий Воландеморт… а не ты.  
Риддл задохнулся от злости. Раскрыл было рот, но, быстро облизнув нижнюю губу, смолчал.  
\- «Настоящий». Продолжай.  
\- Дамблдор считает, что ты… некий неудавшийся эксперимент одного из бывших студентов Хогвартса. Чье-то воплощенное воспоминание о тебе. Искусственная личность.  
\- Да, эта тема была довольно популярной в моем времени на курсовых исследованиях. Правда, обычно в работах доказывалась невозможность создания подобного запрограммированного на повседневные действия энергетического конструкта. Не то, чтобы это на самом деле совсем невозможно, просто крайне трудновыполнимо. Я и еще пара моих товарищей, наверное, смогли бы сотворить что-то подобное.  
Том, с силой потирая левое запястье, невесело засмеялся, откинув назад голову.  
\- Как самочувствие? Тебе не было… больно, когда я дотрагивался? – неожиданно спросил Риддл. – Может, холод, или запах, или головокружение?  
\- Если ты намекаешь на призраков, то их здесь нет. Кроме тебя, - нервно отшутился гриффиндорец, пытаясь разрядить сгустившуюся атмосферу.  
Злить Риддла сейчас определенно не следовало.   
\- Ну, для Хогвартса это же нормально, даже если забыть о привидениях. Я тут поспрашивал об этом вашем пресловутом «философском инциденте»…  
Поттер застонал, закатив глаза к потолку. Мантикора Том или нет, но чудовище – точно.

* * *

След от авады был… ну, обычным. Белый рубец, тонкий, мягкий, приятно цепляющийся за кончики пальцев.  
Идеально вычерченный контур движения палочки. Хоть в учебник выставляй – мелкий рисунок, ровные, практически параллельные линии, соединенные короткой косой чертой.  
Том помнил, как махал палочкой в особняке Риддлов. Если бы Поттер попал под его заклинание тогда, то ходить бы ему со шрамом через все туловище.  
Помнит ли мальчишка о том, как получил эту молнию?  
Зеленые глаза напротив яростно сверкнули, и Риддл понял, что случайно сказал это вслух. Поттер, тем не менее, продолжил молча стоять, позволяя осматривать себя, и завелся только после намека на «поговорим об этом?»  
Значит, рано.  
«Все дело в душах», - сказал он-из-диадемы. Может, душу невозможно разделить более чем на семь фрагментов? Шесть крестражей и оригинал.  
Но тогда авада не… Авада разрывает связь души и тела жертвы, используя для этого крохотный кусочек души заклинателя, и… Ох. Серпентаго и общие сны.  
«Сколько… нас? Достаточно. Достаточно и один». Он-из-диадемы говорил не о нем.  
Господи Иисусе.  
Поттер чертовски прав. Оригинал в самом деле облажался.

* * *

\- Да ладно тебе, малой. Скажи. Это уже даже не забавно, я такого бреда успел наслушаться от слизеринцев. Якобы, как ты выразился, настоящий я вселился в прошлогоднего учителя ЗОТИ и заставлял его делать всякие жуткости. Грабить Гринготтс, выкрасть философский камень, почему-то оказавшийся в школе, убивать единорогов и пить их кровь. Ну, и убить тебя, конечно. Раз двадцать – и это только за первый семестр. Что-то там про тролля, взбесившуюся метлу, мелкий Малфой вообще заливал что-то про дракона, - небрежно бросил Риддл, пряча горящие почти детским любопытством глаза. – Настоящий я в самом деле творил такую дичь?  
Гарри язвительно поджал губы. Дался ему этот инцидент, в самом деле.  
Риддл.  
\- Том.  
\- …Том. Я сейчас тебе скажу кое-что очень важное. Одну… тайну.  
\- Я весь внимание.  
\- Хорошо. Слушай. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя.  
Том на мгновение застыл, непонимающе сдвинув брови, а потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- А жаль.  
\- Ты это серьезно?  
\- А что?  
\- Первый раз вижу настолько самовлюбленного человека.  
\- Ну, я в самом деле великолепен. И – эй! Ты просто не учился с незабвенной Вал, - Риддл картинно откинул со лба челку и захлопал ресницами, явно кого-то пародируя.   
Ту же «Вал», например.  
Этому малолетнему алкоголику точно стоило проветриться.  
\- С одним условием, - сдался Гарри.  
Упускать такой шанс было бы преступлением против здравого смысла.  
Том вскинул бровь, чему-то ухмыляясь самым препоганейшим образом.  
\- Вот они, современные гриффиндорцы, - нараспев протянул он. – И чего же ты хочешь?  
\- Бросай свои деструктивные эксперименты. Тебе надо поесть, выспаться и проветрить комнату. Здесь ужасно.

* * *

\- Альбус, Поттер снова с… ним, - тихо проговорил Северус, неотрывно глядя на две фигурке в окне.  
Студенты медленно шли к озеру. Поттер, всего неделю назад чуть не наложивший в штаны от страха, когда понял, кого вытащил из Тайной комнаты, что-то рассказывал смеющемуся – подумать только – Риддлу. Молодой Воландеморт был без мантии, в какой-то маггловской футболке, и это было так… дико, что вызывающе блестевшая под заходящим солнцем бутылка (Снейп догадывался, с чем. Он не первый год работал в этой школе и в свое время закончил ее) на фоне раздетого мага казалась чем-то совершенно нормальным.  
Казалась.  
Будь это обычный студент его факультета…  
К драным вурдалакам.  
Вообще – студент…  
Северус зло стиснул зубы и развернулся к внимательно, по-детски водя пальцем по строчкам, изучающему заявку на закупку ингредиентов директору. Словно это имело значение, когда…  
\- Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, Северус, - наконец ответил Дамблдор, возвращая заявку неподписанной. – Я уверен, Гарри знает, когда остановиться.  
\- Мальчишка всего лишь…  
\- Гарри рос в куда более опасных условиях, чем находится сейчас.  
Северус сгреб отвергнутый документ и вытащил из кармана другой. Почти такой же, но без семян морозника.  
Директор невозмутимо протянул руку за вторым вариантом заявки и вновь погрузился в чтение. С самого начала, разумеется.  
\- Я был у его тетки в прошлом году. Сразу после происшествия с троллем. Дурсли обычные магглы. Единственная опасность, грозящая Поттеру в их доме, это остаться без сладкого и получить подзатыльник за нарушение режима дня. Петунья даже попросила меня присматривать за племянником, пока он в школе.  
\- Конечно. Петунья очень хорошо знает, насколько суров наш мир. Как ты знаешь, Лили перед своей гибелью обратилась к малоизученным областям магии и выстроила впечатляющий комплекс охранных чар вокруг дома и своих близких. На Гарри особая защита, завязанная на крови, со сложным механизмом действия. Ты видел, что она сделала с Квиринусом… Я предположил, что для ее подпитки необходима близость носителя родственной крови, и отдал мальчика Петунье. Однако он сбежал из дома.  
Снейп скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой. Проблемы он не видел. Литтл-Унгинг не был преступным городком, и без дела слоняющийся одинокий ребенок тут же привлек бы внимание полиции, так что Поттер наверняка был возвращен семье к ужину. Он в детстве, когда шастал по улицам в воняющей сигаретами отцовской куртке, тоже привлекал внимание полицейских – только не в том смысле. А также бездомных, собак, попрошаек, хулиганов всех возрастов и почему-то проституток.  
\- Как увлекательно, - саркастично выдавил он.  
\- Да, я тоже так считаю. Что ты знаешь о Чумных докторах? – Дамблдор резко обернулся к нему и смерил пронзительным взглядом поверх очков.  
Второй вариант заявки также вернулся к подателю неподписанным.  
Зельевар вытащил третий. Без семян морозника и выдержанной пчелиной пыльцы.  
\- Вымерший орден целителей-отморозков. Его члены считали своим священным долгом оказывать помощь любому нуждающемуся, при этом используя довольно своеобразные методы. Пользовались популярностью среди темных магов, ведьм, преступников и прочих отбросов общества, - мужчина немного помедлил, проглатывая окончание фразы об оборотнях, нежити и сквибах, и продолжил: - Название пришло из маггловского мира во время буйства чумы в Европе. Но при чем здесь Чумные доктора? Они исчезли столетия назад.  
\- Не все, Северус, не все. Когда мальчик сбежал из дома, он случайно встретил Чумного доктора. Поразительная везучесть, если подумать. Их не видели десятки лет. Гарри нужна была помощь – и он ее получил. Его усыновила одна из оставшихся в живых членов ордена. Мишель Грей. На Тисовую улицу он с тех пор возвращался лишь как гость.  
Мужчина тотчас же растерял все свое напускное безразличие и почти сорвался на крик.  
\- Ч-что?  
Гарри Поттера, сына его Лили, все это время растила древняя психопатка.  
\- Я встречался с мисс Грей. Довольно милая и приветливая женщина. Молодая для своей профессии. Не сказать, что сильная магически, но весьма опытная и изощренная в своем искусстве. Гарри очень к ней привязан, называет своей второй матерью. Сейчас она в Азкабане, а мальчик временно живет у тети, - директор оторвался от чтения и повернулся к побелевшему Снейпу. – Северус. Тебе не помешало бы больше отдыхать. Ляг сегодня пораньше. Держи, это тоже не подходит.  
Северус на ослабевших ногах прошелся по кабинету и плавно опустился в кресло рядом с директорским столом. Не глядя достал новую заявку – без семян морозника, выдержанной пчелиной пыльцы и слез авгура – и положил бумагу перед начальником.  
\- Мальчишка же не мог… приобрести мировоззрение этой Грей?  
\- К сожалению, мог. Само по себе желание помочь окружающим неплохо. Но помочь можно по-разному…  
\- То есть ты считаешь, что он…  
\- Нет, Северус. Конечно, нет. Мальчик не будущий Чумной доктор, как бы много он ни перенял от мисс Мишель Грей. Этот орден мертв и давным-давно истлел, и я надеюсь, что, пока его мать в Азкабане, Гарри научится отличать свет от тьмы.  
Декан Слизерина обреченно вздохнул. Дамблдор мог быть жестоким к ученикам, если верил, что так необходимо. С этим с переменным успехом боролись Минерва и он сам, но сейчас… сейчас он вынужден был согласиться.  
Если мальчишка, запутавшись в своих принципах, воскресит Темного лорда – это в самом деле будет катастрофа.   
Альбус кашлянул, привлекая внимание, и протянул руку за четвертой заявкой. Без семян морозника, выдержанной пчелиной пыльцы, слез авгура и аконита.  
Как только он выбьет из директора материалы, он пойдет к Черному озеру, найдет двух загулявших паршивцев и, наплевав на все, надерет им уши. А потом отправит на отработку к Спраут.  
Поттера – помогать, Риддла – исправляться.

* * *

Рассказывать о «философском» инциденте, в общем-то, было нечего. Все прекрасно укладывалось буквально в несколько слов.  
Я. Последний. Идиот.  
Все началось с того, что Гарри случайно (и ни мантия-невидимка, ни желание посмотреть, что у Квирелла под тюрбаном здесь абсолютно не при чем) увидел разговаривающего с самим собой профессора по ЗОТИ. «Раздвоение личности», - с восхищением подумал тогда он и, подговорив друзей, принялся наблюдать.  
Чтобы выяснить, что у Квирелла с головой все в порядке, потребовалось не так уж много времени.  
Сложнее оказалось установить, что тогда с ним, если не сумасшествие. Рон ставил на одержимость. Мио эту версию забраковала, обосновав тем, что директор тогда был бы в курсе и принял бы меры и что она очень сомневается, что два самостоятельных сознания могли уживаться в одном теле. Они, конечно, и не уживались, судя по время от времени вспыхивающим ссорам, но тут в спор включились старшекурсники – и победа досталась Грейнджер.  
Однако расследование застопорилось на несколько месяцев.  
Гриффиндорцы, не забывая следить за Снейпом, присматривать за драконом (и Хагридом после отлета Норберта) и Пушком, обходить Запретный лес в поисках новых раненых единорогов (и отрабатывать штрафные, когда их ловил не лесничий) и совершать прочие обыденные для хогвартского студента вещи, уделяли время и проблеме Квирелла. К концу года профессор совсем захирел и все чаще соглашался с другим «собой», говорившим тихим неразборчивым шепотом.  
Друзья пробовали обращаться к декану и мадам Помфри, но добились лишь снисходительного умиления. О, вы только посмотрите на этих первокурсников, беспокоятся о приболевшем преподавателе.  
Как трогательно.  
Снейп, конечно же, не имел никакого отношения ни к браконьерству в Запретном лесу, ни к попыткам похищения философского камня.  
Довольно слабое утешение для того, кто стоит перед взрослым магом, которого контролирует взбешенный близостью недоступного сокровища убийца, мечтающий уничтожить тебя. И уж точно не следовало в подобной ситуации задавать провокационных вопросов. Например, зачем он, дьявол его задери, сделал все это – с родителями, с тобой. Или почему все закончилось как закончилось.  
Гарри спросил.  
С отчаянно колотящимся сердцем в груди и неприятно оттягивающим карман штанов рубиновым кристаллом, прощаясь с жизнью и оставшимися за спиной друзьями.  
Гарри спросил и получил ответ, холодный и удивительно честный.  
«Вы мне мешали».  
Он был последним идиотом, раз считал, что гибель его родителей имела хоть какое-то значение.  
Он был последним идиотом, раз надеялся, что его жизнь сохранила не дурацкая ошибка или глупый случай.  
Он был последним идиотом, раз втянул в эту авантюру своих первых друзей. Теперь, когда никто не вытащит его из передряги, кроме него самого…  
Но он был невероятно везучим идиотом.

* * *

Том, снова приложившийся к наполовину пустой бутылке, попробовал рассмеяться от такой характеристики, но подавился и натужно закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы. Жидкость нестерпимо обожгла рот, горло и взорвалась где-то в районе желудка.  
Все казалось таким легким, а тело – таким ненадежным и невесомым. Сознание мягко плыло в окружающем жарком воздухе. Мир вращался в направлении, противоположном тому, в каком вращалась голова. Чувства – мысли, эмоции, сигналы тела – смешивались в один невообразимый коктейль. Хотелось одновременно смеяться и лечь, говорить какую-нибудь чушь и выпить еще.  
Зеленые глаза с любопытством и весельем наблюдали за ним.  
То, что было у него вместо тела, наконец сдалось постоянно поступающему в него алкоголем. Потребовалось две… или три?.. бутылки.   
Хм. Его настоящее тело «плыло» уже на втором стакане.  
Том все-таки захохотал и наклонился к пареньку. Координация его подвела: лоб Поттера был немного ближе, чем казалось. Забавно. Парень расплылся в неконтролируемой – Господи, зачем вообще ее скрывать? – улыбке и пару раз хлопнул ладонью по груди мальчишки. Пространство смешно расплывалось. Руки почти онемели, а ноги казались бесполезными отростками.  
Гарри-чертов-Поттер воспользовался моментом и снова попытался забрать остатки огневиски.  
\- Риддл, ты пьян. Если Дамблдор это увидит…  
Слизеринец снова бессовестно заржал. Тело подвело еще раз: он тут же неловко опрокинулся на спину. Рука, дернувшаяся было к лицо, больно задела нос.  
\- Дам… Дамблдор… Плевать. Он запер меня здесь, понимаешь? Чертов старик. Запер. Меня. Здесь! Смотри лучше. Кое-что покажу.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая…  
\- Тш-ш, малыш. Дай руку. Давай, смелее. Ты же гриффиндорец, черт тебя дери!  
Том, так и не дождавшись какой-либо реакции от мальчика, подорвался и схватил его ладонь, такую горячую, такую маленькую, покрытую мелкими шрамами прожитых лет, хрупкую… Надо всего лишь сжать ладонь чуть сильнее – и косточки сладко-сладко захрустят…  
Парень обхватил второй рукой затылок Гарри, притягивая его ближе к себе. Сосредотачиваться на чем-то одном было невыносимо: все вокруг, от цвета вечернего неба до запаха волос человека рядом, казалось важным и бесполезным одновременно.  
Немного подташнивало. Он горячо зашептал на ухо своему невольному слушателю:  
\- Закрой глаза. Попробуй… почувствовать ее. Магия… Она везде, вокруг, как воздух; она звенит, она зовет, она жаждет… тебя, меня… всех. Ты же второкурсник, уже должен уметь видеть и слышать…  
\- Риддл, я думаю…  
Том застонал, отбрасывая руку Поттера, прижатую в порыве монолога к сердцу, - только для того, чтобы крепко обхватить парня за плечи.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет!.. Ты слишком много думаешь, Гарри!.. – тот только криво улыбнулся и зачем-то попытался отстраниться от ладоней, скользнувших от его плеч к бедрам. Кажется, он даже попробовал отпихнуть неожиданно распущенного подростка от себя, но не сильно преуспел. – О, слушай. Выпей. Пару глотков, тебе должно хватить.  
\- Риддл…  
\- Том.  
\- Том, - Поттер вновь мимолетно улыбнулся своей фирменной, насквозь фальшивой, как он сейчас ясно понял, улыбкой. – Мне двенадцать. Мне нельзя пить алкоголь. А тебе надо поспать.  
Слизеринец фыркнул.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я не буду больше пить сегодня. Но! Но ты должен сделать два глотка. И я сразу пойду спать. Идет?  
\- Нет, Риддл. Ты идешь спать прямо сейчас.  
\- Том, Гарри…


	9. Глава 8. Капля яда в чашке с какао

\- Удивительно, они изменили расписание. Раньше поезд пребывал только вечером, как первого сентября.  
\- Удивительно, ты способен на что-то, кроме ненависти к миру и бормотания «Сжальтесь и добейте». После вчерашнего-то, - Гарри бросил мрачный взгляд в сторону скучающего Риддла и вернулся к созерцанию железной дороги.  
Тысяча девяносто три фута путей в одну сторону. Тысяча девяносто три – в другую. Рельсы прерывались, словно откушенные пастью исполинского чудища. Наблюдать, как посреди луга стремительно появляется, вырываясь ревущей и дымящей змеей из крохотной точки в пространстве, Хогвартс-экспресс было одновременно и завораживающе, и жутко.  
Солнце припекало. Удушающе пахло разогретой землей и влажной пылью. Воздух словно дрожал, и это было более значимо, чем прозрачно голубое небо. Знамение, такое же, как медленно растекающаяся по телу сонливость.  
Грядет гроза.  
На перроне они были втроем: Хагрид, Гарри и Том. Последнего Поттер предпочел бы не видеть, но слизеринца это не особо волновало, так что он за каким-то бесом увязался вместе с ними.  
Хотя, по-хорошему, должен был сейчас лежать обезвоженным полутрупом в постели и мечтать сдохнуть.  
\- А чтой-та вы натворили хоть вчера? – спросил Хагрид. – Снейп за завтраком был зол что твой мантихор.  
\- Декану не понравилось, что мы гуляли возле зверинца, - откликнулся Риддл и повернулся к загоревшемуся восторгом Хагриду. - Гарри показывал мне Пушка.  
Поттер закатил глаза.  
\- Нет, Снейпу не понравилось, что ты напился. И дымил как паровоз. И шлялся без мантии. И…  
\- М-м, не, - покачал головой Том, легкомысленно пожав плечами. – Не думаю, что дело в этом.  
Хагрид звучно рассмеялся и опустил тяжелые ладони на макушки студентов. Гарри привычно вжал голову в плечи, опасаясь за сохранность шеи.  
\- Ох, разгильдяи. Не след правила-то нарушать, даже на каникулах. И возле зверинца одни не ходите, - лесничий подмигнул, намекая, кого можно позвать в компанию в следующий раз. – Что, к Филчу отправили?  
\- Почти. К мандрагорам.  
\- Ты не зли Снейпа, парень. Твоему отцу навряд понравится, ежели ему из школы громовещатель придет.  
\- Отцу?.. А, да. Он будет в бешенстве.  
\- То-то. Знаешь, я ведь учился с ним. Похож ты на него, даже имя то же. А вот норов совсем другой.  
\- Традиция. Все мужчины из Риддлов Томы, - поморщился Риддл и поспешил сменить тему: - Норов… другой?  
\- Ага. Горячая ты голова. Василиск вона, пары гуляешь, правила нарушаешь да после отбоя шляешься. Как только на Слизерин попал? Том вот - отец твой, значит – примерным студентом был, старостой школы. Ответственным, сталбыть. Не без всякого, конечно. Мог и глаза закрыть на проступок, покуда бед не натворил…  
\- Хагрид, ты же говорил, что он тебя с Арагогом сдал, - встрял Гарри, бросив непонимающий взгляд на Тома.  
Тот невинно улыбнулся, чуть приподняв брови. Слишком невинно для честного человека.  
\- Так ошибся он, - простодушно ответил великан, не заметивший этих переглядываний. – Всяко бывало, говорю. Что василиск этот поганый, что арахнид – редкие звери они. Да и не разбирался никто особо. Вот паук, вот девочка.  
\- Укус арахнида быстро заживает, практически мгновенно. Яд закупоривается в теле жертвы и уже потом, когда добыча погибает, разъедает внутренности до питательной кашицы, - вполголоса пояснил Том, искоса поглядывая на нахмурившегося Поттера, прерывая полившиеся было из него возмущения. – В первые дни после смерти по внешним признакам невозможно установить, что послужило причиной гибели. Но никто и не разбирался.  
\- Вот паук, вот – девочка, - с тяжелым вздохом повторил Гарри и отвернулся. – Блеск.  
Знал ли этот Том Риддл, о чем тогда думал он настоящий? Гарри готов был поспорить, что да.  
Знал же он о серпентаго, в конце концов.  
Хагрид снова пустился в воспоминания о славных былых деньках, и гриффиндорцу пришлось сжать в кулак все имеющееся у него терпение, чтобы не разораться. Слушать, как его друг рассказывает о «старшем» Риддле, было невыносимо - и немного больно. Помогал с устройством тайного логова Арагога в Запретном лесу, гонял дразнящихся студентов…  
Ошибся он, как же.  
Раздался оглушительный гудок поезда. Хогвартс-экспресс, красный и дымящий, выпрыгнул на полной скорости, словно из ниоткуда, и, обдав встречающих жаркой волной горячего воздуха, застыл. Из распахнувшихся дверей посыпались гомонящие студенты.  
\- Гарри!.. – гриффиндорец поспешил к взбудораженным чем-то друзьям, с удовольствием забывая о Риддле. – Ты не поверишь, что сделал этот белобрысый гаденыш…  
Последние учебные дни опять начинались с неприятностей. Почему-то это не удивляло.

* * *

\- …А потом он такой закатывает глаза и говорит своим кабанам: «Здесь воня-яет, ухо-одим». Придурок, - Рон с яростью вгрызся в хлеб с положенным на него куском мяса. - А Невилл так и сидит, без рта. Едва расколдовали.  
Рассказ Уизли о произошедшем с друзьями в поезде занял всю дорогу до Большого зала. Некоторых подробностей Гарри предпочел бы не слышать, как и большинство обедающих гриффиндорцев, но отсутствие их не изменило бы фактов.  
Драко Малфой - урод.  
\- Да, если бы не Гермиона, я бы так и ходил до самой школы, - передернулся Лонгботтом, с благодарностью глядя на подругу. – Жутко было. Я даже мычать не мог, представь?  
\- Мне Том показывал, как снимать подобные проклятия.   
\- Расскажешь, Мио?  
Грейнджер согласно кивнула.  
Действительно, глупый вопрос.  
\- Я, правда, не совсем понимаю, как работают такие проклятия, это пока для меня сложновато, - замялась Мио и затараторила: - То есть, это похоже на человеческую трансфигурацию – частичную, - но второкурсник не смог бы выполнить преобразование так быстро и… так. Я имею в виду, рот Невилла не просто исчез. Его словно никогда и не было. Просто ровная и гладкая кожа, а под ней… челюсти как будто срослись. Сплошная кость.  
Гарри оглянулся на слизеринский стол, глазами отыскивая хихикающего Малфоя. Он-то как раз прекрасно понимал, что пытался сделать этот идиот. Видел пару раз маминых «пациентов». В самом деле, приятного мало.  
Он не мог не радоваться, что у слизеринца хватило силенок лишь на «удаление голоса», но не глаз, ушей, чувствительности кожи и обоняния в придачу. Мио, конечно, умница, но последствия Трансмогрифианской пытки убрать гораздо сложнее самого проклятия. Невилл мог приехать в школу овощем.  
Если бы вообще выжил.  
\- После обеда?  
Поттер вздохнул и замотал головой.  
\- Не. Завтра. Я на отработку, приползу к отбою только.  
\- Кстати, как ты умудрился напортачить на каникулах? – поинтересовался своим коронным тоном «это-опять-произошло-Гарри-именно-поэтому-мы-не-хотели-оставлять-тебя-одного» Невилл.  
\- Талант, - невнятно пробурчал Рон и одобрительно взмахнул ложкой, забрызгав супом скатерть и соседа. – Ой, извини.  
Поттер вытер с лица бульон и взмахнул руками.  
\- Его светлости Томасу Риддлу стало скучно. Они решили сперва сдохнуть от голода, а затем, набравшись и передумав, победокурить в моей компании и раздраконить Снейпа.  
\- Гарри, ты опять за свое? – фыркнула Грейнджер. – Том обычный старшекурсник и это...  
\- Вуд обычный старшекурсник. Перси. Джек. А Риддл – отморозок, Мио. Ты думаешь, темные маги выглядят как-то по-особенному? Не-а. Они не отличаются от прочих. В большинстве своем. И не считая одной летучей мыши, - Гарри кивнул на мрачно взирающего на студентов Снейпа. За время каникул он успел подумать и решить рассказать друзья правду о Риддле, но не делать же это посреди обеда в Большом зале?   
– Поверь, после этих своих кровавых жертвоприношений и шабашей они возвращаются домой, переодеваются в домашнее, садятся к камину – и вот уже мировое зло в пушистых тапочках пьет теплое молоко. С медом.  
\- Том не любит молоко,- неожиданно пискнула затаившаяся Джинни и тут же под вопросительными взглядами старших залилась краской. – Он писал… как-то…  
\- Ну, тогда какао, - возвел глаза к потолку Гарри. – Неважно. Можно выглядеть нормальным, но при этом быть мудаком. Вон, твой Том на Джонсон смотрит. Серьезно считаешь, что он думает о чем-то масштабнее экзаменов и длины современной женской формы?  
Рон с Невиллом поперхнулись и закашлялись. От щек Джинни, казалось, можно было уже прикуривать.  
Поттер недоуменно оглядел ребят, пожал плечами и вернулся к почти остывшей отбивной. Раз Риддл шел к нему, значит, пора было собираться на отработку в теплицы, а он за этими разговорами так толком и не поел.  
\- Гарри!.. – вспыхнула Мио.  
\- Что? Он сам вчера рассказывал. В числе прочего.  
Узнать, однако, что такого возмутительного его друзья нашли в его словах он не успел.  
\- Что я уже вчера рассказывал? – мягко улыбаясь, спросил подошедший Том, услыхавший, видимо, конец диалога, но не догадывающийся о его начале.  
Его холодный и твердый взгляд остановился на лице Гарри, и тому пришлось снова напомнить себе: «Риддл «не опасен».  
\- Напоминаю: мир не…  
\- …не вертится вокруг меня, да. Конечно. К слову, о вчерашнем. Отработка вот-вот начнется, Гарри. Торопись.  
\- Да-да, сейчас, - гриффиндорец под одинаковыми нечитаемыми взглядами Гермионы и Тома затолкал в рот остатки отбивной, запил их почти целым стаканом тыквенного сока и вскочил из-за стола. – Пошли. Пока, народ. Если я не вернусь, то вот это существо скормило меня мандрагорам.  
«Это существо» вновь сверкнуло глазами и, поджав губы, выволокло Поттера из Большого зала за капюшон. Гарри нелепо замахал руками, пытаясь вырваться, и оттого чуть не упал, когда Риддл неожиданно его отпустил.  
В холле их уже ждала профессор Спраут. Женщина воодушевленно улыбнулась и шустро двинулась к теплицам, по пути закидывая студентов вопросами и наставлениями.  
\- А вот и провинившиеся. Ну что, ребята, готовы? За тебя, Гарри, я спокойна. Ты с лекарственными растениями отлично справляешься, и с мандрагорами ты уже дело имел, верно?.. А ты, Томас? Работал когда-нибудь со взрослой мандрагорой?  
\- Нет, мэм. Не доводилось.  
\- Но принцип знаешь? – полуутвердительно проговорила Спраут.  
\- Перед выкапыванием – за день или два - растения обрабатываются крепким отваром сон-травы. Никакой магии, не шуметь, корни доставать осторожно, не дергать за листья, чтобы не разбудить мандрагору. Обязательны перчатки, фартук, наушники и респиратор, - не задумываясь отбарабанил Риддл. – Выкопанные растения разделяют на две части: «головная» часть на пересадку, «тело» - на ингредиенты. Чем раньше, тем лучше.  
\- Очень хорошо. Я покажу на первых экземплярах, как выкапывать, а дальше сам. Но если станет плохо, сразу говори мне и выходи на улицу, хорошо? Увидите, что мандрагоры начали просыпаться, - тоже, вон из теплицы. Да, Гарри?  
\- Можно мне на разделку, профессор? – Поттер, вспомнив, сколько нужно копать, передернулся и поспешил уменьшить предполагаемое время отработки. Снейп распорядился помогать Спраут (декан Хаффлпафа, видимо, все-таки не сказала, что он напросился в помощники как только начались нападения на учеников) до последней мандрагоры, а выкапывать их, не разбудив, у Гарри никогда не получалось. Мама даже, отчаявшись научить его этой нехитрой науке, использовала на нем ту самую Трансмогрифианскую пытку в ее усеченном варианте, полностью лишая на время работы в оранжерее слуха. – Так быстрее будет.  
\- Можно, - согласилась профессор и распахнула комнату с инвентарем. - Значит, Томас у нас выкапывает мандрагору, ты, Гарри, делишь, а я высаживаю в новые ящики. Так и поступим. Давайте, ребята, одевайтесь.

* * *

Том затянул потуже пояс фартука и привычно закатал рукава мантии. С сомнением посмотрел на уже полностью одевшегося Поттера, рассматривающего имеющиеся в наличии ножи, но смолчал и продолжил готовиться к своей работе. Его это – о чем, великий Мерлин, думал Поттер и думал ли он вообще - не касалось.  
Он на самом деле никогда не работал с мандрагорами. В Хогвартсе этой редкости в его время не было и в заспиртованном виде. Однако Слизнорт во время дополнительных занятий по зельям показывал их части. Ручки, ножки, пальчики… лица. Мандрагору не зря звали ведьминой травой: если молодые корни только напоминали детей, то зрелые выглядели точь-в-точь как младенцы – и именно из них пошли слухи о поедающих детей ведьмах. Нет, не выглядели. Они казались ими. Слабый морок, конечно, можно было снять, но растения были чувствительны к чужеродной магии, и для оживления окаменевших студентов нужны были «чистые» экземпляры.  
Чистые и безжизненные.  
Том снова взглянул на казавшегося таким спокойным Поттера – вот же беспечный дурачок - и покачал головой.  
Его. Это. Не. Касается.  
Мертвая тишина в теплице, отягощенная гулко пульсирующим в ушах под плотными наушниками кровотоком, угнетала, давила на психику, и Риддл поспешил к ближайшей розетке узких листьев. Чем раньше он начнет, тем раньше он сможет отсюда выйти. Поттер, к его удивлению, за ним и профессором не пошел и обосновался у длинного стола в конце теплицы, раскладывая вокруг себя ножи, доску и емкости для растений по какому-то странному, одному ему понятному, принципу.   
Спраут легонько похлопала его по плечу, привлекая внимание, и поднесла пухлый палец к губам. Указала на пучки листьев, перевела палец на поднос, обернулась к замершему Поттеру, показав на его стол. Затем ткнула пальцем себе в грудь, на крайнюю справа корзину и ряды пока пустых горшков вдоль дальней стены. Том кивнул. Ничего сложного в этой – ненужной - пантомиме он не видел.  
Женщина тоже кивнула и принялась жестами показывать, как правильно доставать спящее под землей растение, а затем укладывать его на поднос. После двукратного повторения этого действия, профессор сделала приглашающий жест, показывая, что теперь его очередь. Том пожал плечами и принялся за дело. Где-то после пятого «младенчика», вытащенного на свет, он перестал думать о том, как бы не засыпать все вокруг землей, полностью погрузившись в работу, а достав двенадцатого – последнего в первой партии - с удивлением обнаружил, что преподаватель травологии за ним уже больше не наблюдает.   
Риддл с легкостью подхватил тяжелый поддон и потащил его к разделочной доске. Он никогда не был слабым, даже будучи тощим как щепка, но это… «тело» оказалось куда выносливее его настоящего.   
Нечеловечески сильным. Завораживающе и пугающе крепким…   
Поттер кивнул на край стола по его левую руку. Встряхнулся и потянулся за первым корнем. Том задержался рядом, с усмешкой на губах наблюдая, как Гарри переносит тельце с подноса на доску. При строгом соблюдении техники безопасности мандрагоры не представляли собой угрозы, особенно здесь, в тепличных условиях. Сложность их культуры обеспечивало именно деление. Вернее, морок, что они наводили на людей. Даже он, зная, что на самом деле корень мандрагоры выглядит скорее как корень имбиря, а не ребенок, выкапывая их из-под земли и видя собственными глазами растущие из макушки листья, чувствовал пальцами человеческое тепло и человеческое тело.  
Но…  
Том, распахнув глаза, застыл, наблюдая за быстрыми и четкими, выверенными движениями Гарри.   
Одна рука берет тельце и укладывает на разделочную доску, вторая резко, но беззвучно взмахивает ножом – и в две корзины рядом со столом ложатся новая голова с торчащим пучком покрытых багровыми пятнами листьев и новое пухлое тельце. На пол льется кровь… сок. Едкий сок мандрагоры. Ядовито-зеленый, а не красный. Быстро испаряющийся и дымящийся, а не стекающийся в лужи вокруг ног Поттера. А на доске уже лежит следующий младе… следующая мандрагора. Риддл отвел взгляд и вернулся к своему занятию, чувствуя, что его начинает мутить.  
За респиратором не было видно лица гриффиндорца, но даже остекленевшего, расфокусированного взгляда зеленых глаз было достаточно, чтобы понять: с Гарри Поттером было что-то не так. Нет. Он был ненормальным. Совершенно точно и абсолютно ненормальным.

* * *

Привычно убедившись, что никого в гостиной не осталось, Том стянул с уставших ног обувь, сбросил мантию и улегся на диван, закинув руки за голову. Хоть он и был уверен, что если кто-то из нынешних слизеринцев увидит его посреди ночи в такой фривольной позе в общем помещении, то и слова не скажет против (а то и просто сделает вид, что не заметил), въевшаяся привычка следить за собой перед посторонними – всеми – так просто не отпускала. Как бы он ни старался «не выделяться» и мало-мальски соответствовать «духу времени», его новые одногруппники не переставали посмеиваться с его «старомодного воспитания».  
Время было слишком другим. И оно изменило лица до неузнаваемости.  
Например, он никогда не подумал бы раньше, что наследник Малфоев, к примеру, будет прилюдно нецензурно выражаться и открыто идти на конфликт (мелкий засранец явно нарывался, почуяв, что ответа от странного новенького не будет) с незнакомым человеком. Или произносить сакраментальное «Мой отец узнает об этом» с угрозой, а не страхом.  
Или бросаться незнакомыми проклятиями, не потрудившись узнать о них побольше. После окончания отработки похожий на мясника, отпахавшего убойную смену на ферме, Гарри, стягивая с себя красный, заляпанный фартук, рассказал о выходке внука Абраксаса. Не то, чтобы Том согласился с тем, что этот Драко Малфой действительно специально проклял Невилла. Он больше ставил на его идиотизм и феноменальную для этой семьи безалаберность.  
А сам он? Учит малолеток полузапрещенным заклятиям, почти не разговаривает с одногруппниками, зато регулярно, раз в два-три дня, встречается с Дамблдором, почти не скрываясь, роется в «темной» части Запретной секции и даже ни разу не появился на парах по истории. Бинс, конечно, его не помнил, как и большинство своих учеников, но приведения, видимо, чувствовали его сущность и, скривившись, улетали прочь, так что вместо лекций историка он сидел в библиотеке (или, с тех пор как он-из-диадемы вернулся в сосуд, слонялся по Выручай-комнате).  
Огонь уютно потрескивал, и Том блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь покоем. В голове непрерывно крутились события последних дней. Он-из-диадемы. Черная дрянь, разрастающаяся в нем. Страницы и страницы расчетов и бесполезных теорий. Проклятый домовик… Ссора с Поттером… пусть гриффиндорец и не демонстрировал свое изменившееся отношение, к его удивлению и досаде, это все равно немного его уязвило. Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы Гарри перестал с ненавистью смотреть на него и дрожать от страха при виде его палочки. Зато его знаменитый шрам… беспокоил.  
Как и странное во всех отношениях поведение паршивца.  
Все дело в душах, да?.. Он-из-диадемы говорил так, и из всех вариантов…  
К черту. Какая разница, является ли Гарри Поттер его «собратом по несчастью» или нет? Он - крохотный осколок, пропитанный магией оригинала, со скверной, растворенной в иллюзорной крови. Поттер же в любом случае живой.  
Хоть и, видимо, все-таки чокнутый.  
В углу комнаты кто-то зашевелился с едва различимым бормотанием. А вот и неуловимый шпион. Потребовалось немного больше времени, чем Том предполагал изначально, чтобы выманить его. Вечер за вечером повторять одни и те же действия, в одно и то же время… Утомительно и раздражающе, особенно теперь, когда его время утекало стремительней песка из ладони. Риддл преодолел желание открыть глаза, боясь спугнуть осторожное существо, подкрадывающееся все ближе и ближе…  
\- …Нельзя… Но Гарри Поттер в опасности… Добби должен… Если хозяин узнает…  
Ну, конечно, Гарри-проклятый-Поттер. Риддл уже перестал удивляться: взъерошенный гриффиндорец, как он успел убедиться, был причастен к большей части происшествий в Хогвартсе.  
Совсем рядом звякнула его чашка.  
Пора.  
Парень резко рванулся к эльфу, придавливая его к полу. Тот жалобно пискнул и попытался исчезнуть, однако Том не зря день за днем вырисовывал связывающую цепочку из рун на окружавшей этот кусочек комнаты мебели. Теперь даже домовики со своей необычной магией не могли вырваться из круга.  
Том, нахмурившись, внимательно осмотрел пленника. Вместо ожидаемой хогвартской ливреи на нем была старая грязная наволочка с отверстиями для рук и ног. Герба семьи хозяина не было.  
\- Добби не хотел… не хотел… не хотел… Так надо… Добби хотел помочь… Спасти… - из огромных глаз домовика лились слезы, он мелко дрожал и колотил ручками по полу.  
Том мягко улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним. Крепко схватил этого «Добби» за плечи и потянул на себя, помогая встать. Ласково провел по лысой ушастой голове, успокаивая. Домовой эльф содрогнулся, громко икнув, распахнул влажные глазищи, и уставился в такое участливое и встревоженное лицо парня. Из его тонких длинных пальцев выскользнул остро сверкнувший пузырек со знакомым вензелем, наполненный темной текучей жидкостью. Том по-птичьи склонил голову, присматриваясь.  
Малфои. Напиток живой смерти.  
Эльф наконец перестал рыдать и понуро опустил голову, вновь виновато и покаянно залепетав о долге и грозящей Поттеру опасности. Риддл еще раз погладил домовика по макушке, ушам, лицу, затылку... Добби тихо заскулил и замолчал.  
Хруст сломанного позвоночника даже в пустой ночной гостиной был едва различим за гулом огня в камине.  
Том с тенью исчезнувшей улыбки на лице потянулся за палочкой, и тело домовика, больше им не поддерживаемое, беззвучно повалилось на пол. Короткий и резкий взмах палочки – подумать только, основы так называемой «вечной» трансфигурации сейчас преподавались на выпускном, седьмом курсе и то, на уровне шестого курса «старой» программы – и на полу вместо трупа высится аккуратная стопка чистой бумаги.  
Преобразованные листы горели так же хорошо, как и настоящие: ярко и быстро. Риддл по одному скармливал их огню, рассматривая трофейный пузырек. Яд был, судя по вспыхивающим мелким искоркам-звездочкам в завихрениях жидкости, хорош, очень хорош, но хранить его у себя не было никакого смысла.  
Том залпом допил какао и небрежно выкинул в камин оставшиеся листы бумаги.  
Какая прекрасная возможность поставить зарвавшегося Малфоя на место.


	10. Глава 9. Незнание и ответственность

Драко Малфой краснел, бледнел и задыхался. Удивительно, невозможно, но факт. Том, участливо похлопав его по одеревеневшей спине (под тканью явственно ощущалась противная липкость холодного пота, и парню пришлось пройтись по своим ладоням очищающим), поставил рядом с его тарелкой пузырек с «Живой смертью».  
\- В следующий раз будь осторожнее. Не стоит терять такие вещи. Мало ли, кто найдет. Или как решит… распорядиться.  
Драко, рискуя разбить флакон с ядом, порывисто сгреб его в сумку. С его нервозно дрожащих губ слетел невнятный поток звуков, в которых смутно угадывались слова благодарности. Он не спрашивал о домовике и, похоже, не особо понимал, как у Риддла мог оказаться яд с гербом Малфоев. Или почему ему захотелось вернуть его «владельцу» за завтраком, аккурат под взглядом декана, неподалеку отчитывающего старосту.  
Тому очень хотелось заглянуть мальчишке в голову, но обет «Не причинять зла людям и магам» был все еще врезан в его душу – в то, чем он являлся.  
Снейп, на время отвлекшийся от поникшего студента, прищурившись, смотрел на них, и Том поспешил закрепить результат.  
\- О, и я слышал, ты на днях смог применить усеченную Трансмогрифианскую пытку, - Парень улыбнулся прислушивающимся сокурсникам и повернулся обратно к Малфою. Тот его восторга не разделял. – Использовать столь редкое и сложное проклятие на втором курсе… Впечатляет.  
Декан, не отрывая взгляда от, казалось, готового хлопнуться в обморок – или хотя бы разреветься – Малфоя, отослал прочь старосту, и Том поспешил покинуть место действия. Мимоходом сдать младшекурсника Снейпу было, пожалуй, мелочно и мелко для него, со своими слизеринцами Том предпочел бы разобраться тет-а-тет… и более действенными способами. Но, насколько он узнал декана и помнил строгие методы воспитания Малфоев, этого должно было хватить. Хотя бы месяц без глупых и раздражающих сплетен в собственной гостиной он себе обеспечил.  
А домовик…  
Что же, намек с возвращенным нетронутым ядом и пропавшим слугой, должен был заставить задуматься, стоит ли и дальше пытаться его убить.  
Рискованно. Самонадеянно.  
Дневник – он – хранился в этой семье.  
Тому как никогда раньше захотелось отрезать заплетенную в дурацкую косичку бороду Дамблдора и затолкать ее ему в глотку. Вместе с его проклятым Непреложным обетом. В таком положении он даже не мог узнать, кто из Малфоев подослал к нему шпиона, оказавшегося, к тому же, бездарным отравителем. Последнее, конечно, не могло не радовать.  
Взгляд Риддла легко и пугающе привычно сосредоточился на лохматой черной макушке Поттера. Последние несколько дней ни он, ни кто-нибудь еще из компании младшекурсников-гриффиндорцев – даже болтушка Джинни! – не подходил к нему, словно объявив бойкот. Том осознавал, что паршивец наверняка растрепал друзьям, кем – вернее, чем - считал его директор, но ему было скучно. Дамблдор на прошлой встрече назвал это его состояние хандрой, но это было не так.  
Если бы ему год назад сказали, что он будет невыносимо скучать в Хогвартсе, Риддл бы, наверное, угостил шутника чем-нибудь неприятным. Петрификусом, например. Сейчас же он самому себе казался… неуместным. Как Кровавый барон на праздниках.  
О. Так это действительно хандра.  
Том решительно направился к обсуждающим что-то гриффиндорцам. Была одна вещь, которую он был бы не прочь узнать, еще со вчерашней практики по рунам. Они всей группой ходили в Запретный лес к древнему белостволому дубу, руны на коре которого, по легенде, хранили код перемещения в другое измерение, а там…  
\- И каким же чудесным образом вы, ребята, связаны с полуразумным автомобилем в Запретном лесу? – деловито осведомился Риддл, подойдя к завтракающей компании.  
Слизеинцы могли говорить что угодно. Причастность этой компании для него была очевидна.  
\- Фордик! – Рон подскочил на месте и схватил слизеринца за рукав. – Где ты его видел?  
\- В Запретном лесу, - повторил Том, аккуратно высвобождаясь из захвата.  
Что и требовалось доказать.  
\- Да-да, но где конкретно?  
\- На поляне с высоким сухим деревом. У него на коре выбиты неактивные руны телепортации. Это…  
\- Единорожья лужайка!  
Мальчики переглянулись и, ухватив со стола по пирожку, с топотом умчались прочь.  
\- Эй! – Риддл растерянно развел руками.  
Нахалы даже не оглянулись.  
\- Они прилетели на нем в школу в начале года, - проговорил заплетающимся языком Невилл, намазывая масло на тост. – Привет, Том.  
\- А? Привет, Нев. Что значит «прилетели в школу»?  
\- Ну… Они не смогли пройти через барьер на вокзале и полетели на машине родителей Рона.  
Старшекурсник медленно опустился на место напротив побледневшего – да ладно, неужели все началось заново? - Лонгботтома и тоже потянулся за тостом. Гермиона порывисто вздохнула и протянула ему стакан с соком.  
\- Они что, заколдовали автомобиль? Как они это сделали?  
\- Нет, понимаешь, у мистера Уизли – отца Рональда…

* * *

Трелони в кои-то веки открыла в кабинете окно, и Том был весьма ей за это признателен. Несмотря на все заверения сокурсников, к какофонии запахов в этом кабинете, он так и не привык, а еще эта жара, наступившая после ливня…  
Профессор что-то вещала о хорошей дате и прозрачности эфира, но хрустальный шар, в который сейчас бездумно таращились слизеринцы, с легкостью мог опровергнуть ее слова. Гордон Ларо, сидящий по правую руку Риддла, фыркнул себе под нос и высказался о надвигающемся тумане. Его друг Даниэль сдержанно хихикнул. Эта шутка становилась необъяснимо популярной в сезон изучения студентами искусства гадания по хрустальному шару на протяжении уже многих лет.  
Если не со дня основания школы.  
Том, улучив момент, когда его соседи на что-то отвлеклись, снова заглянул вглубь хрусталя, впрочем, не особо надеясь на изменение результата. Предсказания были его слабостью. Он, как и любой другой интуит, мог читать знаки мироздания только на уровне неясных предчувствий и плохо переводимых символов. Как возникшая ранним утром тревога или… да, вот это.  
В шаре, в его затягивающей взгляд туманной дымке, ему мерещился силуэт огромной скалящейся собаки, расплывающийся под тяжестью взгляда в угловатую фигуру человека.  
Виски заныли; и Том вернулся к просматриванию толкователя. Ничего другого он сегодня уже не увидит.  
Черт-те что.  
Люк в углу кабинета вдруг распахнулся, впуская внутрь одинокий клочок пергамента. Записка, подчиняясь неведомому алгоритму, покружилась по комнате и зависла перед лицом Трелони. Преподаватель неловко запнулась об уголок стола и, звякнув многочисленными браслетами, взмахнула рукой, отгоняя послание. Пергамент обиженно затрепетал и плавно опустился на стол перед Томом. В записке под просьбой отпустить студента знакомым косым почерком было написано: «Я, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, дозволяю Тома Марволо Риддлу общение с Регулусом Арктурусом Блэком. P. S. Сахарные перья сейчас в два раза длиннее, чем пятьдесят лет назад».  
А вот это уже нехорошо.  
\- Томас, мой милый, тебя вызывает директор. Можешь идти, расскажешь о Гримме, что увидел в шаре, в следующий раз.  
Том растерялся на какое-то мгновение. Трелони его изрядно… напрягала. Он все никак не мог решить, настоящая ли она провидица или просто старая чудачка. Риддл тряхнул головой и начал скоро собираться.  
\- Это был не Гримм, профессор, - напоследок позволил себе небольшую дерзость он, привычно замаскировав ее невинной улыбкой. – До свидания.  
\- Удачи, дорогой, - не стала спорить профессор и вернулась к своему монологу.  
В коридорах было пусто, безлюдно и идеально тихо. Если не считать шиканье и подколки портретов, считающих, что студент прогуливает, конечно.  
Том не считал. Псевдоразумные картинки, каких было полно в Хогвартсе, очень быстро переставали казаться жителям замка чем-то пугающим, странным и интересным. Хоть и, подобно привидениям, давали нескончаемую пищу для паранойи.  
\- Сахарные перья, - Риддл практически равнодушным тоном бросил горгулье очередной идиотский пароль. Чудачества Дамблдора уже не раздражали, лишь вызывали чувство обреченной усталости и безысходности.  
Ко всему можно привыкнуть, не только к болтающим и подглядывающим портретам.  
Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, и Том рискнул зайти без стука. Директор и этот неведомый Блэк отсутствовали. Риддл, пользуясь случаем, бегло оглядел стол, раздумывая, что взбрело старику в голову на этот раз. Подсказок там не оказалось, как и ничего другого, заслуживающего его внимание. Впрочем…   
Парень, чуть прищурившись, взял со стола странно блестевший розовый ластик и поднес его к глазам. Повертел из стороны в сторону. Обычная маггловская резинка, такие даже на Слизерине встречались, если забыть о небольшом круглом пятне в центре. Том недоверчиво щелкнул по нему ногтем. Металл. Глаза его не обманывали, но будь он проклят, если понимал, как Дамблдору удалось преобразовать часть цельного предмета.  
Том, задумавшись, перебросил ластик из одной руки в другую, лениво обвел взглядом директорский кабинет и застыл, пораженный. Он никогда не понимал, как другие могут не почувствовать приближение человека, почему пугаются от неожиданности, если подойти к ним со спины и легонько дотронуться до плеча. До этого момента.  
В кресле для посетителей, спрятавшись в тени, сидел человек в просторной черной хламиде. Совершенно неподвижно, как статуя, с неестественно прямой спиной, и если бы не подрагивающая в уголках полных губ улыбка – низ лица был единственным, что не скрывал капюшон, - Том решил бы, что этот человек… неживой. Риддл, не чувствовал, как впиваются в него обжигающие иглы чужого любопытства, но догадывался, что гость директора, кем бы он ни был, таращился на него, словно пытался проклясть. В этом времени Тому встречалось слишком много таких бесцеремонных колдунов: Снейп, Поттер, теперь этот…  
\- Добрый день, мистер Риддл, - сказал незнакомец и Том невольно сделал шаг назад. Разговаривать с посторонними он не мог, кроме разве что… Незнакомец следующей же фразой подтвердил его догадку своим неразборчивым и хриплым голосом. – Меня зовут Регулус Блэк. Я пришел по просьбе профессора Дамблдора. Вы ведь не возражаете против небольшого… обследования?  
Парень возражал. Конечно, возражал.  
Одно дело, когда исследованиями занимался старик – к тому же, тогда он сам не знал, насколько серьезными у него были проблемы. И совсем другое, когда тобой интересуется представитель самого темного семейства колдунов Англии.  
Серьезно, у него были все основания, чтобы возражать даже против банального анализа крови.  
Том тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Чудесно, - безжизненно отозвался на его молчание Блэк – В таком случае, пока профессора Дамблдора и вашего декана с нами нет, утолите мое любопытство, мистер Риддл, и ответите на несколько вопросов?  
\- Чем могу быть полезен? – Том медленно выдохнул, беря себя в руки, и растянул губы в вежливой улыбке.  
Время паниковать еще не наступило. Если Дамблдор привел кого-то со стороны, чтобы разобраться в его проблеме, и этот «кто-то» мирно сидит в кресле, безоружный и мертвенно-спокойный, и просто разговаривает, то что это могло значить?  
Да что угодно, на самом деле.  
Старик хотел проверить свою теорию об ожившем воспоминании.  
Или заподозрил что-то еще.  
Или перестраховывался.  
Или проиграл этот «осмотр» в карты, это же Дамблдор, он как-то пытался напоить нюхлера чаем прямо на своей лекции.  
«Статуя» в кресле пришла в движение. Узкая, короткопалая ладонь в перчатке указала на кресло напротив.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Риддл. Как вам в этом времени?  
…Что?  
Том с трудом удержал на лице спокойно выражение. Опостылевшего вопроса «Как дела?» он ожидал в последнюю очередь. Хоть и слышал его в этом кабинете куда чаще, чем где-либо еще.  
\- Неплохо, - осторожно выдал он уже ставший дежурным ответ – и не то, чтобы это было совсем уж вранье.  
\- Скоро начинаются экзамены, верно? Как вам новая программа?  
Риддл мысленно фыркнул, но ответил с той же смесью любезности и издевки, что таилась в низком голосе Блэка:  
\- Я всегда считал, что обучение в Хогвартсе невозможно сделать увлекательнее и проще. К моему удивлению, я ошибался как минимум в одном из пунктов.  
\- Справедливое замечание, - иронично усмехнулся Регулус. – А школьники? Я слышал, вы общаетесь не только с людьми своего факультета, но и студентами дома Гриффиндор…  
Том поджал губы. Он понимал, к чему – к кому – вот-вот свернет разговор, и не был уверен, что выдержит очередное высказывание о Гарри Поттере. Иногда он был готов согласиться со Снейпом: за упоминание этого имени всуе надо начинать штрафовать.  
\- В Хогвартсе нет почти никого, кого я знал бы раньше. И так уж получилось, что именно второкурсники Гриффиндора в курсе моей ситуации.  
\- Я не осуждаю, не подумайте. Просто…  
Как всегда происходило в подобных ситуациях, что было по мнению Регулуса Блэка «просто», узнать не вышло. В кабинет вернулся его хозяин вместе с что-то темпераментно рассказывающим Снейпом.  
Риддл серьезно подозревал наличие у некоторых колдунов особого таланта к появлению не в то время не в том месте.  
\- Ты!.. – Снейп с недоверием и практически ужасом впился взглядом в фигуру Блэка.  
\- Здравствуй, Северус, - Регулус тяжело поднялся на ноги, приветствуя профессоров.  
\- Ты же… ты… - Снейп развернулся к Дамблдору. Том, заметив появившуюся у него в руке палочку, нахмурился. Что-то опять происходило, рядом и с ним, но словно… не касаясь его. – Директор, я не думаю, что доверять Блэку разумно. В данной ситуации это…  
\- Достаточно, Северус… Вы готовы? Том? Регулус? Думаю, малый ритуальный зал Хогвартса подойдет.  
\- Я бы предпочел бы зал Блэков, но коли мистеру Риддлу пока возбраняется покидать пределы школы… Да. Подойдет, - и Регулус, не дожидаясь дальнейших слов директора, быстро покинул кабинет.  
Снейп, чуть помедлив, убежал за ним. Хлопнула дверь.  
Дамблдор обернулся к Тому и, заглянув ему в лицо поверх очков, лукаво – студенту тут же захотелось повторить любимый жест Поттера и недовольно закатить глаза – подмигнул.  
Подумать только.  
\- Мистеру Блэку потребуется некоторое время на подготовку.  
Том вскинул брови и взволнованным тоном – он, великий Мерлин, имел право знать! – спросил:  
\- Подготовку к чему, профессор? Что он… собирается со мной делать?  
Дамблдор вместо ответа указал на все также лежащий в ладони парня ластик.  
\- Удивительная вещь знание, не находишь? Даже небольшой кусочек информации способен изменить все, во что ты верил, до неузнаваемости, разрушить такой знакомый мир и создать новую вселенную. И ты никогда не сможешь быть уверен, что знаешь достаточно.  
\- …Профессор?  
\- Мистер Блэк весьма сведущ в Темных искусствах, куда больше меня, и его мнение в данной ситуации будет решающим… Думаю, эта проверка станет последней, Том.  
Том, задыхаясь от безнадежности, сцепил руки в замок, невидяще уставившись на ненавязчиво вращающие волшебную палочку пальцы Дамблдора. В его глазах потемнело, дальнейшие рассуждения старого профессора о… чем-то проходили мимо его сознания.  
О да. Проверка Блэка поистине могла стать последней.  
\- А пока, Том, чтобы наполнить наше ожидание смыслом, не расскажешь ли об утреннем происшествии с мистером Драко Малфоем?..

* * *

\- Гарри, Гарри, смотри, вот он, - Рон яростно задергал друга за рукав мантии, указывая пальцем на греющуюся на солнце машину.  
А она грелась, по-другому не скажешь. Выехала прямо к ветвистому безлистному дубу, распахнула настежь дверцы и довольно порыкивала, подставляя замызганные стекла ярким весенним лучам солнца. «Дворники» вздрагивали подобно хвосту спящей кошки, а грязные голубые бока, испещренные царапинами и вмятинами, наводили на мысль об отдыхающем бывалом бойце. Гарри вспомнил, как лихо и безжалостно фордик давил прожорливых детей Арагога, когда ему вздумалось посмотреть на питомцев Хагрида без лесничего, и решил, что такое сравнение автомобилю вполне подходит.  
Оставалось надеяться, что своенравная машина не удерет вновь в лес от назойливых человеческих детенышей. Перед родителями Рона ему в самом деле было невероятно стыдно.  
\- Тихо, - шикнул Поттер на кинувшего было вперед рыжего. – Заходи слева, я – справа. Только бы не спугнуть…  
Фордик продолжал мирно дремать.  
Парни крадучись постепенно приближались к машине, вообще-то довольно смутно представляя, что они делают сейчас и что будут делать потом. Как будто кто-то когда-либо вообще пытался поймать разумный автомобиль в магическом лесу. Гарри, даже обладая некоторым опытом разгребания всякого странного дерьма, раньше и представить не мог, что можно случайно оживить груду маггловского металла.  
Артур Уизли определенно заслуживал восхищения. Поразительный талант к созданию стихийных бедствий.  
Поттер с нетерпением ждал, когда о чем-то загадочно шепчущиеся близнецы Уизли поразят мир своим крышесносным творением. Чем бы оно ни являлось.  
Рон уже почти коснулся руля, как автомобиль, встревоженно взвыв, дал по газам и покатился в чащу.   
\- Бежим! – азартно завопил Гарри и рванул вперед, на ходу пытаясь выудить из сумки свой «Нимбус».  
Рядом мчался, ругаясь последними словами (честно подслушанными у разъяренного Перси, который, в свою очередь, одолжил их у раздраконенного Чарли), Рон.

* * *

Малый ритуальный зал Хогвартса не использовался, наверное, сотню лет. Так выглядело не только на первый, но и на десятый взгляд: раскрошившиеся плиты, забитые паутиной и мусором канавки вырезанных в камне символов, холодный даже на вид алтарь, заржавевшие цепи. Том не был уверен, что здесь можно было творить волшбу сложнее Люмоса, но сосредоточенно обмазывающий неизвестным составом нужные ему руны и линии круга Блэк, видимо, считал иначе. Снейп с непонятным выражением лица застыл в углу зала и свое мнение держал при себе.  
Регулус, услыхав закрывшуюся дверь, поднялся на ноги и повернулся к новоприбывшим. Капюшон с него спал, и взглядам предстали молодое лицо с тонкой сероватой кожей и нелепый «ежик» волос на голове. Глаза Блэка были мутные, словно затянутыми белесой пленкой, немигающие, с кровавыми подтеками на желтоватых белках. Риддл понятия не имел, кем был этот колдун, но начинал подозревать, что Регулус Блэк не только выглядел мертвым.  
Как нельзя кстати к Тому пришло понимание, что он сейчас с удовольствием вернулся бы в кабинет Дамблдора, чтобы задать старику еще один животрепещущий вопрос.  
Возможно, не один.  
\- Профессор, - хрипло окликнул Дамблдора Блэк. – Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы присоединились к Северусу у той стены. Если, конечно, все еще считаете свое присутствие здесь необходимым. Мистер Риддл?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Подойдите. Вам не стоит бояться; процедура быстрая и практически безболезненная. Вам нужно ра…  
\- А что…  
Блэк нетерпеливо вскинул ладонь, обрывая вопросы и в ожидании уставился на парня. Том стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять под контроль эмоции. Во время предыдущих исследований он не знал, чего бояться, но теперь… Регулус помолчал еще какое-то время, но потом ответил на невысказанный вопрос, веско роняя слова:  
\- Профессор Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я проверил наличие в вас остаточных следов темной магии, раз уж оказалось невозможным установить, как вы появились здесь и сейчас.  
Иногда разыгрывать из себя невинность ужасно выводила из себя. Как будто Том не догадывался, зачем старику потребовался темный маг, серьезно. Кто же еще сможет разглядеть в чужой душе скверну, как не зараженный ею же? Разложение души было чем-то нематериальным, чем-то из непостижимых сфер идеального, но… но в его случае гниль была вполне реальной.  
Хоть и существовала по тем же чудным и условным законам, что и его «тело».  
\- Вам нужно раздеться и лечь в круг. Не бойтесь наступать на линии. Руки положите сюда, над головой, - продолжил объяснения Блэк.  
Ритуал был незнакомым, и это добавляло еще одну нотку нервозности в его и без того шаткое – одна только видимость спокойствия! – ментальное состояние. Он буквально ходил по краю, но вырваться из зала с тремя вооруженными и перспективно враждебными магами, не имея возможности защищаться…  
Риддл отогнал непрошенные мысли и принялся рывками стаскивать с себя одежду. Сейчас его тревожили вещи страшнее испытываемого им острого унижения и клокочущей бессильной ярости. Он понятия не имел, что покажет этот магический сканер. В конце концов, Дамблдор самолично проводил над ним самые сложные и точные исследования, еще когда он лежал, истощенный, в Больничном крыле. Да и после, не раз и не два искал, но не находил ни малейшего намека на его сущность.  
Том, все еще ощущая на себе странный взгляд Блэка, лег на ледяной пол, раскинув руки и ноги так, как было велено. Беззащитная позиция сводила с ума, и вставший на колени рядом с ним колдун, грубовато втирающий что-то обжигающее и вязкое в его ребра, совсем не помогал успокоиться.  
Зато его мантия почти полностью скрыла Тома от взглядов Дамблдора и Снейпа.  
Чужие пальцы мучительно медленно скользили по его груди, животу, ногам. Хриплый голос что-то шептал над его кожей. Риддл с ужасом осознал, что с каждой секундой, с каждым словом теряет власть над собственным телом, словно его сознание что-то вытягивало из него. Том попробовал вскрикнуть, но рот так и остался закрытым. Грудную клетку будто сдавил тесный металлический обруч, и дышать стало тяжело. Воздух втекал и вырывался из его легких с пугающими хрипами и шипением. Кожа стала необычайно чувствительной, и прикосновения Блэка казались невыносимо болезненными.  
Регулус наконец перестал нашептывать заклинание. Ласково, почти не касаясь, провел пальцами от колен до центра ладоней. В его руке блеснула спица – и быстро опустилась на холм Юпитера на его левой ладони. Острая боль тотчас же парализовала пальцы. Кровь из тонкого прокола не текла, он чувствовал, но область вокруг ранки словно онемела. Том с шипением вздохнул и перевел взгляд на раненную ладонь, насколько позволяла не слушающаяся его шея, с необъяснимым мазохистским наслаждением наблюдая, как на коже набухает крошечная красная точка.  
Правую руку постигла та же участь.  
Блэк мягко подтолкнул подбородок Тома вверх, обеспечивая себе лучший доступ к шее, и быстрыми движениями нанес еще с десяток уколов от горла до паха. Боль с каждым новым касанием спицы становилась слабее и слабее. Наконец инструмент был отброшен в сторону. Регулус выжидающе уставился в расширенные глаза парня.  
«Все кончено», - на долю секунды подумал с облегчением Риддл, однако сладкое мгновение оборвала судорога, самая ужасная судорога за всю его жизнь. Спина с пугающим хрустом выгнулась вверх. Глаза закатились. По щекам, неприятной влагой стекая в уши, заскользили едкие слезы. Если бы он мог, если бы тело его слушалось, он бы стонал и раздирал ногтями шершавый холодный камень. Мир вокруг потемнел и сузился до мерцающих, хаотически прыгающих искорок. Мысли исчезли из гудящей головы. Сердце замерло…  
А потом все вдруг прекратилось на самом деле.  
Том бессильно распластался по полу. Его била мелкая дрожь. Дышать было легко и приятно, но воздуха отчаянно не хватало. Голова кружилась, образы в ней путались между собой.  
\- Вот и все, мистер Риддл, - Блэк вытащил из мантии белый платок и, мягко касаясь его кожи, вытер размазанные по лицу Тома слезы. – Сейчас вам полегчает.  
Том его не слушал.  
На белоснежной ткани чернели слизистые разводы – его слезы. Риддл поспешно отвел взгляд, но, увидев свои руки, не сдержал тихого вскрика. Под кожей бугрились толстые, уродливые черные нити – вены, артерии, капилляры. Пульсирующие, твердые, они вились по телу, по ногам, пальцам…  
Его бросило в жар. Более однозначного результата проверки представить было сложно. Однако Блэк отчего-то медлил, только безмолвно наблюдал, как медленно истончаются наполненные гнилью сосуды, как прячется под голубым цветом вен скверна.  
Когда дыхание Тома восстановилось, а мучительная дрожь в конечностях утихла, Регулус вскочил на ноги и просто… ушел к стоящим у дальней стены директору и декану.  
Одевался Том в молчании, открыто прислушиваясь к тихой беседе старших магов. В ушах шумело, и начало беседы – собственный приговор! – он не разобрал, но последовавших за ним слов оказалось достаточно.  
\- Ты уверен, Регулус? – спросил директор.  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Блэк. – Тело… не совсем обычное, но человекоподобное. Более крепкое, более жизнеспособное, однако и более чувствительное к направленной на него магии. Магическое ядро нестабильно, постепенно разрушается. Оно подпитывается от местного источника, так что я не могу сказать, как быстро проходит распад. В остальном мистер Риддл… нормален. Насколько можно быть нормальным в данном случае. Чистая магия, естественная реакция на вливание порченой магии, обычные энергетические каналы. Не думаю, что он вообще… Он.  
\- Блэк!.. – угрожающе начал было Снейп, но резко осекся и продолжил уже свистящим шепотом, который Том не смог разобрать с такого расстояния.  
Проклятье.  
Риддл бросил косой взгляд в сторону декана, искренне желая ему всего хорошего. И побольше.  
Смотреть с направленным злым посылом хоть на кого-то было бы сейчас… неуместно. Особенно если вспомнить его способность к стихийным проклятиям.  
Наконец вновь заговорил Регулус:  
\- Мне понятно ваше беспокойство, профессор, Северус. И я уверяю: для того нет причины. В конце концов, если кто и знал милорда, то это был я. Мистер Риддл же… не больше чем его тень. Воспоминание, как вы это называете, профессор Дамблдор.  
Том опустил голову, неловко застегивая негнущимися пальцами пуговицы на рубашке. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Удача или нет, какой бы ни была причина, что бы он не потребовал бы взамен, но Блэк…  
Блэк солгал.

* * *

Гермиона захлопнула книгу и резко откинулась на спинку кресла, тихо охнув от прошившей поясницу острой – она слишком долго сидела, неудобно сгорбившись над текстом. Слова упрямо не желали складываться во что-нибудь осмысленное.  
«Том - воспоминание», - сказал пару дней назад Гарри.  
С тех пор эта фраза заглушала все вокруг. Даже во сне, она шла по своему дому, хваталась за ручки дверей и окон, пытаясь выбраться наружу, но предметы таяли в ее руках. Она порывалась обнять маму, взять за такую надежную и крепкую руку отца – и родители исчезали подобно миражу.  
«Воспоминание».  
Как такое вообще возможно? Магия? Смешно.  
Гермиона не могла этого понять, сколько бы усилий не прикладывала. Это было просто за гранью ее воображения. Реальный, нас-то-я-щий, человек – и вдруг воспоминание. Мысль.  
И даже хуже.  
«Таким его помнили пятьдесят лет назад».  
«Вернее… я думаю… мне кажется…»  
«Таким запомнил себя Воландеморт».  
Безумие.  
Гермиона тряхнула головой, пытаясь выбросить прочь эту чушь. Гарри иногда… перебарщивал. Девушка раскрыла лежащую у нее на коленях книгу. Наугад, не пытаясь читать, просто успокаивая себя шелестом страниц, однако взгляд привычно зацепился за строчки: «…кто ненавидит меня, вы, кто любит меня, и вы ненавидите тех, кто любит меня? Вы, кто отвергает меня, признаете меня! И вы, кто признает меня, отвергаете меня! И вы, кто говорит правду обо мне, лжете обо мне! И вы, кто солгал обо мне, говорите правду обо мне! Вы, кто знает меня, станете не знающими…»*  
Это было уже слишком.  
Мио, чувствуя, как начинает разлетаться на кусочки ее мозг, засунула книжку в сумку и, сопровождаемая шепотками и взглядами гриффиндорцев, выбежала из гостиной. Одолеть «Гром» сейчас ее далеко не «совершенный» ум был не в состоянии.  
К своему сожалению, она только-только поняла, что общение с Гарри Поттером наложило отпечаток не только на мальчишек.

* * *

Блэк покинул Хогвартс сразу же, как только закончил переговариваться с Дамблдором, не дав Тому ни единой подсказки, почему он поступил… как поступил.  
И что потребует взамен.  
Гадать над темной водой своего будущего было бессмысленно, но крайне занимательно, поэтому Риддл, с трудом отделавшись от директора, пытающегося отправить его в медпункт, рванул к Черному озеру. Дышать свежим воздухом, смешанным с сизым дымом сигарет, и размышлять. Лучше, правда, получалось, бездумно лежать на земле, рассматривая волны, и пытаться придумать, каким же образом у неизвестных шутников получилось телепортировать в Хогвартс гигантского кальмара.   
Огромного. Морского. Кальмара.  
Ленивые мысленные подсчеты перебил звонкий девичий голос:  
\- Том, привет. Чего здесь один сидишь?  
\- Отдыхаю, - отозвался Риддл, поднимаясь. Смерил запыхавшуюся – она что, бежала? – Гермиону картинно недоуменным взглядом. – Надо же. Гриффиндорцы снова общаются со старым больным Темным лордом.  
\- Прекрати! – вспыхнула девушка, слегка покраснев. Немного помялась и, кинув на землю сумку, села на нее. – Ты не он.  
Значит, паршивец в самом деле рассказал друзьям о догадке Дамблдора. Том невесело усмехнулся.  
А почему бы и нет, в конце концов.  
\- Ага. Блэк тоже так сказал.  
\- Блэк?  
\- Блэк. Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Дамблдор сегодня привел его, чтобы проверить свою теорию. Ту самую. И заодно поискать наличие во мне следов темной магии.  
\- …И?  
\- Думаешь, я сидел бы здесь, если бы что-то нашли? Оправдан по всем пунктам. Обет с меня, конечно, не сняли, но старик вроде как обмолвился, что может отпустить меня на лето. К Блэку на опыты, видимо.  
\- О, я… - Гермиона смешалась и с виноватым видом принялась вырывать из земли молодые травинки. Том с неприятной усмешкой наблюдал за ее действиями. – Эм-м… Поздравляю?  
\- Так на опыты же.  
Шутка была воспринята холодно. Девушка, казалось, чуть ли не плакала – и Том, хоть убей, не понимал, в чем дело.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
\- Том? – робко окликнула его Гермиона.  
\- Да?  
\- Можно вопрос? Невилл… Мы… мы сегодня за завтраком заметили… - Грейнджер вскинула на него глаза, обдав удушливой смесью тоски и тревоги. – Ч-что… Что у тебя с запястьем?  
\- Шрамы от Непреложного обета. Они время от времени воспаляются, особенно когда носитель…  
\- Нет, я не про них.  
Том на мгновение замер, непонимающе закусив губу. А потом кивнул и отвернулся к озеру.  
Порезы. Детки заметили порезы на левой руке, плохо заживающие из-за вышедшей через них скверны, – и теперь думали, что…  
О, Мерлин великий. Как же это…  
Забавно. И до смешного нелепо.  
\- Ты уже выбрала предметы, на которые будешь ходить в следующем году? – сменил тему парень.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
\- Да, я…  
Риддл, щелкнув пальцами, протянул руку ладонью вверх. Его взгляд рассеянно блуждал по озеру, ветер трепал темные пряди волос. Слушать сейчас сбивчивую речь гриффиндорки он хотел меньше всего.  
Грейнджер вложила список дисциплин Тому в руку. Риддл чуть нахмурил брови, как он всегда делал во время чтения, и немедленно углубился в изучение пергамента. Девушка покачала головой.  
\- А Гарри прав.  
\- М? – Том слегка наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает.  
\- Ты и в самом деле ведешь себя… так. Словно тебя должны слушаться по умолчанию.  
На языке затанцевал язвительный ответ, и Том уже даже решил его озвучить – раз уж теперь его признали «не им», почему бы и не начать вести себя так, как хочется, а не надо – однако в Хогвартсе они были не одни, и жизнь продолжалась независимо от их желания.  
Где-то вдали послышались вопли и невообразимый шум. Том смолк и поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь в стремительно приближающееся к ним облако пыли и грязи. Гермиона, успевшая понять, в чем дело, раньше его, схватилась за голову и жалобно застонала:  
\- О-о, нет… О, нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!..  
Риддл спрятал автоматически выуженную палочку и согнулся пополам, давясь душившим его хохотом.  
О, да.  
Это происходило на самом деле и было так великолепно, потрясающе бессмысленно, что охватившее его после знакомства с представителем современного поколения Блэков напряжение резко ушло. Именно это волшебное и удивительное чувство легкости и эйфории называли люди «облегчением», не так ли?..  
Синий автомобиль с диким ревом затормозил рядом, обдав Тома и Гермиону дымом из-под колес и комьями влажной земли. За ним тянулся отчетливый след колес, и Том не хотел задумываться, с какой скоростью передвигается эта дьявольщина.  
Дверца справа распахнулась – и оттуда высунулась сияющая физиономия Поттера в съехавших на кончик носа очках.  
\- Ребя-ят! Хотите покататься?..

* * *

Северус, убедившись, что Блэк покинул территорию школы, поспешил обратно к директору. Не то, чтобы он реально рассчитывал узнать, зачем Дамблдору потребовался Пожиратель смерти, ранее считаемый мертвым, и что он делал с Риддлом, но…  
Снейп, услыхав рев двигателя автомобиля, которого в Хогвартсе быть просто не могло, медленно развернулся к Черному озеру и замер на ступеньках, неверяще разглядывая несущийся куда-то на полной скорости форд «Англия» небесно-голубого цвета.  
Его сухая ладонь со звучным шлепком впечаталась в лицо.  
\- Пот-тер!..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата: «Гром. Совершенный ум»


	11. Глава 10. Забвение

Дни после вечера у Черного озера понеслись вскачь, стремительно сменяя друг друга, словно фордик смог ускорить само время. Или, может быть, виной тому была ужасная загруженность студентов: занятия, подготовка к надвигающимся экзаменам, отработки… Гарри и Рон приползали в комнату чуть живые и засыпали раньше, чем их уставшие тела падали на простыни. Невилл, к своему глубокому сожалению пропустивший массовое катание на разумном автомобиле, но учившийся хуже своих товарищей (и, следовательно, тративший на задания учителей больше времени и сил), от них не отставал. Разве что все-таки успевал раздеться и сходить в душ.  
Гермионе досталось из-за нелегальной гонки меньше всех. Все-таки отличница и примерная ученица, волей случая угодившая в их дурную компанию. А вот другому образцовому студенту пришлось хуже.   
Много хуже.   
Снейп по неизвестной причине завалил Тома отработками до конца года: помогать Филчу с его картотекой и швабрами, Хагриду и Кеттлберну с их зверинцем, мыть флаконы и котлы в лаборатории и даже командовать домовыми эльфами, пытающимися очистить Тайную комнату и подземные ходы к ней. Последнее выглядело особенно забавно, потому что тогда Риддл… просто отдыхал. Пил чай со сладостями, что-то читал и отдыхал. Выглядел он при этом, правда, крайне недовольным, но терпеливо молчал и что-то вырисовывал на пергаменте.  
Гарри начал всерьез подозревать, что этот человек умеет все и способен на все.  
И что на Тайной комнате после уборки загадочным образом появятся новый пароль и свежий комплекс скрывающих чар.  
А потом неожиданно начались экзамены – и это была катастрофа. Сессия, навалившаяся на Хогвартс, была ужасна, разрушительна и молниеносна. Запасы успокоительного, снотворного, восстанавливающих и стабилизирующих зелий, а также антидотов и противоядий всех расцветок, видов и даты выпуска, подходили к концу с пугающей мадам Помри быстротой.  
Равенкловцы то ходили, словно зачумленные безумцы, прямо сквозь стены – и в их тенях и волосах угрожающе шевелились случайно (и не всегда случайно) призванные сущности из других измерений. То порывались танцевать на столах в Большом зале, спонтанно признаваться в любви преподавателям и плыть по течению с направленными в потолок пустыми взглядами.   
Наколдованную реку профессор Флитвик убрал уже к утру следующего дня, но обедать и ужинать всем четырем факультетам тогда пришлось в гостиных.  
Слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы, заключив временное перемирие в своей вечной войне (то и дело нарушаемое представителями обоих факультетов), с переменным успехом зубрили билеты и устраивали дуэли за редкие фолианты прямо в библиотеке.  
Братья Уизли, по понятным причинам знавшие вопросы предыдущих лет, обогатились в среднем на двадцать шесть галеонов.  
Ушлый четверокурсник из Слизерина, сумевший стащить из кабинета Макгонагалл копии экзаменационных заданий этого года, - на сто четырнадцать галеонов и девятнадцать сиклей, после чего был отправлен деканом к перебирающему флоббер-червей Риддлу. Доказательств его преступления не было, просто Снейпу не понравилась подозрительная, ничем не обоснованная, популярность студента.   
Парень против такого произвола не возражал. Он был слишком ошарашен своим везением.  
Наибольший хаос несли барсуки. Тихий факультет, традиционно учивший весь год, в то время как умники и маргиналы орлов занимались в основном своими делами и собственными проектами, а грифы и змеи просто пытались выжить в созданных ими самими условиях, сейчас с чистой совестью ушел в отрыв. Баллы слетали с них с невероятной скоростью. Однако это происходила каждый год, и уже никто не удивлялся ни оглушительным вечеринкам в гостиной Хаффлпафа, ни резко возросшему количеству неизвестных шутников.  
Так, найти того, кто додумался заменить лица на всех портретах школы на мрачную физиономию Северуса Снейпа, так и не удалось. Хотя упомянутый персонаж пытался.  
Во всей этой суете выписка пострадавших от василиска прошла практически незаметно. Несчастные студенты, пропустившие большую часть учебного года, отчаянно пытались впихнуть в свои головы хоть что-то, но мысленно тем временем готовились к пересдачам и недопуску на следующий курс. Их сокурсники и учителя также не оставляли попыток помочь, но…   
Даже у магов были пределы своих возможностей.  
Последнего дня года отчаянно ждали все. Ждали и не хотели, чтобы он на самом деле наступал.

* * *

Последняя утренняя почта преподнесла Гарри сюрприз. Хедвиг, больно царапнув когтями плечо хозяина, спланировала к нему и вытянула лапу с привязанным к ней письмом. Поттер, догадываясь, кто мог ему написать, освободил сову от ее ноши и благодарно погладил по голове. Птица довольно ухнула и перелетела на его макушку, где тут же начала вить гнездо. По крайней мере, ощущения и взгляды окружающих говорили ему именно об этом.  
Гарри, не обращая внимания на смешки гриффиндорцев, нетерпеливо вскрыл конверт и с оглушающим разочарованием прочел: «Будь осторожнее. Р. А. Б.»  
Да чтоб этого… Он в раздражении смял записку и сунул ее в карман. Гарри написал Блэку сразу, как только Мио рассказала их компании о результатах проверки Риддла. В конце концов, он и мама вытащили Регулуса из той кошмарной пещеры, помогли ему, и маму даже заперли в Азкабане из-за него, так не мог бы он быть, дьявол его задери, немного… откровеннее?.. Не такого ответа он ждал на свое двенадцатидюймовое письмо. Да еще и через столько времени!..  
\- Гарри! – встряхнула его Гермиона, приводя в чувство. – Все в порядке?  
\- Да, просто у кого-то отвратительное чувство юмора, - выдавил улыбку он и поспешил к недовольному Перси, чтобы помочь устранить устроенный им беспорядок.  
На него снова таращились. Все в школе знали, что писем он почти не получает, а теперь, стоило ему прочесть послание, он так психует, что вокруг начинают лопаться стаканы… Для второкурсника подобная потеря контроля над магией не была чем-то ужасным и тревожащим, но к нему… к нему у людей были особые требования.  
Хедвиг, все еще важно восседавшая на его голове, обвела окружающих презрительным взглядом. Гарри полагал, что она считала, что хозяин имел право злиться, когда и как ему вздумается. И игнорировать некоторых надоедливых личностей. Это, к сожалению, было не так, поэтому Колин, все еще немного неуклюжий после выписки, подлетел к нему и затараторил, нещадно проглатывая окончания. Гарри вымученно улыбнулся, пытаясь вникнуть в непрерывный поток слов.  
Снейп, каким-то образом прознавший о его умении обращаться с мандрагорами, оказал ему медвежью услугу, в присущей ему манере «дозволив» помогать с подготовкой лекарства. Гарри, понятное дело, не рвался, но по одному только виду профессора понял, что экзамен в противном случае он не сдаст. Зелье, позволяющее снять оцепенение от взгляда василиска, Гарри было незнакомо, но подготовить основу было в его силах, о чем он и сообщил Снейпу. Зельевар, к его вящему удивлению, не произнес ни слова, только коротко кивнул в сторону рабочего стола.  
Работать в тишине, под давящим надзором Снейпа было ужасно непривычно и некомфортно. И странно. Поттер готовился к едким комментариям, которые будут сопровождать каждое его действие, но этого не было. Преподаватель просто кривился, когда Гарри по привычке начинал пританцовывать под напеваемую им самим мелодию или хватал едкие ингредиенты голыми руками. Мама, обучая его, не заостряла внимания ни на лишнюю теорию, ни на технику безопасности. Просто убеждалась, что в случае необходимости он сможет остановить себе кровь, залечить кости, выпить нужный антидот (или хотя бы замедлить действие яда) и имеет представление, чего не следовало делать в лаборатории ни под каким видом – и этого ей казалось достаточным.  
Снейп ее точку зрения не разделял и, по завершению недельной подготовки лекарства Гарри понял, что знает о нем и свойствах входящих в его состав ингредиентов больше, чем хотелось бы. Как и об уровне своего развития.  
Экзамен он в итоге все равно завалил. Практику Снейп ему засчитал, но теория… Поттер чувствовал: табель, который декан пришлет ему в августе, его не порадует удовлетворительной оценкой по зельеварению. До августа, впрочем, нужно было еще дожить. Сейчас Гарри беспокоил Колин, сияющий от восторга и благодарности Колин Криви. Парень понятия не имел, как первокурсник узнал об его участии в приготовлении снадобья, но привычно обвинил во всем слизеринцев. Кто бы его не сдал – еще более бледный, чем обычно, Малфой, или сплетница Паркинсон, или Забини, или даже Риддл.  
Или Джинни. Она, в принципе, тоже могла рассказать своему другу.  
Так или иначе, об этом стало известно всей школе. С одной стороны, все вдруг забыли о его «причастности» к нападениям. С другой – фанатичное преследование его «героической персоны», от которого он с удовольствием бы избавился и от которого за полгода отвык, возобновилось с новой силой.

* * *

\- Ты не можешь так поступить, - с затаенной угрозой проговорил Рон. – Только посмей, Невилл.  
Лонгботтом прищурился и покачал головой:  
\- Прости, Рон. У меня нет выбора.  
\- Нев, остановись, - Гарри в отчаянии закусил губу. Ситуация нездорово отдавала безысходностью. – Не делай этого.  
\- Мне жаль, ребята.  
-Нет!  
Парни с громким, полным отчаяния криком вскочили из-за стола. Деревянная фигурка рыцаря Невилла покачнулась, но осталась на месте – там, где еще ход назад стоял полководец объединенных армий Поттера и Уизли. На их стороне поля, конечно, еще были внушительные силы гвардейцев, магов и грифонов, но без командира вся их кампания по захвату вражеских земель была обречена.  
\- Вам обязательно заниматься этим здесь? – не выдержал Риддл. – Почему бы вам не… полетать немного, например?  
Гриффиндорцы, проигнорировав замечание, вернулись на свои места, о чем-то переругиваясь. Старшекурсника, обложившегося со всех сторон пергаментом и книгами, такой маневр не устроил и он многозначительно кашлянул.  
\- Дело в Криви. Колине Криви, - пояснила Гермиона и слабо улыбнулась. - Это сокурсник…  
\- Джинни, я знаю.  
\- Да. Так вот, он откуда-то узнал, что Гарри помогал Снейпу готовить лекарство, и теперь…  
\- К тому же, кое-кто, - Поттер на мгновение отвлекся от игры и метнул в сторону невозмутимого Тома убийственный взгляд, - пустил слух среди хаффов, что я убил василиска мечом Гриффиндора. В Тайной комнате. Вытащив его из Распределяющей шляпы, которую якобы принес Фоукс.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
\- Странно, ведь именно тебя и Джинни я оттуда героически вытаскивал.  
\- Разве было не так?..  
Гарри закатил глаза и отвернулся от улыбающегося слизеринца. Идея прятаться от восторженного Колина и желающим пообщаться во что бы то ни стало Джастином в оккупированном Гермионой и что-то объясняющим ей Томом кабинете уже не казалась удачной. Конечно, пока слизеринец занимался своими делами, все было более чем в порядке, но стоило ему вспомнить о Гарри… Что же, это был последний учебный день, и Риддл, очевидно, срывал свое «замечательное» настроение на окружающих.   
Выносить его в последние несколько суток стало в разы тяжелее. С этим справлялись только Мио и, как это ни странно, Джинни. Хотя Гарри, несмотря на все попытки, так и не смог представить, о чем эти двое могли разговаривать.  
\- Том, а чем ты в школе целое лето будешь заниматься? – неожиданно спросил Рон.  
Со стороны слизеринца раздался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Я не остаюсь в Хогвартсе. Дамблдор отправляет меня к Блэку.  
\- И… с тобой все будет в порядке? – неуверенно спросила Грейнджер. – Ну, я имею в виду, ты же… А Хогвартс – место, насыщенное магией…  
\- Да, спасибо, что напомнила, - кисло улыбнулся Том. – Должно быть в порядке.  
Игра оказалась забыта. Молчание, наступившее после слов Тома, слишком легкомысленных для него, чтобы быть правдой, было настолько неуютным, что даже Рон скривился от неловкости. Поттер тряхнул головой.  
Кое-кто очень уж любил ставить людей в интересное затруднительное положение.  
К счастью, подходящая тема для разговора у него была.  
\- Так, это все неважно, - Гарри вскочил со стула и повернулся к Гермионе. – Час икс, Мио. Сегодня. Полночь.  
Невилл и Рон со стоном спрятали лица в ладонях.  
\- Ребят, ну хватит уже вам…

* * *

Выпихнуть гриффиндорцев из кабинета не удалось вплоть до ужина. С этим не справилась даже ушедшая пораньше Гермиона – вещи сами себя пока еще не складывали, что несколько беспокоило ее, но совершенно не волновало парней.  
А ведь после разговора со стариком, со своей вечной улыбкой на губах «обрадовавшего» его новостью о временном переезде к Блэку, ему хотелось бы обдумать свои действия еще раз. Не то, чтобы это что-то бы решило, просто…  
Он вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, по какой причине Дамблдор от него не избавился, даже когда убедился в его «нечеловеческой» сущности.  
В планах Дамблдора явно была какая-то деталь, которую он не заметил.  
Так или иначе, но школьный колокол, созывающий всех на праздничный ужин, все-таки заставил Гарри, Рона и Невилла зашевелиться и начать собираться. Вернее, Поттер с Уизли просто подхватились на ноги и рванули к двери, только на пороге сообразив, что игру, притащенную ими из гостиной, не мешало бы убрать, чем зато сразу же занялся Лонгботтом.  
\- Вы идите, я догоню, - Невилл, еще больше неуклюжий и медленный, чем обычно, махнул друзьям вслед и продолжил неловкими руками собирать разбросанные по столу фигурки и карточки.  
Его сокурсники, не заметив ничего необычного – или сделав вид, что не заметили, выбежали в коридор. Том прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди, лениво наблюдая за устроенным Лонгботтом представлением. Этот мальчишка был последним, кто его принял, кто смирился с его присутствием в Хогвартсе и рядом с ним и его друзьями, а теперь…  
Как любопытно.  
Задумчивые взгляды Невилла Том ощущал на себе всю последнюю неделю. Он, очевидно, хотел о чем-то поговорить, но не мог. Боялся? Чувствовал себя виноватым? Не знал, как начать?.. Так или иначе, решение гриффиндорец все-таки принял и теперь неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу перед ним.  
Слизеринец мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Нев? Ты хочешь о чем-то… спросить?  
\- Да, я… Том, помнишь, ты рассказывал Гермионе о Круциатусе? – робко начал Невилл. – Я… Ты много знаешь об этом, да?..  
Риддл заинтересованно посмотрел на бледного мальчика. Тот боязливо оглядывался по сторонам, пряча от него жаждущий, затуманенный непролитыми слезами взгляд. Пальцы нервно теребили мантию.  
Том слышал слухи о Фрэнке и Алисе Лонгботтом, родителях Невилла. И очень сомневался, что им помогут в помешанной на чистоте магии Англии.  
Видимо, Невилл тоже.  
И разумеется, его, Тома, лекции, рассказы и рассуждения о возможностях и сути заклинаний здесь совершенно не при чем.  
\- Довольно много. Тебя что-то… интересует?  
Лонгботтом под испытывающим взглядом Тома замер на мгновение, словно завороженный, но после недолгих мгновений ступора, коротко и рвано дернул головой. Кивнул.  
\- Как ты… есть способ вылечить пострадавшее от пытки сознание?  
\- Если оказать помощь в течение нескольких часов после травмы.  
\- А если… не удалось? – Невилл, с силой сжав кулаки, посмотрел прямо Риддлу в глаза. Неожиданное отчаяние и сумасшедшая твердость его взгляда даже на какое-то мгновение смешали все мысли Тома. – Мои родители в Мунго уже много лет.  
\- Тогда… боюсь, что нет. Впрочем… - Том неприятно усмехнулся уголком рта. Мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, была настолько же потенциально гениальной, насколько была сумасбродной и безрассудной. – На какие дополнительные ты, говоришь, записался?..

* * *

В половину двенадцатого Гарри и Гермиона, укрывшись мантией-невидимкой, покинули гостиную, оставив Рона сторожить вход в гостиную. Невилл к этому времени, к счастью, уже спал, и потому неприятностей удалось избежать.  
Путь по темным коридорам занял около пятнадцати минут, но, когда они подошли к личным помещениям преподавателя по ЗОТИ, они обнаружили, что пришли… не первые.  
Риддл успел прийти раньше и уже вовсю вычерчивал в воздухе своей жуткой палочкой дымные символы.  
\- Вы обалдеете, но «Лохарт», - как ни в чем не бывало рассевшийся прямо на полу перед дверью Том, ничуть не удивленный их появлением из воздуха, показал кавычки в воздухе, обозначая негласную кличку горе-профессора, - такое на дверь навесил, минут пять уже ковыряю. А ведь я в свое время защиту директорского кабинета взламывал.  
Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. Когда Том чем-то увлекался, неважно, в хорошем или в плохом смысле, его речь становилась несколько… более подходящей выросшему в дурном районе приютскому мальчишке, чем его обычные сдержанно вежливые обороты.  
И говорил он в таких случаях только то, что вызывало очень много встречных вопросов.  
С трудом подавив в себе желание узнать, что потребовалось этому малолетнему уголовнику в кабинете директора школы, Гарри со смешком поинтересовался:  
\- Это ты сейчас намекаешь, что Локхарт не безнадежен?  
\- Возможно.  
Риддл вскочил на ноги, словно подброшенный невидимой пружиной. Картинно взмахнул палочкой – и дверь плавно и бесшумно отворилась. Том отступил на шаг и сделал изящный приглашающий жест.  
\- Прошу.  
Выпендрежник.  
Гарри закатил глаза и зашел в спальню, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. В личных покоях преподавателей он еще не бывал.  
Комната Локхарта была… именно такой, какой он себе и представлял. Зеркала, портреты хозяина, огромная гардеробная. Ничего особо примечательного.  
И необходимого для любого приличного мага. Не знай он, кто был хозяином помещения, подумал бы что в нем живет стареющая примадонна с завышенными требованиями.  
На прикроватной тумбочке приятным голубоватым светом горел ночник: шар с запертыми в нем фосфоресцирующими феечками.  
\- О, у меня такой же в детстве был, - хихикнул Гарри, щелкнув по тонкому стеклу. Феи отпрянули к противоположной стенке, ярко высветив лицо спящего Локхарта.  
Профессор был в порядке. Даже более чем.  
Поттер сильно сомневался, что умирающий человек натянул бы на себя такое количество бигуди. Или так сладко сопел бы во сне.  
Гриффиндорец рассеянно оглянулся. Он ожидал чего-то…  
\- Смотри, - встрепенулся вдруг Риддл и, не отрывая широко распахнутых глаз от спящего преподавателя, одной рукой схватил Гарри за затылок, привлекая к себе. – Началось.  
Замечание было лишним.  
С точки зрения Гарри, не было необходимости смотреть на Локхарта – по резко похолодевшему воздуху словно пробежала невидимая рябь. Но раз уж Риддл так настаивал… Златопуст, еще пару минут назад казавшийся возмутительно розовым и свежим для человека, которому угрожает неведомая и смертельная опасность, посерел и неподвижно вытянулся в постели.  
Многочисленные зеркала потемнели и подернулись тонкой узорной корочкой изморози. Справа, выпустив изо рта белый пар, рвано выдохнула Гермиона. Поттер вслепую нашарил ее тонкую ладошку и сжал ее, подбадривая.  
Светильник на прикроватной тумбочке ослепительно ярко вспыхнул и погас: бестолково кружащиеся феи-светляки неподвижно упали на дно шара. В спальне явственно потемнело. Гарри настороженно оглянулся по сторонам. Дело было не в кратковременной вспышке света. Тени в углах комнаты, складках ткани, на предметах ощутимо потяжелели, налились чернотой.  
Занавески на окнах всплеснулись и опали. До обострившегося слуха студентов донесся чей-то бесплотный неразборчивый шепот. Гарри нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Ладно, - медленно проговорил он. – Это проклятие. Что с Локхартом?  
\- Начало первого, - тихо откликнулся Том. – Он мертв.  
Гарри посмотрел на профессора. Тот лежал на спине, не изменив ни позы, ни выражения лица. Не доверять словам старшекурсника причин не было, но принципы, вбитые в него мамой, было не изменить.  
Поттер осторожно наклонился к Локхарту, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Не услышав ничего похожего, он потянулся проверить пульс на шее, но запястье перехватил Том и оттащил от кровати к двери.  
\- В своем уме? Не трогай это, - шикнул Риддл, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Надо уходить.  
\- «Его».  
\- М?  
\- «Не трогай его», Том. Не «это».  
\- Я так и сказал, - отмахнулся парень.  
Гарри поджал губы и, открыв рот, обернулся к Гермионе. Язвительные слова застряли у него в горле.  
Девушка тихонько всхлипывала.  
Поттер обнял ее за плечи и поволок к лазарету, надеясь, что мадам Помфри его не убьет. Риддл, к его чести, запер за ними дверь и вернулся к ним, с какой-то долей обеспокоенности заглядывая в лицо Гермионы.  
А ведь последняя ночь в Хогвартсе только-только началась.


	12. Эпилог

В купе стоял веселый гомон. Играла музыка. Гарри, выяснив наконец, кто был ответственным за вовлечение Тома в мир современных песен, с укоризной уставился на Гермиону. Девушка в ответ пожала плечами и сделала звук громче, грациозно уходя от претензий.  
Дверь то и дело открывалась: к ним то заглядывали братья Уизли, то проверяли их поведение старосты, Криви, однокурсники Риддла… Гарри, только после пятого или шестого старшекурсника-слизеринца сообразивший, в чем дело, лишь тяжело вздохнул. Том настолько прочно занял свое место среди них, что с этим смирилась вся школа. Серьезно, ему даже приходилось отвечать преподавателям и студентам, чем и где занят Риддл. Оценить, что хуже – то, что он в самом деле знал ответ или что окружающие считали его осведомленным, - он не смог. И то, и то звучало плохо.  
Возвращаться из Хогвартса в Литтл-Уингинг не хотелось. Тетя и кузен, конечно, будут рады его увидеть, но в их доме было… не так. Скучно, однообразно, обычно. На чинной и спокойной Тисовой улице он чувствовал себя… неуютно.  
Дорога обратно казалась в два, а то и в три раза короче.  
А может, и не казалась.   
Вокзал Кинг-Кросс они встретили также, как и в прошлом году: клятвенными заверениями звонить и писать. Рон, правда, с абсолютно серьезным лицом пообещал прилететь на возвращенном «в семью» фордике, но шутка затерялась на фоне «слегка» ошалевшего лица Риддла. Вид современного Лондона оказался для него несколько шокирующим.  
Гарри понятия не имел, каким запомнил этот город Том, но вряд ли это место в его воспоминаниях было чем-то светлым и радостным.  
\- А теперь представь, что с ним сделает интернет, - заглушая собственные слова хихиканьем, прошептал на ухо Гермионе Гарри. – Надеюсь, Блэк отведет его в библиотеку.  
Девушка открыла было рот, чтобы выдать на-гора пару предложений о возможной реакции их путешественника во времени, как Невилл, находившийся ближе всех к окну, взволнованно замахал руками.  
\- Гарри, тот страшный мужик снова здесь. И стоит рядом… с другим жутким мужиком.  
Поттер рванул к окну. Взгляд с легкостью выцепил в волнующейся толпе высокую тонкую фигуру в строгом черном костюме. В глазах противно защипало, и он отчаянно заморгал, прогоняя наворачивающиеся непрошенные слезы. Муж мамы. Не то, чтобы он любил этого бледного холодного засранца, но…  
Он пришел по просьбе мамы.  
Пусть на пять минут, но пришел.  
\- Кто это? – странным, напряженным голосом спросил Риддл.  
Гарри на мгновение обернулся к Тому, удивленный его реакцией. Какая разница, кем был… Озарение пришло внезапно, отсекая все размышления. Рядом с мужем мамы стоял Регулус Блэк. Не просто стоял.  
Они разговаривали.  
Черт, он даже не подозревал, что эти двое знакомы.  
\- Это отец Гарри, - возвестил Рон, тыкая пальцем в как раз обернувшегося к поезду лицом мужчину. Поттер даже предположил на какое-то ужасное мгновение, что тот услышал слова Уизли и содрогнулся.  
\- Что?.. Нет! – с яростью и отвращением в голосе заспорил Поттер. – К черту его. Давайте выходить.  
\- Но он же женат на твоей матери, - не понял Невилл.  
На лицо Риддла было страшно смотреть. Гарри полагал, что никто не рассказал Тому о… некоторых подробностях его биографии. Наверное, Риддл догадывался, что он живет отнюдь не в детском доме, а у кого-то из родственников, но в школе считанные люди знали о вырастившей его ведьме. Из слизеринцев – только Забини и Дэнни Райт, и он очень сомневался, что те могли рассказать хоть кому-нибудь об этом.  
Не то это было знакомство, чтобы им можно было похвастаться в приличном обществе.  
Объяснять это сейчас даже друзьям он был не намерен и потому поспешил покинуть купе. Друзья последовали за ним.  
\- Гарри, ты не мог бы… - донесся ему в спину голос Риддла, и он прибавил шаг, на всех парах вылетая из вагона, чтобы….  
…Чтобы споткнуться на ровном месте только от взгляда бесцветных глаз его встречающего. Внутренности скрутило в тугой узел. Гарри тяжело сглотнул и изобразил приветственный поклон.  
\- Д-добрый день, сэр.  
Мужчина молча осмотрел его, отыскивая раны, синяки, царапины. Не обнаружив таковых, как и повреждений вообще, он перевел взгляд куда-то за его спину и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними. Гарри испуганно шарахнулся в сторону. Супруг матери не мог его коснуться, он знал это доподлинно, но даже стоять с ним рядом было невыносимо. От его тела и одежды всегда веяло океанским холодом, тиной и железом.   
Столь пристальное внимание, однако, было уделено отнюдь не ему. Мужчина навис над Томом, который враз стал походить на маленького ребенка рядом с великаном, и принялся препарировать его взглядом. Словно увидел в нем больше, чем дано обычному человеку. Наконец его тонкие, практические лишенные цвета губы раскрылись, и он спросил, обращаясь к Гарри, но не оборачиваясь к нему:  
\- …Он касался тебя?..  
Гарри потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять.  
Том Риддл смог дотронуться до него.  
Воландеморт, Квирелл и муж мамы – нет.  
\- Да, сэр, - кивнул он, и мужчина, вмиг потеряв какой-либо интерес к происходящему, развернулся к ним спиной и беззвучно растворился в тени от фонарного столба на стене.  
\- Мило, - прокомментировал догнавший их Невилл. – О, бабушка. Пока, ребята.  
\- Увидимся, - напоследок улыбнулся Рон и вместе с братьями и сестрой направился к матери.   
Риддл, в прошлом году не видевший (и не было причин его в этом обвинять) зрелищного исчезновения мужа Мишель, озадаченно пялился в пространство. Его губы слабо шевелились, а черные брови сошлись на переносице, словно он пытался понять, как это произошло.  
Гарри полагал, что он просто никогда не видел, как маг уходит в тень, словно она была всего лишь дымной завесой, скрывающей другое место.  
\- Гарри, твой отец, он вообще, - Том запнулся, подбирая слово, - человек?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Гарри. Джеймс Поттер определенно был человеком, одним из лучших и храбрейших. – Удачных каникул, Риддл. Я, может быть, тебе даже напишу. Мио, идешь?  
\- Да, сейчас. Пока, Том, - Гермиона помахала ему на прощание рукой и, ловко подхватив свой чемодан, вместе с Гарри скрылась за барьером, условно разделяющим два мира.  
Том, оставшись в одиночестве, тяжело вздохнул и направился к тактично ожидающему его в стороне Регулусу Блэку. На это лето он имел воистину грандиозные планы.  
Ему нужен детальный план.  
Ему нужны ответы.  
Ему нужна информация.  
И для начала было бы неплохо узнать, кто приходил к Гарри Поттеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилась первая часть, наверное, самая короткая из всех.  
> Что же, надеюсь, это было в достаточной степени интересно.


	13. Часть 2. Пророчество. Пролог

Кладбище в Годриковой впадине оставалось неизменным в течение многих лет. Те же деревья, те же древние могилы, ограда и старая маггловская церковь (на месте которой раньше, как шептались люди, стояла одинокая деревянная избушка настоящего некроманта), что и столетия назад. Ни новые постояльцы, ни случайные прохожие, случайно ли, нарочно ли пришедшие сюда, не могли привнести в атмосферу этого места ни малой части своего. Дух старинного кладбища был незыблем, как законы самой природы. Он помнил саму смерть и не желал меняться в угоду желаниям хрупких человеческих душ.  
Но вот уже двадцать один год в ночь на первое ноября перед могилой Лили и Джеймса Поттеров замирала одинокая мужская фигура. Мужчина каждый год приносил огромную белую лилию к подножью надгробного камня, стоял, склонив голову пять, десять, тридцать минут – и уходил, не проронив ни слов, ни слез. Этот гость для обитателей кладбища постепенно становился чем-то обыденным, чем-то таким же неизменным, болезненно постоянным…  
В этом году на его месте стоял другой человек – и вместо удушающего аромата лилий воздух был пропитан едким дымом сигарет. Причиной тому было новое надгробие, воздвигнутое утром около памятника Поттеров и с издевательской точностью копирующее его. Выбитое на нем имя – одно-единственное имя! - казалось поминающему усопшего злой иронией… насмешкой смерти и судьбы.  
Этот мужчина, худой, высокий, облаченный в просторную черную мантию, как казалось на первый взгляд, не выказывал мертвым никакого почтения. Взгляд его красных глаз был устремлен вдаль, а пепел от зажатой между длинными «паучьими» пальцами сигареты медленно падал на свежую могилу. Раздумья и сторонние мысли словно полностью поглотили его. По губам змеилась горькая кривая улыбка.  
Он был возмутительно полон жизни.  
Кладбище медленно затягивало белым туманом. Небо темнело – алое солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. Тени росли, путались между собой, угрожающе шевелились, как разъяренные змеи. Ветер тихо шептал деревьям о чем-то, метал под ноги теплый запах серебристой полыни и надвигающейся грозы.  
За спиной мужчины с негромким, но отчетливым в вечерней тишине хлопком возникла группа людей. Четыре человека в черных плащах – два парня и две девушки– замерли в нерешительности, переглядываясь и негромко переговариваясь друг с другом.  
\- Милорд? – неловко откашлявшись, позвал мужчину один из них.  
Ответом ему была тишина - и равнодушный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век.…  
…Рональд Уизли очнулся ото сна, резко распахнув глаза. В горле его тугим клубком застрял крик, а в груди, напротив тяжело бьющегося сердца, медленно стихала острая боль. Простынь неприятно липла к разгоряченному телу, и он сполз с кровати. Открытое окно манило свежим ночным воздухом.  
Он редко видел ночные кошмары.  
Однако все они пытались стать реальностью.  
Тем не менее, все, что осталось в его памяти от этого сна, - это Том Риддл, в трауре склонившийся над могилой его лучшего друга – Гарри Поттера.


	14. Глава 1. Побег

Литтл-Уингинг был небольшим городком. Настолько небольшим, что этот факт будто посчитали отразить в его названии и, конечно же, жители этого городка друг друга знали как облупленных. И если мающийся от безделья любопытствующий гость спросит о семействе Дурслей из дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице, каждый житель этого городка ответит, что они – самые обычные люди, благовоспитанные и скучные. Так было, по крайней мере, на протяжении долгих-долгих лет. Вплоть до того момента, когда на пороге их дома не объявился Гарри Поттер.  
Когда Петуния Дурсль, счастливая мать и молодая жена, обнаружила морозным ноябрьским утром закутанного в одеяльце ребёнка со смятым письмом в ручках, как только взяла его на руки, она уже знала, что запланированная спокойная жизнь закончилась. Сестра и её муж, непутёвый Поттер, убиты, а их сын, племянничек… Вот он. Голова разбита. Жалобно плачет. Голодный… Что за люди подкидывают ночью годовалого ребёнка на порог, в тонком одеяле, с одной лишь нелепой запиской, только добавляющей вопросов?..  
Ведьмы… Страшные люди.  
Вернон после долгих ожесточённых споров, криков и угроз согласился оставить ребёнка. До первой же, как он тогда выразился, «странности» - или мальчишка отправится в приют.  
Так маленький Гарри стал пусть нелюбимой, но частью семьи.  
А потом…  
Гарри сбежал от них и не напоминал о себе ничем – ни звонком, ни письмом… Мальчик словно пропал из мира. А потом как ни в чем не бывало вновь объявился у них на пороге, повзрослевший, изменившийся до неузнаваемости. Женщина, приведшая его, Мишель Грей, не пытаясь даже объяснить происходящее, потребовала документы мальчика – и тут все накопившийся эмоции Петунии вырвались на свободу. Гнев, обида, страх, зависть – все, что таилось в ее душе, все, что дала ей жизнь рядом с магическим миром (не внутри него), - все это выплеснулось бессвязным потоком на головы ее невольных слушателей. Сейчас ей было стыдно за свою реакцию.  
Ни Мишель, ни Гарри не были ее сестрой, Лили. Господи, да они даже не напоминали того оборвыша, Снейпа!.. Но племянник, ее единственный оставшийся в живых кровный родственник – ребенок!… сбежал из ее дома к пугающей до дрожи в коленях незнакомке, называл ее мамой… Все это было слишком.  
Эта мысль стала решающей. Жизнь для нее изменилась ещё раз, и возмущения мужа никак не повлияли на это.  
Гарри и ее сын постепенно, как-то незаметно, сдружились. Племянник стал захаживать в гости вместе с этой своей неулыбчивой и странной ведьмой. Звонил. Даже присылал скромные подарки – цветы, шуточные (а может и нет) амулеты от сглаза, семена редких и необычных (к тому же, как она подозревала, не совсем обычных) растений. Все было просто замечательно, пока…  
Мальчику определенно не везло с опекунами.  
В третий раз Гарри Поттер появился на Тисовой улице в сопровождении незнакомого мужчины. Петунья никогда не видела настолько похожего на покойника человека: заострившиеся черты лица, синюшная, словно разбухшая в воде, кожа, противные даже на вид волосы и отслаивающиеся ногти, неловкие, скованные движения, замедленная, неразборчивая речь – и запах. О, этот запах! Гнилостный, сладковатый, едва уловимый… Гарри, однако, этого словно не замечал. Крепко держался за костлявую руку, дрожал и, казалось, почти плакал. И молчал, уставившись невидящим взглядом в землю.  
Регул – или как он там представился – коротко пояснил (его монолог то и дело прерывался клокочущими, хриплыми вдохами), что Мишель упекли в тюрьму - в том числе и по его вине, как он тогда с сожалением признался. Дальше Петуния Дурсль слушать не стала и решительно отмахнулась от заявления, что теперь мальчик будет жить с ним.  
Черта с два она позволила бы племяннику и дальше таскаться с этим ненормальным (противоестественным!) существом, будь он в самом деле восставшим трупом, очередным спятившим колдуном или даже любовничком Мишель.  
Так Гарри Поттер вновь сделался жильцом Тисовой улицы.  
Надо признать, довольно… сумасбродным жильцом.

* * *

Гарри, всю ночь напролет возившийся с сочинением по истории магии «О бессмысленности сожжения ведьм в четырнадцатом столетии» (в своей работе он из чистой вредности и чувства противоречия доказывал обратное: Биннс, как уверяли его старшекурсники – даже Риддл! – никогда не проверял домашние задания), мирно спал в выделенной ему комнате на втором этаже. Парень не догадывался, что выспаться ему не удастся. Не этим летом – точно. Иначе он ни в коем случае не откладывал написание эссе на вечер, поддавшись на уговоры кузена погонять мяч или сыграть разок-другой на приставке.  
\- Вставай! – в дверь изо всех сил забарабанили. – Вставай!  
Гарри резко распахнул глаза. Тётка, словно почувствовав, что он уже проснулся, завизжала ещё громче:  
\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Немедленно вставай!..  
Парень сдавленно застонал в подушку.  
\- Да, тётя. Уже встаю.  
И тётушка, напоследок ещё раз саданув по двери, ушла вниз, на кухню. Когда её шаги стихли, Гарри с тяжёлым обречённым вздохом сполз с кровати и потянулся к сваленной в кучу одежде.  
Очки. Мешковатые джинсы. Футболка. Расчёска в очередной раз проиграла неравный бой со спутанными волосами, подрезанными в первый же вечер после его возвращения из Хогвартса. Тетя Петунья в самом деле была просто в ужасе и заставила его пообещать «научиться наконец следить за собой».  
Гарри резко выдохнул, будто нырял в прорубь, и вышел к суетящимся родственникам. На столе его уже ждала чашка чая и яичница. Привычно увернувшись от приветственного подзатыльника дядюшки, он шлёпнулся на ближайший стул и потянулся к тарелке с тостами.  
\- Доброе утро, - ухмыльнулся он в чашку. – Привет, Биг Ди.  
\- Угу, - кузен вяло отмахнулся от приветствия, занятый собственной, куда более внушительной, порцией и утренним репортажем новостей.  
Что он там для себя понимал, оставалось для довольно далеко от маггловских проблем Гарри той еще загадкой.  
\- ...осторожны. Блэк вооружен и чрезвычайно опасен. При его обнаружении просим незамедлительно сообщить по специальной горячей линии. Ни в коем случае не пытайтесь задержать преступника самостоятельно…  
\- Как будто по нему не видно, что это за отморозок, - презрительно скривился дядя Вернон и покосился на невозмутимого племянника  
Гарри ухмыльнулся и, словно подтверждая самые худшие опасения дядюшки, подмигнул своим жутким красным глазом. Дядя от него уже давно не ждал ничего пристойного, даже перестал возмущаться его безалаберным поведением. Только надеялся, что Дадли не будет брать с него пример.   
Ведущий новостей возмутительно быстро сменил тему – и Вернон с готовностью набросился на него:  
\- Хоть бы сказали, откуда сбежал этот сумасшедший! Третий день крутят это объявление, по всем каналам одно и то же – и хоть бы кто-нибудь сказал что толковое. А ведь этот псих может шляться в нашем городе, по нашей улице!..  
Тетушка после такого заявления метнулась к окну с вытянувшимся лицом. Гарри устало закатил глаза и продолжил завтракать. В очередной раз объяснять родственникам, что их дом был неоднократно (сперва его родной матерью, затем приемной) зачарован против таких вот непрошенных гостей и несчастных случаев, ему не улыбалось. Жилище Дурслей, к тому же, на постоянной основе охранялось крошками-бесами, вытащенными откуда-то Мишель – но вот об этом им совершенно точно не следовало знать.  
Дадли, в отличие от родителей, взволнованным новостью о сбежавшем преступнике не казался. Вернее, он явно беспокоился только о том, что кузен и в этот раз не возьмет его в Косой переулок. Гарри, кое-как упросив маму, пару раз (старшие Дурсли чуть в обморок не падали от этого, но желания любимого сыночка оставались для них чем-то святым) водил его на небольшую экскурсию по центральной торговой улице, и Дадли пребывал от нее в бешеном восторге.  
Хоть и признавал при этом, что жить постоянно в этом «сумасшедшем доме без электричества» все-таки не хотел.  
\- Ну, Пети, я поехал, - дядя Вернон поставил опустевшую чашку, небрежно сложил газету и шумно встал из-за стола. Он вообще все делал шумно, по мнению Гарри. – Поезд Мардж должен скоро прибыть.  
Гарри, услыхав последнюю фразу, поперхнулся бутербродом и закашлялся.  
\- Тетя Мардж приезжает? – с трудом выговорил он.  
Дядя Вернон бросил на него далекий от восторженного взгляд.   
\- Да, Гарри, - ответил дядюшка и строго уставился на поджавшего губы Гарри.  
Прошлая встреча его сестры и племянника прошла… несколько неудачно.  
На самом деле это было оглушительное фиаско.  
Мардж запомнила Гарри тихим мальчиком, затравленным волчонком глядящим из-под спутанных волос и молча глотающим любые упреки и обидные слова. После его побега и «чудесного» возвращения на Тисовую улицу они не пересекались. Да и сама женщина никогда не интересовалась подброшенным брату и его жене ребенком.  
А два года назад они все-таки встретились.  
И волчонок, подросший и окрепший, остро переживающий потерю матери, показал зубки.  
Сперва любимец Мардж, бульдог по кличке Злыдень, попытавшийся по старой памяти погоняться за Гарри, от одного его взгляда жалобно заскулил и перевернулся на спину, подставляя беззащитный живот. Мишель Грей тоже любила своих питомцев и научила Гарри с ними обращаться. А адские гончие – это все-таки не комнатные собачки.  
Стоило только Мардж открыть рот и начать оскорбительно отзываться о Поттерах, как Гарри подрывался с места и начинал с яростью и до хрипоты в голосе ругаться. Перепалки с течением времени становились все ожесточеннее – к вящему ужасу дядюшки и тетушки. Звенели в рамах оконные стекла, разлетались на осколки чашки и бокалы, нестерпимо воняло паленой проводкой, сгорела половина кухонной техники – и лишь Мардж, азартно переругивающаяся со взбешенным Гарри, не замечала ничего странного. Ее насквозь приземленный мозг с удивительной легкостью находил объяснения любым происшествиям.  
Однажды – видимо, в качестве эксперимента - женщина попыталась оскорбить и приемную мать Гарри. Парень вспылил ничуть не тише, однако настоящая расплата за чересчур длинный и ядовитый язык настигла тетку только ночью. Из спальни Мардж не доносилось ни звука, не было слышно даже ее храпа (что уж само по себе было довольно подозрительно), а наутро она спустилась к завтраку необычно бледной и тихой. Уже к обеду она, впрочем, отошла от ночных кошмаров и вернула свой обычный мерзкий боевой настрой.  
Однако имя Мишель Грей с тех пор ни разу не слетало с ее языка.  
Гарри не знал точно, что произошло с ней во сне, но догадывался, что к этому имел отношение муж мамы. Этот тип не переносил ни малейшего намека на оскорбления принадлежавших ему вещей и людей. Понять, как мужчине удается узнавать о подобных грубых высказываниях, он не смог и поспешил выкинуть все мысли об этом из головы.  
Долгие размышления о нем никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводили.  
К этому времени противостояние Марджори Дурсль и Гарри Поттера достигло своего пика. Гарри помнил свое обещание, данное маме («Веди себя хорошо, слушайся тетю, дядю, Регулуса – в разумных пределах, не донимай его письмами, его руки все еще плохо выполняют подобные манипуляции, и Гарри, очень тебя прошу, постарайся не впутаться в неприятности»), но одно дело волшебный мир, где его могла узнать любая дворняга, и совершенно другое – маггловский, где он… Гарри. Просто Гарри.  
Он говорил, что думал («Тетя, а вы уверены, что именно вашу собаку зовут Злыдень? Точно не вас?»), делал, что вздумается (они с Дадли спрятали кошмарную – и на самом деле совсем ненужную тетке – трость на чердаке, нарядили бульдога в розовое кукольное платьице и блондинистый парик и с молчаливого одобрения Петунии вынесли все спиртное из дома в гараж), и даже читал то, что ему хотелось, а не что следовало бы хорошим мальчикам. Мардж, рассмотрев детальные изображения разрезанных на части «богомерзких отвратительных существ» и их внутренностей, отшатнулась от него, перекрестившись, и с тех пор считала его дьяволопоклонником. В Бога она, конечно, не верила, но Гарри был признан ею в качестве воплощения зла безоговорочно.  
Гарри, все чаще ходивший в ее присутствии в наушниках кузена и напрочь игнорировавший ее, только мечтательно улыбался и переворачивал страницы справочника. Книгу ему прислал один из бывших клиентов Мишель еще на Самайн, но из-за всех перипетий он смог толком изучить ее только летом. Работа, отражающая внутреннее строение водяных чертей, русалок и прочих водных тварей, была не то, чтобы увлекательной, но пришлась как нельзя кстати.  
Мардж вскоре после этого покинула Тисовую улицу. Ее визит, с точки зрения Гарри, не повлек особых разрушений, однако в этот раз дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья могли не успеть остановить Мардж, когда она снова попробует вызвать церковников. И тогда проблемы могут начаться по-настоящему.  
Все эти мысли настолько четко отпечатывались на красном лице старшего Дурсля, что любой с легкостью мог прочитать их.  
\- Да, Гарри, - повторил он и тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Его пушистые усы воинственно встопорщились, а лицо постепенно наливалось опасной краснотой. – Тетя Мардж приезжает сегодня и останется здесь на неделю. Я могу рассчитывать на… твое нормальное поведение?  
Обещать вести себя примерно Поттер не мог – и об этом все прекрасно знали. Мардж бесилась от одного его присутствия в ее жизни.  
Однако и Петунья, и Дадли прикипели душой к этому отродью, несмотря на все его выкрутасы. Совы, летающие и исчезающие предметы, жуткие книги и отвратительные… штуки в пузырьках и коробочках, воняющие и трещащие, завешенные зеркала в доме, странные шумы по ночам, перебои с электричеством и один-бог-знает-что-еще… Катастрофа, форменное издевательство.   
Дядюшка Вернон пыхтел, багровел, но привычно терпел капризы сына и жены - и молчал в тряпочку. Да, племянника он за это время так и не полюбил, скорее, смирился с его сезонными появлениями в его доме. Поттер всё опять испортит, это – ха! – к гадалке не ходи.  
Гарри считал также, обвиняя при этом, конечно же, тетушку Мардж.  
\- Если она будет вести себя нормально.  
\- Следи за языком, мальчишка! – прикрикнул дядя, не надеясь, впрочем, на долговременный эффект. – И вот что еще. Я сказал Мардж, что ты учишься… в школе с военным уклоном. И чтобы никаких этих твоих фокусов, понял?  
\- Так точно, сэр! – Гарри под тихое хихиканье кузена бодро вскочил и отдал честь.  
Дядя Вернон, ожидавший возмущений и пререканий (как же, школа, где перевоспитываются малолетние уголовники), слегка смешался от такого напора и, растеряв добрую половину своего пыла, вышел из кухни.  
Поттер вернулся к завтраку с широкой ухмылкой на лице. Что же, если он официально учится с «трудными детками» (что, учитывая тех же близнецов Уизли, Малфоя, Риддла да и его самого, было не так уж далеко от истины), то придется соответствовать навязанному образу.  
Почему-то он был уверен, что Мардж не будет по нему скучать.   
Тетя Петуния, увидав выражение лица племянника, покачала головой и начала готовиться к буре. Такую же ядовитую улыбку она видела раньше, и не раз. У сестры, когда та выходила из себя.

* * *

После завтрака черноволосое чудовище по имени Гарри Поттер схватило толком не поевшего Дадли за рукав и утянуло к себе в логово. Гарри не особо волновало, что на фоне более крупного брата он выглядел ещё тоньше и незаметнее, чем был на самом деле - он всё равно вертел здоровяком как хотел.  
\- Итак, Биг Ди, - Гарри скрестил руки на груди и в упор уставился на развалившегося у него на кровати кузена. Дадли неловко заерзал: гетерохромия брата его все еще немного пугала. – Мне надо, чтобы ты отвлек тетю Петунию… скажем, минут на сорок.  
Дадли медленно покачал головой и также скрестил руки.  
\- Нет, Литтл Эйч. Так не пойдет.   
\- Ты не дослушал, - с укоризной заметил Гарри и вскинул левую бровь.  
Кузен заинтересованно подался вперед.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Взамен я покажу тебе кое-что действительно крутое. Сечешь? – Поттер загадочно помотал в воздухе рукой. – Но для этого тебе придется вытащить предков с собой в Лондон на выходных. Без Мардж.  
Дадли понятливо кивнул. Уж что-что, а свое слово Гарри старался держать, он знал это.  
\- Ты опять пытаешься сбежать, - нахмурился он, сообразив. – Снова на той летающей машине? Папа будет в бешенстве.  
Гарри проказливо ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не. У меня есть идея получше.  
Дурсль сдавленно застонал.  
В прошлый раз «отличная идея» неугомонного кузена закончилась размазанным по гостиной тортом, застрявшим в крысоловке странным существом с тоненьким, но громким голосом («Да это же домовой эльф! А я-то думал…») и совами, окончательно испортившими устроенный родителями прием.  
С другой стороны, с уходом Гарри из дома наконец настанет тишина и спокойствие. Дадли нравился его кузен, правда.   
Но выносить его общество дольше, чем две недели в полгода, было весьма затруднительно.  
«О, Биг Ди. Твоя мама попросила помочь ей с живой изгородью. И с клумбами. И с газоном. И оградку надо покрасить, а еще машину твоего отца помыть не мешало… В общем, пошли, у нас много работы».  
«Я вчера видел, как те приезжие байкеры тащили огро-омный такой ящик к гаражам, и-и... успокойся, мы не пойдем к байкерам… Но мне кажется, что из него что-то выпало… вроде пакета… и я мог случайно подобрать его… Короче, давай посмотрим, что там».  
«Биг Ди, сейчас только час ночи. Хватит дрыхнуть, пошли, погуляем».  
«У рыжей Шэрон… ну, стервозная старшеклассница, живет на другом конце города, ты ее не знаешь… У нее вечеринка сегодня, она меня зачем-то позвала, и ты идешь со мной».  
«Знаешь, куда ведут те заброшенные подземные коммуникации? Я тоже, давай узнаем».  
«Кошки Фигг умеют разговаривать, ты знал?..»  
Дадли очень сочувствовал одноклассникам и учителям брата.  
И еще больше сочувствовал тому, к кому он направиться, когда опять сбежит с Тисовой улицы.

* * *

Дадли, и раньше устраивающий грандиозные сцены буквально из ничего, в этот раз превзошел самого себя. Гарри не слышал, о чем он разговаривал с тетушкой, но поспешил воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью: тетя Петунья полностью сосредоточилась на сыне, совсем позабыв о неуправляемом племяннике.  
Магией пользоваться было нельзя: после прошлогоднего вмешательства Добби он стоял на особом контроле у Министерства. Вещи вручную складывались не так быстро и уж тем более не так аккуратно.  
Он, к счастью, не успел разложить свой сундук полностью.  
Хедвиг, заметив необычное оживление хозяина, захлопала крыльями, волнуясь. Гарри метнулся к ней и принялся шептать и поглаживать ее голову, уговаривая вести себя тише. Птица недовольно ухала, но смиренно залезла в клетку и позволила себя запереть.  
Спуск со второго этажа в бесшумном режиме стоил пятнадцати напряженных минут, сведенных судорогой рук и болезненного синяка на левой ноге. Задняя дверь отворилась без звука, и он под шуршание колесиков покинул Тисовую улицу.  
Солнце сияло. Лениво стрекотали кузнечики. Тащить сундук было тяжело, даром, что он был зачарован на облегчение веса и к его днищу братья Уизли приделали колесики. На Гарри косились редкие прохожие – в основном взрослые парочки и группы старушек. Некоторых он знал, некоторые знали его. Принадлежавшие к последней группе, судя по их уставшим лицам и стремительным движениям, не хотели и задумываться, куда и зачем он мог идти среди бела дня с гигантским сундуком и полярной совой в клетке. Репутация городского чудика творила чудеса, но он все равно ускорился, чтобы скрыться от любопытствующих горожан.  
Гарри свернул на улицу Магнолий и обессиленно прислонился к забору у детской площадки. Отдуваясь, он оглянулся по сторонам. Магглов вокруг не было: то ли ему повезло, то ли было слишком рано. Палочка легко скользнула в руку и он наугад ею взмахнул. Правильного движения, насколько ему было известно, не существовало. Важно было намерение.  
Зыбкий прохладный ветерок, мимолетно коснувшийся кожи Гарри, подтвердил его вызов. Осталось немного подождать, и он сможет убраться из опостылевшего за три недели Литтл-Унгинга. Гарри нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по ограде, но, услышав странный шум, замер, настороженно всматриваясь в слабо волнующуюся зелень неровно подстриженной бирючины. Палочка в руке потеплела, готовая выпустить проклятие… В кустах что-то затаилось, но, выдав себя громким хрустом сломанной ветки, пришло в движение.  
Живая изгородь всколыхнулась. Через плотно сомкнутые ветви с глухим ворчанием к нему продиралось что-то огромное, черное, злое…  
В нагретом летнем воздухе вдруг возник запах жженой резины. Поттер скривился и чихнул, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним возвышался темно-синий автобус «Ночной рыцарь».  
Мама никогда не разрешала приближаться к этой махине. И, судя по разговорам и отзывам тех, кто все-таки рискнул прокатиться, не зря. Гарри ухмыльнулся и с любопытством уставился на автобус, гадая, с какой скоростью он мог ездить.  
Дверца с шипением отъехала в сторону, и взгляду Поттера предстал сутулый парень с угрюмым прыщавым лицом. Он уткнулся в крошечную бумажку-шпаргалку и, безжалостно шепелявя, зачитал:  
\- Добро пожаловать в «Ночной рыцарь», транспорт для колдунов и ведьм, оказавшихся в беде. Мы доставим вас, куда пожелаете, в любую точку Англии. Меня зовут Стэн Шанпайк, и сегодня я буду вашим проводником.  
Гарри поправил волосы, начесывая их на шрам.  
\- До Лондона подбросите?..


	15. Глава 2. Книжная тюрьма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloomy sunday - Rezso Seress

Если вы чувствуете, что засыпаете, то идите спать.  
Это знание далось Тому Риддлу очень и очень тяжело. И только на восемнадцатом году жизни. Мозг, измученный беспрерывной двухнедельной работой, то и дело норовил выключиться. Кофе (о, он был великолепен. Уж первые десять чашек - точно), зелья (вкус с каждым проглоченным флаконом становился все ужаснее), холодный душ (честнее сказать, ледяной) и даже небольшая пробежка по лестнице (на кухню и обратно, в библиотеку) не дали нужного эффекта.  
Если вы чувствуете, что засыпаете, идите в теплую постель и спите – иначе ваше пробуждение может оказаться не из приятных.  
Регулус Блэк вопреки официальной версии – исследование любопытного магического феномена «Том Риддл» - не только ни разу не пытался понять, что приютил у себя под крышей, но даже и не попытался хоть как-то ограничить его в действиях. Наоборот, Блэк позволил делать Тому все, что только придет ему в голову. Разумеется, не покидая дома на площади Гриммо.  
В огромном доме жил только Регулус и его слуга, Кричер. Первое, что насторожило в его жилище Тома, было не мрачное убранство помещения (сплошь потускневшее от времени серебро да потемневшая зелень и чернота), не гнетущая во всех смыслах обстановка (на стене висели отрезанные головы домовиков, а зонтики хранились в высушенной ноге тролля) и не лютый, продирающий до костей холод, нет. Нет.  
Тишина. Густая, давящая на уши тишина. Словно закрывшаяся за его спиной дверь перечеркнула кипящую снаружи жизнь. Словно удары сердца и его дыхание были самыми громкими в мире звуками.  
Словно он был единственным живым здесь существом.  
Наваждение рассеял выползший откуда-то старый домовик, что-то непрерывно бурчащий себе под нос. Спустя добрых два часа, когда Регулус сам кратко описал, где Тому предлагалось жить, и общее расположение комнат. Эльф, увидав, кто пришел, шарахнулся от него в сторону, одарил гостя диким взглядом и запричитал над мало смущенным холодным приемом хозяином.  
Блэк на контакт шел неохотно. Создавалось впечатление, что он избегал своего гостя, а на его вопросы отвечал резко и односложно.  
И довольно непонятно.  
Том после многократных попыток разобраться в сложившейся ситуации узнал массу неожиданных, но практически бесполезных в его положении фактов.  
Например, что в двух огромных клетках в одной из гостиных на самом деле заперты адские псы. Ромео и Джульетта. Похожие на покрытых мелкой чешуей борзых монстры угрожающе щерились и рычали при его приближении, а их горящие глаза полыхали по ночам не хуже дьявольских костров.  
А на кухне – и он все никак не мог это принять – в зачарованном круге сидел настоящий суккуб. Демону какой-то шутник (наверняка тот же, кто назвал адских тварей Ромео и Джульетта) дал кличку Челси – и «Челси» на нее отзывалась. По крайней мере, абсолютно черные, лишенные радужки, глаза при этих звуках начинали блестеть и смотрели в сторону звавшего.  
Лысое бесполое существо то и дело превращалось: в детей, мужчин, женщин… И тем самым ощутимо напрягало Тома и раздражало Регулуса. Как объяснял Блэк, образы, натягиваемые суккубом - обнаженные, развязные, бесстыдные, - ему были знакомы: мать, отец, старший брат, одноклассники, первая чувственная привязанность… Демоница с легкостью считывала мысли и эмоции – и пользовалась теми личинами, что чаще всего мелькали в сознании жертвы. Но ни разу не пыталась выбраться из круга.  
К ужасу Тома, Челси несколько раз превращалась в него. В него, каким он был сейчас - и каким был… каким, видимо, знал его Регулус. Его искривленное в этой ненормальной для него, чрезмерной страсти и похоти лицо (собственное – но при этом словно не его - лицо) вызывало внутри Тома дрожь отвращения и гнев. И, судя по отвратительной усмешке на лице твари, его бессильная ярость и замешательство доставляла ей удовольствие.  
Риддл всякий раз усиливал ментальную защиту, не считаясь с нерациональными затратами энергии и возникающей оттого слабостью. Усиливал - и ждал момента, когда Челси проникнет в его разум.  
О встречавшем на вокзале Поттера маге Блэк говорить попросту отказался. Заявил, что о нем не то, что говорить – долго думать опасно, и оборвал разговор. Но заметил на следующее утро, что может так статься, что Том снова с ним встретится. К сожалению.  
Но одним из самых потрясающих воображение открытий стало то, что старуха на портрете напротив главного входа - это его одногруппница, Вальбурга. Женщина – старуха! - при его появлении прямо-таки взбесилась: размахивала руками, точно буйнопомешанная, разевала рот в беззвучных ругательствах. Ее сын, не обративший ни малейшего внимания на нарисованную мать (и посоветовавший Тому поступать также), каким-то образом лишил голоса все портреты в доме.  
Все это было в некотором роде занятно. Забавно. Притягательно. Риддл до этого момента ни разу не был в «волшебных» домах. Однако тратить драгоценное время в попытках выяснить, к примеру, что за странная каменная чаша, наполненная до краев светящимся ядовито-зеленым зельем, стоит в подвале, он не собирался.  
Так что Том, конечно же, окопался в библиотеке Блэков.  
Хозяин дома, к его удивлению, не возражал против раскрытия фамильных знаний и тайн. Напротив, в один прекрасный день на своем «рабочем» столе Том обнаружил внушительную гору фолиантов, свитков и разного рода записей. Ничего из этого не принадлежало исключительно Блэкам и, похоже, являлось личной коллекцией Регулуса. К его удивлению, выданные тексты вполне соответствовали его исследованиям. Он не сообщал Регулусу, что именно ищет в запыленных древних томах, но… Тот, похоже, и сам догадался.  
Том, то и дело задумываясь, для чего Блэку изначально потребовалась эта довольно специфичная литература о природе человеческой души и магии, от столь щедрого предложения отказываться не стал – и прочно завис над выданными трудами. Иногда, вчитываясь в выцветшие строчки, Риддл ощущал просыпающуюся глупую надежду и начинал ликовать.  
Преждевременно.  
Буквы, словно насмехаясь, все так же пророчили гибель. Менялись лишь сроки.  
Тогда он в гневе захлопывал книгу и брался за другую, с каждой новой страницей все больше пропитываясь отчаянием и безысходностью. Ему приходилось думать о себе иначе, не как о человеке… в привычном смысле.   
Только душа.  
Всего лишь.  
Душа не могла существовать без тела. Материальный мир требовал материи – или ее подобия. Вот только имеющийся у него сосуд медленно и незаметно разлагался. Пока незаметно. Идея занять чужое тело, как это делал всего пару лет назад оригинал, постепенно переставала казаться дикой. Или отвратительной.  
От этого чуть ли не прямым текстом отговаривал некто «М. Г.», настрочивший чудовищное количество заметок на разных неподходящих для этого вещах – бумажных салфетках, чеках, перчатках… белой фарфоровой чашке. Неподходящая плоть – по его теории – отвергала вселившуюся душу. Чужое, не родное тело вызывало массу труднопреодолимых препятствий при адаптации. А магия и вовсе могла «перестать взаимодействовать с лишенным подходящего резонатора сознанием». Чтобы это, блядь, ни значило.  
Читать заметки М. Г. оказалось тем еще испытанием. Кем бы он ни был, он был гением… и законченным психом. Но продираться сквозь мешанину устаревших и незнакомых – скорее всего, придуманных непосредственно автором – терминов было все-таки легче, чем разбирать практически нечитаемый почерк. Том как-то минут двадцать затратил на разбор одного предложения.  
Оказавшегося рецептом тушеного мяса.  
Две недели пролетели в мгновение. А единственным по-настоящему важным осознанным фактом стало только понимание, что он-из-диадемы был прав. Он знал, зачем его создали. Прочие глупости были… неуместны.   
Ну, разумеется, еще и…  
…И если вы, чувствуя, что то и дело забываете, чем занимаетесь уже добрые пятнадцать минут, не пошли спать, не удивляйтесь, когда вашей подушкой окажется пахнущий гнилью гримуар десятого столетия.  
Последнее, что помнил Том, - это звуки возбужденной возни адских псин этажом ниже, обычно тихих и спокойных. Следующим, что он увидел, была знакомая (хоть и менее лохматая, чем ему запомнилось) макушка. Гарри Поттер. Чертов вездесущий Гарри Поттер.  
Гарри Поттер, каким-то образом оказавшийся в библиотеке Блэков.  
Гарри Поттер, беззастенчиво копавшийся в груде свитков на его столе.  
Гарри Поттер, одетый в просторную черную мантию, смотрящийся в магическом доме куда естественнее, чем Том Риддл.  
…Гарри Поттер?  
Что-то было не так – и дело было не только в неожиданной реакции, или коротких волосах, или черной мантии, что напялил на себя паршивец.   
Глаза. Левый его глаз остался зеленым, а вот правый… Он уже видел такой насыщенный красный цвет. В глазах того, кто был заперт в диадеме Равенкло.  
Если бы у Тома к этому моменту оставались хоть какие-то сомнения, то они исчезли бы без следа.  
Некстати вспомнились способности – очевидно - носителя осколка его души находить смертельные неприятности – и в груди похолодело. Он должен быть где-то в Сурее, так почему же…  
\- Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь, - наконец выдал Том глухим голосом.  
Он бы хотел перестать удивляться этому поганцу. Или хотя бы не иметь никаких причин беспокоиться о нем.  
Заметив, что Том проснулся, Поттер в упор уставился на него, с явным скептицизмом оглядывая его запятнанные чернилами пальцы, смятую одежду и захламленный стол.  
\- Привет. Опять проводишь эти свои саморазрушительные эксперименты? – склонил голову набок он.  
Том поморщился, борясь с зевотой и смущением. Почему-то собственная (выданная Регулусом) одежда – легкий джемпер и домашние штаны – на какое-то мгновение показалась до раздражающего нелепой, а заспанное лицо – чем-то неприличным. Как мог этот быть…  
Гарри выхватил из его руки тетрадь с заметками, отбежал к двери и замер там, наблюдая, как Том, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, встает из-за стола.  
\- Пошли, - улыбнулся Поттер и выскочил в коридор, стоило только Тому подойти к нему ближе.  
Том последовал за ним. Очень хотелось свернуть паршивцу шею, но он уже был внизу и, нагло скалясь, обмахивался отъятой тетрадью как веером. Риддл поджал губы. Одного взгляда на ступеньки оказалось достаточно, чтобы на него разом навалилась усталость последних дней. Поттер подождет. Маловероятно, что мальчишка сможет разобраться в его заметках. А вот переодеться и сходить в душ было бы неплохо.  
Оказалось, так и есть.  
Шею ломило; Том с досадой вспомнил об очередной ночи безрезультатных поисков. Пацан, как начинало казаться, был прав: его исследования в самом деле носили деструктивный эффект.   
Домашнюю мантию Том после недолгих размышлений засунул обратно в шкаф. Все-таки, не самая удобная вещь. И совершенно точно не для повседневной носки, чтобы ни думали выросшие среди волшебства маги.

* * *

Поттер сбежал на кухню. Обнаружившийся там же Регулус – что само по себе было необычно: Блэк редко покидал свою комнату днем, предпочитая прохладные сумерки и смутные предрассветные часы – никак не выказал своего удивления его появлением. Хотя и, судя по недовольному голосу Регулуса, этот визит не был запланирован.  
\- …не стоило покидать дом Петунии. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Но…  
\- Читай, - Регулус, пресекая любые возражения Гарри, сунул ему газету и, заметив замершего в дверях Тома, кивнул: - Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, - в чужом доме лучше было не спорить лишний раз с хозяевами, так что Том согласился с утверждением.  
Он сел за стол рядом с Гарри. Есть на кухне в этом доме ему еще не доводилось. Кричер и Блэк попросту не признавали пригодными для принятия пищи помещения, кроме столовой. Челси в углу кухни беспокойно заворчала и превратилась в длинноволосую женщину, худую и высокую. Незнакомую: суккуб раньше не принимала этот облик. Риддл отвел глаза и с любопытством уставился на рекомендованную Поттеру страницу. До этого момента пресса ему на глаза в этом доме не попадалась. Он даже думал, что Блэк не читает газет.  
Гарри, почувствовав чужой взгляд над своим плечом, чуть повернулся, удобнее разворачивая газету. На первой полосе красовалась фотография мужчины в арестантской робе. Спутанные грязные волосы, исступленная ярость на кричащем в камеру бледном лице…  
Прочитав заголовок, Том не удержался от категорического – возмущенного – возгласа:  
\- Чушь. Это невозможно.  
\- Магглы его по телику показывали, - рассеянно отозвался Гарри.  
Риддл фыркнул и выхватил из его рук газету. В заметке утверждалось, что на фотографии был запечатлен массовый убийца Сириус Блэк, сбежавший из Азкабана несколько дней тому.  
Что.  
Сбежал. Из. Азкабана.  
На какое-то мгновение Тому захотелось обратно в «свое» время. Где он не становился лидером террористов. Где у него была свобода действий, перспективы и планы. И где преступники-психопаты не сбегали из Азкабана.  
\- Сириус Блэк? – Том со значением взглянул на Регулуса.  
\- Мой брат, - как всегда сдержанно ответил он. – Взорвал тринадцать человек. От его убитого им школьного друга нашли один лишь палец.  
\- И какое отношение он имеет к Гарри? – наобум спросил Том. Серьезно, он почти шутил и, вероятно, Гарри, ехидно поджавший губы, это понимал.  
Чего нельзя было сказать о Блэке.  
\- Считается, что Сириус был одним из твоих приближенных, наравне с нашей дорогой кузиной Беллатрикс. В течение противостояния с Министерством был шпионом в аврорате. Одним из последних его деяний была выдача местоположения семьи Поттеров. С известными последствиями, - Регулус замолчал, чтобы выпить кофе.  
Том, задумавшись над словами Блэка о его принадлежности к Пожирателям, упустил из виду застывшего на какое-то мгновение Поттера - и его холодный тон стал для него неожиданностью.  
\- Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат.  
Риддл с любопытством взглянул на Гарри. Ослепляющая, безрассудная ненависть на его лице была чем-то новеньким. Хоть и оставляла после себя невнятное чувство беспокойства.  
Регулус, не обратив внимания на негатив со стороны одного из собеседников, налил себе еще кофе и продолжил:  
\- Правда, я ни разу не видел его в нашей ставке. Так или иначе, ходят слухи, что он сбежал из-за тебя, Гарри.  
\- Замечательно, - огрызнулся Поттер и отвернулся к Челси. Суккуб тряхнула головой и, мурлыкнув, сменила внешность, став миловидной зеленоглазой рыжулей. Гарри скривился и вернулся к своему чаю.  
На кухне воцарилось напряженное молчание.  
Том, обычно с легкостью избегающий подобного рода дискомфорта (или специально вызывающий его), кашлянул и взял ситуацию под свой контроль. Тем более, ни Гарри, ни Регулус так и не соизволили объяснить, как и зачем здесь объявился Поттер.  
\- Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Я сбежал от тетки.  
Что. Том чуть приподнял брови, предполагая, что ослышался.  
\- Боюсь, после нашей с ней встречи в живых остался бы только один. И я очень сомневаюсь, что это была бы Мардж, - пояснил Поттер и легкомысленно добавил: - Я доехал на «Ночном рыцаре».  
Риддл устало потер переносицу.  
Гарри Поттер был той еще проблемой.

* * *

Он ошибся.  
Опять.  
Чтобы это понять, потребовалось всего лишь три недели.  
Гарри Поттер не был проблемой.  
Гарри Поттер был сущим стихийным бедствием.  
Он был везде – и это выводило из себя.  
После исторического чаепития на кухне паршивец, сославшись на усталость, заперся в своей комнате. Буквально своей. На двери даже висела аккуратная табличка с выведенной угловатым почерком Регулуса подписью: «Гарри Дж. Поттер». Том буквально застыл на месте, когда понял, что не замечал ее раньше. Это яркое доказательство далеко не первого визита Гарри в дом Блэков оказалось отнюдь не единственным.  
Маггловская одежда, барахлящий и пронзительно пищащий тетрис (чем бы эта штука ни являлась), кассетный плейер (Мио показывала похожий, вот только музыка у нее была получше) и даже фотографии. Всего пара штук в гостиной, но они стояли вместе с остальными, на которых были запечатлены члены семьи Блэк.  
На них он также смог увидеть пресловутую приемную мать Поттера и супругу того самого пугающего типа, встречавшего его на вокзале. Именно ее образ – высокая худощавая женщина, когда-то привлекательная, но обезображенная шрамами и ранней сединой – столь часто «примерял» в присутствии Гарри суккуб. Малой скучал по ней; и это порождало в груди чувство озлобленной радости и злорадства.  
Эта женщина и Гарри (последнее Том при всей своей фантазии представить так и не смог), по словам Регулуса, спасли ему жизнь. Подробности узнать не удалось, но то, что мать Гарри оказалась за решеткой, было прямым следствием этого. Дело отдавало скверным душком темной магии, и это предположение в некоторой степени объясняло странности Гарри. В очень небольшой. Ладно, положим, практически ничего не объясняло, но воспитание ведьмы ведь вполне могло наложить свой отпечаток, не так ли?..  
Гарри Поттер был сущим стихийным бедствием; и он был везде, оказывался в самых неожиданных местах. И это, конечно, раздражало, но…  
…Но когда он исчезал из поля зрения, это вызывало нешуточную тревогу.  
Конечно, не то, чтобы Тома это в самом деле тревожило. Или волновало. Скорее, немного… беспокоило. Как постоянная, но несильная зубная боль.  
Потребность – необходимость – постоянно видеть Гарри Поттера, по-настоящему беспокойного носителя частицы его души (и не подозревающего об этом. За это Том подсознательно, но искренне благодарил небеса), образовалась незаметно. Словно сама по себе.  
Например, вот Гарри спрашивает его за завтраком о подвалах семьи Блэк – и получает закономерный отказ лезть туда «чтобы посмотреть, что там воет, если трижды постучать по тому холодному люку в центре комнаты».  
А вот Том, пытающийся изучать очередной труд сомнительного происхождения (и сомнительной полезности, раз такое дело), раз за разом ловит себя на том, что продумывает, как любопытствующий Поттер будет убиваться в том злосчастном подвале. Убиваться сам – и убивать его. Оригинального его. Одним словом, его.  
Волнение было подобно разумному беспокойству человека, засыпающем в незнакомом месте и не могущем вспомнить, закрыта ли дверь. И сколько бы раз ни был провернут ключ, оно не затихало.  
И сводило с ума.  
«…Теория астральных путешествий подразумевает временное разделение души и отделение сознания от тела…»  
И упаси Мерлин, чтобы душа так и осталась блуждать сама по себе.  
«…Так, «освобожденный» фрагмент души обладает достаточным количеством энергии, чтобы удалиться от сосуда на огромные расстояния – и выполнять некоторые действия…»  
Да, например, шариться по чужим подвалам.  
«…Тем не менее, душа вне тела хрупка и уязвима. Вдали от родной материи…»  
Том с тяжелым вздохом отложил книгу.  
За Гарри следовало присматривать.  
Определенно стоило.  
Он обнаружился на чердаке, где располагалась небольшая зельеварня.   
Ну, хотя бы Гарри не пошел в подвал.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Успокоительное. Мио писала, что ее мучают кошмары с конца года.   
Том нахмурился. Гермиона, конечно, была умной и способной девочкой, но… Девочкой из хорошей и - главное - маггловской семьи. Маловероятно, что первое прямое столкновение со смертельным проклятием обошлось бы без последствий для ее психики. Со временем впечатлительность магглорожденных ведьм (и в целом младшекурсников) снижалась. Уже на старших курсах вчерашние невинные девочки с хихиканьем бегали по ночному Запретному лесу – и хорошо, если все-таки одетые.  
\- А ты как? - незаинтересованным тоном спросил Том. Поведение Гарри говорило о его состоянии лучше любых слов.  
Смерть Локхарта, очевидно, никак не повлияла на его спокойствие.  
\- А я и не такое видел, - отмахнулся Поттер, подтверждая предположение. - Кстати, похожие проклятия любят использовать ревнивые деревенские ведьмы. Ну, типа… «Так не доставайся же ты никому!» Забавно, да?  
Том закатил глаза. Он мог бы поспорить – тем более прекрасно понял, с кем его только что сравнили, - но в этот момент Поттер, в нарушение любых понятий о технике безопасности заглянул в котел. Риддл схватил его за ворот и оттащил от токсичных испарений зелья. Взгляд, полный презрительного осуждения, он проигнорировал.  
\- Не лезь в кипящий котел. Как тебя Снейп вообще на третий курс допустил?  
\- С ужасной головной болью и потеряв лет десять жизни. За каждый год. Не думаю, что он доживет до моего выпускного.  
В этот момент Том по-настоящему осознал, что его недавние изыскания в самом деле не имели смысла. Поменяться сознаниями с Поттером – или даже вселиться в его тело было обречено на провал.  
Придирающийся почем зря Снейп (Том как-то видел, как декан снял очки за громкое хождение по библиотеке. И слышал, что снял все те же очки за чтение личной литературы вне стен замка) совершенно точно бы понял, если со всеобщим любимцем станет хоть что-то «не так». Том практически не сомневался, что Снейп при необходимости пожертвует своим нелюбимым учеником.  
Том не испытывал также иллюзий насчет Дамблдора.  
Он не был знаком лично с приютившей Гарри парой, но догадывался, что обмануть их не удастся. Если он, конечно, не придумает, как это провернуть.  
\- Если бы друг сказал тебе, что видел во сне твою смерть, что бы ты сделал? – неожиданно спросил Гарри, отсекая любые разумные мысли на добрую пару секунд.  
Риддл бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Гарри не выглядел встревоженным, скорее… измазавшимся в пыльце лилий, входящих в состав зелья. Вопрос был, видимо, не только внезапным, но и беспричинным.  
Тому хотелось надеяться на это.  
Рональд Уизли обладал неплохими зачатками провидца, хоть и не осознавал этого, беспорядочно озвучивая свои мысли и свои озарения.  
\- Постарался бы узнать подробности и попытался бы избежать его воплощения.  
Гарри на мгновение отвлекся от своего варева и ошарашенным взглядом уставился на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. С черпака на мантию капнуло зелье и, довольно зашипев, растворило кусок ткани размером с сикль. Гарри, недолго думая, провел по пятну голой рукой, стряхивая жидкость на пол.  
\- Так ты что… веришь в предсказания?  
\- Разумеется. И что же видел Рон?  
\- Рон видел сон.  
\- Как можно жить в магическом мире и не верить в пророчества?  
Гарри скептически хмыкнул и попытался уронить в котел собственные очки. Его способности к квиддичу начинали вызывать сомнения.  
\- Тебе бы с Мио об этом поговорить. А как же арифмантика?  
Том пожал плечами и, потеряв терпение, отодвинул Гарри от котла. Зельеварня Блэков, конечно, располагалась не в подземельях. И здание от взрыва на их головы не обрушится. Однако взрыв в любом случае оставался взрывом.  
Снейп, к тому же, развил таки в нем убеждение о полной неспособности Поттера к зельям.  
Травить Мио было бы глупостью.  
\- Арифмантика это скорее прогнозы, основанные на вычислениях…  
\- Теория вероятности?  
Том вздохнул, но смиренно кивнул, принимая формулировку.  
Успокоительное зелье умиротворяюще булькало в котле.

* * *

Новость о пророчестве Рона, которое «просто сон», отложилась до лучших времен. А уже к обеду следующего дня стало совсем не до нее.  
К Регулусу пожаловали гости. Точнее, всего один-единственный гость. Принесший с собой дурные вести. И загадочные разговоры в гостиной на первом этаже.  
Том переглянулся с недоуменно пожавшим плечами Гарри. Обычно догадаться, что сделает в следующий момент Поттер, было довольно-таки затруднительно. Особенно после происшествия с подвалом, в который этот упрямец все-таки полез (а потом получил по шее от Регулуса, успевшего вмешаться до непоправимых результатов).  
Однако если бы Гарри не вытащил бы из кармана мантию-невидимку, Том бы просто разочаровался в этом авантюристе.  
И зарекся планировать что-либо с участием Поттера.  
Гарри понятливо накинул невидимку на них обоих. Тому пришлось пригнуться: мантия для них двоих была коротковата. Идти было неудобно; идти тихо – практически невозможно, но у них обоих был… некоторый опыт в подслушивании у дверей.  
Гостем оказался Люциус Малфой собственной персоной. Он сидел в кресле и в волнении вертел в ладонях бокал. Регулус со скучающим выражением лица слушал его излияния. Говорил он тихо, неразборчиво, но яростно, захлебываясь словами и эмоциями.  
\- …Ты не понимаешь, Блэк. Годами я… хранил… этот юноша…  
\- Напротив, Люциус. Я понимаю лучше кого-либо, - холодно отрезал Регулус.  
\- Тогда…  
\- Нет. Никаких объяснений. Никаких встреч. И никаких разговоров, Люциус. Повторяю. Никаких. Разговоров.  
\- Эта твоя непоколебимая верность ему всегда вызывала во мне уважение. Хоть и казалась несколько… женственной.  
\- Сочту за комплимент.   
Малфой отставил в сторону бокал, так ни разу к нему и не приложившись, и медленно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты отвратительный человек, Регулус, и будь я проклят, если понимаю, чем ты привлек его внимание, - возвестил он.  
\- Именно этим. Всего хорошего, - Регулус, не вставая с кресла, зажег огонь в камине, выпроваживая незваного гостя.  
\- Доброго вечера, - криво усмехнулся Люциус и исчез в гудящем изумрудном пламени.  
\- И что это было? – буркнул себе под нос Гарри, крадучись покидая комнату. – Зачем только приходил…  
Том рассеянно пожал плечами. Он не собирался объяснять Поттеру что-либо, что могло хоть как-то навести его – или его многочисленных знакомых – на его, Тома, истинное происхождение.  
К сожалению, похожей схемы поведения придерживался и Блэк. Выяснить причины его поступков у Тома все никак не удавалось.  
\- Кстати, насчет особого внимания к Регулусу. У него на прикроватной тумбочке парное фото с настоящим тобой, - абсолютно некстати заметил Гарри, стаскивая с них невидимку. – Ну, я имею в виду, с взрослым тобой.  
Том от неожиданности запнулся о ножку кресла.  
А, может, и удалось.  
Периодические превращения Челси в него внезапно приобрели неожиданно другое значение.  
Том пообещал самому себе взглянуть на это грешное фото, под каким-нибудь предлогом зайдя в спальню Регулуса, и поспешил оттащить Гарри от Ромео и Джульетты. Все его заверения, что эти звери не кусаются, все еще оставались на удивление малоубедительными.

* * *

Тридцать первого июля он снова проснулся в библиотеке. В этот раз на притащенном Поттером низком диванчике. Вернее, ворчащим Кричером по просьбе Поттера. Диванчик поставили в дальнем углу библиотеки, чтобы не заметил Регулус. На немой вопрос Тома Гарри рассеянно улыбнулся и пояснил, что раз уж Риддл все равно тратит уйму времени среди книг, то почему бы ему не начать спать с ними же. Тогда паршивцу вновь досталось по шее, но уже на третий день Том по достоинству оценил предложение. Так что его очередное пробуждение в библиотеке тридцать первого июля не было ничем особенным.  
Проснулся он от необычного шума.  
За дверью слышались голоса и громкий топот по лестнице. Кто-то поднимался в библиотеку. Том вскинул голову, прислушиваясь.  
\- …Ну, знаешь, плотоядные книжки, жуткие древние тексты и… ну, такое, - скучающим голосом экскурсовода говорил кому-то Поттер.  
Незнакомый мальчишеский голос что-то возбужденно - и неразборчиво - проголосил.  
\- Не-не-не, Биг Ди. Сюда лучше не заходить. Тут завелся злой колдун. Самый настоящий, я бы даже сказал, классический. Вернее, там приколы со временем, все сложно, но это тот самый Тёмный лорд - я рассказывал. Только подросток. Короче говоря, у него там в последнее время что-то не ладится, так что он жестко психует. Что?.. Да не знаю я, чем там занимаются психи вроде него, когда одни остаются. Репетируют пафосные монологи у зеркала?.. Очень смешно, Биг Ди… Да не…ничего особенного. Как, как… как ботаник, месяц живущий на кофеине, вот как он выглядит.  
Том, потеряв терпение, резко распахнул дверь, пресекая оскорбительное обсуждение. Паршивец под его яростным взглядом нагло оскалился и толкнул толстого пацана с прилизанными волосами рядом, словно говоря: «Ну, что я говорил».  
\- Гарри. Иди отсюда, - Риддл ядовито улыбнулся, мысленно посылая это исчадие ада домой, к дьяволу, и захлопнул дверь.  
Его исследование и впрямь не ладилось.  
И он уже был почти готов согласиться, что в самом деле психует.

* * *

Самый долгожданный день лета Том встретил с колотящимся от необъяснимого – беспричинного - страха сердцем и за обсуждением сборов в школу.  
Письма из Хогвартса положили конец его самоизоляции от мира (то и дело прерываемой, благодаря вмешательству Гарри). Само собой, ни о каком совместном визите на Косую аллею и речи быть не могло. Это понимал даже Поттер – и тактично не лез под горячую руку.  
Пойти хотелось. Пусть и так, непривычно.  
С кем-то.  
Косая аллея была символом начала. Знаком, приближающим его к дому. К Хогвартсу. Далекому, изменившемуся, необычно опасному Хогвартсу.  
К тому же, Том не отказался бы хотя бы заглянуть в некоторые книги, упомянутые в записях М. Г. Этот ученый, хоть и был конченым психопатом (Гриндевальд с его экспериментами над магглами казался щенком, этот живодер не имел ничего святого, и пускал под нож и палочку все, что видел), но имел интересные идеи.  
Тому больше импонировало создание новой телесной оболочки. Но подходил, как это ни странно, симбиоз. Благо, подходящее тело, способное выдержать еще одну часть души и остаться разумным мыслящим организмом с двумя сознаниями, имелось буквально под рукой. Каждое утро бегало по дому в неизменно мятой черной мантии. И перекошенных очках.  
Проблему с «внеклассной» литературой решил Блэк. За день до похода за покупками он потребовал список «необходимого, но не вошедшего в присланный школой». Так и сказал. Риддл, успевший к этому моменту увидеть ту самую фотографию, без лишних сомнений призвал требуемое… и дописал еще с пяток пунктов. Регулус к его выходке отнесся более чем спокойно. Надо полагать, и не такого от него натерпелся.  
Фото оказалось именно такого характера, как и подозревал Том. Слишком интимное, чтобы оказаться обычным снимком. Хоть и на собственной надменной физиономии он так и не разглядел ни малейших признаков привязанности (в отличие от восхищенного обожания со стороны Регулуса), сам факт объятий… говорил о чем-то.  
Вообще-то, он не обнимался.  
Тем более, так.  
И уж точно не стал бы терпеть кого-то, кто посмел сесть рядом с ним в кресло. Даже пусть и на подлокотник.  
Регулус Блэк был кем-то особенным – и спрос с него был соответствующим. Он, правда, прекрасно справлялся, оправдывая и - чего уж там – предвосхищая любые ожидания.  
Том, конечно, осознавал, что лояльность Блэка не была обусловлена одним лишь физическим влечением. И даже сомневался, что оно вообще имело место быть в настоящее время. Регулус не выглядел способным даже на обычное чувство голода. Но это было самым простым объяснением.  
Игнорировать возбужденно тарахтящего Поттера о грядущей встрече с друзьями оказалось несколько проще, чем собственную неясную тревогу. Это предчувствие надвигающегося катаклизма, казалось, не давало покоя не только ему. Нетипично болтливый и суетливый Гарри, испуганно скулящие псины, забившаяся в угол недвижимая Челси, дрожащий Кричер… Все живое в доме ощущало холодную угрозу чего-то мрачного, что пыталось попасть внутрь. Блэк в ответ на вопрос лишь пожал плечами и услал Гарри в комнату к зеркалу.  
Прическа у него и в самом деле была весьма и весьма… жалкой.  
Однако, стоило ему скрыться наверху, как Блэк, полностью проигнорировав собственные принципы поведения, обхватил плечи Тома руками.  
\- Я пытался его сдержать, но он потерял терпение, так что слушай внимательно и не перебивай. Он знает, что ты и знает, как тебя уничтожить. Его не интересует мир, но он ответственен за Гарри. Если есть в тебе хоть капля ненависти к нему – засунь ее как можно глубже и забудь. Он не станет проверять дважды. Но в будущем может помочь. Если у тебя, конечно, будет, что предложить. Не пытайся с ним говорить и ничего не бойся.  
\- О чем ты… - Риддл попытался вывернуться из мертвенно холодных рук, но Блэк вцепился как клещ.  
\- Ты уже видел его – и, надеюсь, больше не сможешь. Тем не менее, он будет здесь. Сегодня. Скоро. Вот-вот. Разожги камин. Завесь зеркала. Будь в гостиной наверху. Играть на фортепиано ты еще… ты не умеешь, но можешь включить проигрыватель. Не радио и ни в коем случае не эти ваши… наушники. Держись подальше от окон и в… - Блэк запнулся и посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Оттуда доносился топот: спускался Гарри. Регулус отошел на два шага назад и выдохнул: - Будь осторожен. Мы скоро вернемся.  
Том нахмурился. Это внезапное чувство тревоги от столь невнятных предупреждений и инструкций только усилилось.  
\- Я сделал все, что мог, - возвестил Гарри и настороженно посмотрел на них. – Что-то не так?  
\- Да. Твои волосы, - незамедлительно откликнулся Риддл, встряхнувшись.  
Если бы он не знал Гарри, то предположил бы, что он и вовсе не брался за расческу. А то и в зеркало не заглядывал.  
Поттер закатил глаза и зашагал к выходу, утаскивая за собой безмолвного Регулуса и остатки теплой атмосферы.  
Пренебрегать прямым советом было бы чистой воды идиотизмом, и Том поднялся в гостиную. Разжигать в камин, слушать мрачную (а иной Блэк и не имел) музыку, завешивать зеркала, избегать окон и, скорее всего, воды и ждать… Из кончика палочки, разогревшейся и приятно вибрирующей, посыпались искорки.  
Ладно, было еще кое-что. Кое-что, что было невозможно сделать при хозяине доме. Нежелательно.  
В одном из стеллажей на кроваво-красной бархатной подушечке лежал тяжелый серебряный медальон со знакомой змеиной «S» на крышке. Никаких сомнений быть не могло: это был медальон Слизерина. Он нашел его – раньше или сейчас.  
Защитных чар ни на дверцах шкафа, ни на артефакте не оказалось. Вообще. Ни единого следа. И, взяв холодную тяжесть в руки, Том понял, почему. Разочарование полоснуло по нему не хуже огненной плети. Безумно захотелось заорать от ярости и бессилия и по широкой дуге запустить медальон в стену. Безупречная, как чудилось, поверхность была лишь видимостью. Заднюю стенку покрывали уродливые черные пятна, оставляющие на пальцах рассыпающиеся частички металла, а изящная витая цепь была разорвана пополам.  
Медальон был пуст.  
Бесполезная безделушка; великая драгоценность, испорченная каким-то варваром.  
Том со смешанным чувством в груди вернул медальон на место и обессиленно рухнул в кресло.  
Проигрыватель плакал незнакомой тоскливой мелодией. Огонь почти не грел, и думать было почти невозможно. Том закрыл глаза буквально на мгновение, а когда открыл… время застыло. Остановилось. Пламя в камине замерло, чуть дрожавшие от сквозняка всего секунду назад шторы обвисли безжизненным тряпьем.  
Риддл выпрямился в кресле. Оглядел комнату. Вслушался в тишину за пугающе оглушительной музыкой. Сердце будто сжали невидимой рукой. Том тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя расслабить сжавшиеся в кулаки руки. По затылку прошелся неприятный холодок.  
У него за спиной кто-то стоял.   
Том разозлился.  
\- У меня есть более важные дела, чем Гарри Поттер, - яростно проговорил он в слушающий и всматривающийся холод.  
Никогда раньше он не был так рад услышать настойчивое тиканье часов.  
Риддл вскочил на ноги и круто развернулся, сжимая в пальцах дрожащую от нетерпения палочку.  
За спиной никого не было.


	16. Глава 3. Гамартия

Гарри ненавидел магические способы перемещения. Ну, кроме полетов, само собой. Телепорты и перемещающие контуры вызывали панику и слабость в теле. От летучего пороха ему нестерпимо хотелось чихать. К тому же, путешествия по каминной сети были неотрывно связаны с перемазанным сажей лицом и мантией.  
Трансгрессия была худшей.  
Особенно с Регулусом.  
Вообще прикасаться к его телу – вообще-то мертвому – не захотел бы ни один уравновешенный человек. Он, конечно, выглядел неплохо. Даже хорошо. Прекрасно, если сравнивать с его видом при их первой встрече. Тогда он был одним из множества гниющих в море трупов. Инферналом, как пояснила мама, разводя Самый Большой Костер В Мире (один из семи, как оказалось впоследствии).  
Регулусу, надо признать, повезло. Мишель без малейших сантиментов упокаивала мертвецов на протяжении ужасных долгих двух суток. Да, они провели в той мерзкой пещере почти три дня, львиную долю времени умерщвляя и сжигая инфери. Самые «свежие» тела мама складывала отдельно – и только это спасло Блэка от окончательного уничтожения.  
Гарри на самом деле понятия не имел, каким образом мама определила, что одно из ее приобретений из того отвратительного тайника неизвестного темного мага еще можно вернуть к жизни. Или она просто оживила случайно выбранный труп? Гарри не знал – и не спрашивал.  
Ему вполне хватало его новых обязанностей (и вида полуразложившегося человека за завтраком и не только). Он обрабатывал раны Регулуса восстанавливающим составом. Помогал обмывать, бинтовать и одевать. Подносил питье и еду. Не очень приятно, но зато мама временно освободила его от занятий в прозекторской и зельеварне.  
Регулус, впрочем, восстанавливался впечатляюще быстро и теперь походил на вполне живое существо. Хоть и спал дольше необходимого.  
Гарри даже и помыслить не мог, что люди на Косой аллее (даже у такого второсортного паба, как «Дырявый котел»), в отвращении отшатывающиеся от Блэка, с ним бы не согласились.  
\- Гарри! – окликнула его знакомая рыжая женщина, и подросток с радостью рванул к улыбающейся ему паре.  
Регулус мрачной тенью последовал за ним.  
\- Здравствуйте, - поприветствовал он Уизли и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, поспешил покинуть их компанию: - Оставляю Гарри на вашем попечении. До четырех он в вашем полном распоряжении.  
\- Да, конечно, - неловко ответил мистер Уизли в спину уходящего Блэка. Отец Рона кашлянул и повернулся к Поттеру: - Ну, Гарри? Как оно?  
\- Все отлично.  
Мистер Уизли переступил с ноги на ногу, опасливо оглянулся на что-то втолковывающую хихикающим близнецам жену и, коротко вздохнув, сказал:  
\- Ты уже читал о Блэке?  
\- Да, сэр. А что?  
\- Ох… Молли считает, что я не должен тебе говорить, но… Знание – сила, верно?.. Ходят слухи, что Блэк…  
\- Охотится на меня? Я знаю, сэр. Рег сказал.  
\- Рег? Хм… Не думаю, что тебе стоит доверять кому-то вроде него.  
Гарри сдержанно улыбнулся. Он любил семью Рона. Они были добрыми и чистыми людьми, честными и ужасно бедными. Он не привык к такому, хотя ему и хотелось бы.  
К тому же, мистер Уизли был однозначно прав.  
\- Мистер Уизли, а… откуда вообще пошли эти слухи?  
Артур вздохнул и сдернул очки. Нервно потер переносицу.  
\- Обычно в Азкабане… люди очень быстро сходят с ума. Теряют связь с миром. Замыкаются. Но Блэк был другим. Говорят, он оставался… пугающе нормальным. Казался им. Так вот, азкабанские стражники, - тут мистер Уизли боязливо передернул плечами, словно замерз, и Гарри вполне его понимал, - сообщали, что в последнее время Блэк говорил во сне. «Он в Хогвартсе, он в Хогвартсе». Как заведенный, повторял эту фразу. А потом сбежал. Мы думаем, ты в опасности. Поэтому, я тебя прошу, будь осторожнее. Не ходи в одиночку – и уж тем более в темное время суток. Обещаешь?  
\- Да, сэр,- без раздумий кивнул Гарри.  
И скрещенные за спиной пальцы – эта милая маггловская тема – были совершенно никак не связаны с легкостью данного обещания.  
\- Вот и славно, - несколько натянуто рассмеялся мистер Уизли. - Рон и Гермиона внутри паба, заходи.  
Рон в «Дырявом котле» в самом деле был. Вытянувшийся, загоревший. И Гермиона была, тоже потемневшая от солнца и будто странно и тревожно… повзрослевшая. Они негромко переругивались за одним из столиков.  
\- Всем привет, что случилось?  
\- У Рональда заболела крыса.  
\- Гермиона купила кота! – хором ответили друзья.  
Гарри ошарашенно моргнул. Некоторая связь (кот - крыса) прослеживалась, но некоторые детали проблемы оставались под вопросом.  
\- Оке-ей… Но Мио, ты же сову хотела, нет?  
\- Да, но… - Гермиона, не обращая внимания на злого Рона, нырнула под стол, поднимая большую красную переноску. – Но Глотик был таким одиноким и грустным. Правда, лапочка?  
\- Ага, - соврал Гарри, переглянувшись с Роном. Кот был страшным, как его жизнь: рыжий, пушистый, со сплюснутой мордой, с кривыми лапами и нереально огромный. Разве что… - Шерсть вообще офигенная. Стоп, «Глотик»? Ты назвала кота «Глотиком»?  
\- Живоглот вообще-то. Его так в магазине назвали, а не я.  
\- Ясно. А что с Коростой?  
\- Ей, кажется, не понравился Египет, - пожаловался Рон. – Почти не ест, спит только – и все, шерсть повылазила. Я ее целителю звериному показывал, мне микстуру крысиную дали, но, похоже, ее дни уже подходят к концу. А тут кот этот…  
Гермиона раздраженно фыркнула. Назревал второй (или какой там по счету) этап ссоры. Гарри устало вздохнул и предложил, спасая тем самым ситуацию:  
\- Ребят, а давайте пройдемся, а? Мне тут прикупить кое-чего надо…  
«Ребята» прервали спор и покосились на него. Поттер пожал плечами и растянул рот в улыбке, показывая, что ему ну совсем не стыдно.  
В конце концов, времени у них было не так уж и много.  
Косая аллея была все такой же шумной, как и год назад. Даже ведьма, на чем свет стоит ругавшая аптекаря за чрезмерно высокую, как ей казалось, цену на очередную зельеварческую дребедень, была той же. Наверное.  
В книжную лавку они не заходили. Регулус выказал желание заняться литературой сам, ровно как и ингредиентами для зелий.  
А вот к мадам Малкин зайти пришлось: школьная форма стала неприлично коротка. А еще он хотел – чисто по приколу – купить Гермионе ведьмовскую шляпу, чтобы подарить ей на день рождения вместе с толстым толкователем снов. Рон, проникшись идеей, изо всех сил (хоть и не переставал при этом глупо ржать) отвлекал Мио, пока Гарри выбирал подходящую.  
Какая же ведьма без шляпы? Пусть их уже лет пятьдесят никто не носил, кроме как на значимых торжествах. Ну, и старомодных колдуний вроде Макгонагалл, профессор Спраут и мамы. Тем более, кот у Мио уже был.  
Они еще раз зашли в лавку с магическим зверьем: Гарри хотел купить маринованных в остром соусе саламандр Джульетте и Ромео. Дорогущее лакомство, но псинки, тихо и послушно терпящие разлуку с хозяйкой и связанной с ней вольницей, заслужили.  
«Молния» была выше всяких похвал. Как и ожидалось от этой фирмы. «Нимбусы» были великолепны, но «Молния»... она была совершенством.  
Гермиона даже предложила ему – и замершему рядом Рону – жениться на этой «метелке».  
Из «Все для квиддича» они вышли пунцово-красные под смешки Гермионы.  
В конце концов их блуждания стали бесцельными и окончились в лавке мороженого, где Поттер заказал каждому по огромной порции. Лето подходило к концу, но жара все равно стояла невыносимая, а у Фортескью было лучшее в мире мороженое.  
\- Как Том? – осторожно спросила Гермиона. Рон ощутимо напрягся, но промолчал, также ожидая ответа.  
Гарри поморщился. Жаловаться не хотелось: Том оставался Томом, где бы ни находился. Но другого выбора он не видел.  
\- Погано, - словно само собой разумеющееся выдал он. – С начала каникул заперся в библиотеке, еще хуже, чем ты, Мио. Выходит только за едой и чистой одеждой. Думаю, читает даже в ванной. Одни глаза остались. Я пытался его расшевелить, но… это же Риддл. Даже мою днюху проигнорировал, а ведь даже Дурсли приехали.  
Риддл в самом деле… исчезал. Не буквально – но, казалось, лучше это было так.  
\- Его можно понять, - тихо прошептала Мио. – Он ведь умирает, да?..  
Гарри вспомнились упрямо поджатые тонкие губы и хмурое выражение лица Тома. Его нервно дрожащие пальцы и набухшие потемневшие вены. Чуть сгорбленная фигура, босые ноги и голодные, едва заметно косящие в разные стороны глаза.  
Да, Том умирал. Медленно и неотвратимо.  
\- А он разве может? – брякнул Рон и тут же стушевался, почувствовав укоризненный взгляд Гермионы. – Ну, я имею в виду, он же… как бы… не жил? Да?  
Мио тяжело вздохнула и приложила Уизли по затылку.  
\- Рональд, ты задница!..

* * *

\- До свидания, Гарри. Береги себя, - отец Рона приблизил свое лицо к лицу Гарри настолько близко, что, казалось, вот-вот коснулся бы его носом. Или лбом. – И не вздумай искать Блэка, слышишь? Обещай мне, что не будешь его искать.  
\- Мистер Уизли. Зачем мне искать того, кто хочет убить меня?  
Артур, нахмурившись, пристально вгляделся в его глаза. Найдя в них что-то, нужное ему, он довольно улыбнулся и выпрямился.  
\- Вот и славно. Пока, Гарри.  
\- До свидания, мистер Уизли.  
Мистер Уизли дергано кивнул неприятно улыбнувшемуся Регулусу и поспешил догнать свою семью.  
\- Если бы в Хогвартсе был клуб лицемеров, ты был бы его почётным членом, – протянул Регулус.  
\- Если бы в Хогвартсе был клуб лицемеров, я был бы его председателем, - фыркнул Гарри, помолчал с секунду, что-то обдумывая, а потом добавил:  
\- А Риддл – моим заместителем.  
\- Тем не менее, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты нарывался на неприятности. В школе ты… не то, что в безопасности, но… имеешь больше шансов выжить. Мне бы не хотелось объяснять твоей матери, почему ты был убит моим старшим братом, – с этими словами Регулус протянул ему руку для совместной трансгрессии.  
Гарри, постаравшись отогнать малодушные мысли, что в данный момент предпочел все-таки свою смерть от руки маньяка, покорно пожал чужую ладонь.  
Из всех придуманных магами способов путешествий трансгрессия была худшей.

* * *

Риддл был плох. Хуже, чем был, когда они уходили за покупками.  
Парень заперся в гостиной. Большими глотками пил чай и курил. Судя по плотному сизому дыму, повисшему в комнате, давно. Завесил зеркала и окна черной тканью. На столике рядом с его креслом лежал серебряный медальон, и Риддл, задумавшись о чем-то, гладил его цепочку.  
Их прихода он не заметил.  
Гарри нахмурился. Тому определенно было нужно в Хогвартс, к его энергии, к его магии. Он даже не понимал, как плохо ему было. Насколько опасным было его состояние.  
Поттер шлепнулся на подлокотник рядом, заставив Риддла вздрогнуть и злобно зыркнуть в его сторону.  
\- А. Это ты, Гарри, - Том растер ладонью лицо и откинулся на другой подлокотник, устраиваясь удобнее. Кресло было слишком узким для них двоих. – Как сходили?  
\- Нормально. Тебе привет от Рона и Мио.  
\- Ага… - кивнул Том и глубоко затянулся. – Ты виделся с ними?  
\- Да. Я говорил тебе.  
\- Да? Не помню.  
Гарри поджал губы. У Риддла ехала крыша. Начать стоило с сигарет.  
Том, у которого Поттер забрал их, был не согласен, но спорить не стал. Только бросил очередной недовольный взгляд и закатил глаза.  
\- Тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Так и до выброса недалеко.  
\- Я что, ребенок? – раздраженно огрызнулся Риддл. – Сиги отдай.  
Гарри покачал головой. Еще чего не хватало.  
\- Я так год назад половину гостиной Дурслям разворотил. По-твоему я ребенок?  
Риддл сдавленно хрюкнул. Возможно, это должно было быть смешком, но похоже на него не было. Так или иначе, Том развеселился.  
\- Серьёзно? Выброс?.. Тебе сколько лет? Пять?  
\- Иди в задницу, Риддл.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но там уже твои надежды на лучшее будущее.  
И захохотал. Придурок.  
Поттер поднял руку и продемонстрировал ему средний палец, вызвав тем самым очередной приступ громкого истеричного смеха.  
Слишком громкого.  
В гостиную заглянул обычно мало интересующийся жизнью своих гостей Регулус – да так и застыл на пороге со странной болезненной улыбкой на губах. Его глаза уставились на них, и Гарри совсем не хотел знать, о чем он думал в этот момент.  
\- Развлекаетесь?  
\- Гарри, оказывается…   
\- Без подробностей, пожалуйста, - холодно попросил Блэк. – Пора ужинать. Завтра рано вставать, а вам еще вещи собирать.  
Ужин прошел до нелепого спокойно и до ужаса медленно. Серьезно, Гарри и не подозревал, насколько большими могли быть обычные порции.  
Он понятия не имел, какая муха укусила Регулуса и Тома, разговаривающих друг с другом настолько вежливо, что это уже можно было считать оскорблением. И надеялся никогда не узнать: ссоры взрослых порой возникали… по идиотским причинам.  
Ревность там. Или плохой день.  
Или ужасное недопонимание, с легкостью разрешившееся бы всего одной озвученной фразой, порой до смешного простой.

* * * 

Утро было еще хуже.  
На вокзале было не протолкнуться, даром что они перенеслись прямо на его магическую часть. Камином, что ни разу не добавило Гарри положительных эмоций. К тому же, и Блэк, и Риддл, в отличие от Поттера, каким-то чудом исхитрились не только грациозно выйти из ревущего пламени, но и не измазаться с ног до головы при этом.  
Регулус, как и следовало от него ожидать, особо не церемонился. Лить слезы над «уезжающими в далекий Хогвартс детками» было не в его стиле. Удосужился доставить на вокзал и помочь с переноской вещей – и то ладно. Всем спасибо, удачи, не скучайте, пока.  
Том и Гарри и оглянуться не успели, как остались в одиночестве, настолько быстро исчез Блэк.  
Риддл также задерживаться не стал. Может, и не по своей воле: его увлекли подскочившие к ним однокурсники, что-то причитающие о несделанной домашней работе по зельям. Так или иначе, Уизли опаздывали (что было объяснимо и даже привычно, учитывая размер их семьи), Невилл неловко мялся рядом со своей бабушкой, а Мио… Что же, Грейнджеры как раз были именно теми, кто лил слезы над уезжающей в неведомые дали дочкой.  
Стоять посреди шумного вокзала в одиночестве было ужасно во всех смыслах, и Гарри до тревожно сжавшегося сердца был рад увидеть рыжие головы близнецов, проскочивших барьер первыми. Он даже успел перекинуться с ними парой слов о новом значке Перси с воистину потрясающей надписью «Серьезная шишка» (Гарри оставалось только посочувствовать новоиспеченному старосте школы и надеяться, что кто-нибудь ему все-таки об этом скажет), прежде чем увидел, наконец, своего лучшего друга.  
А ведь еще чуть-чуть – и поезд бы вновь отправился без одного рыжего гриффиндорца.  
В этот раз они выбрали неудачный вагон. Все купе были забиты, и найти более-менее свободное оказалось той еще задачей. Даже с учетом ушедших к одногруппникам Джинни и Тома.  
Место нашлось в самом конце вагона. В купе сидел какой-то спящий мужчина в настолько залатанной мантии, что на ум Гарри пришли образы обитателей Лютного переулка. Правда, на жителя лондонских магических трущоб их попутчик походил только заношенной одеждой и, пожалуй, шрамами. Гладко выбритое лицо, исключительная опрятность внешнего вида и аккуратно перевязанный обрывками веревочек чемодан мало подходили грозному преступнику.  
\- А это еще кто? – недовольно буркнул Рон, втискиваясь в купе.  
\- Профессор Р. Дж. Люпин, - незамедлительно откликнулась Мио.  
Парни оторопело уставились на нее.  
\- Откуда… откуда ты знаешь? – жалобно проблеял Рон и обернулся к похожему на ошарашенную сову Невиллу: - Откуда она все знает?  
Грейнджер закатила глаза. Указала на чемодан – точнее, на полустершуюся надпись рядом с ручкой, собственно, гласившую: «Профессор Р. Дж. Люпин».  
\- Новый учитель по ЗОТИ? – тут же заинтересовался Гарри.  
Он принялся прикидывать, кем мог быть этот Люпин. Охотник за головами? Авантюрист? Искатель древних артефактов? Исследователь проклятий?  
\- А он потянет? – с сомнением протянул Рон, разглядывая изможденное лицо профессора. – Должность-то проклята.  
Мио слегка побледнела.  
Люпин слабо всхрапнул.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и выдал, меняя тему:  
\- Как вам новый учебник по УЗМС?  
\- Кошмар, - живо повернулся к нему Рон. – Продавец чуть не расплакался, когда я сказал, что нам целых три надо.  
\- Кстати о расплакался. А что от тебя хотела мама Рона, Гарри? Выглядела встревоженной.  
\- А, - поморщился Поттер. – Это из-за Блэка. Все взрослые, видимо, решили предупредить меня о грозящей мне опасности. Как будто когда-то это было не так. Тоже мне, провидцы.  
\- О, насчет провидцев, - оживился Уизли и пихнул Гермиону под бок. – Помоги затащить Гарри на прорицания. Мы же там вдвоем с Невиллом свихнемся от скуки. Или просто свихнемся.  
\- А учиться вы не пробовали? – огрызнулась Грейнджер и ткнула Рона в ответ. Живоглот в переноске жалобно мяукнул, и хозяйка поспешила к нему: - Тише, Глотик, сейчас я тебя выпущу.  
\- Только попробуй, - прошипел Рон, хватаясь за мелко дрожащий бугорок на нагрудном кармане рубашки. Короста, видимо, была там.  
\- Ничего он твоей крысе не сделает. Правда, лапочка?  
Не поспорить с этим категорическим утверждением было трудно. Живоглот, выпрыгнув из переноски, тут же уставился своими глазищами на Рона. Уизли поспешил отодвинуться от кота подальше и пересел на место рядом с Гарри.  
Короста в его кармане жалобно пискнула и, похоже, упала в крысиный обморок. По крайней мере, никаких активных признаков жизни она больше не подавала.  
\- Это еще что, - слабым голосом проговорил Невилл, имея в виду предсказания. Суматоха с животными прошла мимо него, запутавшегося в переживаниях. И немудрено. – Мне на дополнительных со Снейпом в этом году сидеть.  
\- Что?!  
Фраза, сказанная Невиллом, была подобна сброшенной бомбе. Тут же оказались забыты и Блэк, и стремная книга по УЗМС, и приближающиеся курсы по прорицаниям, и даже животноводческие дрязги Рона и Гермионы.  
\- Ты что, на факультатив по зельям записался? – неверяще спросила Грейнджер.  
\- Нев, ты не обижайся, конечно, но я не думаю, что это… поможет. По-моему, у тебя антиталант.  
Лонгботтом подавился смешком и замахал головой.  
\- Не-не. Я не про это. Снейп же у слизней дополнительные по этой… олюменции…  
\- Окклюменция, Невилл.  
\- Да, по ней. В общем, он допы ведет, вот я и… Не знаю, как, но Том вроде бы как… договорился.  
\- Дружище, - непонимающе скривился Рон. – Нахе… мг-м… зачем тебе это?  
\- Надо, - упрямо нахмурился Невилл и уставился в пол.  
Друзья встревоженно переглянулись. Наседать на Невилла не хотелось, но… Гарри кивнул, решив, что в ближайшее время зажмет Риддла и выпытает, что за хрень он вбил в голову его друга. Пока же можно было и не заморачиваться. Отношение слизеринцев и их декана к Невиллу хуже уже просто не могли быть.  
Если потребуется, он сам запишется на эти идиотские курсы. И уж тогда слизням – и особенно одной летучей мыши – не поздоровится.

* * *

Где-то к концу пути пришел Том. Уже в школьной мантии (новой: Регулус купил, безошибочно определив на глаз размер, так что Том, не привыкший к новым вещам, то и дело оправлял ткань) и выглядящий почти выспавшимся. Гарри с трудом проглотил замечание о девчачьих косметических чарах, хоть и подозревал, что без оных не обошлось.  
Риддл, приветственно кивнув всем, уставился на спящего профессора. Нехорошо так уставился. Оценивающе. Однако спросил в итоге совершенно о другом:  
\- Мы почти приехали. Почему не в форме?  
Рон с Невиллом хихикнули. Догадаться, почему, было несложно: Том, все еще рассматривающий Люпина, будто отчитывал нового учителя. Старост бывших не бывает.  
\- Мы что, уже приехали? – неожиданно спросил Рон, к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
Ребята замолчали и начали озираться, рассеянно вслушиваясь в медленно затихающий перестук колес. Риддл потянулся к двери:  
\- Нет, еще минут сорок. Я к машинисту.  
Поезд вдруг дернулся и остановился. Свет погас. Том, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул куда-то между Мио и Невом. Последний сдавленно ойкнул.  
Гарри прислонился к стеклу, всматриваясь. За окном едва различимо виднелись высокие жуткие тени. Кто-то садился в поезд. По коже словно пробежал липкий холодок. Или не показалось: стекла стремительно леденели, а изо рта вырывались облачка пара.  
Свет потускнел.  
И потух.  
Гермиона и Невилл испуганно вскрикнули.  
В коридоре послышался топот. Дверь в купе распахнулась, впуская, судя по дрожащим голосам, Джинни и ее подругу с Равенкло.  
\- Рон? Ты здесь?..  
\- Джинни?.. Ты в порядке?  
\- Да. Что происходит?  
\- Не толкайтесь, девочки.  
\- Осторожно!..  
\- Джинни и ты... Сядьте здесь.  
Зашипел Живоглот, кем-то, видимо, придавленный.  
Рядом с Гарри кто-то сел. На правое плечо опустилась жесткая ладонь с цепкими пальцами. Нос защекотал запах сигарет. Том.  
\- Тихо! – раздался негромкий мужской голос.  
Купе озарил тусклый свет.   
Проснулся новый учитель. В его руке плясал небольшой огонек, что так любила держать в баночках Гермиона. На его сосредоточенном лице не осталось ни следа глубоко сна. Светлые, чуть фосфоресцирующие глаза внимательно и настороженно осматривали купе.  
\- Сидите на своих местах, - приказал Люпин и вытянул из внутреннего кармана мантии палочку.  
\- Профессор, что происходит? – спросила Гермиона. Она непроизвольно схватила за руку сидящего рядом Рона и прижала к груди пытающегося забраться к ней за шиворот Живоглота.  
Учитель ободряюще улыбнулся ей.  
Или так показалось Гарри. Перед глазами у него все поплыло, из ослабевших рук выскользнула на автомате вытащенная, но бесполезная палочка. Ладонь Тома на плече на мгновение сжалась сильнее. Он глубоко вдохнул, еще и еще раз, пытаясь наполнить и так заполненные воздухом легкие. Голова – мучительно знакомо пустая – закружилась, и он начал медленно оседать куда-то вбок. Вторую руку пытавшегося удержать его Тома он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел. Глаза заволокло мутным туманом. Сдвоенный вскрик Гермионы и Джинни практически заглушил чей-то высокий холодный смех и далекий голос, о чем-то неразборчиво молящий.  
Пока неразборчиво.  
\- Дементоры, - едва слышно прошептал Гарри.  
Или он думал, что прошептал.  
Дверь в купе медленно открылась. В проеме зависла высокая мутная фигура в черном плаще. Из-под низко опущенного капюшона доносились свистящие хрипы.  
Профессор поднялся на ноги. Его пальцы крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжимали палочку.  
\- Никто из нас не прячет Сириуса Блэка под мантией, - мрачно, с едва скрываемой угрозой, проговорил он, обращаясь к жуткому существу. – Уходи.  
Дементор проигнорировал его слова, продолжая всматриваться в их души. И пожирать их.  
Профессор что-то неразборчиво буркнул, направив палочку на него. Из кончика вырвалось бесформенное серебристое облако – и дементор отпрянул в коридор.  
Руки Тома соскользнули вниз. Он мелко задрожал и затих – или Гарри потерялся в этом густом тумане, застлавшем его глаза.  
Крики в голове становился громче и громче, отчетливее и ближе.   
«Нет!.. Пожалуйста, только не Гарри… Пожалуйста…»  
«Отойди».  
«… только не его…»  
«Прочь в сторону, девчонка».  
«…лучше меня, не его!»  
Все вокруг наполнилось ослепительным зеленым светом и жуткой болью.  
Он очнулся на полу. Очков не было, и вместо своих друзей, обеспокоенно склонившихся над ним, он увидел только расплывчатые мутные тени. Тени говорили знакомыми голосами, звенящими от тревоги.  
\- Гарри!..  
\- Чувак, ты в порядке?  
\- Эй…  
Гарри, все еще ощущая изматывающую острую боль в шраме и пугающее онемение в правой части тела, неловко поднялся.  
В купе ярко горел свет. Окно покрылось скользящими вниз капельками воды. Тепло, однако, не ощущалось.  
Из коридора доносились голоса старост и топот множества ног. Порядок в поезде наводился медленно, и шум должен был утихнуть еще нескоро.  
\- Ч-черт…  
Одна из теней протянула ему очки и огромную плитку вкусно пахнущего шоколада. Гарри с благодарностью схватил предлагаемое. Регулус в тот раз, когда эти твари забирали маму, тоже скормил ему огромную порцию сладкого после его обморока. Шоколад был как нельзя кстати.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он довольно усмехнувшегося профессора Люпина.  
\- Угощайся. Это шоколад, он поможет.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил Гарри и обернулся к напуганным до смерти друзьям. Он неловко улыбнулся и поспешил заверить их: - Я в порядке.  
Не то, чтобы он звучал убедительно, сидя на полу, бледный и трясущийся. Он прекрасно это понимал, но не попытаться было бы преступлением. Гермиона неверяще покачала головой и повернулась к раздающему всем присутствующим шоколад Люпину с немым вопросом в глазах.  
\- Это был дементор, - сказал он, заметив ее интерес. – Один из стражников Азкабана. Полагаю, обыскивал поезд. Искал Сириуса Блэка. Сейчас раздам вам шоколад и пойду к машинисту.  
Джинни, прижавшаяся к боку гладившего ее по волосам Рона, испуганно всхлипнула. Пришедшая с ней блондинка с круглыми русалочьими глазами медленно качалась из стороны в сторону. В уголке ее рта таял кусок шоколадки. Побледневший Невилл, получивший свою порцию лекарства, вымученно улыбнулся, трясущимися губами пробормотал слова благодарности и застыл с вытянувшимся лицом.  
\- Гарри… - пролепетал он, уставившись куда-то ему за спину.  
Люпин нахмурился, посмотрев в ту же сторону, и Поттер с нехорошим чувством в сердце обернулся.  
В этот раз потерял сознание не только он. Риддл, казалось, впал в ступор. Его широко распахнутые глаза невидяще смотрели в стену, а из приоткрытых губ вырывались сдавленные шипящие звуки и тонкой струйкой стекала слюна.  
\- Том? – хрипло позвал Гарри и, не дождавшись ответа, коснулся его впалой щеки. Вместо ожидаемого холода руку обжег жар. – Том!..  
Кто-то настойчиво постучал его по плечу.  
\- Гарри, подвинься, - мягко приказал тихий голос.  
Профессор, дождавшись свободного доступа к телу, вновь поднял палочку:  
\- Энервейт.  
Тело Риддла судорожно дернулось – и он пришел в себя. Его взгляд непонимающе блуждал по купе, не фокусируясь ни на чем. Это продлилось недолго; Том резко тряхнул головой и проговорил неожиданно твердым и ясным голосом:  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Дементор. Ты потерял сознание. Держи, - Люпин мягко похлопал Риддла по плечу и отдал ему остатки сладости. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Том… Эм. Томас Риддл, сэр.  
\- Хорошо, Томас. Съешь шоколад. Гарри, ты в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Оставайтесь в купе. И переоденьтесь: мы скоро прибудем.  
С этими словами профессор покинул купе. В коридоре тут же послышался его голос, успокаивающий гомонящих студентов. Шум понемногу стихал.  
А вот в купе он только поднимался.  
\- Кошмар, - подал голос Рон. – Это было… как будто всю радость высосали… И так холодно…  
Невилл быстро-быстро закивал головой, соглашаясь. Его круглое лицо от съеденного шоколада вновь порозовело, но губы продолжали трястись.  
\- Как будто воплотившийся кошмар, - подала голос подружка Джинни. – Я Полумна, кстати.  
Это было совершенно не «кстати», но все приветственно кивнули и продолжили как ни в чем не бывало болтать. Разговор становился все оживленнее. Рон продолжал делиться своими переживаниями. Словно Невилл не чувствовал то же самое пару мгновений назад. Гермиона слушала объяснения Риддла о дементорах и Азкабане, попутно помогая Полумне вытереть с лица шоколад, а Джинни - слезы.  
Гарри непонимающе оглядел друзей, шумно обсуждающих пережитый кошмар, но не замечающих что-то куда более тревожное.  
Из левого уха Тома медленно сочилась черная вязкая жидкость. Она не походила на кровь, она вообще ни на что не была похожа. И это пугало, пожалуй, сильнее, чем то, что никто не замечал ее. Кроме него.  
Гарри осторожно коснулся густой смолянистой капли, стекающей по челюстной линии Риддла. Том слабо вздрогнул и, продолжая рассказывать о «самой бесчеловечной тюрьме в магическом мире» развернулся к нему. Он не остановился даже тогда, когда заметил маслянистые черные разводы на его пальцах. Заметил. Увидел.   
Их взгляды встретились.  
Том судорожно сглотнул. Нервно облизнулся, выжидающе глядя на Гарри.  
Гарри попытался улыбнулся.  
\- Мио, дай салфетку, - попросил он. – Том тоже в шоколаде измазался.  
Риддл, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, взял протянутую салфетку. Медленно вытер испачканную щеку и ухо. Взмахом палочки сжег салфетку. И с легкой, хоть и рассеянной улыбкой обернулся к Гермионе.  
Поезд дернулся и начал стремительно набирать ход.  
\- О-о-о! – восторженно протянул Рон и от радости захлопал в ладоши. Ребята радостно загомонили.  
Дверь в купе открылась. В проеме показался Люпин.  
\- Все хорошо? Через полчаса будем на месте, - профессор внимательно оглядел друзей и, как показалось Гарри, шутливо нахмурился: - Так. А почему вы все еще не в форме?..

* * *

Школьники выходили из поезда подавленными и тихими. Пришибленными.  
И угрожающе сверкающее небо над головами не придавало радости. Начинался дождь.  
А ведь первокурсникам еще предстояла нелегкая поездочка по неспокойному Черному озеру, о чем напомнил громогласный Хагрид:  
\- Первокурсники! Первокурсники, сюда, ко мне!..  
Гарри сочувственно покачал головой.  
Старшие курсы двинулись к подъехавшим каретам. Вовсе не безлошадным, как считалось. Огромные фестралы, тощие призрачные лошади с крыльями, степенно и бесшумно везли студентов к школе. Гарри знал, что наощупь они теплые и приятно гладкие. Но рассказывать об этом кому-либо он не стал бы.  
Особенно друзьям.  
\- Гарри, - окликнул его Риддл, и Поттеру пришлось отстать от своей компании.  
\- Что?  
Том, отмахнувшись от приставшего к нему Даниэла Райта, мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку ладонью вверх. Гарри недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая, что от него хотят. Риддл раздраженно цыкнул и схватил его запястье, поднимая все еще перепачканные в черной дряни пальцы почти к самым его глазам. Гарри брезгливо скривился под нечитаемым взглядом Риддла. И даже ощутил некоторое подобие благодарности, когда он, усмехаясь своей поганой улыбочкой, осторожно и тщательно вычистил эту гадость своим платком.  
\- Теперь все.  
Поттер закатил глаза. Круто развернулся на каблуках и ушел, ощущая, как его спину прожигает взглядом Том.  
Какого черта.


	17. Глава 4. Кофе или чай?

Малфой каким-то образом узнал о произошедшем в поезде. А раз узнал Малфой, то слух о его обмороке к приходу Гарри в Большой зал Хогвартса обсуждала вся школа. К тому же, стоило только Поттеру с друзьями появиться перед учительским столом, как к ним подскочила декан:  
\- Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, следуйте за мной, - распорядилась она. – Нет, Уизли, вы останетесь здесь. И вы тоже, мистер Лонгботтом.  
\- Мы займем вам место, - пообещал Невилл и оттащил Рона прочь. К ним тут же подлетели успевшие прийти гриффиндорцы (и пара-тройка студентов других факультетов).  
Сплетни распространялись впечатляюще быстро.  
Макгонагалл привела их в свой кабинет – прямо в заботливые цепкие руки целительницы.  
\- А, Поттер! – как-то восторженно, даже радостно, на взгляд Гарри, вскинулась при виде его мадам Помфри. – Тебе снова угрожала опасность?  
Гарри, не удержавшись, закатил глаза.  
\- Я в порядке, мэм, - как можно более уверенно и твердо сказал он. Получилось, как он считал, неплохо.  
Но как будто мнение пациента было для школьной целительницы решающим. Помфри уже вовсю ощупывала его рот и все норовила оттянуть ему нижнее веко да посмотреть на состояние его горла.  
\- Это был дементор, Поппи, - хмуро поправила ее Макгонагалл.  
Помфри передернулась и всплеснула руками.  
\- Дементоры! Дементоры в Хогвартсе!.. Страсть такая, а толку от них чуть. Что же это творится-то, и в обычный год столько зелий уходит, а что будет в этом и подумать страшно. И шоколад. Ну-ка, дорогой, - целительница наконец оставила Гарри в покое и метнулась к столу, где высилась огромная гора темного шоколада.   
Женщина решительно схватилась за молоточек и принялась откалывать внушительные куски, так что Гарри поспешил признаться:  
\- Мне уже дали. Профессор Люпин, еще в поезде.  
\- Ну, слава Мерлину. Наконец-то в этой школе появился нормальный учитель по ЗОТИ, - Поттер был готов поспорить на целый галеон, что в этот момент мадам Помфри вспоминала недобрым словом почившего Локхарта. – Все равно съешь, лишним не будет. И вы, мисс Грейнджер.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спасибо, мэм. А… Профессор… а как же Том? – робко спросила Гермиона. Ее карие глаза настойчиво и пытливо смотрели на декана, и Гарри поспешил взглянуть на Макгонагалл. На ее лице читалась внутренняя борьба неприязни с ответственностью  
Помфри, будучи единственной, кто не был в курсе о будущем (прошлом или даже настоящем?) альтер-эго Риддла, вновь всполошилась.  
\- Томас? Наш путешественник во времени? Ох, что же это такое, Северус ничего не сказал мне об этом. Мисс Грейнджер, скажите мистеру Риддлу зайти ко мне в лазарет после ужина, пожалуйста. Дементоры, подумать только!.. – целительница, не прекращая ворчать, вылетела из кабинета.  
Шоколад остался на столе декана. Не то, чтобы поджавшая губы профессор была рада этому обстоятельству.  
Макгонагалл повернулась к Гарри и попросила:  
\- Мистер Поттер, будьте так любезны, подождите меня и мисс Грейнджер в коридоре.  
И прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить, что происходит, он оказался в пустом коридоре, откусывая от огромного куска шоколада под далекие завывания Пивза. Полтергейст, судя по звукам, что-то не поделил с доспехами - и теперь громил все встречающиеся у него на пути.  
Гарри повезло: надолго его ожидание не затянулось. По крайней мере, Пивз не успел до него добраться. В Большой зал он и Гермиона пошли в сопровождении хмурой Макгонагалл. Женщина устало уточняла детали их путешествия и, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство, расспрашивала о прошедших каникулах. Никто не забыл, что за студенты обнаружили в конце прошлого года Локхарта. Понять, однако, как профессора об этом пронюхали, было все еще недостижимой целью.  
Магия, не иначе.  
\- Что хотела от тебя Макгонагалл? - спросил Гарри у Грейнджер, когда декан свернула к толкающейся толпе первокурсников.  
\- Профессор Макгонагалл, - привычно поправила Мио. - Мое расписание обсуждали. Завтра же пары начинаются, а у меня предметов намного больше.  
\- Больше разумного? - не удержался Гарри и со смешком отскочил в сторону, уворачиваясь от маленького, но грозного кулачка подруги. - Смотри, распределение скоро начнется. Где Рон с Невом?..

* * *

К вящему ужасу Гарри (и неоправданному веселью Рона) на Гриффиндор поступил еще один фанатично настроенный Криви. Денис и Колин (все-таки оставшийся на второй год на первом курсе), оба брата, сели напротив него во время пира с явным желанием общаться. Поттеру очень хотелось просто игнорировать их. Но портить первый день в Хогвартсе он не хотел и потому терпеливо кивал на «увлекательные» истории о налетевших на поезд дементорах и вытащившем из озера Дениса гигантском кальмаре. Как он подозревал, в операции по спасению зазевавшегося первачка участвовал сияющий от радости новоиспеченный преподаватель УЗМС – Рубеус Хагрид.  
Старая шляпа все еще пела. Пела и призывала к дружбе и сплоченности факультетов. Будто это было возможно.  
Они тоже пели. Студенты и учителя. Магглорожденные первокурсники сидели с ошалевшими лицами, глядя на то, как весь зал внешне вполне – относительно – адекватных людей мычат, гудят и выстанывают слова самого глупого школьного гимна из всех существующих. Любовь к этой песне в студентах Хогвартса появлялась сама собой, но с течением некоторого количества времени, проведенного в стенах замка. Возможно, именно из-за непонимающего выражения лиц тех, кто впервые слушал эту какофонию.  
Рон готов был поспорить на Коросту, что Снейп просто беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот.  
Как это ни удивительно, его ставку никто не поддержал.  
После ужина у гостиной Гриффиндора образовалась пробка, типичная для первых дней в школе. Пароля от входа никто не знал, а если бы и знал, то пройти было бы все равно затруднительно.  
Полная Дама любезничала со своей подружкой Виолеттой, и обе леди, очевидно, пребывали в подпитии и немного дебоширили.  
В меру своих возможностей.  
Многие из опытных гриффиндорцев, знающих, что ожидание вполне может затянуться, уже сидели на полу. Второкурсники на правах «старших товарищей» стращали первокурсников событиями прошлого года. Некоторые особо буйные и активные студенты стащили с голов шляпы, свернули их в один бесформенный комок и кидали друг другу. Или друг в друга.  
Импровизированный шар летал с вызывающей небезосновательные опасения скоростью, и Поттер поспешил отойти от весельчаков подальше. Разбитые очки, конечно, можно было починить, но чиненное никогда не восстанавливалось идеально.  
На Гарри, краем уха слушающего бессмысленный треп друзей, навалилась усталость, и он уже почти заснул прямо на полу у перил лестницы, как позади толпы послышался командирский голос Перси:  
\- Проходим, проходим!.. Новый пароль - "Большая удача". Пожалуйста, запомните его и не забывайте.  
Рядом обреченно застонал Невилл. Пароли постоянно выскальзывали из его памяти, если не ассоциировались с чем-нибудь более-менее понятным и конкретным.  
Полная Дама, раздражающе кокетливо обмахивающаяся веером, отъехала в сторону, открывая проход. Гриффиндорцы, толкаясь, начали втискиваться в гостиную. Места у каминов "забивались" с ужасающей быстротой. Кое-где начинались - а где-то и продолжались - шумные разговоры о прошедшем лете. Первокурсники, впервые оказавшиеся в этом сумасшедшем доме, жались друг к другу, больше слушая вскочивших на стол близнецов Уизли ("Этот год будет особенным, господа грифы!"), чем надрывающихся старост. Перси что-то втолковывал своим братьям, но те его то игнорировали, то начинали подзуживать присоединиться к беспорядку ("Возглавь же нас, брат!"). На его груди все еще висел значок с порочащей его достоинство старосты надписью "Серьезная шишка".  
И Гарри даже краем уха слышал, что Ли устроил тотализатор и принимал ставки на время, в течение которого Перси будет с ним ходить.  
На большом столе у стены, где обычно складывалась методическая литература, списки, расписания деятельности клубов и сообществ, сейчас дымились большие кружки с ароматным медовым чаем.  
На душе наконец стало спокойно.

* * *

На завтрак третий курс гриффиндорцев опоздал почти в полном своем составе. Еще бы, обсуждение летних поездок Рона, Симуса, Парвати, Дина и Гермионы затянулось на приличное время и прекратилось только после вмешательства Перси, решившего проверить на всякий случай своих братьев.  
После второго официального отбоя, правда, в комнате парней веселье продолжалось еще треть упаковки метаморфозных мармеладок. После львиного рыка Рона никто уже и не пытался изобразить что-то круче: обросший и загоревший за лето рыжий Уизли выглядел вполне себе правдоподобным царем зверей.  
Расписание, розданное за завтраком Макгонагалл, в кои-то веки выглядело вполне прилично. Словно было составлено для людей. Не больше пяти пар в день, ночные занятия по астрономии в пятницу или субботу (правда, с пометкой, что сезонные наблюдения будут проводиться вне расписания), травология, полеты и УЗМС после обеда, да и сдвоенных пар не наблюдалось. Кроме зельеварения, конечно.  
Первыми парами стояли прорицания у Невилла и Рона и Древние руны – у Гарри.  
С расписанием же Гермионы, как заметил Уизли, творилась беда.  
\- Тут какая-то ошибка, - заявил он, тыча пальцем в листок Грейнджер. Девушка, поджав губы, забрала расписание и, взмахнув палочкой, убрала жирные следы от грязных рук Рона. – Нет, ну посмотри. Сейчас у тебя прорицания с нами – и при этом руны. Ты же не можешь быть в двух местах…  
\- Разумеется, нет, - отмахнулась Грейнджер и перевела тему: - Передай, пожалуйста, джем.  
Рон джем передал. И уставился на Гермиону, безмолвно требуя объяснений. Добился же он только того, что она, с самого утра нервничающая без всякого на то повода, вспыхнула и ушла на занятия без них. Следом потянулся в аудиторию и Гарри.  
Время неумолимо приближалось к началу урока, а ни Рон, ни Невилл не знали, куда идти. Прорицания, как помнил из рассказов старших братьев Рон, проводились в Северной башне – и они добрались бы до нужного места гораздо раньше, если бы не решили попросить помощи у обычно толковых в этом деле портретов. Сэр Кэдоган, неуклюжий рыцарь, разъезжающий на криво нарисованном толстом пони, оказался на удивление шумным и бесполезным проводником.   
Влезали в кабинет по узкой веревочной лестнице они уже под бой колокола. И Гермиона уже была там, остывшая, но все еще нервничающая.  
Занятие началось. И Трелони, вдохновенно вещающая о непередаваемой важности своего предмета, выглядела вполне убедительно.  
Хоть и будто была не совсем в себе.  
\- Со временем, дорогие мои, вы научитесь подбирать подходящий только вам состав чая, но для начала лучше взять классический черный мелколистовой. Гадание по чаинкам считается простейшим методом. Со считыванием знаков грядущего с чайного рисунка справляются даже простецы…  
Рон краем глаза оглядел аудиторию. Студенты (большая их часть) склонились над низкими столиками, лениво записывая слова профессора. Сам он, наслушавшись историй о чудаковатой профессоре Трелони, и помыслить не мог, что первое занятие по прорицаниям окажется… лекцией.   
Специфической, но все-таки лекцией.  
Рядом фыркала Гермиона и скрипел пером Невилл. На их маленьком столике, укрытый махровым полотенчиком, стоял гигантский голубой заварник самой уродливой формы из всех им виденных. По соседству с чайником ютились пятнадцатиминутные песочные часы. Разноцветный песок в них из верхней чаши почти перешел в нижнюю. До конца теоретической части (вводно-приветственная речь Трелони, краткий экскурс в программу текущего года, перечисление нужной литературы, а также требований к «чайному» гаданию) оставались считанные минуты. С последней упавшей песчинкой Трелони звонко хлопнула в ладоши, пробуждая впавший из-за духоты в оцепенение класс.  
\- Что же, мои хорошие. Пусть тот из вас, кто заваривал чай, разольет его по чашкам. Пейте не спеша. Не пытайтесь раздумывать о своем будущем, заглянуть за завесу времени. Постарайтесь отвлечься и расслабить свой разум. Можете поговорить о чем-нибудь отвлеченном с соседями, но не шумите. Потом обменяйтесь чашками со своим партнером и с помощью справочника попытайтесь разглядеть грядущее. Не расстраивайтесь, если не увидите ничего. Искусство предсказание сложно и непостоянно… Итак… Приступайте!  
Разливать чай в их четверке – Рон, Невилл, Гермиона и Лаванда – пришлось Грейнджер. На ее лице так и читался скептицизм, когда она наполняла их чашки, а по поджатым губам с легкостью можно было догадаться, о чем она думала.  
Чай оказался неплохим, на взгляд Уизли. Слишком крепким, правда, и очень не хватало чего-нибудь вкусного к нему. Или хотя бы пары кусочков сахара, но Трелони настояла именно на таком напитке: непроглядно-черном и совершенно несладком  
Рон взял чашку Невилла.  
Гермиона – Лаванды.  
Знаков в чашке он не увидел. Он смотрел на черную жижу – и видел черную жижу. Рядом зашелестели страницы справочника, и он с удивлением взглянул на Грейнджер. Ее лоб прорезала маленькая морщинка и она, непонимающая и слегка расстроенная, выглядела даже немного… мило. Рон поморщился от собственного сравнения и вновь уткнулся в свою чашку. То есть, в чашку Невилла.  
\- О, я вижу! – радостно чирикнула Лаванда, и так, и эдак рассматривающая чаинки. В сторону справочника она даже не взглянула. – Вот это пятно похоже на сердце, а с этой стороны – на человека в капюшоне. Это знак роковой встречи или любовного послания…  
Профессор, как раз проходившая, услышала высказывание Браун и одобрительно кивнула. Подружки Лаванды – Парвати и Хлоя – восторженно заверещали. Гермиона вспыхнула и отобрала у Лаванды свою посудину.  
\- Что за чушь! – воскликнула она, также заглядывая в чашку.  
На ее щеках горел яркий румянец.  
Рон недоуменно переглянулся с Невиллом - и они прыснули от смеха. Гермиона покраснела еще больше и сделала вид, что пытается разобраться в справочнике.  
Из любопытства Уизли заглянул в ее чашку, раз уж жижа в чашке Невилла упорно не желала раскрывать свои тайны. Ни сердце, ни человека в капюшоне он не увидел. Чайные пятна больше напоминали перевернутый крест и расплывчатую бабочку. Это было забавно и походило на рассматривание облаков.  
В небо смотреть было приятнее.  
Толкователь сулил Гермионе неприятный итог ее необдуманных - вернее, легкомысленных - действий, который, однако, поможет оправиться от недавней тяжелой травмы. Звучало это как полная чушь, и Рон вернулся к рассматриванию чаинок в чашке Невилла.  
Предсказания, как ему показалось в этот момент, очень скоро станут одним из самых нелюбимых его предметов, наряду с зельями и трансфигурацией.

* * *

На трансфигурации Гарри банально застебал друзей. В полезность курса предсказаний он не верил и считал бесполезной тратой времени. Гермиона, и так не пребывавшая в восторге от нового предмета, обиделась и пересела от него куда подальше. При этом сам он, отсидевший это время на паре по Древним рунам, тоже не выглядел бодрым как огурчик. Скорее, как выжатый досуха лимончик.  
Языки ему не шибко давались, но целителям, которым он планировал (фактически, из-за данного маме обещания у него не было выбора) стать, не сказать, чтобы требовались гадания. Руны на самом деле тоже, но у мамы было свое мнение на этот счет. В качестве аргумента она обычно приводила некоторых своих пациентов: рассыпающихся на части личей, альп, леших и великанов, с которыми иначе как на древних наречиях и не поговорить.  
Не говоря уже о старинных текстах, не поддающихся из-за вплетенной в них магии переводу. "Кассагар Гарсарра". "Алиада Ансата". Изумрудная скрижаль. "Некрономикон" Альхазреда. Дальше Гарри обычно не слушал: мама по своему обыкновению начинала перечислять все подряд книги из своей библиотеки. И частично из Несуществующей Библиотеки Данталиона.  
После мозговыносящих рун трансфигурация – которая была одним из самых сложных предметов в школе - показалась отдыхом. Тем более, речь вводной лекции курса превращений «живого в живое» начиналась с анимагов.  
Макгонагалл снова превратилась в кошку и обратно в человека, как на их первом курсе, когда Гарри и Рон впервые опоздали на ее лекцию. Потом еще, в несколько раз медленнее - и это было отвратительно. И наверняка больно. Гарри, некоторое время мечтавший стать анимагом даже всерьез задумался: а стоит ли? По всему выходило, что все-таки стоило.  
А еще определенно стоило разобраться с Гермионой.  
Потому что на Древних рунах она сидела рядом с ним.

* * *

Кофе.  
Дамблдор предложил ему кофе, и Том, не ожидая, что старик говорил серьезно, согласился. Кофе, к его удивлению, ему все-таки налили.  
Первый день в Хогвартсе оказался… неожиданно обычным. И несколько утомительным.   
Возможно, на каникулах ему стоило больше времени уделять общению с людьми – Регулусом или Гарри. Сокурсники из-за его отвыкшего от пустых разговоров и досужей болтовни мозга казались еще более шумными и бестолковыми, чем были на самом деле. Единственное, чего ему хотелось под конец дня - это оказаться, наконец, в постели. И в тишине.  
А не сидеть в кабинете директора и смотреть на внезапную кружку с кофе. Хотя против последнего он не возражал.  
\- Ну, как ты, Том?  
Риддл смерил Дамблдора долгим взглядом и показательно отпил из чашки с кофе. Дым, поднимающийся над кружкой, под его взглядом сворачивался в тугие спирали и, будто тяжелея, клубками опадал на пол. Дамблдор до этого момента никогда не предлагал ничего, кроме чая. А раз уж ему стало известно о его приобретенной за каникулы любви к кофе, то он не раз общался с Регулусом по поводу столь интересующих его дел Тома.  
А раз так, то он должен был быть в курсе, как чувствовал себя Том.  
\- Все нормально, сэр.  
Пронзительный взгляд Дамблдора, пущенный поверх его очков-половинок, весьма красноречиво говорил, что в его ложь верить никто не собирался.  
Директор устало вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок. Разговор не клеился, и Том надеялся, что на сегодня их беседа окончена. Все-таки первый день учебного года. Однако, как стало вскоре совершенно ясно, особое положение в школе имело и эту отрицательную черту.  
Жалеть уставшего студента Дамблдор не собирался.  
\- Хорошо. К своему сожалению, я вынужден признать собственное бессилие в вопросе снятия проклятия с должности преподавателя защиты от темных искусств. Благодаря вашему вмешательству в конце прошлого учебного года, мы смогли выяснить, чем является проклятие. И его может снять только наложивший его, - Дамблдор одарил Тома очередным пронизывающим взглядом, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить следующую фразу. - Я могу рассчитывать на твое содействие?  
Том даже подавился от удивления. Гарри, беспокоящийся за будущих преподавателей и остро переживающую смерть Локхарта Мио, перерыл уйму книг и уже просветил, чем оригинальный он наградил место, на которое его не взяли. Однако Риддл и помыслить не мог, что директор вот так просто и прямо попросит о помощи.  
\- Если я смогу чем-нибудь помочь, то да.  
\- Спасибо, Том. Профессор Люпин, кстати говоря, рассказал мне о произошедшем с тобой в поезде. Как бы мне ни хотелось обратного, но дементоры будут продолжать патрулировать окрестности школы. Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе не следует подходить близко к нашим границам?  
\- Да, сэр, - кивнул Том  
Совершенно серьезно, он был полностью согласен с Дамблдором. Стать закуской для дементоров ему не хотелось. Перед ними он, как живая душа без материальной оболочки, был уязвим как никто другой. Если бы не вмешательство нового профессора по ЗОТИ, он был бы уже мертв. Не только он.  
Сам Волдеморт бы... исчез.  
И это было еще одним поводом помочь Люпину с проклятием на его должности.  
\- Я бы также тебя попросил в темное время суток оставаться в пределах стен замка.  
А вот это было совершенно точно необязательно. Но "я бы попросил" в данном случае следовало трактовать как приказ. Том сжал левую руку в кулак и заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Конечно, профессор. Тем более, за лето я уже... привык проводить много времени с Гарри. Гарри Поттером. Он же тоже попадает под этот арест, верно? Дементоры, Сириус Блэк... Мы немного подружились, так что я не думаю, что это доставит хоть какие-нибудь проблемы.  
\- Да, да. Рад это слышать, Том, - по слабой вымученной директора несложно было догадаться: рад он не был. - Можешь идти. Спокойной ночи.  
Том залпом допил почти остывший за время их беседы кофе. На дне чашки осталось расплывчатое изображение ключа.  
К удаче.  
\- Спасибо за кофе, сэр. Спокойной ночи.


	18. Глава 5. Свитер для змеи

Первая неделя нового учебного года в Хогвартсе (точнее, первые два дня: выходные, ко всеобщей радости наступили очень быстро) прошла спокойно. Сравнительно спокойно. Если не принимать во внимание инцидент с гигантским кальмаром в Черном озере и младшим Криви, возомнившем из-за своего чудесного спасения из озера вовремя путешествия на лодке (разумеется, Дениса вытащил Хагрид, но первокурсника было не переубедить. Да и не пытался никто), что они друзья.   
Хищник имел другое мнение.   
Понедельник второй недели (и настоящее начало учебного года) стал чем-то… необычным. И весьма травмирующим событием для дома Слизерина.   
Все змеи в школе – буквально, все – ровно в полночь оказались затянуты в разноцветные пушистые свитера. Происшествие тогда осталось практически незамеченным: в конце концов, ночь перед тяжелым понедельником, зато утром…   
Том потратил больше получаса (и потому почти опоздал на завтрак), рассматривая микроскопическую одежду изображенной на нашивке его формы змейки. Попытки осмыслить произошедшее – как и зачем? – не увенчались успехом. Как и все его действия, направленные на возвращение мантии в исходное состояние.   
А потом он спустился в гостиную.   
Там уже столпилось порядочно людей, и понять, почему, было несложно. Статуи, картины, узоры на перилах и ножках мебели – словом, все, что так или иначе задумывалось как змея, теперь могло похвастаться обновкой. Какой-то маргинал из четверокурсников, исхитрившийся в обход школьных правил притащить песчаную эфу, возбужденно размахивал руками, рассказывая, как обнаружил на своей любимице кофейного цвета «чулок». С узором в виде крошечных скорпионов.   
Как раз в этот момент Том, до этого момента пребывавший в полной уверенности, что это событие каким-то образом связано с новыми порядками, установленным Дамблдором, понял, что, скорее всего, ошибся. Но для полной уверенности стоило уточнить, и он направился к «своей» компании одногруппников – Гордону и Даниелю.  
\- Доброе утро, Дэнни, Гордон.  
\- Том, - кивнули они, здороваясь, и, не размениваясь на прочие любезности, тут же накинулись: - Ты тоже это видишь?  
\- К сожалению. Отец не говорил, что у вас так… принято.  
\- Ну так и не принято. Было. Раньше. До сегодня, - Гордон задумался и, не скрывая свой бешеный восторг, просиял: - Парни, да вы еще Большой зал не видели!  
\- Ставлю двадцатку, что это Уизли.  
\- Не дури, Дэн, как они могли попасть в гостиную. Это кто-то из наших, сто процентов.  
\- И зачем нашим такое…  
\- Ну, Стив мог. Или Патлатый. А ты что думаешь, Том?  
Риддл пожал плечами. Он слишком плохо знал нынешних одногруппников, чтобы судить, кто мог, а кто не мог натворить такое.  
А вот Уизли в самом деле могли.   
Тем более, близнецы тесно общались с единственным неслизеринцем, способным пройти в гостиную, минуя пароль. И Гарри Поттеру совершенно точно показалось бы это… как минимум забавным.

* * *

Гарри в самом деле нашел происходящее крайне уморительным. Гриффиндорцам вообще, в отличие от большинства слизеринцев, кардинальная смена имиджа зеленого факультета пришлась по вкусу. Некоторые, правда, все же слегка расстроились: их лев наверняка бы смотрелся лучше в одном из этих нахлобученных на змей свитеров.   
Но результат, так или иначе, потрясал.   
Особенно Снейпа, отпивающим из своей чашки с таким видом, словно в ней был не чай. Совсе-ем не чай. Те, на кого взбешенный декан Слизерина успел наорать с утра пораньше, предполагали, что пьет он зубодробительное успокоительное. Прочие же остряки шутили про огневиски и тяжелое пробуждение.   
Нашлись даже те, кто развил тему и предположил, что новое убранство замка являлось следствием шумной воскресной гулянки профессоров – и теперь так будет всегда.  
\- Интересно, а те огромные змеи в Тайной комнате тоже в свитерах? – задумчиво проговорил Гарри, разглядывая особо пятнистую кофточку змеи на гербе школы над учительским столом. – Ребят, а давайте после лекций сходим, а? Ребят?..   
Гарри, не услышав никакой реакции на свое весьма заманчивое предложение, обернулся к друзьям. Они недоуменно – и слегка опасливо – таращились на него.  
\- Гарри… - начала было Гермиона, но осеклась и тяжело вздохнула, словно собиралась с мыслями перед особо трудной контрольной.   
Ей на выручку пришел Рон:  
\- Дружище, мы же ее так и не нашли.  
\- Что, прости? – хихикнул Поттер. Шутка была идиотской даже для утреннего розыгрыша, а на фоне змеиных свитеров смотрелась она… жалко. – В смысле «не нашли»?  
\- Не нашли.  
\- Помнишь, мы облазили весь школьный архив, пересмотрели все карты – и ничего, - добавил крайне напряженным голосом Невилл.   
Взглянув внимательнее на его круглое бледное лицо, Гарри перестал улыбаться.   
Если Рон и Мио (особенно если она хорошенько разозлилась на него накануне) и были способны на такой развод (и даже уже проделывали: «Гарри, ты что, профессор Флитвик говорил, что надо написать эссе к этой пятнице, а не к концу месяца»), то Нев – нет.   
Друзья были серьезны.   
Поттер заозирался, отыскивая за гриффиндорским столом сестру Рона, и, найдя ее, обомлел: Джинни, оказывается, все это время сидела напротив. И безучастно смотрела на разыгравшуюся сцену.  
\- Джи, ну хоть ты подтверди, что мы были в Тайной комнате, - попросил он, уже зная, что будет.  
\- Но мы там не были, - пискнула Уизли. И подняла на него честные и словно одурманенные глаза.   
Вот тут Гарри стало на самом деле испугался. Эта внезапная амнезия друзей выглядела жутко. Ну, или он сам спятил, потому что такого просто не могло быть.  
Если не вмешался один небезызвестный придурок, конечно. А он, похоже, вмешался.  
\- А Том? Где мы тогда нашли Тома?  
\- Где?.. – Джинни озадаченно нахмурилась, словно пыталась вспомнить.   
Ее глаза оставались пугающе пустыми.   
Рон пихнул Гарри, вежливо прося перестать пугать его сестру.  
\- Прекрати, Гарри. Ты же и сам знаешь, откуда мы вытащили твоего Тома. Чего ты вообще…  
\- И откуда же? – перебил его Поттер.   
Рон тоже замер, уставившись в одну точку.   
Гарри обернулся к Гермионе и Невиллу и совсем не удивился, обнаружив и их застывшими и странно сосредоточенными. Их расфокусированные взгляды скользили по столу, а напряженные губы бесшумно шевелились, словно проговаривая какие-то слова.   
И Поттер, сообразив, что ничего хорошего из насилия над сознанием друзей не выйдет, громко хлопнул ладонями, привлекая к себе их внимание. Друзья испуганно дернулись (Рон даже опрокинул тарелку с хлопьями) и вернулись к завтраку, словно ничего не произошло.  
\- Гарри, извини, я прослушал, - смущенно пробормотал Невилл. – О чем ты говорил?   
Гарри вздохнул и попытался выдавить из себя улыбку:  
\- Спрашивал, какой сейчас урок.  
\- А-а… Защита. У нас, кстати, первая во всей школе.  
\- Люпин еще ни у кого не вел?  
\- Профессор, Гарри… - привычно поправила его Мио.   
Гарри поспешил согласиться. Профессор так профессор.

* * *

Профессор Люпин оказался крут. Очень крут. И куда моложе, чем казался в поезде или в Большом зале.   
Подобно Локхарту в прошлом году, свое первое занятие он решил провести, устроив небольшой письменный опрос (вопросы были не только не в пример адекватнее, но и труднее), а затем… А затем началось Самое Лучшее Практическое Занятие В Жизни Гарри. И, скорее всего, сходим образом подумали все присутствующие. Новый преподаватель притащил им настоящего боггарта и под визгливый свинговый мотивчик устроил хаос.   
Боггартов, как рассказывал Том, обычно проходили в конце первого курса, как, впрочем, и прошлогодних пикси. Чистокровок и вовсе обучали этому еще до школы. Подобная домашняя нечисть изрядно портила кровь магам, и уметь избавляться от нее было одним из самых важных умений для уважающего самого себя волшебника. Так было обычно, а не когда преподаватели по ЗОТИ ежегодно сменяли друг друга, изменяя программу на свое усмотрение.   
Люпин, видимо, считал именно третий курс подходящим для борьбы со своими страхами. И, положа руку на сердце, Гарри признал, что до этого урока он ничего не знал о страхе.   
Потому что Рон боялся пауков. Гермиона боялась неудач. Невилл боялся Снейпа и – немного – свою бабушку. Симус боялся банши. Дин – движущихся самих по себе рук. Парвати – мумий, Лаванда – змей, Хлоя – темноты… А он… Ему предстать перед боггартом не позволили. Учитель встал перед ним, стоило только наступить его очереди сражаться с призраком.   
Однокурсники, до этого момента беспечно веселившиеся, слегка притихли, словно пристукнутые пыльным мешком: объяснять причины поступка Люпина не было нужды. Никому не хотелось столкнуться с Волдемортом. И Гарри не думал, что его объяснения насчет истинной формы его боггарта помогли бы.   
Дементору в классе тоже вряд ли обрадовались.   
Но самым страшным оказался не монстры, порожденные подсознанием учеников, а чувство одиночества, когда на тебя, дрожащего, вскрывающего на виду у всех свои страхи, смотрели разом десятки глаз. От этого торжество – превосходное чувство победы над кошмаром – становилось особо приятным… но, вместе с тем, увеличивалась и цена проигрыша.   
Гарри не знал, стоило ли ему расстраиваться или быть благодарным профессору за то, что не позволил сразиться со своим страхом, но без раздумий согласился со взбудораженными одногруппниками. Люпин и вправду был крут.   
И, несмотря на некоторые его странности (будь то заношенная одежда или обратившийся перед бледным лицом Люпина в луну боггарт), этого учителя определенно надо было спасать.   
Претензии к Риддлу росли.

* * *

После окончания первой половины дня в Большой зал Гарри почти побежал, где, наскоро пообедав, метнулся к Тому. Разбираться, просить (сжав зубы и пересиливая себя) о помощи с проклятием на должности преподавателя ЗОТИ – и, возможно, ругаться.  
\- Риддл, есть разговор, - с ходу выпалил он и скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что просто так он не уйдет.   
Том развел руками, демонстративно глядя на полупустую тарелку. Его челюсти медленно двигались: парень что-то жевал.   
\- Эй, Поттер, привет, - расплылся в улыбке общительный Дэнни. – Садись к нам.   
Слизеринцы, сидящие рядом, недовольно замычали. По сложившейся за века существования школы традиции единственным факультетом, принимающим посторонних за свой стол, был Хаффлпаф. И даже ради «местной школьной знаменитости» они не собирались изменять этой чудесной традиции.  
\- Нет, Дэнни. Это личное, - отказался Гарри, продолжая смотреть на Риддла.  
Том, не выдержав, отодвинул тарелку под тягучее «О-о-о» сокурсников и вылез из-за стола.  
– Не в этом смысле, извращенцы, - фыркнул он. – Пошли, Гарри, поговорим. Я все равно хотел тебя ловить после пар…  
Они, не сговариваясь, направились в «их» заброшенный кабинет арифмантики. За лето там ничего не изменилось: все те же поломанные приборчики, пыльные книги, не вытертые до конца схемы на доске… Риддл сел на учительский стол.  
\- Итак. Я весь внимание.  
\- Итак, - Гарри по въевшейся за лето привычке плюхнулся рядом и заговорил: - Ты, наверное, заметил уже, что змеи сегодня… немного празднично выглядят.  
\- Да. Не заметить было довольно сложно.  
\- Ну так вот. На завтраке меня заинтересовала одна вещь… Ну, знаешь… Если все змеи в школе теперь носят свитера, то змеи в Тайной комнате, наверное, тоже? Да?   
Риддл кивнул. Ему, как считал Гарри, наверняка тоже стало интересно, и сходить в тайник у него было время: второй парой у седьмого курса стояла История магии, на которую Том не ходил.  
\- Продолжай - коротко попросил он, не подтвердив, но и не отрицая утверждение гриффиндорца.  
\- Проще говоря, в связи с происходящими событиями и все еще неудовлетворенным любопытством у меня возник закономерный вопрос, - Гарри приобнял слегка напрягшегося от такой формулировки Риддла за плечи и, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза, проговорил: - Том. Не объяснишь ли ты мне, почему никто из моих друзей не помнит о Тайной комнате? Даже Нев, Рон и Джи – а ведь они вытаскивали тебя оттуда вместе со мной.  
Риддл язвительно поджал губы.   
И, скопировав выражение лица Поттера, обнял его в ответ.  
\- Ну, ты же не думал, Гарри, что я оставлю тайник своего предка во всеобщем… - Том на какое-то мгновение замер, широко раскрыв глаза и рот, а потом, прищурившись, протянул: - …доступе. Гарри, а ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Ну, вообще-то, да. Много чего, вообще-то, - нехорошо улыбнулся Гарри. – Например, пару ласковых словечек о том, что манипулирование сознанием масс вообще-то наказуемо. Ну, знаешь, после той истории с украденным у магглов Хогвартс-экспрессом.  
\- Нет, на самом деле запрет начал действовать после сокрытия магического поселения в долине Хэйчжу. Я, кстати, недавно узнал, что некоторое время назад их защита начала…  
\- Не переводи тему, ты… - Гарри, поперхнувшись от подначивающего («Ну давай, малой, закончи это предложение») взгляда Риддла, тряхнул головой и выпалил: - Что ты сделал с моими друзьями? Расколдовывай!  
\- А что ты сделал с нашей символикой? Расколдовывай.   
Гарри непонимающе уставился на несущего какой-то бред Тома.  
\- Че ты мелешь… Это не я. Как ты вообще это представляешь?  
\- Как? – Том коротко выдохнул в сторону и медленно – как-то угрожающе неторопливо – встал. И ушел, бросив коротко: - За мной.   
Гарри поплелся следом только затем, чтобы торжествующе расхохотаться этому клеветнику в лицо. И добиться все-таки справедливости и восстановить память друзьям.  
А не потому, что ему было чертовски любопытно, во что на этот раз влез Риддл с его хронической (как он подозревал) неудачливостью.

* * *

Змеи в Тайной комнате тоже были в свитерах. Ну как «в свитерах».  
Гигантские каменные статуи укутывали огромные цветастые пятнистые полотнища. Их размер превышал все разумные пределы, и Гарри восторженно раскрыл рот, издав низкий восхищенный вздох. Представить, сколько усилий потребовалось приложить неизвестным шутникам, чтобы воплотить в жизнь эту фантазию в жизнь, он не мог. Судя по сложному выражению лица Тома, внимательно всматривающемуся в сложные узоры на свитерах, его терзали похожие мысли.  
Причину, по которой Риддл привел его сюда, установить не получалось, но Гарри все равно хотел сюда прийти, так что он и не возражал. Однако и изначальную причину он не забыл.  
\- Так как ты потер память всем, кто знал о Тайной комнате?   
Том с шокированным выражением лица так уставился на него, словно впервые увидел. Или не подозревал до этого момента, что Гарри умеет осмысленно разговаривать.  
\- Серьезно? Я показал тебе такое, а… а тебя интересует эта незначительная мелочь?  
\- Незначительная? Это мои друзья, придурок.   
Риддл фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Да все с ними нормально. Если ты вдруг забыл, я не могу причинить вред другим людям. Непреложный обет, Гарри.  
\- Ага. Конечно.  
\- Конечно, - Риддл поджал губы, и Гарри вдруг отчетливо осознал, что у него с Гермионой в самом деле было кое-что общее. Например, непереносимость человеческой тупости. – Потому что я действительно никоим образом не влиял на чье-либо сознание. Технически, я заклял саму Тайную комнату. Исключил из памяти мира, понимаешь?  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Поттер.   
В том, что Риддл знал больше, чем он, не было ничего удивительного. Даже если не брать во внимание его старшинство, всегда оставался факт, который игнорировать было невозможно: обычные маги жуткими Темными лордами не становятся.  
\- Ох. Ладно, попроще. Я сделал это место тем, что забывается быстрее прочего. Очень быстро. Если не думать о ней некоторое время, то ее образ просто начнет исчезать из памяти. Блекнуть. До полного исчезновения. И – нет, это не опасно, - Том ненадолго задумался и с убийственной честностью добавил: - В конкретно данном случае.   
Это, конечно, впечатляло. И воплотить это было, наверное, даже куда сложнее, чем звучало. Но некоторые совершенно очевидные недостатки заставляли задуматься о неразумности использования этой магии. Предполагать, что Том не подумал об этом, было глупо, так что Гарри просто уточнил кое-что другое:  
\- Тогда как получилось, что я все еще помню про нее?  
\- Ну, я же говорил: ты слишком много думаешь.  
\- Ты… ты же понимаешь, что это не ответ?  
\- Но а кто виноват, что ты не принимаешь во внимание то, что тебе рассказывают другие?  
\- Ты намекаешь на?..   
Риддл устало вздохнул и, не ответив, круто развернулся на пятках.   
И стремительно пошел к выходу.  
\- Эй!.. – окликнул его Гарри, но безуспешно.   
Пришлось догонять.  
\- Скажи хоть, когда ты успел все это сделать?  
\- Летом.  
\- А. Так ты поэтому ходил весь такой бледный и трясущийся?  
\- Еще одно слово, и кто-то другой будет ходить бледный и трясущийся. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Понял, - Гарри, не сомневаясь, что угроза будет исполнена, отодвинулся от слизеринца на пару шагов и перевел тему: - И как ты считаешь, кто мог это все сделать? Ну, со змеями? Только не начинай снова со своей чушью, что это был я.   
Том поморщился.  
\- А разве не ваши? Эти… Уизли? И не такая уж и чушь. На данный момент ты и я – единственные, кто может сюда попасть, а тут… сам видел.  
\- Ну, я тоже так подумал. Но Фред и Джордж говорят, что это не они, - Поттер, в самом деле в первую очередь спросивший близнецов, без зазрения совести вступился за братьев Рона. – И это действительно чушь, Том. Признай.  
\- Говорят, - фыркнул Том и прибавил шаг.  
Признавать что бы там ни было он не собирался.  
Несколько минут они шли в напряженной тишине, пока Риддл наконец не выпалил:  
\- А это правда, что Невилл на вашей паре по ЗОТИ превратил своего боггарта в Снейпа, одетого, как его бабушка?  
\- Я уже думал, ты не спросишь, - заржал Гарри. – Ну так вот, слушай…


	19. Глава 6. Услуга прекраснейшего из ангелов

Риддл провел его до самого входа в гостиную. Самое ужасное, Гарри заметил это только рядом с Полной дамой, когда Том с преувеличенно незаинтересованным видом начал старательно прислушиваться к их паролю.  
\- Риддл, ты что-то хотел? - как бы между прочим поинтересовался Гарри, остановившись прямо посреди открывшегося прохода (из гостиной доносились звуки смеха и болтовни). Пускать слизеринца в "свою" гостиную он не собирался. И так не существовало никаких гарантий, что в свое время этот проныра не нашел обходной путь в сердце вражеского факультета.  
Том, будто зная, о чем он думал, погано ухмыльнулся.  
\- Том, Гарри, - поправил он. Словно в самом деле надеялся, что Гарри начнет называть его по имени. Снова. В глаза. - Позови, будь так любезен, Невилла. Я не уверен, что после его фееричного выступления на паре по ЗОТИ утром ему будет безопасно гулять по подземельям в одиночку. Сегодня у него первое занятие по окклюменции, знаешь ли.  
Гарри, мгновенно осознав масштаб катастрофы, застонал.  
\- Снейп его убьет.  
Том язвительно улыбнулся.  
\- Глупости, - сказал он не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом. И перевел тему: - Ах, да. Передай еще Джи вот это. Пожалуйста.  
Гарри с недоумением и опаской уставился на тонкую черную тетрадку, что протягивал ему Риддл. Самую обычную маггловскую тетрадь, одну из тех, что накануне отъезда в школу купил Регулус. Брать, однако, что-либо, похожее хоть отдаленно на дневник, из рук Тома он не хотел по вполне понятным причинам.  
Он еще не до конца разобрался с тем сюрпризом, что выкинул первый.  
И не был уверен, что хоть когда-либо разберется.  
\- Это что?  
\- Тетрадь.  
Гарри поджал губы и одарил возмутительно спокойного и серьезного Риддла тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Серьезно? Никогда бы не подумал.  
\- Тем не менее, это она. Передай.  
\- И с чего бы мне это делать?  
\- С того, что я тебя вежливо попросил?  
\- Аргумент не аргумент.  
Настала очередь слизеринца недовольно кривить лицо.  
А Гарри - уворачиваться от легкой затрещины.  
\- Я и Джинни, если ты не знал, переписываемся в таких. Еще с лета. Просто переписываемся. Протеевы чары, может, слышал? - все же пояснил Том с плохо скрываемым ехидством в голосе. И тут же все испортил: - Хотя... откуда тебе-то...  
Ответить уместным образом Гарри банально не успел. Все-таки место для ссоры они выбрали не самое удачное.  
\- Вы заходить там думаете? - недовольно заворчала Полная дама, все это время прислушивающаяся к их разговору и, видимо, потерявшая терпение.  
Ей, наверное, было не очень удобно и интересно висеть в распахнутом состоянии лицом к стене.  
\- Да, мэм, секундочку, - попросил Поттер, заглянув в получившийся "карман".  
Риддл насмешливо фыркнул. Однако Гарри, вместо того, чтобы смутиться (ну кто в самом деле будут разговаривать и умолять о снисхождении живой - и не самый удачный - портрет какой-то тетки?), только невозмутимо одернул мантию, борясь с желанием продемонстрировать слизеринцу средний палец. Или хотя бы язык. Том, не дождавшись ожидаемой реакции, хмыкнул и припечатал злополучную тетрадь к макушке Поттера.  
\- Иди давай. И Невилла позови.

***

Первым делом Гарри решил отдать Джинни тетрадь. Не столько из-за того, что проникся важностью поручения, сколько из-за того, что Риддл все еще висел в проеме, наблюдая. Заходить, однако, он не заходил. Хотя некоторые старшекурсники, по понятным причинам не знающие, что это за чудовище, приглашали его присоединиться.

Уизли схватила тетрадь так, словно от нее зависела ее дальнейшая жизнь, и тут же, невнятно пробурчав слова благодарности, умчалась в сторону женских спален. И Гарри совсем не хотел знать, почему так быстро.

Невилл также был в гостиной и играл с Роном во взрыв-карты. Не то, чтобы долго, судя по высоте карточной башни, но уже порядочное количество времени. Ничьи брови еще не пострадали, но Гарри слишком хорошо знал, чем обычно заканчиваются такие матчи. Тем более, домашней работы на следующий день вроде бы как не было.

\- О, Гарри, - оживился (большей частью потому, что готовился вот-вот взорвать составленные вместе карты: их расположение было не самым удобным для него) при виде его Рон. - Ты где был? Флитвик спрашивал, мы сказали, что ты в лазарете, если что.

Поттер плюхнулся рядом с друзьями. Про пару по Чарам он... не то чтобы забыл. Не успел вернуться из Тайной комнаты к началу, а потому решил и вовсе там не появляться.  
\- Я был в Та... эм-м... забей. Просто гулял. Было что важное?  
\- Да не. Общая теория по зачарованию неодушевленных предметов или как-то так.  
\- А, теория, - Гарри равнодушно отмахнулся от необходимости учить что-то, что к практике имело довольно слабое отношение. И переключился на более важную тему: Снейп и Риддл, все еще слишком внимательно и пристально разглядывающий его затылок, от чего тот начинал ужасно чесаться. - Нев, слушай, а чего ты не сказал, что сегодня у тебя первые допы у Снейпа? Меня просто Риддл просветил. Он, кстати, вон стоит, у прохода. Тебя ждет.  
Невилл недоуменно оглянулся на сердито постукивающему по запястью Тома и испуганно побледнел. "Я забыл," - вот что можно было без труда прочесть на его лице.  
\- Снейп меня убьет, - жалобно проговорил Лонгботтом, невольно повторяя сказанные ранее слова Поттера.  
Гарри, хоть и считал также, поспешил заверить друга в обратном. Рон же пошел дальше и предложил куда более "логичный" вариант:  
\- Не иди. Скажи Риддлу, что ты уже умер.  
Невилл снова оглянулся на Тома и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я... пойду, народ, - пролепетал он дрожащим голосом.  
И, несмотря на панический ужас, заставляющий все его тело содрогаться, сказал он это с достаточной решительным видом, чтобы Гарри и Рон не пытались его остановить. Только одновременно, не сговариваясь друг с другом, пообещали себе, что спросят с Тома, очевидно, и затеявшим все это, если с Невом что-нибудь случиться.  
Хоть и понятия не имели, как.

***

Невилл вернулся в комнату только после отбоя. Поздно ночью. Тихий и какой-то пришибленный.  
На его бледном лице не читалось ни единой эмоции, и он, не ответив ни на один из вопросов друзей, рухнул на кровать и мгновенно вырубился. Во сне он также не издавал ни звука, только беспокойно ворочался с бока на бок, беззвучно шевеля влажными трясущимися губами. Он ужасно потел, но не просыпался, как бы его ни тормошили.  
Наутро Лонгботтом и вовсе сделал вид, что ничего не было, и так искусно, что после тридцати (если не сорока!) попыток что-нибудь выяснить друзья отстали. Не навсегда, конечно. До того момента, когда он созреет рассказать им о перенесенном на допах со Снейпом сам.  
То есть, да. Возможно, и навсегда.  
На завтрак они в итоге собирались в довольно подавленном настроении, и взволнованно гудящие гриффиндорцы, столпившиеся у доски объявлений, слегка оживили их утро.  
\- Что там такое? - заинтересовался Поттер, но лезть в "гущу событий" предусмотрительно не стал.  
Его многострадальные очки еще помнили тот случай, когда он рискнул влезть между двумя разгоряченными старшекурсниками. И предыдущий. И пред-предыдущий. И... в общей сложности, потребовалось порядка дюжины сломанных оправ, двух раздавленных стекол и нескольких довольно болезненных синяков, чтобы научиться держаться от таких сборищ на расстоянии.  
Схожего мнения, хоть и не были по воле судьбы очкариками, придерживались и его друзья. В конце концов, объявления даже в Хогвартсе не имели склонности к самоуничтожению спустя два-три часа после вывешивания. Ну, и...  
\- Там про первый поход в Хогсмид в этом году, - пискнула опять невесть откуда взявшаяся рядом с ними Джинни. - Привет.  
В конц концов, на Гриффиндоре пока не перевелись вот такие шустрые младшекурсники, исхитряющиеся влезть в ну совсем не в их дело.  
\- Привет, Джи, - кивнул Гарри. - Когда, говоришь, там поход?..  
\- Через две недели.  
Друзья, обрадованные известием, переглянулись, мысленно обмениваясь выстраиваемыми на ходу планами на грядущие выходные. Конечно, технически Гарри не было разрешено покидать территорию школы. Ни Регулус, ни дядя с тетей (которых, совершенно очевидно, предупредил все тот же Регулус) отказались подписывать форму, розданную Макгонагалл. Причем, как догадывался Гарри, просто из вредности: что Блэк, что родственники прекрасно знали, что остановить таким образом Поттера было невозможно.  
Проблемой были Том, Мио, дементоры и Филч. Именно в такой последовательности - и никак иначе.

***

В Большой зал они влетели достаточно поздно: Гермиона исхитрилась проспать, потом зависла перед освободившейся доской объявлений и в результате ее осмотра принялась "препарировать" мозг Гарри. Ну, и немного Рона. Грейнджер была в самом деле сообразительной ведьмой, и понять, что ее друзья снова - и вполне закономерно - пытались влезть во что-то неправильное во всех смыслах, смогла в рекордные сроки.  
А Джинни, сперва с рассеянным видом слушавшая ее прочувственную речь, а потом с сосредоточенным лицом принявшаяся строчить что-то в до боли знакомую тетрадь, активировала еще одного надсмотрщика. Оставалось только надеяться, что хотя бы Риддл, если и не сможет понять Гарри, то хотя бы не станет читать ему нотации. Что, вообще-то, было сомнительно: распинаться с важным видом перед любым из слушателей он любил.  
\- Эй-эй, ребята - еще издали, когда они только начали присматривать себе место за забитым гриффиндорским столом, замахал руками Хагрид, подзывая их к себе. Борода, как и всегда, закрывала большую часть его лица, однако по одним только еще более размашистым, чем обычно, движениям можно было понять, насколько великан был взволнован. - Знаете, что скажу, ага?  
\- Догадываемся, - расплылся в улыбке Гарри.  
Кое-кто из старших курсов уже успел растрезвонить, что у их лесничего уроки получались... довольно специфическими. Увлекательными, да, но на любителя.  
И, как подозревала Гермиона (и Том был с ней согласен, что обусловило возникновение похожих взглядов и у остальной части "их" компании), Хагрид понятия не имел о такой вещи, как учебная программа.  
\- Вот то-то. Первый урок у вас сегодня. У меня, значит. Такое покажу - ух, закачаетесь.  
\- И что же? - не стал долго раздумывать Рон.  
\- А, - отмахнулся от него Хагрид, "слегка" задев пошатнувшегося Невилла. - Что тут говорить - сами все увидите. Ну, я пошел готовиться. Смотрите мне, не опаздывайте.  
\- Конечно, профессор.  
"Профессор", отчаянно покраснев (даже побурев: такого насыщенного оттенка Гарри в жизни никогда не видел), удалился. Друзья со все нарастающей тревогой уставились ему вслед.  
Чем радостнее и взволнованнее делался его шаг, тем явственнее ощущалась грядущая катастрофа.  
\- Меня терзают дурные предчувствия, - наконец проговорил Поттер.  
\- Не тебя одного. Слизеринцы, да еще и книга эта дурацкая, - Рон как-то смешно - по-стариковски - покачал головой. - Хоть кто-то понял вообще, как ее открыть?  
Гарри скептически хмыкнул, вспомнив, как недавно (еще на Гриммо) один из этих агрессивных мохнатых томиков тяпнул попытавшегося прочитать его Риддла. Тот тогда так сильно и яростно ругался, что Гарри всерьез начал опасаться за его самочувствие. Мама, еще когда он был ребенком, настаивала, что у матерщинников отсыхают языки.  
А хамы после смерти превращаются в жирных бородавчатых жаб.  
Гермиону и Невилла заботило кое-что посерьезнее слизеринцев и "недетской" литературы.  
\- Надеюсь, Хагрид не приведет ничего опасного, - озабоченно нахмурилась девушка и прикусила губу.  
Сомнения ее были оправданы. Хотя бы чудесным детенышем норвежского горбатого дракона Норбертом, ныне живущем и здравствующем в румынском заповеднике. Или трехглавым щеночком по кличке Пушок.

***

Если что и понял о своем нынешнем "декане" Том, так это то, что этот странный, запутавшийся в себе и окружающих, человек обладал болезненной педантичностью. Такой, что уже граничила с расстройством личности.  
И то, что Снейп, вопреки сложившейся за годы своей практики учебной программы, объявил довольно неожиданную тему своего первого занятия у седьмого курса (и, как поговаривали, пострадали таким образом буквально все курсы, начиная с четвертого), настораживало. Мерлин, Том даже был готов признать, что это даже пугало. И - слегка - интриговало.  
В его времени так называемого Волчелычьего зелья, умиротворяющего оборотней при обращении (если ликантроп, конечно, дисциплинированно принимал его на регулярной основе), не существовало.

***

Иногда сбывшиеся ожидания приносили только разочарование.  
Не то, что гиппогрифы, которых Хагрид привел к ним на первый урок по УЗМС, были плохи. Наоборот, большинство (ладно, все, кроме считанных слизеринцев. Даже занудный, вечно пассивный Блейз Забини неохотно, но все же признал урок интересным) учеников были в восторге от редких и гордых зверей. Тем более, что им позволялось на них полетать: магглорожденные никогда в жизни не видели таких существ, а чистокровных и полукровок никогда в жизни не подпустили бы к ним родители. А тут - пожалуйста, только успевай убегать и следуй инструкциям, вообще-то довольно простым. Да и Хагрид не позволял никому подходить к гиппогрифам без его надзора: ходите, мол, за загоном, а ежели полетать хотите - то только со мной рядом. Иначе говоря, пусть это не было - определенно не было - разумным решением для первой пары для третьего курса, но и организован урок был... неплохо. Даже хорошо, пока...  
Пока Малфой и его подпевалы не открыли рот.  
Зачем - понятно не было. Такого можно было ожидать (Рон, например, вместе с Дином и Симусом и ожидали) от Крэбба или Гойла, но Малфой...  
Самым обидным было то, что когда Хагрид уносил стонущего бледного слизеринца на руках, до конца пары оставалось всего двенадцать минут.  
Понятное дело, что, как только в хижине великана зажегся свет, Гарри достал мантию-невидимку и без лишних слов направился к другу. Мысленно он уже готовился сражаться за право проведать Хагрида со скрестившей сердито на груди руки Гермионой и надеялся, что увязавшиеся за ним следом Рон и Нев поддержат его, но Грейнджер вновь предпочла проигнорировать правила школы и деловито устроилась рядом с ними.  
Под мантией было тесно. Все порядком подросли за лето, а Невилл еще и немного поправился, так что идти было тяжело. Особенно в темноте.  
К их удаче (или из-за разгильдяйства Филча, никак не могущего привыкнуть к новым порядкам), ворота замка были открыты, и компания беспрепятственно вышла на лестницу. Расслабляться, однако, было рано: Снейп еще в начале второго курса исхитрился засечь их перед воротами, когда они облегченно стащили мантию с голов, чтобы свободно подышать.  
Стоило им сделать пару шагов, как стало совсем очевидно: в замке идти было еще легко. На улице мокрая трава, холодный ветер и скользкие камни добавляли сложности к их и без того нелегкому путешествию. К тому же, в стенах школы не было слышно раздражающе громких - и, как предположил Рон, спятивших - кузнечиков.  
Уже по тому, как Хагрид открыл дверь - рывком, качаясь и не спросив, кто стучит, - друзья поняли, что Хагрид пил. И, не сговариваясь, привычно принялись обрабатывать великана и его жилище: открывать окна, умывать, убирать последствия грустного одинокого пьянства. Великан в это время сходил во двор, где, судя по доносящимся звукам, пытался то ли утопиться, то ли привести себя в чувство.  
Вернулся он мокрый и очевидно лучше соображающий. Но все равно очень и очень грустный. Настолько, что безропотно позволил усадить себя в огромное продавленное кресло и выпил протянутую кружку крепкого чая за один раз.  
\- Вот ведь докатился, а? - невнятно проговорил он, проглатывая окончания слов. - Один день всего уч-чительствова-ал!.. А ведь сам Дамблдор-то... ой-о-ой...  
Друзья встревоженно переглянулись. Травмы на парах в Хогвартсе не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим или редким. После зелий, например, все те же Невилл или Гойл, регулярно просиживали по пару часов в лазарете. И даже один на один неплохо общались. Про уроки полетов или (у старших курсов) травологии и говорить не приходилось. Так что подумать, что Хагрида могут в самом деле уволить из-за Малфоя, они не подумали.  
А ведь могли.  
\- Малфой же раздует, - схватился за голову Хагрид. - Он... эта... навешает Совету-то на уши...  
\- Спокойно, - вскочил на ноги Гарри. Идея, возникшая в его голове подобно чудесному озарению, не была, конечно, стопроцентным выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Да и грозила более чем серьезными последствиями, но... - С Малфоем - с младшим, я имею в виду - будет разбираться специально обученный человек.

***

Мио, как человек, состоящий с Риддлом в лучших отношениях (как бы парадоксально это ни звучало), чем кто-либо из их компании третьекурсников Гриффиндора, была в итоге выбрана послом.

\- Том, - окликнула его, разговаривающего с Джинни (Гарри в который раз задумался, как и о чем эти двое могли говорить, но, что неудивительно, отложил эту мысль на потом), Грейнджер. - Можно тебя на пару минут?  
Слизеринец, обернувшийся было, коротко кивнул и снова повернулся к Джинни.  
Торопиться он совершенно очевидно не собирался - и это прямо-таки раздражало. Тем не менее, торопить его сейчас, когда им действительно нужна была помощь этого самовлюбленного придурка, было неразумно - и друзья покорно ждали, когда кое-кто соизволит уделить им капельку своего внимания. Ждать пришлось, в принципе, недолго: уже спустя каких-то пятнадцать (самых длинных и ужасно истощающих запасы терпения) минут Риддл, то и дело здороваясь с проходящими мимо них студентами, шел за ними по направлению к "их" классу.  
Стоило только двери захлопнуться за спиной у Тома, как он, подозрительно нахмурившись, выдал с кривоватой ухмылкой:  
\- Это что, похищение?  
\- Да, - коротко подтвердил Гарри.  
\- Интригует, - признал Том и с потрясающе наглым лицом уселся на ближайшую парту. - Продолжайте.  
Игнорировать то, как он со скучающим выражением лица изучает свои ногти, было практически невозможно, и Гарри поспешил перейти к делу.  
\- Про Малфоя в курсе?  
\- Вообще о его существовании - да, к несчастью. А частности...  
\- Этот идиот разозлил гиппогрифа на УЗМС.  
Риддл недоверчиво фыркнул. Но зато перестал рассматривать ногти и наконец обратил внимание на людей рядом.  
\- Он. Сделал. Что?  
\- Разозлил гиппогрифа, - повторил Гарри.  
\- И гиппогриф на него бросился, - добавил Невилл. Немного рановато, как считал Поттер, но сказанного было уже не вернуть.  
\- А. Я, похоже, понимаю, к чему вы ведете. Вы хотите, чтобы я каким-то образом повлиял на малыша Драко, чтобы он наконец стал мужчиной и перестал жаловаться папочке? Например, начиная с этого инцидента, так?  
Признавать правоту Риддла (особенно когда он начинал говорить этим противным, полным самодовольства, тоном) не хотелось. В основном потому, что он был на сто процентов прав. Однако по их обескураженным лицам этот засранец и так догадался. И расплылся в самой мерзкой из своих улыбок.  
Все-таки с тех пор, когда им всем стало известно о его "взрослой личине", у Тома немного слетели тормоза. Немного. Он, так или иначе, все еще оставался на редкость обаятельным сукиным сыном - и это было худшей из его черт.  
\- Так он же уже нажаловался.  
Да, обаятельным сукиным сыном. Несмотря на его самодовольный вид и раздражающую ухмылочку, Тома хотелось лишь ударить, а не убить.  
\- Ладно, ребята, - Том сполз со стола и поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, соглашаясь. - Я поговорю с Драко. Что-нибудь еще?  
Гарри кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Знаешь, что надо было сделать, чтобы прочесть кусачую книжку Хагрида?  
Риддл в ответ слегка приподнял левую бровь, словно демонстрируя, что он, конечно, с легкостью обошелся бы и без этого знания, но раз уж Гарри предлагает...  
\- Погладить ее по корешку, - с довольным выражением лица возвестил Поттер и, махнув друзьям, удалился.  
Ошарашенное лицо Тома хотя бы частично восстановили затраченные на этого придурка нервы.

***

\- Я все еще не считаю, что это была хорошая идея, Гарри, - озабоченно проговорил Невилл. - Хоть и странно, что Том вот так легко согласился.  
\- Вовсе не странно, - ответила вместо открывшего было рот Поттера Мио. - Не в его интересах, чтобы к школе было приковано еще большее внимание. Дементоры и так доставляют ему проблем. Том, в отличие от некоторых, не выходит из замка позже четырех часов вечера - и не раньше семи утра.  
Парни опасливо на нее покосились.  
Грейнжер слегка порозовела и принялась оправдываться:  
\- Что? Мне Джинни говорила. Кстати, Рон, - перевела стрелки она, - тебе не кажется, то твоя сестра немного странно себя ведет?  
\- А разве не всегда так было? - пробормотал себе под нос Поттер, неловко поежившись. Младшая Уизли в прошлом году была занозой похуже Криви (одна та мерзкая валентинка чего стоила). И то, что в этом году ее практически не было видно, ситуацию легче не делало.  
Джинни все еще продолжала следить за ним.  
И, как только что выяснилось, за Риддлом тоже.  
\- Да не, - покаал головой Рон, - она просто... ну, как сказать... В общем, видели эту стремную второкурсницу с Равенкло? Она еще с перьями в волосах ходит и постоянно бред преподам втирает. Ну, так вот, эта Полоумная с нами по соседству живет, и Джи с ней половину лета общалась. Может, подхватила этих... как там их... в голове еще водятся...  
\- Вшей?  
\- Тараканов? - хором предположили Невилл и Гарри и тут же захихикали.  
Грейнджер поджала губы и закатила глаза. Порой общение преимущественно с мальчишеской частью курса начинало ее утомлять.

***

Регулус рассказал Поттеру, что дневник Тома с заключенными в нем воспоминаниями хранился у Малфоев.  
Сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Гарри, насколько Том успел его изучить, не стал бы обращаться к нему с просьбой, если бы не знал наверняка, что она выполнима. Цепочка "Малфой-старший каким-то образом узнал Тома на вокзале "Кинг-Кросс" и предупредил своего сына не нарываться, так что Том вполне может как-то воздействовать на Драко", наверняка выстроенная Гарри, прослеживалась без проблем.  
Другое дело, что Том, помимо (угрожающей) улыбки и (не совсем вежливых) просьб ничего и поделать в данной ситуации не мог. О чем паршивец Поттер, разумеется, знал.  
Рассчитывать на один лишь иррациональный ужас перед тем, кем Том пока еще не стал, было невыносимо. И даже в чем-то... стыдно.  
Малфой обнаружился в Больничном крыле. С замотанной в бинты рукой, посеревший и спящий. Гиппогриф в самом деле неплохо подрал его, как успел узнать перед приходом в лазарет Том, и теперь Драко грозило ходить на перевязки около двух недель: такие раны по пока еще необъяснимой причине заживали отвратительно и постоянно норовили начать гнить. Лично сам Риддл считал это своего рода проклятием, разновидностью того, что несла в себе кровь единорога. Только поражающее безрассудных глупцов, оскорбляющих кого не следовало.  
Будь на месте Тома другой человек, разговор по душам, возможно, и не состоялся.  
Но мадам Помфри удачно возилась в своем кабинете, в лазарете больше никого не наблюдалось, что было редкостью для начала учебного года, и Том, не став тянуть резину, положил на раненную руку Малфоя свою ладонь.  
И несильно - но крепко - сжал ее.  
Наложенное мгновение ранее заглушающее заклинание поглотило негодующий вопль разбуженного Малфоя. К его чести, понять - или хотя бы прочувствовать момент, - он смог впечатляюще быстро. Его светлые глаза испуганно расширились, а крик боли застрял в глотке и перешел в нервный хрип. Том довольно осклабился и расслабил ладонь. Однако убирать ее совсем не торопился.  
\- Здравствуй, Драко, - мягко поприветствовал он затрясшегося (о, отец в самом деле рассказал ему!..) парня.  
\- Зд-д-дра-а...  
\- Ну-ну, - успокаивающе похлопал Риддл по его руке, выбивая новую порцию забавных звуков. - Тише. Поговорим?


	20. Глава 7. Сомнительная удача

Первая пара в пятницу всегда была для студентов Хогвартса особенной. Еще не свобода, но ее предвестник. Некоторые, особо преуспевшие (либо считавшие так) в предсказаниях даже пытались гадать по ней на успешность выходных или даже всей следующей недели. Иначе говоря, радости первое занятие приносило обычно даже больше последнего.  
Обычно.  
\- …И если вы только попробуете пошутить что-нибудь о серебряных пулях или аконите, то отправитесь на месячную отработку к нашему завхозу, — подытожил мрачным голосом свою вступительную речь необычно серьезный этот день Люпин и обвел притихшую аудиторию пристальным взглядом. — Итак. Методы защиты от оборотней. Класс?  
Семикурсники, за прошедшее с начала учебного года время привыкшие к более мягкому учителю, молчали, уставившись в парты. Некоторые недоуменно переглядывались между собой, гадая, что за муха укусила их преподавателя с утра пораньше.  
— Тогда начнем по порядку, — Люпин взмахнул в сторону первой — ближайшей к нему — парты. — Эшли, начинай.  
Пуффендуйка, сидевшая перед Томом, неловко и крайне раздражающе замычала. Риддл поджал губы.  
Он бы предложил сильное «Секо», но Люпин был довольно мягким человеком, который даже мар учил не уничтожать, а загонять в кусочки стекла или использовать против них ловцы снов. А гриндилоу — ломать их быстро заживающие пальцы, а не обдавать струей кипятка. Вряд ли ему понравилось бы, если полуразумное существо искалечили бы — или даже убили — режущим проклятием, поэтому…  
— Эм… «Инкарцеро»? — наконец разродилась Эшли.  
— Оборотень разорвет веревки, а потом — тебя. Кевин?  
— «Конъюктивитус»? — попробовал сосед пуффендуйки.  
— Оборотень найдет тебя по запаху и звукам. Дэниел?  
Дэнни — ну конечно же этот клоун это сделал! — глупо хихикнул и предложил:  
— Бежать? Ну… сбить с ног, обездвижить и драпать?  
— У оборотней сильная устойчивость к магическому воздействию. Ты не пробежишь и сотни метров. Томас?  
Том пожал плечами.  
Плевать.  
— «Секо» по ногам или по горлу.  
Профессор, к его удивлению, коротко кивнул.  
— Принимается, но с натяжкой. У этого заклинания широкий замах, ты можешь не успеть или промазать. Кевин?..  
Кевин, не самый умный среди собравшихся людей, что удивительно, смог вспомнить про волчий вой (считалось, что оборотень сперва откликнется на зов своего якобы сородича, а только потом разорвет наглеца-подражателя) и высокие деревья, и Люпин перешел к следующему ученику. И к следующему. Таким образом профессор опросил буквально каждого в аудитории. Некоторых (совершенно очевидно несущих бред с умным лицом) он резко осаживал. Ответы других принимал, не оставляя, в прочем, совсем уж без замечаний.  
— Итак, как вы могли уже понять, вашим главным оружием против агрессивно настроенных против вас существ, будь то люди, или чудовища, по своему поведению схожие с оборотнем, являются ваша выносливость, скорость реакции и умение быстро соображать. Поэтому, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, мы вплотную займемся развитием этих замечательных качеств, — хоть Люпин и говорил все это своим обычным голосом, совсем не похожим на прежний мрачный тон, ни один из семикурсников не поверил преподавателю ни на миг. Уж что-что, а грядущие «непомерные» нагрузки студенты научились чувствовать еще издали. — Начнем с простейших практических упражнений. Через пятнадцать минут жду вас всех на квиддичном поле.  
Студенты обменялись подозрительными взглядами. И если те, кто имел сомнительное счастье обучаться в маггловских школах начинали понимать, к чему ведет их учитель, то чистокровные ученики — в большинстве своем — только порядком озадачились.  
— Сэр, — не выдержал Дэнни и вскинул руку вверх, чуть ли не выпрыгивая со своего места. — А что мы там…  
— Бегать, Дэнни, — улыбнулся Люпин и кивком головы указал на дверь. — У вас тринадцать минут.  
Семикурсники, все еще не до конца поверив профессору, медленно потянулись на выход, галдя и обсуждая причуды обычно спокойного учителя. Пара-другая человек решали вполголоса, мало заботясь о присутствующем и все прекрасно слышащем Люпине, стоит ли вообще появляться на поле — или можно уже идти по гостиным.  
Том решил немного задержаться. И не то чтобы это было хоть как-то связано с его категорическим нежеланием идти наворачивать круги по квиддичному полю на морозном утреннем воздухе.  
— Профессор? — спросил он.  
Люпин оторвался от журнала и вопросительно глянул на него.  
— Да, Томас?  
— Так какой правильный ответ? Ну, что нужно делать при встрече с оборотнем?  
Мужчина невесело усмехнулся.  
— Не встречаться с ним.

***

Конкретно эта пятница была особенной не только из-за необычных методов нового преподавателя Защиты от Темных искусств. Было еще кое-что. Кое-что, будоражащее умы студентов (и преподавателей — пожалуй, даже больше их учеников) целых долгих четыре дня до этого.  
Первый поход в Хогсмид. И его обсуждали везде и все. С наибольшей охотой — по пути на следующую пару.  
— Завтра Хогсмид, — как бы между прочим заметил Рон, также подвергшийся общей предуикендовой лихорадке, заранее отодвинувшись от напрягшейся Гермионы к Гарри. — Что будешь делать?  
Невилл, предполагая очередной отдающий неприятностями план Гарри, открыл было рот, чтобы высказать свои мысли по этому поводу, но Поттер только покачал головой.  
— Я ничего не придумал. Так что… полетаю немного, наверное.  
— А если мантия?..  
— Даже не думай, Гарри, — тут же среагировала Гермиона. — Дементоры.   
— Я не самоубийца, — огрызнулся Гарри.  
Настроение у него было паршивое, а скептические взгляды друзей только ухудшили его.  
— Что?.. Ой, да идите вы.  
Невилл и Рон прыснули от смеха, и даже Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
— Знаешь, друг, а вот это уже новость, — совсем уж развеселился Уизли, но, не дожидаясь, ответной реакции замер, всматриваясь куда-то за спину вскинувшегося было Гарри. — Это что… там старшекурсники по полю бегают?  
— Похоже на то, — согласилась Гермиона. — Похоже на занятия физкультурой в маггловских школах, да, Гарри?  
— Понятия не имею, я не ходил. И отсюда не вижу ничего, — признался Поттер после долгих попыток рассмотреть хоть кого-то вдали. Нет, людей он, конечно, видел, но опознать хоть кого-то у него не получилось.  
— У тебя же очки, — снова подколол его Рон, заглушая недовольное ворчание Мио по поводу игнорирования опекунами Поттера системы образования. И даже две легкие затрещины — одна от Грейнджер, другая от Гарри — ничуть не уменьшили полученного удовольствия. Отсмеявшись, он спросил: — А чего они делают?  
— Бегают.  
— Ха. Ха. Зачем.  
Гермиона, глас разума их компании, лишь пожала плечами — и гриффиндорцы, как это обычно бывало обернулись к Гарри.  
— Пошли спросим, — ожидаемо предложил он.  
И бодро зашагал по направлению к задыхающимся старшекурсникам.  
Чуть погодя, за ним последовали Гермиона с Роном. И только Невилл, обреченно качая головой, застыл на месте: они опять опаздывали на травологию.

***

Пары по предсказаниям, с точки зрения большинства третьекурсников Гриффиндора (не без посильной помощи профессора Макгонагалл) не становились лучше и адекватнее с каждым проведенным в душном тесном кабинете часом. К тому же, Трелони все еще не оставила идею научить их гаданию по чаинкам и кофейной гуще.  
Мысль, что Гарри очень дальновидно поступил, не став записываться на этот курс, хоть раз, но возникла в умах его сокурсников. И то и дело озвучивалась Гермионой.  
В этот раз очередь заваривать чай в нелепом розовом чайнике дошла до Рона. Не то чтобы он любил это делать: но совершенно точно умел лучше, чем Невилл и Браун. Они заваривали слишком слабый напиток, а Грейнджер, к тому же, уже после пятого занятия перестала прислушиваться к советам Трелони и добавляла к себе в чашку сахар. Ее аргументом была вычитанное где-то в библиотеке утверждение, что сладость никак не влияет на результат гадания, однако Уизли подозревал, что ей просто надоело хлебать пустой чай. Тем более, что сами гадания у Гермионы не выходили.  
Рон в который раз поменялся чашками с Лонгботтом, заранее зная, что нифига он в ней не увидит.  
На стенках чашки, тем не менее, отчетливо просматривался полыхающий огнем меч, направленный своим острием вниз. Тяжелый долг, исполнение которого повлечет за собой беды и горе, нависли над головой Невилла. Это знание неожиданно вспыхнуло в мозгу Уизли, без каких-либо предпосылок. Словно он всегда это знал — и только сейчас осознал.  
У Рона мелко задрожали руки, и он, побледнев, поставил чашку на стол. Ни Невилл, ни Гермиона не смотрели на него, занятые тихим перешептыванием между собой, но его испуг заметила Трелони. Профессор не стала подходить к нему, только грустно улыбнулась, так что он постарался сделать вид, что ничего не было.  
Предсказания с каждой парой становились все страшнее. И Рон — единственный на потоке — очень жалел, что Гарри не стал записываться на этот курс. Было бы, на кого отвлечься.

***

Очередь шумела и толкалась. Филч, ответственный за входящих-выходящих (хотя, если логически рассуждать и верить его словам, это была обязанность хранителя ключей школы — Хагрида), злился и пытался уличить каждого третьего в обмане и подделке пропусков.  
Это, конечно же, было невозможно.  
Гарри лично убедился в этом. Покинуть территорию школы в этом году было сложно как никогда. За последние три недели он испробовал десятки разных способов: от полета на метле через ограду до простого внешне, но на деле ужасно рискованного похода через Запретный лес. Последний способ не только оказался безрезультатным, но и взбесил нашедшего его грязным и в залитой кровью (да, ногу он подвернул в лесу, но подскользнулся и разбил нос уже о ступеньки замка) мантии Тома, что стоило недельной отработки у декана.  
Пару раз он (с помощью архива школы, разумеется) натыкался на секретные выходы из школы, но, как быстро выяснилось, про них было известно либо Филчу, либо Снейпу, либо Люпину. И если профессор ЗОТИ, когда ловил беглеца, мягко и понимающе улыбался, снимал символическое количество баллов и отпускал с миром, то другие… Поттер ненавидел что-либо писать — и все учителя об этом, к сожалению, знали.  
Рон, Невилл и Гермиона уже ушли. И пусть они и обещали принести ему чего-нибудь вкусного из деревни, пусть он сам уже бывал в Хогсмиде (всего пару раз, с мамой и по ее делам), обидно все равно было. Стоять под сочувственными и злорадными взглядами (большинство студентов отчего-то возомнили, что его магглы — Дурсли, то есть — не подписали ему разрешение только из вредности) Гарри не хотел и потому побрел в спальню. За метлой.  
Полетать, как он и говорил накануне, было бы неплохо. Вуд после победы в прошлогоднем школьном чемпионате словно сошел с ума и вознамерился повторить это достижение во чтобы то ни стало. Иногда команде начинало даже казаться, что их капитан вполне готов поставить на кон их жизни и судьбу. Гарри предпочитал не рисковать и тренировался при любой удобной возможности, коих при установленных в этом году драконовских мерах безопасности было, однако, не так уж и много. Пожалуй, даже маловато.  
Впрочем, дойти до гостиной у него не вышло.  
Буквально у последнего поворота его подкараулили близнецы Уизли и самым наглым образом утащили в ближайший класс. Словно специально ждали его. И ни попытки вырваться, ни приглушенные ругательства не могли помешать старшекурсникам донести свою мысль до него.  
— Ну и зачем вы меня похитили? Дурсли вам выкупа не дадут, учтите, — недовольно, но вместе с тем все равно заинтересованно спросил Гарри, вглядываясь в их возмутительно довольные физиономии.  
Физиономии переглянулись и постарались хотя бы выглядеть чуточку серьезнее.  
— Знаешь, Гарри…  
-…Мы тут подумали…  
-…И решили…  
-…Сделать тебе очень…  
— Очень!  
-…Выгодное предложение.  
— Предложеньице.  
— Выгодное, заметь.  
— Крайне.  
Гарри вздохнул. «Предложения» близнецов Уизли обычно не заканчивались ничем хорошим. Он все еще помнил чудовищный разнос, устроенный миссис Уизли за нелегальный полет на машине через пол-страны.  
— Так ладно. Мне уже страшно. Что вы придумали?  
— Авантюру. Ты в деле?  
Гарри внимательно оглядел совершенно серьезных близнецов. И принял единственно верное решение в данной ситуации.  
— Сперва детали.  
Уизли одновременно закатили глаза и выудили откуда-то из-за спин здоровенный кусок старого пергамента. После торжественной демонстрации (медленного и, не сказать иначе, почтительного разворачивания этой «простыни») Гарри практически полностью убедился, что Фред и Джордж его разводят.  
-…И? Зачем мне старый кусок пергамента?  
Братья, «недовольно» скривившись, переглянулись. Фред (кажется) даже картинно схватился за грудь в районе (примерно) сердца. Правда, почему-то своего близнеца.  
— Ты это слышал, брат мой?  
— Отчетливо, брат мой.  
— Как оскорбительно.  
— Грубо.  
— Обидимся?  
— Быть может.  
Поттер с усталым вздохом закатил глаза. Само собой, старый пергамент не был обычным старым пергаментом, если его предлагали Фред и Джордж. Ну, или наоборот, все же был — в зависимости от их настроения.  
— И что же это тогда такое? — обреченно спросил он, готовясь к худшему.  
Все-таки, в самом деле был шанс, что пергамент окажется просто пергаментом.  
Близнецы расплылись в совершенно одинаковых улыбках.  
— Это, Гарри, лучшее, что мы смогли спереть у Филча. Давай, Джи, покажи.  
«Джи» картинно взмахнул палочкой и легонько опустил ее кончик на потрепанную поверхность пергамента.  
— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость! — провозгласил он.  
Гарри хмыкнул. Если это был пароль, то ключевая фраза была идиотской. Достаточно идиотской, чтобы случайно не произнести ее при посторонних, но ужасно неловкой. Однако, стоило ему опустить глаза с предвкушающе улыбающихся лиц старшекурсников на пергамент, как от его скептического настроения не осталось и следа.  
По желтоватой поверхности во всех направлениях расходились чернильные линии. Тонкие и толстые, прямые и изогнутые, они сплетались одним им ведомым образом (или, скорее, подчиняясь задумке зачаровавшего пергамент мага), образуя до боли знакомый рисунок.  
Это была карта.  
Самая. Лучшая. Карта. Что. Он. Когда-либо. Видел.  
Хогвартс — весь, до малейших комнатушек в башнях и самых дальних коридоров в подземельях был прямо перед его глазами. Каждый этаж. Каждый кабинет. В очертаниях замка он узнавал столь знакомые лестницы и пролеты, тайники и ниши в стенах. Особыми значками, как он понял, были отмечены секретные проходы и выходы из замка. Про некоторые он знал. О других и мечтать не мог: они вели не просто за пределы школы, но и… в Хогсмид.  
Гарри оторвался от карты и бросил на понимающе подмигивающих ему парней.  
— А…  
— Точно-точно, — перебил его один из них. — Это выходы в Хогсмид, и вот про эти никто из профессоров — и Филч тоже — не знает.  
— Только вот этот уходит под твою подругу — Гремучую иву, этот завален, а вот этот… этот прямо-таки лучший.  
— Рекомендуем.  
— Только, мне так кажется, ты еще не понял, что за сокровище ты держишь в руках.  
— Настоящую драгоценность.  
\- Почти держишь.  
Гарри нахмурился и ввернулся к изучению карты. Несколько мгновений он не замечал ничего более удивительного, что открылось ему ранее, но потом…  
По пустым сейчас, как он знал (или думал, что знает), коридорам и помещениям сновали и ползали крошечные точки с — Гарри завороженно склонился над картой — «приклеенным» к ним именами. Его глаза будто по собственной воле метнулись в сторону, где сейчас, по идее, находились они трое.  
«Гарри Поттер».  
«Фред Уизли».  
«Джордж Уизли».  
— Что вы за это хотите? — спросил он хриплым от волнения голосом.  
— Вот это уже нормальный разговор.  
— В самом деле.  
— А то «старый пергамент», «старый пергамент».  
— Парни!  
Братья от его недовольного оклика только покатились со смеху. Однако, успокоившись, выдали:  
— В Хогвартсе у нас есть единомышленник.  
— Помощник.  
— Собрат по оружию.  
— У тебя же есть невидимка?  
— Так помоги нам с ним встретиться.  
Гарри недоуменно оглядел Джорджа и Фреда. Они молчали, ожидая его реакцию. И Поттер постарался их не разочаровать.  
— Чего-о?..

***

Вчерашний получасовой забег по квиддичному полю имел разные последствия для пострадавших от причуд профессора Люпина студентов — семикурсников и пятикурсников. Большинство едва-едва передвигались и непрестанно ныли о своих болящих ногах, спинах, поясницах и задницах. Не то чтобы это было опасно для их жизни, скорее только для их долгожданного выходного в Хогсмиде.  
А вот одному конкретному студенту досталось сильнее прочих.  
Хоть и нельзя было сказать, что он не был сам в том виноват.  
У Тома уже вечером в пятницу, казалось, болело все. Даже ногти, волосы и зубы. Не сказать, что боль была невыносима. Просто крайне неприятна, и заснуть он смог только после выпитого снотворного. Это не было похоже на обычную физическую усталость. Его тело, его внутренности будто стремились сжаться в одну маленькую, совершенно незначительную, точку любым способом — и какой угодно ценой.  
А утром на подушке, когда Риддл только-только открыл глаза, он с ужасом увидел черные разводы знакомой черной слизи — скверны, за ночь намертво въевшиеся в ткань. Все его лицо и шея были также испачканы в ней. С кровати он сползал на пол целых пятнадцать минут, а после и вовсе отрубился снова, уткнувшись носом в прикроватный коврик.  
Если бы существовал механизм, способный взрываться несколько раз с нарастающей силой и отсрочкой во времени, то это, несомненно, был первый взрыв.  
Очнулся он довольно быстро. Наверное. Том не был уверен, но ему казалось так.  
Подняться на ноги удалось не сразу. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Мысли неохотно и лениво сменяли друг друга; думать о чем-либо конкретном было физически тяжело, и если бы не его исследования проклятий, Том ни за что бы не покинул пределов своей комнаты. Сегодня — или до вечера. Настолько уязвимым - беспомощным, слабым - он никогда себя не ощущал.  
Гостиная была практически пуста. Старшие курсы отправились в Хогсмид, а младшие предпочитали проводить свои дни вне помещений, где учились. Или делали вид, что учились.  
Идти в Большой зал не было никакого смысла: на завтрак он безбожно опоздал. К тому же, Том не был уверен, что смог бы съесть на завтрак хоть что-нибудь: даже от мимолетной мысли о еде его начинало тошнить.  
Подниматься по лестнице, ведущей в библиотеку, было тяжело. Он кое-как одолевал с десяток ступеней, а потом, обессиленный, приваливался к перилам, пытаясь отдышаться. Вдруг вспомнились слова Его-из-диадемы: "Ты гниешь заживо. Буквально. Не уверен насчет ощущений, которые ты будешь испытывать, но вряд ли это будет приятно". От того скучающего, с едва различимыми нотками любопытства тона и тогда, в Выручай-комнате, хотелось ударить себя. Теперь простое раздражение сменилось яростью, и, не будь он-из-диадемы им самим, Том наверняка бы...  
\- Мистер Риддл, - этот голос, непередаваемо лишенный каких-либо эмоций, даже в его задурманенном состоянии перепутать ни с каким другим было невозможно, и Риддл, стиснув зубы, повернулся к своему декану. Снейп, возникший, как казалось, из ниоткуда, стоял в начале лестницы и крайне недовольно осматривал его. - Если вам настолько плохо, что вы не ориентируетесь в пространстве, напоминаю: Больничное крыло находится в противоположном направлении на первом этаже.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - выдавил Том.  
"И как я мог забыть?" Том не был уверен, что стало бы со Снейпом, если бы он не проглотил окончание своего ответа. Но вряд ли тот спокойно прошел мимо, оставив "висеть"на лестничных перилах.

* * *

Рекомендованный близнецами проход оказался крайне неудобен.  
И дело было вовсе не в том, что приходилось тащиться на седьмой этаж к довольно приметной статуе, чтобы шепнуть горбунье пароль. И не в сырости, и плесневелом — иначе этот запах Гарри описать просто не мог — воздухе. И даже не в искусно спрятанном телепорте, перемещающем человека из конца слепого туннеля в школе в начало другого — в Хогсмиде.  
Проход вел на склад магазина сладостей — самого популярного места у школьников в их выходной день.  
Протиснуться к двери сквозь шумящую толпу было уже довольно-таки непростой затеей, но остаться при этом незамеченным… и того хуже. Невыполнимо. Гарри только надеялся, что все пострадавшие от него студенты разом отключат мозги просто не задумаются, что за невидимка оттоптал им ноги. Про наличие у него мантии-невидимки совершенно точно знали все в школе. Хоть он и понятия не имел, откуда.  
Друзья оказались возле Визжащей хижины. И он даже не успел снять мантию, как они, смеясь, хором сказали:  
\- Ну наконец-то! Где тебя носит так долго?..  
Гарри фыркнул и бросил охапку опавших листьев в их сторону. Вот и стоило же Гермионе и Невиллу так выносить ему мозг о его самоубийственном стремлении сбежать из замка несмотря ни на что, чтобы теперь на полном серьезе ждать его здесь.

***

В Больничное крыло Том, разумеется, не пошел. Он, все-таки, совершенно точно знал, что с ним. И был полностью уверен, что никакая школьная медсестра ему не поможет. Однако и в библиотеке Риддл не рискнул появляться. Если уж даже Снейп "вежливо" советует идти к целителю, то показываться на глаза записавшей его в любимчики Пинс определенно не следовало.  
А еще его почти поймал Люпин.  
Почти. Рано или поздно учитель, предупрежденный, конечно же, Дамблдором о нависшей над ним опасности, захотел бы... немного побеседовать во внеурочное время с глазу на глаз. В приватной обстановке. Вот только сейчас Том был, мягко говоря, не в форме.  
От неприятного разговора (слишком уж сосредоточенное было лицо профессора) его спас Поттер. Вернее, Джинни. Или даже он сам, когда вообще решил, что устроить слежку за одни неугомонным гриффиндорцем будет стоящей идеей. Страницы его нового дневника, через который Джинни сообщала ему, что творится в их гостиной и от какой еще опасности следует оттаскивать неразумный кусок своей души, мягко затрепетали. Уизли что-то написала ему — и Том догадывался, что увидит на страницах блокнота.  
Гарри Поттер, в который раз наплевав на собственную безопасность, каким-то образом пробрался в Хогсмид.  
Том скрипнул зубами. Причуды паршивца были ужасно… не вовремя.

***

В замок Гарри добрался без каких-либо приключений. Идти в обратную сторону было значительно легче, и дискомфорт, связанный с залезанием на чужой склад, немного притупился от испытанных за эти несколько часов эмоций. Наверное, в следующий раз поход будет и того проще, а через десяток-другой таких перемещений он и вовсе перестанет задумываться о таких мелочах.  
Зато будет задумываться о других.  
Например, что снимать мантию стоило все-таки не в общем коридоре, а хотя бы за какой-нибудь портьерой. Тем более, пикси в них не водилось. А вот в коридорах... в коридорах бывали существа куда страшнее этих мелких пакостников.  
Снейп, например.  
\- Так, так, так... И что же это мы здесь делаем, мистер Поттер? - на желтоватом лице застывшего рядом с ним зельевара расцвела знакомая предвкушающая ухмылка. В последний раз такую Гарри видел в начале прошлого года, когда Снейп поймал их с Роном после их "небольшой аварии" с участием одной старой и редкой ивы, и значила она только одно: у него огромные неприятности.  
Поттер сглотнул и постарался состроить невинное лицо. В воздухе пованивало отчислением.  
\- Ничего, профессор.  
Снейп внимательно оглядел его мятую и грязную мантию, перекошенные очки и широко раскрытые глаза, смотрящие куда угодно, но не ему в лицо. Не то чтобы это хоть что-то доказывало. Гарри всегда так вел. И сейчас ему начинало казаться, что все-таки зря.  
\- "Ничего", значит, - неприятным тоном протянул Снейп - и Гарри мысленно взвыл. Сейчас начнется... Была у декана мерзкая привычка докапываться до, как ему казалось, подозрительно ведущих себя учеников до тех пор, пока те не срывались или не прокалывались на чем-нибудь. - Что в карманах?  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
\- Продемонстрируйте.  
Досмотр вещей не был ничем особенным. Старшекурсников - тех же Фреда и Джорджа - просили вывернуть карманы по сто раз на дню. Гарри и прочих младшекурсников, конечно, не так часто - и в основном Филч. Однако конкретно сейчас... сейчас Гарри чуть ли не засмеялся от накатившего облегчения: он прикупил пару безделушек в Хогсмиде и догадался оставить их Рону на сохранение. Вряд ли Снейпу понравилась его внезапная и беспричинная веселость.  
Демонстрация "ничего", якобы присутствовавшего в его карманах, однако, все равно не удалась. Все-таки в мантии он носил палочку, невидимку, карту Мародеров (насколько он себя понимал, эта вещь стала неотъемлемой его частью. Возможно, даже на каникулах) и еще кое-какая мелочь. Мелочь после его широкого жеста, каким он вывернул карманы, покатилась по полу, сопровождаемая то ли скептическим, то ли брезгливым взглядом Снейпа. Гарри устало вздохнул и согнулся, подбирая разбросанные наконечники для перьев, кусочки совиного корма, проволочки, монетки, батарейки и скрепки. На это он попадался раз за разом, начисто забывая, сколько мусора он таскает с собой.  
Когда Гарри выпрямился, он с сожалением обнаружил, что Снейп никуда не делся, хоть и сбор предметов затянулся на порядочное время. В его темных холодных глазах читалось неприкрытое раздражение, и гриффиндорец понял: без отработки его не отпустят. Если его, конечно, прямо сейчас не спасут... хоть кто-нибудь... кто угодно. Поттер был согласен даже на Малфоя.  
За спиной Гарри раздались чьи-то шаги, и он каким-то ненормальным чувством опознал в приближающемся человеке Риддла. Ситуация либо на глазах становилась лучше. Либо много — много — хуже.  
Когда он был готов согласиться на кого угодно, он не имел в виду его.  
— А, вот ты где, Гарри, — мягко сказал Том, словно не замечая нависшего над гриффиндорцем Снейпа. — Чего убежал?  
На его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь, и уже по тому, насколько крепко Том сжал пальцы, Поттер понял, что тот в бешенстве.  
— Мистер Риддл. Какая встреча, — язвительно поприветствовал студента Снейп. — Вижу, вам уже лучше.  
— Да, сэр. Гарри что-то сделал?  
— Может быть. Что-нибудь вроде нелегального похода в Хогсмид.  
— О, но это невозможно, сэр. Я встретился с Гарри около лазарета, и с тех пор он был со мной.  
— Да, профессор, — поспешил вставить Поттер. — Я как раз собирался вам сказать…  
— Молчать, — шикнул на него Снейп, пристально смотрящий прямо в глаза — если не в душу — Риддла.  
Том продолжал безмятежно улыбаться.  
— В самом деле, сэр. Он буквально пятнадцать минут назад сбежал. Не думаю, что за это время он успел бы засветиться в деревне и вернуться обратно.  
Снейп одарил Риддла недовольным взглядом. Он не верил ему, не единому его слову. Это было также очевидно, как и цвет его мантии. Но — Гарри не поверил своим глазам — решил отступить.  
Что характерно, даже без высказанного напоследок саркастичного замечания.  
Как только декан Слизерина скрылся из вида, улыбку Тома словно тряпкой стерли.  
— За мной, — бросил он и умчался куда-то вперед, не заботясь, идет ли Гарри следом.  
Поттер рисковать не стал.  
Шли они недолго: буквально до ближайшего кабинета. Риддл рывком распахнул и за шиворот втащил Гарри вовнутрь.  
Чтобы грубо — и довольно болезненно — впечатать его в дверь с другой стороны.  
— Ты в своем уме?! — звенящим от гнева голосом зашипел он. — Что ты, блядь, делаешь, я спрашиваю?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — попытался вывернуться Гарри, но не слишком-то и преуспел. Его только еще раз приложили о дверь.  
Том был в ярости.  
Воздух в помещении наэлектризовался от его вышедшей из-под контроля магии. Эта сила была пугающе знакома, и Гарри стало дурно. На плече, за которое его удерживал Том, наверняка останется внушительный синяк.  
— Не лги мне!  
— Я не…  
— Гарри Поттер. Не смей. Лгать. Мне. Еще раз: ты был в Хогсмиде?  
Поттер судорожно сглотнул. Исподлобья взглянул на Тома. С каждой секундой тот терял терпение, и оконные стекла тревожно звенели. Дышать становилось тяжело: Том, сознательно или нет, давил на разум магией.  
— …Да.  
— Хороший мальчик, — ледяным тоном проговорил Риддл.  
Его лицо, придвинувшееся близко-близко к лицу Гарри, довольным, тем не менее, не выглядело.  
— А теперь слушай меня. Еще одна подобная выходка — и ты пожалеешь. Даже в туалет и на пары будешь ходить с моего разрешения. Понял?  
Гарри кивнул.  
Том, неприятно осклабившись, сильно тряхнул его. Легко, как большую мягкую игрушку. Поттер тихо охнул: он стукнулся головой о дверь.  
— Не слышу ответа. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
— Да.  
— В таком случае. Гарри. Ты меня понял?  
— Д-да.  
— Славно, — Том наконец убрал это пугающее мрачное выражение со своей физиономии и отпустил его.  
Даже отошел на шаг назад и спрятал руки в карманы. Однако, пусть Том и говорил своим обычным спокойным тоном (и не на парселтанге, как внезапно осознал Гарри), его магия все еще угрожающе бурлила — и сам он походил на разозленную гадюку.  
— Теперь иди в гостиную — и не смей покидать ее. Я узнаю.  
Спорить с ним сейчас явно было чем-то из бессмысленных занятий. Вроде прыжков с Астрономической башни без метлы. И Гарри, на ходу оправляя смятую форму, побрел в гостиную Гриффиндора.  
Оборачиваться назад не было смысла: Том шел следом.


	21. Глава 8. Грезы Апелдорна

Слизерин временно выбыл из сетки матчей по квиддичу, подвинув на свое место Хаффлпаф. И чтобы ни говорил Риддл, Малфой, из-за «травмы» которого и оказался возможным этот перенос, был трусливым нытиком, не желающим летать в грозу.   
Матч был коротким. Самым коротким на памяти Гарри. Даром что из-за кое-какого происшествия не помнил его окончания.  
Погода была ужасной. В таких условиях не то, что летать – смотреть в окно было страшно. Но ливень не был тем обстоятельством, что способно было отменить долгожданную игру. Быть может, будь это школьный матч по столь любимому Дином футболу, плохая погода могла бы быть весомым аргументом против, но…  
Маги считали, что трудности придавали игре интерес. Перчинку.  
Зрители же сидели под наколдованным защитным куполом.  
Погонять с Седриком, как это было в прошлом году, не вышло. Дождь заливал глаза, а в намокшей одежде двигаться было тяжело. Физически тяжело. Словно они не летали в воздухе, а пытались двигаться в вязкой прозрачной жидкости.  
Очки набирались плохо.  
Снитч словно растворился в потоках льющей с неба воды.  
Гарри метался по полю, пытаясь в отблесках вспыхивающей время от времени молнии отыскать золотой мячик – и мог только надеяться, что не врежется ни в кого из своей или чужой команды. Летали они, конечно, едва-едва, но падать с высоты было все-таки… неприятно. Время от времени он находил глазами Седрика и вопросительно кивал ему. Тот неизменно качал головой.  
Поблизости не виднелось и проблеска снитча.  
Боевой дух обеих команд был ужасно низок. Надежда была исключительно на ловцов: матч не мог считаться оконченным, пока один из них не исполнит свою роль.  
Вместо снитча Гарри нашел пса. Огромного черного пса. Он сидел на задних рядах трибун и, казалось, пристально смотрел прямо на него, отчего парню вдруг стало ужасно неуютно. Даже жутко. На ум сами собой пришли нелепые деревенские страшилки о злых кладбищенских псах – Гриммах… Поттер передернулся. Его мокрую от ливня кожу лизнул неприятный холод страха. Липкого, лишающего воли страха…  
Дементоры.  
«…Прочь! Отойди в сторону, девчонка!..»  
«Пожалуйста, только не Гарри!»  
«Отойди!»  
«Меня!.. не его, только меня!..»  
Трибуна перед глазами Гарри поплыла, и парень, задыхаясь от голоса матери и ледяного смеха Воландеморта, схватился за скользкую рукоять метлы. Он не видел собственных пальцев, не видел земли под собой, только слепящий зеленый свет. Голова кружилась. Правая рука знакомо немела – и он уже не чувствовал своей правой ноги. Правый глаз, наиболее пострадавший от авады Воландеморта, казалось, ослеп. Пространство медленно утопало в мутном зеленом тумане…  
Он падал.  
И падал.  
И падал.  
Падал…

***

Он упал на кровать в Больничном крыле. Возле его кровати стояли Рон, Невилл, Гермиона и… вся команда Гриффиндора. Вся.  
Кроме, почему-то, Вуда, что само по себе было недобрым знаком.  
\- Гарри!.. – первым его пробуждение заметила Гермиона и тут же подлетела к нему.  
Поттер с кряхтением попытался привести свое болящее во всех точках тело в сидячее положение. Получилось лишь с помощью Рона, но получилось же!..  
\- Что произошло? – спросил он слабым голосом. – Я помню дементоров и… Больше ничего.  
\- Дементоры. Да. Они прилетели на матч, хоть им и запрещено залетать на территорию школы…  
\- Дамблдор был в бешенстве.  
\- Он наколдовал огненный хлыст, представь!..  
\- Именно он успел поймать тебя. Аресто моментум. Это просто потрясающий уровень!  
\- А… чем закончился матч? – спросил, перебивая восторги Мио, Гарри, заметив, что команда была как-то подозрительно молчалива и нерадостна. И – опять-таки – среди них не было Вуда…  
\- Матч… - протянула Анджелина, переглянувшись с Алисией. – Понимаешь, Гарри…  
Поттер, нахмурившись, присмотрелся к опустившим головы близнецам. К отводящим взгляды Невиллу и Рону. К растерянно улыбающейся Гермионе.  
\- Мы продули, - разочарованно подытожил свои наблюдения он и рухнул на подушки. – О-ох… Мне жаль, ребята. Простите.  
\- Ничего страшного, Гарри.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- Не неси чушь, главное, что цел остался.  
\- Даже Вуд это понимает, так что не бери в голову.  
Гарри скривился. Слушать подбадривания сейчас он не хотел: от этого чувство вины лишь усиливалось и ворочалось все активнее. Рычало, угрожало, скалилось…  
\- А где Вуд?  
Фред переглянулся со своим братом.  
\- Кэп снаружи.  
\- У озера.  
\- Наверное, пытается утопиться.  
\- Диггори – он же капитан хафов – подбежал после матча к Хуч…  
\- Пытался добиться переигровки…  
\- И ведь почти убедил ее!..  
\- Да только Вуд вмешался.  
\- Сказал, игра была честной.  
\- А потом смылся.  
\- Думаю, мы его еще нескоро увидим.  
\- Перси сказал, что попробует его успокоить, но…  
\- Это же Вуд! – хором проговорили члены гриффиндорской команд, всплеснув руками.  
Гриффиндорцы тяжело вздохнули. Говорить о чем-либо было сложно – атмосфера витала напряженная, и ребята потянулись на выход. Каждый считал своим долгом напоследок сказать что-то подбадривающее и заверить, что ни в чем его не обвиняют, но…  
Но слушать их было невыносимо.  
Потому что сам Гарри считал себя виноватым.  
\- А что с моим «Нимбусом»? – спросил Поттер, пытаясь сменить тему. У него была привычка полировать древко метлы и осматривать прутики в поисках поврежденных или сломанных, и теперь, не имея возможности лично убедиться, что с метлой все в порядке, он немного беспокоился.  
Рон неловко замычал – и Гарри понял, что тему он выбрал неудачно.  
\- Что с моей метлой? – скрепя сердце, спросил он. Хороших новостей он не ждал.  
\- Ну, когда ты упал, - издалека начал объяснять Невилл – и это тоже было очень плохо, - твою метлу отнесло ветром в сторону…  
\- В сторону?..  
\- В сторону Гремучей ивы, - тихо выдохнул Рон.  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул.  
Ива никого не подпускала к себе. И не оставляла нарушителя ее спокойствия безнаказанным. Его верный «Нимбус» погиб.

***

Ближе к вечеру к нему пришел еще один гость.  
Риддл, разумеется, пропустивший матч, узнал о его травме. И пришел к нему – то ли навестить, то ли позлорадствовать. На деле же он в молчании замер у его постели, дырявя пристальным взглядом стену над его головой. Штукатурка под его взглядом покрывалась густой сетью трещинок, чернела. Его челюсти были плотно сжаты, а из кончика палочки сыпались потрескивающие искорки.  
Гарри, вспомнив, в какой ярости был слизеринец, когда узнал, что он нелегально ходил в Хогсмид, вцепился в одеяло и незаметно потянулся к палочке.  
Из-за своей болезни, из-за приближающейся смерти Риддл становился неадекватным. Неуравновешенным.   
\- Я не думаю, что тебе стоит продолжать играть в квиддич, пока возле школы отираются дементоры, - наконец выдал Риддл.  
\- Что? Ты шутишь!  
\- Ты чуть не умер, - напряженным голосом проговорил Том.  
\- Что, в первый раз, что ли? – хохотнул Гарри.  
Риддл на шутливую провокацию не повелся и остался все так же серьезен. Поттер под его взглядом нахохлился.  
\- Я в порядке. Прости, что заставил переживать.  
Они немного помолчали, уставившись в разные стороны и избегая смотреть один на другого. Злость Риддла, казалось, можно было потрогать руками. Но он хотя бы не кидался на Гарри, как было всего несколько дней назад.  
Том с тяжелым вздохом опустился на кровать.  
\- Ладно, забыли, - проговорил он голосом, предполагающим обратное.  
\- Забыли так забыли, - согласился Гарри. Раз уж Том не собирался больше читать ему нотации, то его волновало больше то, что эта тощая задница придавила ему левую ногу. – Только слезь с моей ноги.  
Том, заметив свою оплошность, слегка привстал.  
И тут же с кривой ухмылкой пересел сразу на обе ноги. Гарри зашипел и попытался его столкнуть.  
\- Ах ты, паразит! А ну, слазь!..

***

\- Риддл, куда мы идем? – спросил Гарри, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Слизеринец был не дурак напустить тумана и побегать по закрытым для свободного посещения местам. Сейчас же все признаки указывали на то, что они направлялись в Запретный лес.  
Гарри не хотел в Запретный лес.  
\- За квиддичное поле. Хочу кое-что показать.  
\- «Кое-что»?  
\- Не здесь, - резко оборвал его вопросы Том.  
Он нервничал – и даже не мог это в должной мере скрыть. Парень что-то задумал. Опять. Это было не к добру.  
Гермиона говорила, что Риддл избегал выходить на улицу в сумерках, чтобы даже случайно не встретиться с дементорами. Сейчас же Гарри мог наблюдать опровержение ее слов. Солнце стремительно опускалось за горизонт, а небо из-за стягивающихся туч казалось темнее, чем было на самом деле.  
За полем – вернее, за покосившимся сараем для квиддичного инвентаря – обнаружилась небольшая рощица. Плотные ряды вязов и спутанные ветви орешника, скрывающие от глаз поломанные скамейки и разрушенный скелет беседки. Наверное, когда-то в этом месте было красиво.  
Возможно даже, здесь раньше пели соловьи.  
Риддл остановился здесь, мало смущенный запустением этого места, затянутого паутиной и увяданием. Он встал напротив неловко оглядывающегося Гарри и вытянул руки в его направлении.  
\- Закрой глаза, - попросил Том, оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что они надежно спрятаны ветками кустов и деревьев.  
Гарри скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Не дури, Гарри. Я не могу причинить тебе вред, - фыркнул Том. – Закрой глаза и дай мне руку.  
Поттер поджал губы. Закрыть глаза – что могло быть проще? Как оказалось, это было не совсем так. Руки Риддла, жадно обхватившие его ладонь, были болезненно горячи – и к слабой радости Гарри тоже слегка подрагивали. Тома явно лихорадило.  
Что-то твердое с тонким острием прочертило несколько влажных черточек на тонкой коже ладони. Не больно, но щекотно. Гарри вздрогнул и попытался вырвать руку, но Риддл вцепился в нее как клещ.  
\- Не дергайся, - шикнул на него Том, не переставая вырисовывать на его ладони какие-то узоры.  
Поттер как знал, что доверять слизеринцу даже в такой малости, было ошибкой.  
По коже короткими волнами расходилось тепло. Том зачаровывал его – и Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что тот не придумал способ навредить ему в обход Непреложного Обета.  
\- Теперь вторую, - деловито, чуть ли не мурлыча, проговорил Риддл, хватаясь за нетронутую пока конечность.  
Манипуляции, что он проделывал с ней были теми же, но, насколько Поттер мог судить, рисунок, наносимый на нее, был все же другим.  
\- Можешь открывать, - наконец разрешил Риддл, хоть и не спешил освобождать его руку.  
Гарри поспешил распахнуть глаза и уставился на свои… совершенно чистые ладони. Он с удовольствием развернулся и ушел бы в школу, прочь от улыбающегося Риддла. Однако Том, продолжающий сжимать его руки, был сильнее.  
\- Готов? – зачем-то спросил Том. Он все еще улыбался, все шире и шире растягивая губы в предвкушающей улыбке. И это было не самое приятное зрелище – если не сказать жуткое.  
\- Знать бы еще, к чему, - буркнул Гарри, не оставляя попыток вырваться.  
Он за лето, проведенное вместе, успел привыкнуть, что Риддл чаще вел себя, как говнюк – и лишь изредка, как нормальный человек. Но это вовсе не значило, что он был обязан терпеть это.  
\- К этому, - Риддл без предупреждения разжал пальцы, выпуская его руку.  
А потом мягко толкнул в грудь, ловко (и успешно только из-за внезапности своего поступка) сбив с ног.  
Гарри под тихий смех Тома замолотил в воздухе руками в пустой надежде устоять. Рядом были лишь тонкие веточки кустов и бесполезный, заливающийся издевательским смехом Риддл, так что он ожидаемо повалился на влажную пожухлую траву.  
Должен был повалиться.  
Гарри завис в воздухе. Это не было заклятие левитации – и тем более не было похоже на то зелье Невесомости, по ошибке выпитое им в детстве. Поттер неуверенно шевельнулся. Тело беспрекословно слушалось его – и ощущалось таким же, как до вмешательства Риддла. Прежним. Своим. Тяжелым и покорным его воле.  
Он летал. Неуклюже, то и дело норовя нелепо вывернуться, но летал. Без метлы, без всего.  
Гарри издал тихий удивленный смешок, с трудом принимая привычное вертикальное положение. Постепенно на смену недовольством своевольными действиями Тома приходил восторг.  
\- Как ты это сделал? – выдохнул он, подбитой птицей облетая вокруг до безобразия довольного Риддла. Даже его надменная рожа не казалась в этот момент такой уж раздражающей.  
\- Ну… это было непросто, - с напускной скромностью признал парень. На его лице, вопреки его словам, отчетливо читалось горделивое удовольствие от реакции Гарри.- Я всегда хотел летать, вот только на метле я держусь не так уверенно, как ты. Так что… придумал, как научиться летать самому.  
В воздухе повисло недосказанное «и не надеяться на достаточно хрупкий артефакт», но Поттер решил проигнорировать намек на свою легкомысленность.  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Спасибо, - не обратив внимания на нотки сарказма в голосе гриффиндорца, поблагодарил Том. – Если желаешь, могу научить.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? Конечно, хочу. Вопрос в том, что ты хочешь взамен.  
\- Обещание. Всего лишь обещание. Дай мне слово, что никому - даже своим друзьям – ничего не расскажешь об этом. Ни как твориться эта магия, ни кто тебя ей научил. Ни-че-го и ни-ко-му.  
Гарри нахмурился. Он чувствовал подвох. Тайна личной, насколько он мог судить, разработки Воландеморта – и цена лишь его молчание?.. Он был не настолько глуп.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что «зачем»?  
\- Зачем тебе надо научить меня этому?  
\- Ну, быть может, я хочу быть уверенным, что ты не убьешься, когда опять е… упадешь с метлы.  
Гарри налетел на Риддла, заставив того, нервно усмехнувшись, отступить назад, к деревьям. Взгляд его темных, чуть косящих в разные стороны, глаз забегал по очертаниям далекого Запретного леса и замка.  
\- Мне кажется, ты врешь.   
\- Я? – Риддл, вскинув брови, с деланным изумлением уставился на Гарри. – Разве я тебе когда-нибудь лгал?  
Настала очередь Поттера прятать глаза от насмешливо ухмыляющегося собеседника. Он в самом деле не припоминал вот так, с ходу, ни одного случая, когда Том говорил ему откровенную неправду. Даже Воландеморт был с ним убийственно честен – в своих действиях и в своих словах.  
Но признать это вслух было для Гарри просто выше его сил. И ухмыляющийся Риддл об этом прекрасно знал.  
\- Итак, что нужно делать? – поспешил перейти к сути он. – Мое слово у тебя есть. Я никому ничего не расскажу, если ты так настаиваешь на том.  
Том с торжествующей гримасой на лице вскинул руки вверх, демонстрируя собственные ладони. Они были чисты – и Гарри непонимающе уставился на слизеринца.  
\- Все дело в рунах, - терпеливо пояснил он. – Те, что я сейчас нанес на твою кожу, позволяют тебе держаться в воздухе. Ненадолго – и не сказать, что высоко. Скоро все закончится. Минут так… через семь-восемь. Если тебе нужен более… долговременный эффект, то…  
\- Их придется вырезать, - понятливо договорил Гарри, всматриваясь в переплетения линий на ладонях Тома.  
Тот не возражал. Напротив, повернул свои руки к свету заходящего солнца, позволяя рассмотреть едва заметные ниточки шрамов. Рисунок был сложен и больше угадывался, чем читался.  
\- Верно. И не только на руках. Все еще желаешь учиться?  
Гарри сердито зыркнул на веселящегося Тома. Резать себя он, конечно, не хотел. Но если дементоры еще раз появятся на матче…  
Парень сжал челюсти и кивнул. Магия Риддла начинала исчезать – его тело медленно оседало на землю – и вот он уже стоит на ногах перед Томом и привычно смотрит на него снизу вверх. Чувство, которое он недолго испытывал, нависая над ним, было чуточку приятным, но, к сожалению, не могло длиться долго.  
\- Что надо делать? – с нажимом повторил он.  
Том порывисто вздохнул и, коротко облизнувшись, расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Сперва тебе придется крепко-накрепко выучить эти руны, - Том вытащил из кармана сложенные вчетверо пергамент – и Поттер в раздражении сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием врезать ему. Знал, поганец, что он согласится! - Я знаю, ты ходишь на Древние руны. Так что это не должно представлять для тебя особой сложности, верно?  
\- Верно, - скривился Гарри, забирая пергамент. Сложности он предвидел: руны все-таки не были его коньком. В отличие от вездесущей Гермионы.  
Знать это Риддлу было вовсе не обязательно.  
На пергаменте, ну конечно же, была записана плотная мелкая вязь рун, как назло, чертовски сложных. Выучить это было… было… Если бы Гарри не видел собственными глазами, как мама писала нечто подобное по памяти, он бы решил, что выучить такое было попросту невозможно.  
\- Как только выучишь, тебе придется сперва потренироваться правильно наносить их на кожу. У тебя будет только одна попытка – и в таком деле лучше не напортачить. Ничего непоправимого, конечно, но лечение займет время. Потом, когда сможешь уверенно наносить специальный состав на кожу, настанет черед ножа. И тогда, боюсь, тебе придется потерпеть. Никаких обезболивающих, никаких ранозаживляющих зелий. Руны должны будут зажить самостоятельно, естественным путем. Это, конечно, вызовет вопросы, но…  
\- Ладно. Я понял, - нервно огрызнулся Гарри. То, что предлагал Риддл, было совершенно точно на грани между допустимым и темным колдовством. Но это было как тогда, с парселтангом. Отказать Тому, когда он так, напористо, зовуще, только для тебя одного, смотрел в лицо, в глаза, в сердце… было невозможно. Как невозможно было сопротивляться зову вампира – или сирены. - Что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Не волнуйся, - мягко сказал Том, издевательски подбадривающе похлопывая по щеке. Магия его дара убеждения рассеялась – и Гарри дернулся, отшатываясь в сторону. – Я помогу.  
\- Спасибо.  
Благодарности в тот момент Гарри не ощущал.

***

Если вы ни разу за свою жизнь не просыпались на потолке, то вы, считай, и не жили. Ну, или вы не волшебник.  
Или у вас просто нет друзей.  
\- Ребята, это не смешно, - Невилл, только-только открывший глаза и сразу же понявший, что что-то сильно не так (отчасти благодаря своему сумасшедшему дяде, любящему всякие сомнительные приколы над любимым и бессознательным племянником), в панике схватился за первое, что попалось ему под руки.  
Первым оказалось одеяло, но к тому времени, как до полусонного сознания дошло, что этот предмет мало подходил для цели "удержаться на неподходящей для лежания поверхности", Невилл успел осознать, что гравитация не спешит причинять ему какие-нибудь неудобства.  
Проснувшиеся от его крика ребята, кстати, тоже считали, что это не смешно. Со всех сторон (буквально, со всех) раздались их недовольные и раздраженные голоса:  
\- Поттер!..  
\- А че сразу я?!  
\- Фред, блин!..  
\- Уизли, уйми своих братьев!..   
Уизли – что старшие, что младшие – тут, конечно, были не при чем. Гарри подозревал, что это была вторая по масштабу шутка того самого загадочного «союзника» Фреда и Джорджа. В его существование, в принципе, никто особо и не верил.  
Да, количество шуток – от милых подколов до крупных розыгрышей – возросло, но не настолько, как считали большинство гриффиндорцев, чтобы считать, что один из учеников Хогвартса решил стяжать лавры главных шутников школы.  
В этот раз загадочный шутник решил посмеяться над законами физики. Мебель – кровати, столы, кресла – оказались, мягко говоря, не на своих местах. И если проснуться вниз головой было просто странно, то обнаружить себя пришпиленным к стене, как случилось с семикурсниками, не захотел бы никто. Потому что парни, перепугавшись спросонок, попадали с постелей и кубарем покатились на пол. Никто особо не пострадал, но страху они натерпелись.  
Коридоры и двери вели не в те места, куда должны были.  
В зеркалах вместо лиц учеников и преподавателей отражались смешные мультяшные рожицы зверьков. Окна, хоть и выходили во двор, упорно отражали жилые помещения.  
Ориентироваться в таких условиях в школе было невозможно. Даже без этих нововведений путешествовать по старинным коридорам замка было сложным искусством, которое постигалось в течение нескольких лет жизни в нем. Первокурсники в ужасе шатались от стены к стене, умоляюще цепляясь к любому свободному старшекурснику или преподавателю. Страдали от неофитов, стремящихся к знаниям (на деле больше боящихся гнева своих преподавателей), даже призраки и портреты.  
Столы в Большом зале – этом оплоте постоянства, защищенном от любых вмешательств - также оказались подвержены безумию, охватившему замок, - и это было восхитительно.  
Студенты восхищенно роптали. Преподаватели, отчаявшись вернуть все на свои места, с каменными лицами восседали на парящих в воздухе стульях – и делали вид, что все под контролем.  
Ни о каких занятиях, разумеется, и речи идти не могло – и слава Мерлину.  
После катастрофы, произошедшей во время матча по квиддичу, эта разгрузка была максимально своевременной. Как глоток чистой прохладной воды после пряного, острого куска мяса.

***

Волшебство окончилось в полночь. Просто – пуф! – и мебель чинно разлетелась по своим местам. Коридоры распрямились, а все своенравные стекляшки усмирили свой нрав.  
В отличие от некоторых котов, то и дело норовящих заглянуть в закрытые для него места. Именно потому, что они закрыты.  
\- Убери этого ненормального кошака отсюда! - заорал Рон, прижимая к груди перепуганную Коросту.  
Кот проскользнул в спальню мальчиков вместе с Гермионой. И даже имел совесть тихо сидеть у нее на коленях. Выжидая удачный момент, как выяснилось.  
Короста, то ли расслабившись, то ли проголодавшись выползла из-под подушки Рона – и поплатилась за это. Живоглот, больно оцарапав хозяйку, рванул с места, одним прыжком преодолев разделявшее его от крысы расстояние. И, если бы не отменная реакция Рона, наверняка бы поставил этим вечером точку в их вражде.  
Живоглот, не обратив должного внимания на попытки Уизли оттолкнуть его ногой в сторону, продолжал крутиться и неотрывно пялиться на крысу. Он готов был прыгнуть в первый же удобный для этого момент - и Гермиона поспешила вмешаться. Девушка стащила с себя мантию и, с обидой взглянув на Рона, накинула ее на разошедшегося Живоглота.  
Кот с утробным ворчанием попытался извернуться и вырваться у нее из рук, но хозяйка плотно "упаковала" взбесившееся животное и выбежала из спальни мальчиков.  
В глазах Мио стояли слезы, но Гарри все равно последовал за ней.  
Живоглот и раньше не проявлял особой любви к питомице Рона и то и дело норовил погонять крысу по замку.  
Однако приходилось признать: это нападение перешло все разумные границы. Ни к одному из грызунов кошак не питал такой ненависти и отрицать заявление Рона, что кот просто имел зуб на Коросту, было невозможно.  
Гермиона обнаружилась перед камином. Она тихо всхлипывала, давясь слезами, и смотрела в огонь. Причина разгоревшегося скандала – Живоглот – вальяжно устроился на ее коленях и оглушительно мурлыкал.  
\- Мио… - начал было Гарри, но девушка, уже знающая – конечно, она знала, - что он собирался сказать, перебила его.  
\- Это кот, Гарри! Кот! – жалобно проговорила Грейнджер звенящим от обиды голосом. Она метнула в Поттера злой взгляд и вцепилась в расслабленно жмурящегося у нее на коленях кота. Словно пыталась защитить от всего остального мира. – Коты охотятся на крыс и мышей. Неужели Рон этого не понимает?  
\- Да. Как и совы, - заметил Гарри.  
Гермиона растерянно моргнула. Ее рот приоткрылся, словно она пыталась возразить, но по понятной причине не могла. Поттер продолжил:  
\- Кошка Анджелины, кстати, тоже ни разу не нападала на Коросту. И шотландец Вуда. А знаешь, почему? Потому что фамильяры волшебников не нападают друг на друга просто так. Только защищая хозяина.  
\- Ну, - Гермиона растерянно повела плечом, упрямо отказываясь признавать очевидное: с ее питомцем было что-то не так. – Вдруг Глотик видит угрозу в Коросте.  
\- Да, но это не так, - с нажимом проговорил Гарри.  
На девушку было страшно смотреть. Но Гарри считал, что донести до нее эту мысль все-таки стоило. Пусть и ценой ее обиды. Ведь кота не просто же так не забирали из магазина настолько долго - даже если учитывать его ужасный внешний вид.


	22. Глава 9. В ожидании беды

С каждым днем, приближающим его к Хэллоуину, Гарри все больше и больше мрачнел. Друзья, успевшие за два года знакомства с ним выявить закономерность, не отходили от него ни на шаг. Они, наверное, хотели как лучше. Возможно, даже считали, что понимают его и оказывают необходимую ему поддержку.  
На деле же это было не так. Не совсем так.  
Гарри был благодарен друзьям. За внимание, за терпение. Однако конкретно в данном случае предпочел бы, чтобы они держались от него подальше. От осознания, что он ведет себя, как свинья («Как Риддл», - мысленно кривился Поттер), на душе становилось еще гаже. Совсем тоскливо. Однако… опыт убеждал его в необходимости временной самоизоляции от близких.  
Потому что на первом курсе Гермиону чуть было не разорвал тролль.  
А на втором они вчетвером угодили прямо со смертнин Ника на чуть ли не похороны миссис Норрис – и только благодаря благоразумию директора не вылетели из школы.  
И это только в Хогвартсе.  
Гарри Поттер был, в целом, довольно удачливым человеком. Ненормально удачливым, если честно. Но, к сожалению, ценой действительно плохих двух недель в конце октября.  
Начало положила облеванная Коростой домашняя работа по зельям. Концом оказалась школьная ночевка на теплом полу Большого зала – и осознание, что, возможно, не все в этом мире он способен понять.

***

Свиток вонял. И выглядел крайне нелицеприятно – даже после изрядной порции Очищающих чар. Но пара по зельям стояла первой, а потому никто из гриффиндорцев (в том числе чистюля Перси) не сделал ему замечание, когда Поттер, раздвинув тарелки, выложил на обеденный стол испорченное эссе. Переписывать запоротую домашнюю работу за завтраком (тайком, спрятавшись за спинами сокурсников, чтобы не заметили учителя) было именно тем, что негласные законы школы обязывали каждого достойного сына и каждую благородную дочь дома Гриффиндор в обязательном порядке исполнить хотя бы раз за обучение. И никаких исключений.  
Гермиона, кстати, тоже успела поучаствовать в этом ритуале. Друзья так и не поняли: сделала она это из чувства долга или настолько не любила прорицания. Засчитали ей это с большой натяжкой: некоторые темы по этому предмету было реально выполнить исключительно за обеденным столом.  
Опустевшую чашку из-под чая, например, Гарри в последнее время не всегда даже успевал поставить на стол. Одноклассники то и дело норовили утянуть ее себе, чтобы с задумчивым видом повертеть в ладонях, пробормотать что-то под нос, записать выводы в тетрадку и начать высматривать следующую жертву. Сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением – вот только на этот раз отличился Рон.  
Тот, от кого он совсем не ждал подобного, подумать только!..  
\- Дай посмотреть, - попросил Рон.  
Кружка уже была у него в руках, и Гарри осталось только недоуменно покоситься в его сторону.  
\- Я думал, тебе не нравятся прорицания.  
Уизли рассеянно пожал плечами и, вспыхнув, склонился над чашкой.  
\- Трелони в качестве домашки задала вести дневник практических занятий, - процедила Гермиона, не глядя на Рона, и Гарри стало немного понятней слегка неадекватное поведение сокурсников.  
Гермиона все еще дулась на Рона – и немного на Гарри – из-за кота. Но пыталась вести себя как прежде. Просто потому, что понимала: Живоглот в самом деле вел себя странно. И втихую (на самом деле, пыталась втихую. Даже она не могла бороться со всевидящими глазами и ушами в этой школе, полной чертовых колдунов) искала причины его поведения – в библиотеке и у преподавателей.  
Гарри с улыбкой переглянулся с Невиллом, тоже заметившим во фразе Мио кое-что странное.  
\- Что ты сказала? – прищурившись, спросил он.  
\- Неделю вести дневник практики по гаданию на чаинках или кофейной гуще. Что-то вроде зачетного задания, - Грейнджер послушно повторила сказанное и, метнув в Рона злорадный взгляд, ехидно добавила: - Вообще-то, все уже перестали заморачиваться и пишут, что увидели в своих чашках. Это не запрещено.  
\- Нет, я не про это.  
Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась.  
\- …Трелони? Ты сказала… Трелони?  
Грейнджер фыркнула и закатила глаза.  
\- Профессор Трелони! – хором гаркнули Лонгботтом и Поттер и покатились со смеху, глянув на скривившуюся девушку. Этого момента они ждали с начала их знакомства – и наконец дождались.  
Рон к их веселью присоединяться не спешил. Как Гарри считал, из-за их ссоры с Грейнджер – и это было не дело.  
\- Ну, что там? – пихнул его Гарри, пытаясь втянуть в разговор.  
\- Расплывчатый крест и солнце.  
\- …И?  
\- Это обозначает страдания и боль…  
\- Потрясающе. А можно мне немного радости и удовольствий?  
Невилл и Гермиона подавились смешками.  
\- …ведущие к счастью.  
\- Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.  
\- Ты уверен, что все правильно делаешь? – с сомнением протянул Невилл, тоже всматриваясь в мутный чайный рисунок на дне чашки.  
Уизли наконец поднял голову и пожал плечами.  
\- Нет.

***

За две недели Гарри успел наткнуться, казалось, на все острые углы в Хогвартсе и на его территории: дважды упасть с метлы, одолженной у Вуда, поскользнуться и упасть в ледяные воды Черного озера, поссориться с ядовитой тентакулой, а потом чуть ли не стать жертвой передозировки неправильно сваренного противоядия в Больничном крыле, надышаться испарениями, исходящими от котла Невилла, попасть в хоровод злых призраков, заблудиться в школьных подземельях и попасть на бегу в коварную исчезающую ступеньку.  
От угрозы свернутой шеи его спасло только чудо. Вернее, Том, успевший схватить его за капюшон и вытянуть со ступенек.  
\- Сделай уже что-нибудь со своей аурой хронического неудачника, - рассерженно прошипел ему Риддл.  
Риддл! Не кто-нибудь еще – Риддл! Мистер «ходячая катастрофа»!.. Ладно, так его называл исключительно Гарри. Удача Тома была, в общем-то, нормальной. Обычной. Как и у других людей.  
На самом деле нет.  
При его способностях… уровень его везения был неприлично низок.  
А еще у слизеринца мелко дрожали пальцы, а девчачьи косметические средства уже не могли скрыть темные круги под глазами, и Гарри в этот раз решил не огрызаться и, коротко поблагодарив, ушел. Попытался уйти.  
\- Я к Люпину, - бросил ему в спину Риддл, и Поттер замер. – Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Полагаю, сегодня мы избавимся от проклятия на должности профессора ЗОТИ.  
Гарри хотел.  
Но еще он хотел, чтобы Люпин остался в живых.  
\- Я… потом к профессору зайду, - пробормотал он. – Когда снимешь свое проклятие.  
Гарри не был суеверным, нет.  
Но даже мама не разрешала ему приближаться к ее пациентам во время «хэллоуинской череды неудач».

***

Новость, что «все получилось», передала ему Джинни. Гарри задержался в гостиной ровно на столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы поблагодарить девушку и в очередной раз попросить ее быть осторожнее с Риддлом, сразу же кинулся к Люпину. Ему хотелось убедиться в успехе самому, прежде чем радовать друзей.  
Все получилось. На самом деле получилось. Ну, наверное.  
По крайней мере, что бы ни делал Риддл, Люпин остался жив. И выглядел более-менее неплохо. Более того, профессор, хоть и изрядно удивился внезапному визиту студента, все же предложил выпить с ним чай. Гарри согласился, и Люпин, до этого момента старавшийся держаться с ним отстраненно, расплылся в облегченной улыбке. Наверное, ему было тяжело общаться с Гарри. Примерно так же, как сперва было тяжело разговаривать Хагриду, Дамблдору, Флитвику, Фортескью, Клариссе из аптеки… Снейпа, к тому же, видимо вообще никогда не отпустит. Многие, кто знал лично и особенно дружил с его родителями, сталкивались с очевидной проблемой разделения образа погибших Поттеров и их ребенка. Это обычно не длилось долго, но изрядно раздражало.  
Люпин же, судя по подаренному Хагридом альбому, был одним из близких друзей родителей (больше, наверное, мамы: она на совместных фото чуть ли не за щеки его таскала и всегда хохотала).  
Чай, налитый ему Люпином, почему-то отдавал бананами. Хоть и не должен был. И Поттер с удовольствием спросил бы учителя об этом, вот только на его столе стоял огромный аквариум, в которой гонялись друг за другом две спрутообразные твари с маленькими рожками на голове. Заметив, что Гарри смотрит на них, монстрики скривили рожицы и замолотили ручками с длинными тонкими пальцами по толстому стеклу аквариума.  
\- Это водяные черти. Их еще называют гриндилоу, - Люпин усмехнулся и щелкнул ногтем по аквариуму, отгоняя чертиков. Гриндилоу отпрянули и зарылись в водоросли на дне.   
Профессор им явно не нравился.  
\- Не видел таких.  
\- Довольно опасная водяная нечисть. Любят топить маленьких детей и зверьков, а стая водяных чертей может серьезно навредить – а то и погубить – взрослого опытного волшебника. Магия на них практически не действует. Любят небольшие озерца и – вместе с тем – глубокие холодные воды. Довольно умны, но вместе с тем крайне агрессивны. Их можно успокоить… вернее, отогнать, сломав их пальцы. А вот если чертей больше трех, то лучше все же воспользоваться кипятком. Этих я выловил в нашем озере, - коротко описал существ профессор и прежде чем Гарри успел усомниться в необходимости оставлять опасных существ рядом со школой, добавил: - Это одна из причин, по которой купание в озере запрещено. Их слюна целебная, применяется для изготовления расслабляющих мышцы составах. И снотворных.  
Поттер сдавленно угукнул в кружку, старательно пытаясь не представлять процесс взятия слюны у этих мерзких слизких существ. Он не отличался слабым желудком, но предпочел бы, чтобы маги взяли пример с магглов и не обсуждали всякое во время приемов пищи. Нет, ну серьезно!..  
\- Я заметил, ты много времени проводишь с Томасом, - осторожно подбирая слова, проговорил Люпин. Гарри тут же захотел, чтобы они продолжили обсуждение гриндилоу, и начал лихорадочно соображать, насколько нормальным будет сейчас спросить: «Профессор, а больше ни для чего гриндилоу не нужны?» – Я бы не хотел выглядеть в твоих глазах предвзятым или излишне подверженным стереотипам, но… мне кажется, тебе не следует… так тесно с ним общаться. Я не говорю тебе перестать дружить с ним и вовсе не считаю себя достойным решать, с кем тебе стоит или не стоит общаться, однако…  
\- Профессор, - не выдержав этого топтания на одном месте, перебил Гарри, - мы с Риддлом не друзья.  
Люпин удивленно вскинул брови – и Гарри захотелось побиться головой о стол.  
Все вокруг считали их друзьями. Даже Дамблдор и Снейп, из-за чего первый так и норовил подбадривающе улыбнуться, а второй, кажется, начал презирать гриффиндорца еще сильнее. Как будто это было возможно.  
Профессор нервничал. Он обычно не ходил вокруг да около – говорил, хоть и мягко, но прямо. Сейчас же создавалось впечатление, будто Люпин одновременно хотел и не мог произнести что-то. Не физически. Скорее, просто не находил в себе сил признать что-то вслух. Громко и отчетливо подтвердить, что знает о существовании… этого чего-то.  
Кого-то.  
Поттер решил помочь ему в этом.  
\- Сэр, у Риддла получилось разобраться с проклятием на вашей должности? Я знаю, он занимался этим, - Поттер выдержал многозначительную паузу, давая профессору подсказку: «Я тоже знаю, кто он». – Просто то, что произошло с Локхартом…  
\- Так значит ты… - обычно спокойный профессор вскочил на ноги, то ли удивленный, то ли взбешенный. – Гарри, он опасен.  
\- Он не может причинить мне вред, сэр, - заспорил Поттер, игнорируя невысказанное возмущение Люпина.  
«Как ты можешь с ним быть рядом после всего того, что он сделал?»  
Малфой после недавнего разговора Риддла с ним (Гарри не хотел знать, как он происходил) так и норовил сделать унизительный намек на непорядочность и аморальность его поступков – и Поттер, порядком задолбанный (потому что, в конце концов, эта была чертова правда) Драко, Снейпом и собственной совестью, решил, что это никого не касается.  
Как-то тетя Петунья решила поговорить с ним о наркотиках – и весь смысл того давнего разговора Поттеру стал понятен только теперь, после знакомства с таящейся в глубине риддловских глазах магией. Это было неправильно – и это было уродливо.  
Гарри мог отказаться от этого общения – несомненно, губительного - в любой момент – и Том бы понял. Принял бы со змеиной улыбкой на губах.   
Но Риддл в самом деле не мог причинить ему вред. А он так мало знал о Воландеморте.  
\- Гарри, ты глубоко заблуждаешься, - мягко поправил его Люпин и взволнованно взмахнул руками, словно пытался жестами передать свои мысли прямо ученику в голову. – Воландеморт всегда был опасен именно своей способностью очаровывать умы людей.  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула. Не отметить, что Люпин спокойно, без тени страха и дрожи в голосе, был произнести «запретное» имя, было невозможно – и это само по себе внушало уважение. Вот только...  
\- Том не Воландеморт, сэр.  
\- Гарри…  
\- И он касался меня.  
\- …Ч-что?..  
Люпин нахмурился, со странным подозрением на лице взглянув на Поттера. Словно услышал в его словах что-то неправильное, чего он не должен был произносить. Заметив стиснутые до побелевших костяшек пальцы профессора на палочке, Гарри вспыхнул, поняв, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова.  
И вместе с тем слегка обрадовался, что хоть кто-то еще, кроме него и Снейпа, в полной мере осознавал, каким придурком был Том Риддл.  
\- Я имею в виду, - горячо сказал Гарри, исправляясь, - что защита мамы пропускает его. Тех же, кто представляет для меня смертельную угрозу… ну, вы, наверное, уже слышали, что произошло с Квиреллом, профессор.  
Профессор слышал.  
Гарри не мог обвинять его в том, что он непроизвольно спрятал руки в карманы, словно боялся случайно дотронуться до мальчика. Некоторые – особо одаренные – студенты Хогвартса до сих пор не желали забывать рассыпавшегося от его прикосновений Квирелла. Не желали забывать – и не давали забывать другим. Он даже пару раз видел, как Малфой стращал первокурсников, будто Гарри Поттера проклял Темный лорд.  
\- Том не Воландеморт, - тихо проговорил Гарри, уставившись в окно. К нему со спины подошел Люпин и, извиняясь, слегка похлопал по плечу. – Том – тот, кем был Воландеморт. Знаете, профессор… Раньше я его боялся. Все эти слухи, рассказы пострадавших… и…  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Он ведь убил всю мою семью. Пытался убить меня…  
\- Я понимаю. Бояться нормально. В этом нет ничего постыдного, Гарри. Любой бы боялся, окажись он на твоем месте.  
Гарри кивнул. «Любой бы»... Практически все, на самом деле, боялись полумертвого колдуна и без этого. Без встречи с ним.  
\- Я видел его. Воландеморта. Он ведь был здесь, в Хогвартсе… Целый год. Я говорил с ним… А теперь, когда появился Том…- Гарри усмехнулся и повернулся к внимательно слушающему его профессору.  
На лице Люпина все еще отражались сомнения. Поттер пожал плечами и вернулся к недопитой чашке чая, смирившись с невозможностью передачи своего ощущения личности Тома.  
Как он мог бояться человека, которого видел спящим на груде старых книжек и плесневелых пергаментов? Или кривящимся над особо идиотским домашним заданием? Оттирающим вонючую слизь со стенок котлов? Пытающимся не упасть на скользкие ступени? Тогда у Риддла, кстати, это не вышло. Том с тихим змеиным «С-су-ука-а» все-таки навернулся на тонком прозрачном льду (спасибо близнецам Уизли), после чего пытался подняться на ноги добрый десяток минут.  
А после хохотал вместе с ними над собственной неуклюжестью еще минут пять.  
\- То есть теперь ты его не боишься? – после долгого молчания, за время которого Гарри уже собрался возвращаться в гостиную, внезапно спросил Люпин.  
\- Теперь нет, - согласился Поттер и, осененный, подскочил на ноги. Стол от его резкого скачка с мерзким скрипом проехался по полу. – Профессор! Вы… Дементоры!..  
\- Да, Гарри? – вздрогнул от резкого и, казалось, беспричинного выкрика мужчина. - Спрашивай, если тебя что-то интересует. Не стесняйся.  
\- Вы тогда, в поезде, прогнали одного. Но… как?  
Ему было вовсе не обязательно надеяться исключительно на сомнительную магию Риддла. Тем более, не существовало никаких гарантий, что он успеет – или сможет – ею воспользоваться в следующий раз, когда дементоры решат посмотреть квиддич.  
Профессор, как казалось, восторга своего ученика не разделял.  
\- Есть особые чары против этих существ. Сложные чары. Обычно их проходят на старших курсах – и при этом далеко не все студенты оказываются способны выполнить их.  
\- А… Сэр, вы не могли бы попробовать научить меня?.. – Поттер прикусил нижнюю губу. Сложные чары… если для того чтобы научиться защищаться от этих тварей ему придется всего лишь очень много поработать, то он справится. Не мог не справится.  
Предсмертные крики его родителей были самым худшим его кошмаром. Хоть и только благодаря дементорам он смог услышать их.  
Наверное, на его лице было написано все – и Люпин, тяжело вздохнув, ответил согласием. Неуверенным, но все же обещанием попробовать. Однако…  
\- В следующем месяце? – переспросил Гарри, пытаясь подавить свое разочарование.  
\- Мне пока нездоровиться. Я покину школу на некоторое время, так что... Сперва я тебе расскажу о чарах, потом поупражняешься колдовать. Боюсь, начнем заниматься по-настоящему только после каникул. За это время я придумаю, чем нам заменить дементора.  
\- Профессор, а…  
\- Нет, Гарри. К настоящему дементору я тебя и близко не подпущу.  
\- А кто…  
\- Кто будет меня заменять? Боюсь тебя расстраивать, но только у профессора Снейпа имеется достаточно квалификации и свободных часов, чтобы…  
Гарри, не дослушав, разочарованно застонал в пустую кружку.  
Снейп был ужасен даже на зельях. На ЗОТИ он был невыносим.

***

Ужасный день подходил к концу. Гарри даже успел почувствовать мимолетную радость и облегчение. Неужели в этом году не будет ничего опасного?..  
Как будто это было возможно.  
Во время праздничного ужаса он всего лишь чуть не захлебнулся насмерть тыквенным соком, найдя ужасно смешной шутку безголовых призраков про обмен головами, которую они повторяли последние десять Хэллоуинов. Неприятности - настоящие неприятности - начались после ужина.  
Портрет Полной Дамы был искорежен практически до неузнаваемости, а комната парней третьего курса оказалась разгромленной. Портреты и призраки все как один говорили, что это сделал Сириус Блэк. Правда, никто из них также не видел, чтобы преступник не то чтобы покидал замок, но и заходил в него. Тем не менее, их всех – от первокурсников до старших студентов – заперли в Большом зале за защитными чарами, настолько сильными, что при приближении к ним волосы электризовались, а особо чувствительные начинали жаловаться на тошноту и ужасную головную боль.  
Никто из учеников не знал, что происходит.  
Никто из учеников не знал, чем закончится.  
Малфой – и некоторые умники из Равенкло, чьих имен Гарри не знал, - стращали всех желающих дементорами; и даже Гарри не мог отрицать, что эти твари были бы лучшим решением. Стражи Азкабана не угрожали никому, кто находился за установленной профессорами защитой, а Блэк, наверняка ослабленный свободой, точно стал бы беззащитен перед ними.  
Однако директор не хотел рисковать. Казалось, он просто ненавидел дементоров.  
Около полуночи защита Большого зала ослабла – и всем, кто не спал (а это были практически все студенты), стало ясно: Блэк ускользнул.

***

\- Я уже высказывал свое мнение о назначении Люпина…  
\- Достаточно, Северус, - Дамблдор вскинул сухую ладонь, в который раз прерывая Снейпа. – Я услышал твое мнение и не считаю, что есть необходимость обсуждать это еще раз.  
Декан Слизерина, поджав губы, угрюмо кивнул. Мнением его справедливое недовольство появлением в полной неразумных детей школе не самого организованного и ответственного оборотня было назвать трудно. Отрицать очевидную предвзятость не получалось даже у него, однако…  
Сириус Блэк как-то же пробрался в замок!  
Дамблдор ослабил – но не убрал – защиту, окружающую учеников, и отпустил профессоров по импровизированным «постелям»: никто не собирался оставлять студентов без надзора в эту ночь. Посменные дежурства двоих преподавателей у входа (первыми оказались он и сам Альбус лично) в Зал директор также не отменил – и в этом все с ним были согласны.  
Снейп предпочел бы добавить к поисковой группе дементоров. Более эффективно и менее затратно по времени, чем слепое прочесывание замка привидениями и учителями, но мнение Дамблдора насчет этих существ было прекрасно известно всем в замке. Пожелай бы Блэк спрятаться от своих «друзей», лучшего места, чем Хогвартс он и сыскать бы не смог.  
\- Я закончил, профессор, - откуда-то из тени вынырнул еще один претендент на роль помощника Блэка. Его. Младший. Брат. – Его здесь нет. Я обновил сигнальный контур на вратах, но маловероятно, что он сработает, если ему вздумается еще раз проникнуть сюда. Не думаю, что он вообще зашел на территорию школы через ворота. Возможно, стоит усилить барьер в Запретном лесу: брат, помниться, часто прогуливался там и неплохо его знает.  
Северус с шумом втянул в себя воздух и стиснул челюсти, чтобы не сорваться при Дамблдоре. Директор любил доверять сомнительным личностям, каким-то образом находя с ними общий язык, но это… это…. это было чересчур.  
\- Спасибо, Регулус, - поблагодарил колдуна Дамблдор и бросил в Снейпа один из своих фирменных укоризненных взглядов, вызывающий где-то в глубине души чувство вины и желание оправдать надежды. Паршивое такое чувство. – Северус, проведи, пожалуйста, Регулуса.  
Снейп коротко кивнул и рванул вперед, спиной ощущая тяжелый взгляд младшего Блэка. Открывать камин для перемещения в нынешней ситуации было, конечно, рискованно, но делать из него провожатого…  
Как вообще директор позволил такому находиться в школе? По мнению Северуса, иметь дело с инфери и дементорами было куда приятнее и проще, нежели с личем. Снейп одновременно хотел и до рвотных позывов не хотел знать, зачем Воландеморт превратил его в… это. И невероятным усилием воли отгонял прочь картины некрофилии, весьма последовательно (учитывая род взаимоотношений Темного лорда и Блэка и его нынешний вид) возникающих в его мозгу.  
\- Интересное совпадение, Блэк, - язвительно проговорил Северус, как только они отошли достаточно далеко от Альбуса и малышни. Не то чтобы он в самом деле рассчитывал получить однозначное подтверждение своим подозрениям. Однако и простейшей оговорки, малейшего намека, выуженного из Регулуса, могло оказаться достаточно для понимания ситуации. Что он, что его старший брат, были весьма несдержанными людьми – настоящими «горячими головами», и это могло бы сыграть ему на руку. - Риддл провел с тобой лето – и из Азкабана сбежал твой чокнутый братец. Ты появляешься в Хогвартсе – и накануне этот же подвиг совершает и он.  
Регулус пожал плечами. На его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции – и это чертовски бесило.  
\- Этим летом со мной жил не только Том. Гарри Поттер, Северус. Так что твои обвинения лишены смысла, - Блэк усмехнулся. – Хоть мне и любопытно, как ты из раза в раз исхитряешься делать совершенно неверные выводы из имеющихся у тебя фактов.  
Снейп заскрипел зубами. Блэки всегда были проблемой.  
\- Что мальчишка забыл у тебя?  
Поттер должен был быть в Сурее. Эта его отвратительная связь с Риддлом была… была…  
Противоестественной.  
\- Сбежал от тетки. А ты думал, что маг будет жить у магглов? – Блэк презрительно скривился. Сука. В его мутных глазах явственно читалась насмешка. – Если бы ты хотел, чтобы Гарри был больше похож на твою ненаглядную магглу, тебе стоило бы забрать его с собой, а не бросать в разрушенном доме Поттеров.  
Он видел? Мужчина, не веря, не желая в это верить, задохнулся холодным воздухом. Регулус же продолжал, словно ничего не заметив:  
\- Может быть, тебе сейчас не было так мучительно стыдно от вида болтающегося без дела Поттера. И не пришлось бы из года в год в одиночестве ходить на кладбище.  
Он видел.  
\- Зачем ты был у Поттеров? – бесцветным голосом спросил Снейп. Сердце от завуалированного вязью слов вопроса («Зачем ты отматывал время назад там? Что ты там искал?») болезненно и глупо сжалось.  
Она умерла еще раз. Разумеется, это было не так. Но именно так ощущалось. Как надругательство над ее мертвым телом.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем.  
\- Ищешь способы вернуть Темного лорда?  
К его удивлению, по лицу Блэка пробежала тень страха. В прочем, она быстро сменилась на привычное холодное презрение, и колдун, отвернувшись, фыркнул.  
\- Не мели чушь. Когда Темный лорд воспрянет, я… Мной воспользуются еще раз и затем выбросят.  
\- Отчего же?  
Очень хотелось еще раз высказаться насчет их отношений. Это наверняка взбесило бы Блэка – проверенное средство. Регулуса в их среде за это никто особо не любил, а уж теперь, после падения Лорда… Где-то рядом, однако, был Альбус, и ему не понравилось бы такое.  
\- Потому что, в отличие от тебя, я знаю, когда остановиться, - Регулус тяжело выдохнул и уставился в пол. Его голос опустился до почти неразличимого шепота: - Ты сказал своим чувствам «Да», я сказал «Нет». За выбор, так или иначе, все равно придется платить. Или расплачиваться.  
Прозвучало это странно.  
Настолько странно, что Снейпу на мгновение почудилась боль и сожаление в его словах. Сочувствие. Жалость. Скорбь.  
Словно вывеска, горящая огромными неоновыми буквами: «Остановись».  
И он остановился, вынуждая Регулуса также прекратить движение и развернуться к нему лицом. Глаза в глаза.  
\- Что ты задумал, Блэк? На чьей стороне? Помогаешь ему, отираешься возле Дамблдора…  
\- Я ничего не задумал, Северус. И твои обвинения просто сме…  
\- Отнюдь, - не выдержав, перебил Северус, шагнув навстречу Блэку. Ощущение понимания исчезло, оставив после себя только досаду и злость на собственную ошибку. – Ты чудесным образом испарился, когда все началось, а теперь, когда он исчез, снова тут как тут. Изображаешь невинность. Вынюхиваешь. Может, даже помогаешь своему блохастому братцу, а?.. Принцесса заскучала в башне по своему тра…  
Подобные высказывания всегда имели эффект.  
Порой эффект, что был сильнее желаемого.  
\- Заткнись, Нюниус, - неожиданно яростно прошипел Блэк, вжимая побледневшего от гнева Снейпа в стену. На конце поднятой палочки медленно тлели зеленые искорки – и такие же отблески, казалось, горели внутри Регулуса. – Ты ничего не знаешь – ни о нем, ни обо мне, ни о нас.  
Ты хочешь знать, какого это?.. Я желал эти губы и эти глаза больше всего на свете; и каждый раз, когда он целовал меня, я мечтал о смерти. Ты не знаешь, каким он может быть, а у него нет формы. Он как невидимый и неосязаемый газ – заполняет собой все. Ты не ведаешь, что он сделал и что еще совершит, понятия не имеешь, что он сделал со мной, сделал со всеми нами. Думаешь, Метка – твоя главная проблема, единственный шрам в твоем теле? Не-ет. Он здесь, в твоей голове. Все еще – спустя го-оды. Не считай себя умнее прочих, Нюниус. Если бы Дамблдор знал, как его уничтожить, Том был бы мертв. Не сомневайся. Но он полезен. В контролируемых Дамблдором условиях показывает всю жестокость своего мира. Одна за другой открывает свои тайны свои тайны и слабости Гарри Поттеру. Незаметно даже для себя.  
Спрашиваешь, на чьей я стороне? Зайди на кладбище к своей маггле и спроси, чьей была она. Спроси у своих друзей, за чьим голосом следовали они. Нет никакого выбора – и нет никакой стороны. Есть живые и мертвые. И мертвые не лгут.  
Блэк в последний раз тряхнул уже хрипящего Снейпа и отпустил. Северус, хватаясь за горло, сполз на пол. Регулус сделал шаг назад и, глядя на него сверху вниз, добавил:  
\- Прощай, Северус. И если ты так боишься за свою жизнь, держись подальше от меня, Гарри Поттера и Тома Риддла.  
Провожать его дальше Северус не стал.


	23. Глава 10. Громкое утро и тихая ночь

Когда гриффиндорцы утром разошлись по своим спальням…  
Хотя нет. Травмирующим возвращение было только для парней третьего курса. Зайдя в спальню, они застыли каменными изваяниями. Преподаватели, видимо, во всей этой суматохе то ли не успели, то ли забыли об этом. Их комната была полностью раскурочена, словно в ней буйствовал настоящий ураган. Сильнее всех досталось вещам Рона: сломана была даже клетка Коросты, не говоря уж о разрезанном матрасе или вывернутой на пол из шкафа одежды и учебников.  
Синус и Дин, не знавшие про цель Блэка, высказали предположение, что преступник здесь что-то искал. Однако, после недолгих раздумий Поттер, Рон и Невилл решили, что Блэк перепутал их кровати, когда в ярости носился по спальне, уничтожая все вокруг. Какая удача, что никто из них (и особенно Гарри) не успел оказаться вчера в комнате. Глядя на то, как Блэк изуродовал вещи Гарри (как он считал), было страшно и подумать, чтобы он сделал, увидь настоящего, из плоти и крови, Поттера. Просвещать Финнигана и Томаса они не стали. Меньше знают – меньше имеют поводов опасаться Гарри. Всем хватило второго курса и это истории с Наследником Слизерина.  
Надо было разгребать этот завал. Насколько это вообще было возможно сделать самостоятельно.  
Гриффиндорцы, нервно ругаясь и шутя (все прекрасно осознавали, что все могло закончиться не так хорошо, если бы Блэк, в бегах потерявший ход времени, напал не во время Хэллоуина, когда все были на пиру) приводили в порядок все, что можно. Невилл был отправлен в качестве посла к декану, но пока он где-то ходил (однокурсники подозревали, что его сильно задержал их новый страж – сэр Кэдоган или, как Рон успел окрестить встречавший его по пути на Прорицания, Рыцарь Чугунная башка), они успели навести… еще больший хаос. Все их попытки делали положение только хуже. Словно они рубили дно своей тонущей лодки.  
Единогласно было принято решение забить и подождать Макги. Парни начали подумывать, чем бы заняться на этих развалинах, пока она не пришла, как вдруг…  
Дверь в их спальню распахнулась и с оглушительным стуком ударилась о стену. На пороге стояла разъяренная Гермиона.  
Парни, знавшие, насколько страшна была эта девушка в гневе, нервно сглотнули. Никто и понятия не имел, что произошло. Дин и Симус, переглянувшись, сказали, что пойдут за Невиллом и деканом. Смылись от греха подальше, проще говоря.  
\- Рональд Уизли, - звенящим шепотом проговорила Грейнджер. – Где мой кот?!  
\- Откуда я знаю, - фыркнул Рон.  
Такой ответ Гермиону не устроил. И, кажется, разозлил еще больше.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал?! – закричала она.  
\- Ничего. Я его уже дня два не видел. Может, охотится на чьего-нибудь питомца.  
Уши Рона стремительно багровели. Он начинал заводиться.  
Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы попытаться успокоить разошедшихся друзей, но его перебил возмущенный крик Мио. Ссора в этот раз развивалась настолько стремительно, что он даже не мог толком понять, что происходит.  
\- Его нигде нет! А ты… ты… Да ты невзлюбил Глотика еще в магазине!  
\- Я невзлюбил?! – подскочил Уизли. Он отшвырнул в сторону скомканную рубашку (Гарри, в ужасе застывший посреди комнаты, едва увернулся) и с силой сжал кулаки. – Это твой кот невзлюбил Коросту! А она, между прочим, больна!.. Он разорвал мою мантию, когда в прошлый раз бросился на нее. Его… Его вообще надо в клетке держать!..  
Высказавшись, он замолчал, тяжело дыша. Обиженная Гермиона оскорбленно поджала губы. Гарри в растерянности переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Он понятия не имел, в чем Мио обвиняла Рона, и не знал, что следовало ему говорить сейчас. К тому же, стоило только Поттеру снова открыть рот, как его опять перебили. Да еще и шикнули с обеих сторон, чтобы не лез.  
\- Если я только узнаю, - прошипела Грейнджер, сузив глаза, - что ты что-то сделал с Живоглотом… Я клянусь, ты пожалеешь.  
Сказав это, Гермиона вылетела из комнаты, чуть не сбив с ног пришедшего на крик Перси. У их двери уже успела собраться порядочная группка любопытствующих, и староста был одним из первых.  
\- Так, что тут происходит? Рон, - сурово нахмурился старший брат, значительно поправляя значок префекта на груди, - вы опять из-за Коросты ругаетесь?  
Рон, вспылив, захлопнул перед его носом дверь. Староста за его возмутительную выходку снял пять штрафных. Уизли зло пнул свой покореженный Блэком чемодан.  
\- «Опять из-за Коросты ругаетесь», - передразнил он Перси. - А ведь раньше это была его крыса!..

* * *

Кот вернулся спустя две недели, отощавший и жутко голодный. Он не слезал с колен уже отчаявшейся снова увидеть его (а ведь помогали искать пропажу практически все в школе, даже Рон и, как ходили слухи, Малфой. В результате даже помощь самого опытного в таких делах Невилла оказалась бесполезной) хозяйки и злорадно (как пытался убедить всех возненавидевший Живоглота Уизли) мурчал. Гермиона в тот вечер была сама не своя от радости.  
Но гнев на милость не сменила.  
Рон, ожидавший обратного (и извинений в придачу), обиделся еще больше.  
Рассорившиеся друзья не говорили больше месяца, до самых каникул. Любые попытки хоть как-то примирить их оканчивались провалом. Кто бы – и каким бы способом – не пробовал.  
На поезд из Хогвартса они садились отдельно. И прощались с остающимися в школе Гарри и Томом тоже отдельно. Это сильно тревожило одного и слегка веселило другого. Он склонялся к мысли, что после каникул, отдохнув друг от друга, друзья отойдут и все станет как прежде. Гарри очень надеялся, что и в этот раз Риддл оказался прав.  
Да, им пришлось остаться в школе, вновь опустевшей и безлюдной. Обычно Гарри никак на это не отреагировал и принял как само собой разумеющееся: замок он любил всей душой. А теперь…  
Присутствие дементоров, пусть они и кружили за периметром, давило и потихоньку вводило в непроглядную тоску.  
«Тебе все же лучше быть в Хогвартсе», - писал Регулус, к которому он обратился за помощью. – «Мой дом небезопасен. Сириус может войти в него. К тому же, за мной установили надзор: всем известно, что мы братья, что я в свое время придерживался взглядов Темного лорда – как, в прочем, и все члены моей семьи. Я знаю о недавнем нападении и лично усиливал защиту замка вместе с Дамблдором и аврорами. Просто не делай глупости, Гарри».  
И директор, и декан, и друзья, и Риддл полностью разделяли эту точку зрения. «Просто не делай глупости, Гарри…»   
Сам Риддл решил остаться в замке добровольно. Он не говорил этого. Однако уже то, что Том ничего не делал, чтобы сбежать из-под душащего надзора Дамблдора и Снейпа к библиотеке Блэков, добровольность этого решения не вызывала никаких сомнений.  
Видимо, он прекрасно понимал, что второй отрыв от насыщенного нужной ему магии Хогвартса (да еще и через такой короткий отрезок времени) не пойдет ему на пользу.  
\- Не понимаю, почему Мио так злится, - пожаловался Гарри на обратном пути в школу. – Она вообще сама не своя в этом году. Чем дальше, тем хуже.  
На улице поднимался ветер, а недавно припорошивший землю долгожданный снег истаял из-за короткого потепления, превратив округу в одну сплошную грязь. Впрочем, в ближайшие дни в «Пророке» и по радио обещали приличный снегопад, так что Рождество не должно было пройти пустым.  
К его удивлению, Риддл соизволил отозваться. Но лучше бы, конечно, промолчал.  
\- Ну, это довольно очевидно.  
\- Что очевидно? – недовольно проговорил Гарри.  
Том приподнял брови.  
\- О. Так ты не знаешь…  
\- Чего не знаю?  
\- Прости. Раз уж Мио тебе ничего не сказала…  
\- Что?  
Ответом Тома была тонкая змеиная улыбка. Гарри понял, что от Риддла он ничего не добьется. Тоже самое он говорил, когда его расспрашивали о занятиях окклюменцией Невилла (из-за которых Лонгботтом стал еще более нервным, чем обычно): «Прости, Гарри, но это не мой секрет».  
Он не столько скрытничал, сколько вредничал, по мнению Гарри.  
\- А тебе, значит, Мио сказала.  
\- Тоже нет. Сам догадался. Это же очевидно, - нараспев проговорил Том, поддразнивая его.   
Гарри закатил глаза.  
Риддл, самодовольно посмеиваясь, пошел вперед. И, к тому же, очистил только свои ботинки при входе в замок. Поттеру, еще не освоившему нужное заклинание, пришлось, кое-как обтерев ноги о специальный коврик, красться по закоулкам (оставляя при этом влажные комки земли), прячась от Филча. Он по прошлому году помнил, насколько завхоз не любит наступившую погоду и разносящих по замку грязь младшекурсников. В этом же, благодаря заключенному с близнецами Уизли соглашению, у него хотя бы была Карта.  
Сволочь.

* * *

Снег и мороз все равно выпали раньше, чем все ожидали. Вот только вечером из окна можно было увидеть влажное холодное месиво земли, а уже утром его сменил толстый цельный белоснежный покров. Поттер этого не знал, но догадывался: судя по времени на часах, проспал он очень долго и не отказался бы еще пару часиков провести в постели. Так всегда бывало во время ливня или сильного снегопада. Пару часиков (или хотя бы десяти минуточек) у него не оказалось.  
Рядом с его кроватью, за спиной, у самого изголовья, кто-то стоял. Он не видел, кто, но зато заметил длинную тень на стене, вытянувшую руку с поднятой палочкой. Гарри сжался, выжидая удачный момент. Его ладонь незаметно скользнула под подушку и нащупала рукоятку его палочки. Если это Блэк!..  
Мерлин, пусть это будет Блэк.  
Поттер выпрыгнул из-под одеяла:  
\- Остолбеней!  
Заклинание ударилось в щит и, отраженное, бесполезно рассыпалось. Утренним гостем оказался застывший с поднятой на манер дирижерской палочкой Риддл, и под его скептическим взглядом Гарри почувствовал себя глупо.  
Возможно, потому что прыгать на неизвестную угрозу в одних трусах (да еще и без очков) с диким криком наперевес было в самом деле глупо. И чем дольше Том молча смотрел на него, тем сильнее Гарри хотел провалиться под землю.  
\- Это всего лишь я, - наконец проговорил Риддл, когда парень уже практически пылал от смущения. Звук его голоса словно снял оцепенение, в которое погрузился Поттер, дал позволение нагнуться, чтобы надеть очки, а потом поспешно схватить мантию и укутаться в нее. – Успокойся.  
Гарри мог бы, конечно, поспорить. С его точки зрения, эти два заявления не совсем сочетались. Но кое-что интересовало его больше.  
\- Риддл.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты. Что здесь делаешь.  
\- О. Ты об этом. Всего лишь дополнительные чары на твоей кровати, ничего серьезного, - небрежно сказал Том и снова взмахнул палочкой. Контур балдахина на мгновение осветил тревожно зеленый свет – и Гарри скептически хмыкнул.  
Зеленый цвет еще никогда не сулил ничего хорошего. Вообще – и лично ему.  
Но ведь Том не мог причинить ему вред, не так ли?..  
\- Не думаю, что это необходимо, - натянуто улыбнулся он. Помешать Тому исполнить задуманное он вряд ли мог и он понятия не имел, как долго слизеринец торчит здесь, так что хотя бы попытался его образумить.  
Прежде чем выбивать из того признание, каким чертовым образом он сюда попал.  
\- Спорное утверждение. Или ты считаешь, что Блэк ошибется и перепутает кровати и время в следующий раз?  
\- А ты считаешь, что он вообще мог ошибиться? Смотри, сколько кроватей. Он же понятия не имеет, где я сплю. Навесь тогда свои чары и на кровати моих однокурсников.  
\- Уже.  
Лжец.  
Гарри буквально задохнулся от подобной наглости. Риддл впервые солгал ему в лицо и он, не привыкший к такому, на мгновение оторопел. Правда, доказать это он не мог.  
\- Вообще-то у нас новый охранник. Повышенной, так сказать, прочности, - выдавил Гарри.  
Риддл фыркнул.  
\- Этот недорыцарь? Я тебя умоляю. Кто, как ты думаешь, пустил меня сюда, м? Или ты считаешь, что я знаю пароль от вашей гостиной? Да декан даже не всегда заботится, чтобы я знал пароль от слизеринской гостиной. Порой мне даже кажется, что он заботится, чтобы я его не знал как можно дольше.  
\- Я подожгу его.  
\- Снейпа? Я не могу помочь тебе напрямую, но зато знаю одно заклинание…  
\- Кэдогана.  
\- А-а… - разочарованно протянул Том и равнодушно пожал плечами. – Не советую. Завхоз его восстановит, а тебя запишут на все вакантные места отработок до конца этого года.  
\- Как… что ты ему вообще сказал?  
Риддл улыбнулся самым препоганейшим образом. Гарри тут же понял, что ответ ему не понравится.  
\- Женщины, Гарри. Я сказал, что у меня свидание с гриффиндоркой. Ах, как же невыносимо тяжело нам встречаться, вся школа против наших отношений. Сам директор грозит исключением…  
\- Но… - Поттер прервал театрально прижавшего руки к груди Тома, продолжающего расписывать историю его трагичной воображаемой любви. – Но… Но в башне же ни единой девчонки не осталось!.. Или ты, по его мнению, к Макгонагалл пошел?  
\- Именно. Он понятия не имеет, кто живет на вверенной ему территории. Если бы я знал, то просто переоделся бы в вашу форму.  
Том прекратил клоуничать. Зато вновь поднял палочку, продолжая выписывать в воздухе символы. Гарри поежился от неприятного чувства в груди и рванул в ванную – умываться и приводить себя в порядок.  
Он все еще не думал, что обитатели замка обрадуются, если увидят его полыхающий красным правый глаз. А кушать (хотя бы на обед он мог рассчитывать, правда?) все-таки хотелось.  
\- С Рождеством, кстати, - поздравил его Том, когда он вернулся. Палочку он уже спрятал и теперь развалился на постели Рона, вертя в руках коробку с удивительно знакомым рисунок обертки…   
Гарри покраснел, вспомнив, каким образом он поприветствовал своего гостя. Но, вспомнив также, что гость был незваным и вообще Томом, выкинул это из головы.  
\- С Рождеством.  
Зато озадачился другим вопросом. Как он вообще мог забыть про праздник? Особенно при той небольшой кучке подарков, что высилась у его кровати.  
Подарков…  
Ах ты ж паразит!.. Гарри с возмущением глянул на Риддла, распечатывающего коробочку, что держал в руках. Открытка, уже изученная, лежала рядом.  
Да, этот подарок, о чем недвусмысленно свидетельствовала подпись на открытке, предназначался ему. И Гарри с удовольствием послал бы его эльфом, если было бы возможно, но в школе это было не принято. Хочешь поздравить одногруппника, оставшегося на праздники в школе, – делай это сам. Домовикам хватало работы с теми подарками, что поступали почтой.  
Но это не значило, что Тому позволялось самовольно забирать его!..  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Том, вытянув на свет божий новенький плейер и прилагающиеся к нему кассеты (понравившиеся ему «Queen», «The Smashing Pumpkins», «Metallica», чисто по приколу «Aqua» и – вложенное на всякий случай - «AC/DC» и «the Offspring») и с любопытством рассматривая названия – ни одного из них он не знал, потому что большей частью слушал все, что давала ему Мио, не интересуясь наименованиями ни групп, ни композиций.  
\- Пошел вон, - наконец проговорил Гарри, метнув в нахала подушку.  
Вытолкав заходящегося смехом Риддла за дверь, Гарри сел разбирать улов этого года.  
Сладости миссис Уизли, ярко-красный свитер, который он незамедлительно натянул на себя, смущенно и немного глупо улыбаясь. Мама Рона каждый праздник считала нужным дарить ему подарки, хоть он и просил этого не делать. Было неловко и одновременно приятно.  
Книга от Рега. Он просто не признавал других вариантов и каждый год дарил книги. В этот раз это оказался толстенный том какого-то незнакомого комикса. Гарри понадеялся, что комикс был маггловским: маги не особо ладили с художественной литературой, какой бы она ни была.  
Огромная коробка совиных угощений с подписанной корявым почерком открыткой. Хагрид. Ее пришлось сразу вскрыть: у него их совсем не осталось и вот уже два месяца он приходил к своей любимице с пустыми карманами.  
Друзья, наверняка договорившись, подарили ему целый набор средств для ухода и укладки волос. Причем, насколько мог судить Поттер, его, так сказать, фамильной марки. Гарри захохотал. Вот приколисты!..  
Самым странным подарком оказалась огромная – чуть ли не с голову Гарри – морская раковина. Ее стопроцентно прислал муж мамы (потому что всякого рода ракушки, морских коньков, звезд, жемчужин и красивых камней присылал только он), взявший на себя обязанность поздравлять его в ее отсутствие. Лучше бы он этого не делал, Поттер с легкостью пережил бы это. Он подозревал, что это была жуткая редкость и наверняка обладала какими-нибудь свойствами. Но он понятия не имел, что со всей собранной за эти несколько лет морской дребеденью делать.  
А еще все это только лишний раз напоминало о маме.  
Из этой же серии была коробка, высланная ему Джеком – прислугой Мишель. Вообще-то, он был злым духом, вселенным в человеческий скелет и лет шестнадцать назад получивший работу у мамы. Но это не значило, что он не мог привязаться к человеку и скучать по нему. Жить с ним Гарри не мог: их дом в Пустошах был довольно опасным местом, и из-за своего расположения, и из-за артефактов и книг мамы. Однако это не мешало Джеку поздравлять его с каждым праздником и – иногда – слать многословные, но совершенно бессмысленные письма, доверху забитые сплетнями. В этот раз он подарил маленькую копию себя, двигающуюся и распевающую песни (пел он красиво, но Гарри не мог отделаться от подозрения, что кости для этой поделки он использовал человеческие).  
И письмо, конечно. В развернутом виде его длина была достаточной, чтобы растянуть на полу комнаты от двери до окон – и хватило бы еще немного на обратную дорогу.  
Ну, и целая связка безделушек (открытки, чай, носки, шоколадки и прочее) от бывших пациентов мамы. С наилучшими пожеланиями, естественно. Гарри подозревал, что они таким странным образом заменяли его временно недоступным лекарем, удовлетворяя потребность в выказывании благодарности за спасенную жизнь, снятую порчу или родившегося (бывало, и наоборот) ребенка.  
Поттер хотел было уже отправиться в Большой зал, как заметил еще одну коробку. Она не была упакована в яркую обертку – самая обычная пергаментная бумага, красиво перевязанная пеньковой бечевкой – и была несколько странной формы: длинная и узкая.  
Гарри присел на пол и быстро раскрыл ее. Открытки не было, но это его как раз волновало в последнюю очередь.  
Перед ним была «Молния».  
«МОЛНИЯ».  
«МОЛНИЯ».  
«МОЛНИЯ!!!»  
Про такие мелочи, как его намерение пойти в Большой зал, было забыто.


	24. Глава 11. Вкус их слез

Летать на новенькой «Молнии» было потрясающе. Похожие ощущения он испытывал лишь однажды, когда Риддл чертил на его руках свои руны, показывая, чему хочет его научить.  
Это чувствовалось как свобода.  
В голове кружились сотни мыслей. В основном, о том, как он скажет друзьям и команде о своей новой потрясающей метле. Гарри, соскучившийся по небу, летал не один час, выписывая самые безумные финты, на которые был только способен. И продолжал бы, если бы не пришедший на квиддичное поле Том. Риддл махал руками, требуя спуститься, и Поттер с разочарованием направил древко «Молнии» вниз.  
Сейчас погонит в замок.  
\- Что?  
\- И тебе здравствуй. Налетался? А теперь иди в свою гостиную. Тебе нельзя находиться вне замка одному, - мрачно проговорил Том, нечитаемым взглядом глядя на «Молнию». Гарри подозревал, что того более чем устраивало отсутствие у него метлы. – Поздравляю с покупкой.  
\- А, нет, - покачал головой Поттер, слезая с метлы. В школу в самом деле нужно было возвращаться. Риддл это еще что, а вот Макгонагалл или Хуч… Теперь, когда он остановился, стало заметно, насколько холодно было на улице. Поднимался ледяной ветер, и от него стали слезиться и чесаться глаза. – Это подарок на Рождество. «Молния», представляешь? А, точно… Ну, я тебе летом про нее рассказывал. Смотри, какая красотка.  
\- Подарок? От Блэка, что ли?  
\- Эм-м, нет. Рег всегда дарит книги. Всегда.  
\- Тогда от кого? – продолжал допытываться Риддл. Вот только этот вопрос прозвучал так, словно ответ действительно его заинтересовал. - Ты же вроде говорил, что это очень дорогая метла.  
\- А, понятия не имею, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Гарри. Ему постоянно приходили анонимные подарки. В основном, от клиентов мамы. Некоторых он мог даже угадать.  
Правда, обычно это были более… безделушки. Но не всегда.  
Поттер сделал еще пару шагов, прежде чем обнаружил, что Том отстал. Обернувшись в недоумении, он обнаружил, что тот, нахмурившись, застыл на месте.  
\- Ты чего встал?  
\- Гарри, скажи мне, - проникновенно начал Том, - тебе в самом деле так трудно использовать свои мозги по назначению?  
\- Ты охерел? – с готовностью вскинулся Поттер.  
\- Немедленно, - Риддл предпочел проигнорировать выпад, - покажи это своему декану и тому гоблину. И даже не думай летать на этой метле. Лучше вообще ее не трогай.  
\- Ты охерел.  
\- Хотя нет. Давай метлу, я сам отнесу, - Том с недоверием окинул его взглядом, словно в первый раз увидел. – Это же надо додуматься, чтобы так просто использовать неизвестно кем подкинутый артефакт.  
Гриффиндорец, наконец поняв, в чем дело, поджал губы. Будто неизвестному недоброжелателю в самом деле делать было нечего, чтобы выкупать самую дорогую и пока еще не самую распространенную модель метлы в мире только для того, чтобы навредить ему. Если бы Гарри решил такое провернуть он выбрал все-таки что-нибудь подешевле из приличного. И, возможно, даже поддержанное, чтобы больше походило на благотворительность от фаната. «Чистомет» там. Или такой же «Нимбус2000», что был у него.  
Курица-наседка.  
\- Напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл: тебя гарантированно хотят убить. Ты вообще осознаешь это? Твой «подарок» скорее всего зачарован, кретин. И мне бы не хотелось соскребать то месиво, в какое ты превратишься, когда эта метелка наконец-таки взбесится.  
Гарри фыркнул.  
И захохотал, да так, что едва устоял на ногах.  
Риддл считал, что «Молнию» прислал ему Сириус Блэк! Подумать только! Интересно, как он вообще себе этот процесс представлял?..  
Смех оборвала пощечина. Поттер задохнулся от неожиданности. Очки от удара не слетели, но голова так мотнулась в сторону, что они сбились с носа и повисли на одной дужке. Гарри поспешно вернул их на место и уже было начал высказывать все, что он про этого придурка думает, но осекся.  
Запястья Тома были в крови. На снег у его ног упали темные багряные капли. Непреложный Обет красноречиво предупреждал ходящего по краю носителя. Лицо Риддла страшно напряглось, выступили желваки, но он не произнес ни звука.  
В его глазах Гарри разглядел лопнувшие капилляры и (что заставило его сперва отшатнуться в ужасе, а затем наоборот – подойти к только что ударившему его Риддлу очень-очень близко, вглядываясь в побелевшее лицо) страх.  
\- Да начни ты уже ценить свою жизнь, идиот, - с яростью прошипел на парселтанге Том. И это можно было бы с легкостью перепутать с ненавистью, если бы не страх, все еще мечущийся в его глазах.  
\- Тебе стало хуже, - заметил Поттер. Слизеринец не мог спасти свою жизнь и теперь, подчиняясь своей извращенной логике, переводя свою тревогу на окружающих, на него.  
Отрицать очевидное было бы глупо - и Том не стал. Наверное, считал, что хотя бы таким образом сможет убедить его чуть меньше развлекаться и чуть больше думать.  
Словно Гарри делал это недостаточно... постоянно.  
Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Риддл узнал о Карте Мародеров. Теперь уже точно – нельзя. Если он так среагировал на метлу, то что будет, когда он увидит, сколько потаенных ходов в школу не охраняется?..  
\- Время, Гарри. Время и дементоры.  
\- Дементоры?  
\- Они разъедают меня. Я ведь… не совсем материален. В известном смысле.  
«А если создать новое тело? Мама делала это пару раз для одного древнего лича», - чуть не вырвалось изо рта Гарри, но парень вовремя прикусил язык.  
Сердце тревожно сжалось, и чтобы по-детски не разреветься, он изо всех сил сжал сцепленные в замок руки. Ногти больно впились в кожу, но эта боль была лишь слабым эхом того, что творилось, кричало и билось внутри его головы.  
Том должен был умереть. Должен был.  
…Ведь так?..

* * *

\- Гарри? – позвал его Том.  
Паршивец что-то знал. Это было видно; но не по его лицу, а по застывшему взгляду, по вцепившимся в древко злополучной метлы пальцам. Он знал что-то, что, как он считал, могло помочь.  
Но молчал, уставившись вниз. На его кровь.  
Взгляд Тома ожег оставленный оригиналом шрам на его лбу, почти скрытый неаккуратной челкой.  
Это решение, легко считываемое с его напряженной фигуры – «Ты должен умереть, Риддл», - приходилось признать, было даже в чем-то справедливым.  
Болезненно и горько.

* * *

\- Успокоился? – ядовито спросил Том, когда Гарри смог наконец спокойно, не боясь разреветься или наговорить лишнего, поднять голову, и, не дожидаясь ответа вытаращившегося на него парня, вырвал у него из рук «Молнию» и побежал к замку.  
Догнать его не вышло. Риддл, оказывается, мало того, что неожиданно быстро и легко бегал, так еще и вовсе в какой-то момент оторвался от земли и полетел. Без метлы, но почти так же быстро.  
Поттер направился в гриффиндорскую башню, ожидая, что вот-вот к нему вбежит Макгонагалл и начнет вычитывать его за безрассудство. Ну, или вызовет к себе.  
Этого не произошло, и на праздничный ужин в Большой зал он пошел с надеждой, что Риддл просто перегнул палку и «Молнию» ему вернут.  
На празднике Риддла не было, как и – первые полчаса – директора и мадам Помфри. Гарри виновато понурил голову и, так ничего толком и не съев, вернулся в гостиную. Он понятия не имел, как Том объяснял Дамблдору повреждения, нанесенные Обетом, но очень надеялся, что тот не сказал ему правду. Старый учитель не то чтобы одобрял неуемную тягу Гарри к безрассудству, а теперь, когда за ним охотился Блэк и столь много сделано, чтобы поймать преступника, чтобы защитить его…  
К тому моменту, когда к Поттеру, скорчившемуся в одиночестве в кресле у камина, подошли не на шутку перепуганные декан и Флитвик, он уже был готов избавиться от проклятой «Молнии». Профессора осмотрели коробку, в которой прислали метлу, вызвали доставившего подарки домового эльфа. Обнаружить ничего подозрительного, насколько понял гриффиндорец, они не смогли. Но, так или иначе, в унисон заявили, что метлу не отдадут, пока досконально ее не изучат (а Макгонагалл еще и влепила ему недельные отработки в лазарете за нарушение приказа не гулять одному), - и были таковы.  
Гарри, разбитый и ошарашенный таким исходом дня, повалился на кровать. Буквально утром он владел сокровищем (по ощущениям – целым миром), а теперь лишен всего. Даже остатка каникул и радости от волшебного полета.  
За окном начался звонкий и злой буран. Рождественская ночь, вопреки всем ожиданиям, была неспокойной.

* * *

Тома не было и за завтраком.  
На какой-то момент Гарри даже вообразил, что Непреложный Обет забрал свое, но быстро отбросил эту скользкую, словно жирный извивающийся слизняк, мысль. Та пощечина, какой бы болезненной она ни была, вряд ли считалась вредом, что нарушал границы дозволенного. Да и Дамблдор, и Снейп выглядели как обычно.  
Снейп бы гарантированно ушел в запой, если бы Том в самом деле погиб.  
Риддл обнаружился в Больничном крыле, куда Гарри, плотно поев, отправился на отработку. «Раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь», - как считала предложившая ему это Помфри, и Гарри согласился. Только потом он подумал, что целительница, может быть, хотела, чтобы он поддержал Риддла.  
Слизеринец спал, отгороженный от мира ширмой. Он был бледнее обычного (Гарри понадеялся, что только из-за отсутствия на нем маскирующих чар, за которыми он обыкновенно скрывал синеватые обкусанные губы, воспаленные веки и глубокие тени вокруг глаз) и даже во сне его руки и ноги нервно подергивались. Запястья были плотно забинтованы.  
Поттер ощутил болезненный укол совести. Если бы он не довел Риддла… а ведь он просто беспокоился. Те же Гермиона или Невилл наверняка бы сделали ровно то же самое, когда узнали, каким образом к нему попала «Молния».  
Гарри, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, быстро протер смоченной в специальном растворе все поверхности в «отсеке», где спал Том, и вышел.  
Он не хотел встречаться с ним и собирался держаться в отдалении, давая время слизеринцу – да и себе тоже - остыть.  
По официальной версии, как вскоре узнал Поттер, Риддл слегка приболел. Простудился. И, чтобы это не вызывало подозрений у тех, кто был не в курсе данного им Непреложного Обета из-за своей взрослой личины, его держали в Больничном крыле все каникулы.  
Гарри в конце концов поговорил с ним. Еще бы, ведь на отработки во время каникул посылали только в лазарет и к Филчу. Лучше лазарет и Риддл. После того, как Поттер рассказал о том, что метлу все-таки начали проверять, а он сам наказан до начала семестра, Том вроде бы даже перестал злиться на него.  
Сам Том, когда Гарри попытался извиниться, заявил, что не злится, но предпочел бы, чтобы один паршивец вел себя адекватно ситуации. Сухо так заявил. Угрожающе.  
А затем вдруг потребовал, чтобы Гарри впредь сообщал ему о каждой своей выходке – и был закономерно послан куда подальше.

* * *

\- А разве он может заболеть? – брякнул Рон. Он совершенно ничему не учился, хоть Мио и вычитывала ему, почему так говорить нельзя.  
Изобретать велосипед Гарри не стал и сообщил вернувшимся вечером перед началом занятий друзьям, что Риддл простудился. Рассказывать настоящую причину он не хотел. Ему и так влетело от потерявшего терпение и разошедшегося не на шутку (!) Невилла за очередную его отработку. Лонгботтом даже высказал мысль, причем довольно резковато для самого себя, что Гарри необходима нянька, раз уж он, стоит друзьям покинуть школу, влезает в очередные неприятности и зарабатывает штрафные.  
Дисциплина и честь факультета для него, воспитанного строгой бабушкой-гриффиндоркой, значила неожиданно много. Именно эта его горячность делала в глазах остальных, не сильно с ним знакомых гриффиндорцев частью факультета: многие считали его трусоватым и больше подходящим Хаффлпафу добрячком. Они просто не знали, как сильно он старался (несмотря на не такие уж и большие способности) и как ярко горел за свой дом. Он, в отличие от той же Гермионы, не был против приключений и авантюр, в которые то и дело норовили влезть его друзья.  
Ему не нравилось, что они попадались.  
Гарри также рассказал о «Молнии» - и это оказалось именно так, как он себе и представлял тогда, рассекая на ней воздух. Рон буквально сошел с ума, как только услышал о таком подарке от анонима, и был готов чуть ли не драться с Макгонагалл, чтобы она отдала метлу хозяину и не портила ее. О Сириусе Блэке, к удивлению Гарри, они сперва не подумали, даже Гермиона. Наверное, решил Поттер, привыкли к тому, что он то и дело таскает то шарф из очередной неизвестной посылки, то практически бездумно уплетает сладости (тут, правда, даже он подходил с опаской и принимал только те, что были подписаны знакомыми ему существами). Хотя по началу весьма и весьма остро реагировали на эту его привычку.  
А вот известие о «болезни» Тома друзья восприняли с тревогой и тут же всем составом направились в Больничное крыло. Риддла там, вопреки ожиданию не оказалось: его успели выписать. А Помфри еще и заявила, что все равно не пустила бы их к своему пациенту так поздно вечером, и ребята потянулись обратно в башню.

* * *

Слизеринцу не нравилось то, что он должен был сделать. Совсем не нравилось – до рвотных позывов. Предстоящее вызывало в нем отвращение, и перед тем, как написать Джинни в дневнике, вызывая к себе, он выкурил не одну сигарету и даже вновь вскрыл схрон с алкоголем его однокурсников. Ему не надо было напиваться на этот раз, но и совсем на трезвую голову он бы делать нечто подобное не стал.  
Прикасаться к другому человеку ему не нравилось. Очень не нравилось. Иногда, разумеется, приходилось. Иногда даже не вызывало привычного отторжения и неприязни. Но он все равно предпочел бы… не трогать.  
То же, что он должен был сделать, было самым настоящим безумием.  
Когда он отнес метелку, присланную Гарри, Дамблдору (да, изначально он хотел отдать ее Макгонагалл, но... кое-что изменило его намерения. Из-за кровоточащих запястий он все равно оказался бы перед директором, так что он просто не стал тратить время) старый директор сперва выслушал быстрый рассказ Тома, а уже потом потребовал объяснения кровавым запястьям «студента». Риддл под его взглядом задрал рукава мантии и рубашки, показывая тонкие неглубокие порезы вокруг рук. Это было, конечно, лишним – Дамблдор, хоть и выглядел обыденно спокойным, но явно был наготове. Том рассказал все, как было. В данном конкретном случае ему нечего было скрывать. Он даже надеялся, что хотя бы глубокоуважаемый директор сможет повлиять на безрассудного Поттера.  
То же самое Том повторил, выпив веритасерум.  
И только после этого директор вызвал Помфри и начал лечение не затягивающихся порезов. К тому времени Риддл уже едва сидел, а у кресла скопилась пугающая лужица крови. Небольшая. Но нечистая: вместе с кровью по рукам текла и черная едкая скверна. Это было так сюрреалистично и даже в чем-то захватывающе и волнительно: сидеть перед Дамблдором и прямо под его носом истекать порченой скверной кровью – прямым доказательством того, чем он являлся. А он не мог ее видеть, этот великий светлый волшебник.  
И это, как в глубине сознания было понятно Тому, только делало ему честь.  
Наверное, сказывалось его беспокойство скоростью распространения этой дряни. Еще год назад, чтобы вытянуть на свет эту вонючую гниль, ему пришлось изрядно исполосовать собственную руку. Он тогда чуть не рехнулся: все это нездорово отдавало попыткой суицида. Теперь же хватило простых царапин.  
Одежду, конечно, придется выкинуть.  
Лучше - сжечь.  
Ночью, когда он уже лежал в закрытом до утра Больничном крыле с замотанными запястьями, обработанными зельями (практически бесполезными: скверна, истекшая из ран, сделала заживление весьма долгим процессом, и это потом очень сильно удивит целительницу), пришла настоящая расплата. Далекое утро после приснопамятного марафона, устроенного Люпином, когда его впервые скрутила боль, показалась в этот момент приятным и легким покалыванием. Том, едва почувствовал подступающий кошмар, с трудом дотянулся до своей палочки и чудом успел лишить себя голоса. Неплохо было бы, конечно, и «самообездвижиться», но приступ начался раньше.  
Он чувствовал, словно ему ломали кости. Вырывали – по одному волоконцу – мышцы. Снимали – по тонким лоскуткам – кожу. Медленно вытягивали тонкие нити нервов из зубов.  
В конце концов он потерял сознание.  
А очнулся глубокой ночью. Боль бесследно исчезла. Его лихорадило, нестерпимо хотелось пить.  
Кувшин с водой был так далеко… Так и не дотянувшись до него, Том снова заснул.  
Утром ему стало легче. И еще – на следующий день.  
Но было бы заблуждением считать, что все закончилось. Все только начиналось – и был один способ не остановить, но слегка замедлить. Увеличить время между приступами.  
С этим ему помог Блэк. Еще летом, когда он усомнился, стоило ему покидать замок. Регулус тогда коротко и доступно объяснил, что нет, не стоило, но держать его в Хогвартсе на каникулах было невозможно. Дамблдор опасался, видимо, что незанятый ничем Риддл что-нибудь да вытворит, и, понадеявшись, что Блэк сможет что-нибудь придумать (не только, как понял Том, чем занять его и как организовать присмотр, но и как в случае необходимости можно сделать границы дозволенного ему еще жестче), отправил на Гриммо.  
Регулус, понятное дело, ничего придумывать не стал. Даже больше: подсказал, как хотя бы немного облегчить страдания.  
\- Ты зависим от магии. Твое тело само поглощает ее: скверна питается ею. Растет. Не так, как ты наверняка думаешь. Количество окружающей тебя энергии отнюдь не равнозначно скорости ее роста. Однако оно влияет на, так сказать, густоту. Чем меньше энергии она поглощает, тем более «водянистой» становится. И тем быстрее она тебя убьет. Не имея достаточно количества поступающей пищи извне, она пожирает то, что ближе. Твою магию, а ведь только она держит тебя в этом мире. Я бы мог тебе помочь, как делал это всегда, - со странным блеском в глазах проговорил Регулус, - но я немного не в той форме.  
Том тогда, внезапно осознавший, на что намекал Блэк, громадным усилием воли постарался не показать, насколько отвратительной показалась ему эта идея. Он даже готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не опустится до банального вампиризма. Пусть и таким способом.  
Сейчас ему пришлось изменить свое мнение. В концов, это никоим образом не повредит Джинни – если он все сделает правильно.  
Джинни знала пароль от гостиной: он сам сказал его. И умела здорово отводить глаза. Лучше, чем Мио или все тот же Гарри. Порой даже Том не мог заметить ее, настолько искусно она пряталась в тенях и сумерках.  
Неудивительно, что она постучалась (как всегда тихо и нерешительно) в дверь его комнаты уже спустя пятнадцать минут после вызова. Возможно, она бежала по школьным коридорам и подземельям, рискуя нарваться на отработку к Снейпу.  
\- Том? – робко окликнула его Джинни, окидывая встревоженным взглядом беспорядок в комнате.  
Риддл вместо ответа захлопнул за ней дверь и резким взмахом палочки запечатал выход. Раздражение, возникшее из-за нервозности и приутихшее уже было, вновь поднялось темной волной в его сознании, и меньше всего он хотел натворить что-нибудь по-настоящему непоправимое.  
\- Кое-что случилось, Джи, и я немного перенервничал. Вот и все, - проговорил он идеально спокойным голосом.  
По вытянувшемуся лицу Уизли можно было решить, что она предпочла бы, чтобы на нее наорали. Или даже ударили.  
\- Я… я могу что-то сделать?  
Том медленно покачал головой. Джинни, конечно, могла. На самом деле, могла сделать много чего полезного, а не просто побыть его эмоциональной мусорной корзиной, в которую он планировал слить весь свой негатив.  
\- Да. Мне просто… Надо с кем-то поговорить. Побудешь со мной?  
\- А… Да, если ты хочешь,- с готовностью кивнула Джинни. – Но, Том… Может, лучше позвать Гарри? Вы ведь…  
\- Нет. Гарри… Ну, ты знаешь Гарри. Он опять что-нибудь надумает, попытается все-все исправить и в итоге нам всем придется спасать уже его.  
\- Спасать?  
Том досадливо поморщился от собственной оговорки. Он опустил голову и тихим бесцветным голосом проговорил, зная, что эта девушка услышит его в любом случае - и поступит правильно:  
\- Я… я умираю, Джи, - Том закусил нижнюю губу и с непритворной злостью и обидой посмотрел на побледневшую Джинни. – Умираю – и это невозможно исправить. Только отстрочить.  
Девушка могла сделать для него это. Это не могло повредить ей – если Том сделает все правильно - но может помочь ему.  
Лицо Уизли некрасиво искривилось безумно раздражающим сочувствием и жалостью. Благодаря все тому же Дамблдору (и Поттеру, куда уж без него), о его предположительно короткой жизни и приближающемся конце знали все посвящённые. На самом деле, не только они. Хогвартс был действительно удивительным местом: секреты здесь недолго оставались таковыми. Все с теми же сопливыми соболезнованиями к нему лезли не только преподаватели, но и некоторые (зачастую совершенно незнакомые) студенты.  
Так или иначе, раньше Том ни с кем не говорил об этом. Ни с кем. Особенно тщательно он не говорил об этом с Гарри и его окружением.  
И, похоже, напряжение среди них достигло чудовищных величин.  
Джинни, разрыдавшись, бросилась ему на шею. Ее тонкие руки неловко и порывисто обняли его, притягивая к маленькой, но теплой груди. На лицо Тома упали две липкие едкие капли. Слезы… Риддл, пользуясь мягкостью льнувшего к нему тела, перетянул Джинни к себе на колени, податливую, легкую, молодую, такую живую… Ее губы, сухие, однако по-девичьи теплые, на вкус отдавали съеденным за ужином чесночным хлебом.  
На первый поцелуй Джинни не ответила, и Том тут же впился в ее рот еще раз, грубее, настойчивей, требовательней. Она не вырывалась, но испуганно застыла – окаменела – в его руках, и поток безумно выводящих из себя слез наконец остановился. Слабые руки девушки, правда, уперлись ему в грудь в тщетной попытке оттолкнуть, встать и прекратить это, но вскоре обессиленно скользнули вниз.  
Целоваться Джинни не умела, и ее попытки отвечать были смешны. Что Тому действительно нравилось, так это то, как она то отталкивала его, то наоборот, притягивая к себе, обнимая. Девушка разрывалась от противоречий, от кипящих внутри ее тела эмоций, принципов и инстинктов. Она была еще таким ребенком, и это особенно бесило.  
Она будет жить, когда Тома уже не будет.  
Маяться с ее одеждой дольше необходимого не хотелось, и Том ограничился лишь тем, что торопливо расстегнул на Джинни рубашку, задрал старую юбку и приспустил белье. Девушка отчаянно дрожала, но покорно – так восхитительно послушно – развела ноги в стороны, раскрываясь. Отдавая себя. Она отвернулась к стене, закрыв лицо, раскрасневшееся от их возни и мокрое от слез и слюны, ладонями. Ее тело было узким, чертовски, болезненно узким. Недостаточно влажным, но потрясающе горячим. Все было не так уж и плохо и отвратительно, как он это представлял. Том глухо и сдавленно зашипел от удовольствия, утыкаясь лбом в подушку.  
Джинни под ним, кажется, снова заплакала. Но когда Том закинул ее руки себе на плечи, она, не сопротивляясь, оставила их в этой позиции, имитирующей нежные объятия любовницы.  
Становилось невыносимо жарко, но останавливаться он не собирался. Ему было хорошо.  
Ему было легче.

* * *

Занятия начинались по обыкновению медленно. Многие учителя с пониманием относились к расслабившимся за время рождественских каникул студентам и давали целую неделю на постепенное возвращение в учебное русло. Хоть и не все.  
Гермиона, что бы ни шептали про нее за спиной, любила эту неделю не меньше прочих. Обычно.  
Маховик, дополнительные (по сравнению с другими студентами) занятия, попытки выяснить возможную причину ненависти Живоглота к Коросте и как это исправить, проблемы с Гарри, проблемы с Невиллом, проблемы с Джинни, проблемы с Роном - все это перегружало ее. А еще – спасибо начавшему опять подменять его Снейпу – профессор Люпин… Оборотень! Грейнджер, когда поняла, зачем зельевар затеял этот показательный урок, прямо-таки разочаровалась в нем. У нее как-то выходило находить причины, по которым Снейп травил Гарри, Невилла, хоть и понимала, что это немного… инфантильно. Но науськивать учеников на своего коллегу. Раскрывать настолько личную информацию…  
И в итоге у Гермионы почти не оставалось времени. О какой дополнительной литературе или прогулкам по замку можно было говорить, когда ей приходилось еще и выкраивать хоть какое-то время на сон? Девушка уже даже задумывалась, что откусила слишком большой кусок. Какое же было искушение пойти к профессору Макгонагалл и сдаться, глядя на закончивших домашнее задание друзей! Она бы поняла и ни на йоту не изменила своего к ней отношения. Но… но…  
В чем тогда был смысл?.. Ей всего лишь нужно привыкнуть к этой нагрузке – и она справится. Дело привычки, не более.  
А пока… пока она могла хотя бы уделить время, чтобы разобраться с беспокоившими ее проблемами с Томом. И если про Невилла он говорить отказывался, то, может, все-таки расскажет про других?.. Они все как один говорили, что все в порядке. Что ей кажется. Но когда она спрашивала у друзей не про них самих (например Гарри – про Невилла, а Рона – про его сестру), то они соглашались, что какая-то тревожная деталь не дает покоя и им.  
Том был старше и куда лучше понимал людей.  
А еще, возможно, он и был этой тревожной деталью.  
\- А что случилось у тебя с Гарри? – спросила, как бы невзначай, она, когда смогла выловить старшекурсника во время его «свободной от посещения» пары по Истории.   
\- М? Прошу прощения?  
Грейнджер потупилась.  
\- Ну… Вы как-то… напряженно разговариваете.  
\- Разве? – Том очень правдоподобно изобразил удивление, и девушка поняла, что говорить он не хочет.  
Ей начало еще сильнее казаться, что Том что-то сделал с ее друзьями – и Рон полностью разделял это ее чувство. Сперва заплаканная, но при этом странно спокойная и решительная Джинни, вдруг захотевшая обрезать свои волосы («Я так лучше выгляжу, разве нет?»), затем дующийся (по другому не скажешь) Поттер, днями и ночами просиживающий за литературой по окклюменции и легилименции Невилл, как-то незаметно начавший от них отдаляться… Только она и Рон, казалось, остались прежними. Это ее беспокоило. Умом она понимала, что рано или поздно все они утратят свою безмятежность и погрузятся в настоящее. Пойдут по своему пути в магии, как говорил профессор Дамблдор во время одной из своих речей перед экзаменами.  
Том, казалось, ускорил этот процесс.  
И от этого становилось даже как-то по-светлому печально. Не до слез, но… она бы, наверное, рада была бы заплакать, выпустить их, льющихся у нее в сердце по проходящему детству, наружу.  
\- Да. Что произошло?  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь про метлу. Я забрал ее у него и отдал Макгонагалл. и немного накричал на него. Обиделся, наверное.  
\- И только? – недоверчиво переспросила Гермиона.  
Она помнила, как Гарри описывал их с Риддлом стычку по поводу «Молнии». Ей (и нахохлившемуся Невиллу) еще тогда стало даже немного совестно, что она бы даже не обратила бы должного внимания на этот подозрительный подарок. Ей почему-то казалось, что с Гарри словно ничего не могло произойти. Так или иначе, он не выглядел, будто обиделся за отнятую метлу. И вроде бы понял (тут она сомневалась: друг был тревожно зависим от адреналина), что в самом деле не должен был на ней летать. И собирался все-таки заказать другую. Через недельку.  
\- …Да, - помедлив, кивнул Том.  
Его щеки, к вящему удивлению девушки, порозовели. Том никогда на ее памяти не выглядел смущенным и никогда не краснел. Скрещенные руки на груди и чуть повернувшаяся от нее голова старшекурсника только делали происходящее более подозрительным.  
«Он точно что-то сделал», - поняла Гермиона.  
\- …Том?  
Том совсем отвернулся от нее, уставившись в окно, словно не слышал ее вопроса. Уголок его рта нервно дернулся.  
\- Ну… полагаю, - начал неуверенно он и, смолкнув на секунду, выдохнул: - что это из-за того, что я ударил.  
Что?  
Грейнджер округлила глаза. Так вот почему Том оказался в Больничном крыле!..  
\- Что?  
\- Я разозлился и вышел из себя, - поджал губы слизеринец. Он снова начал злиться – и Гермиона, заметив, как он сжал кулаки, с легкостью поняла: Риддл действительно мог ударить Гарри. – Ты просто не слышала, как он смеялся, когда я сказал, что метлу мог прислать Блэк. Знаешь, тот самый массовый убийца, порешивший кучу магглов и своего закадычного дружка… Этот идиот такими темпами не доживет даже до конца школы!..  
Том, под конец своей тирады даже повысивший голос, с тяжелым вздохом закрыл лицо мелко подрагивающими ладонями и начал глубоко и медленно дышать, успокаиваясь.  
\- Ого. А ты и в самом деле беспокоишься за него.  
\- Разумеется, - едва слышно шепнул Том. Его лицо в этот момент было таким странным… Это не было похоже на то беспокойство за Гарри, что испытывала она или Рон, или Невилл. Она даже не смогла сразу подобрать ему подходящего определения. Он беспокоился за Гарри так, будто тот был им самим... нет. Частью – рукой или ногой.  
Риддл внезапно выбросил руку и несильно сжал ее кисть. Девушка удивленно вскинула брови. Том очевидно избегал лишних прикосновений – к ней и вообще.  
\- Гарри не стоит беспокоиться, - Том растянул губы в мягкой улыбке. – Я никогда не причиню ему вреда. Передай ему это. Пожалуйста.

* * *

\- Говорю тебе, это прозвучало странно.  
\- Он сам по себе странный.  
\- И смотрит на тебя он тоже… странно. Особенно в последнее время.  
\- Вот и я говорю. Странный, - Гарри весело фыркнул и круто развернулся к Грейнджер. Она не то чтобы была озабочена или взволнована, но выглядела весьма озадаченной. - С чего ты вообще переметнулась? Это же твой великий учитель Риддл!  
Гермиона чуть-чуть покраснела. Не как в прошлом году, когда друзья начинали подкалывать ее увлечением Локхартом, но тоже вполне красноречиво.  
Так или иначе, похоже было, что переданные ею слова Тома странным образом подействовали: Гарри выглядел не таким напряженным.  
\- Я не переметнулась. И вообще-то прекрасно помню и понимаю, кто он такой. Просто это действительно странно выглядело. Его взгляд и то, как он говорил… Ты просто не понимаешь, о чем я.  
\- Возможно, - смирившись, пожал плечами Поттер. Он больше склонялся к тому, что Мио слегка преувеличивала, но спорить дальше не хотелось. – Так что он сказал о Джинни?  
\- Они… поговорили.  
\- Охуеть.  
Поговорили.  
Гарри, конечно, верил в способности Риддла довести кого бы то ни было до слез. Да что там, он сам не раз заходился в истерике от его выходок и его… существования. Но… С началом семестра Джинни…  
Джинни стала странно себя вести. Вернее, еще более странно. Да, она все также ходила за ним тенью и все также появлялась из самых неожиданных мест. Все также цеплялась за Тома и все также фыркала на Фреда и Джорджа, если они сильно донимали ее. Но взгляд, походка, мимика… стали другими. Словно перед ними была больше не она. Гермиону же больше напрягла резкая смена ее имиджа: Уизли коротко остригла свои длинные волосы. Ей шло, но Мио считала, что этому есть какая-то более весомая причина.  
Поттер не мог объяснить, почему он считал виноватым в этих изменениях Тома. Может быть, друзья и были правы, и сказывалась его привычка во всем обвинять Воландеморта.  
\- Гарри! – возмущенно вскрикнула Гермиона.  
Гарри ее возмущение проигнорировал, переключившись на другую тему.  
\- Кстати, Люпина («Профессора, Гарри!» - поправила на автомате Мио) не было в медпункте. А он говорил, что неважно себя чувствует и уйдет на больничный на некоторое время. Прямо перед Хэллоуином, - со значением сказал Гарри. Имел в виду он попытку Тома снять проклятие Воландеморта с профессора. – С ним, интересно, все в порядке?..  
Гермиона, к его удивлению, замялась и отвела взгляд в сторону. Словно что-то знала и теперь боролась со своей страстью делиться информацией.  
\- Мио? Ты ничего не хочешь сказать?  
\- …Мне кажется, я не должна этого говорить, - пробормотала после долгого молчания девушка.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, ты слишком много общаешься с Риддлом, - зеркально ответил он и жалобно добавил: – Кажется, эта фраза скоро начнет мне сниться в кошмарах.  
Гермиона весело засмеялась. Она сама злилась на скрывающего все самое интересное Тома. Но и порадоваться из-за этой его черты характера не могла: слизеринец уже наверняка догадался про Маховик.  
В основном, наверное, из-за непрекращающихся жалоб Рона на ее расписание.

* * *

Утром первой субботы нового семестра в Большом зале было малолюдно. Многие студенты предпочли отоспаться, принеся в жертву завтрак. Особо сообразительные перед этим незаметно припасли с ужина еды. Наверное, поэтому Риддл решил сесть сразу же за гриффиндорский стол, не удосужившись даже дойти до своего.  
Еще, как подозревал Гарри, причиной этому мог быть еще более дурашливый и болтливый Дэнни, считавший себя приятелем… всех в школе. Серьезно, этот парень вообще не делал никакой разницы между людьми. Гарри, еще с детства встречавшийся с ним по работе мамы, однако знал: доверять ему не стоило. По сути, он был как Риддл. Только не обладал сокрушительным обаянием, талантом, граничащим с гениальностью, и тем особым складом ума, что отличало обычного темного колдуна от Темного лорда.  
Правда выяснилась быстро. Об этом его попросил Невилл, волнующийся за свое эссе, заданное им Снейпом на дополнительных занятиях. Декан Слизерина, не выносящий Лонгботтома на своем зельеварении и люпиновском ЗОТИ, слегка смягчал свой козлиный нрав на занятиях по окклюменции. По непонятной причине. Это просто сводило с ума, но ни от кого Гарри не смог добиться хоть сколько-то правдоподобной теории на этот счет. Раз уж Риддл продолжал скрытничать.  
Том деловито отодвинул опустевшую чашку в сторону и протянул руку, безмолвно требуя эссе Невилла. Получив желаемое, он тут же углубился в чтение, что-то то и дело подчеркивая изъятым у ближайшего гриффиндорца карандашом. «Эй!» - полушутливо воскликнула жертва его произвола. Риддлу прощалось многое даже за гриффиндорским столом, за который его неохотно, но все-таки пускали, смирившись с его «дружбой» с Гарри Поттером.  
Он начинал немного наглеть, но все сходило ему с рук.  
Рон, пропустив мимо ушей шепот Гарри («Так и знал, что он умеет читать мысли. Хорошо, что Обет не позволяет ему этого делать, правда?..»), по наитию заглянул в чашку Риддла. Украдкой, чтобы никто не заметил. За эту привычку, выработанную на столь нелюбимых им Прорицаниях, он особенно ненавидел Трелони. И ужасно стеснялся ее.  
Чаинки на стенках и донце были угольно-черными и неприятно блестели на свету. Они, конечно, всегда такими были, но сейчас Рону показалось это особенно важным. Их цвет вызывал неприятное чувство в животе, словно его должно было вот-вот вырвать.  
Образы же, которые чаинки услужливо показывали ему, обещали Тому длинное путешествие на юг и восток, исполнения его Предназначения (именно так, с большой буквы) и – Рон не поверил своим глазам, уже слезящимся от напряжения, - первую любовь. Несчастную, обреченную, хоть и (тут он ощущал странную неуверенность) взаимную.  
Уизли, поежившись, передернул плечами и продолжил завтракать. На душе было паршиво. Почти забывшийся летний сон о смерти Гарри вдруг вспыхнул в его мозгу.  
Наверное, он все же делает что-то не так. Несмотря на безмолвное одобрение Трелони.


	25. Глава 12. Что это слово значит?

\- Что ты видел? – Рон едва успел выйти из Большого зала, как Том схватил его за рукав и оттащил в сторону. Пошушукаться, как он пояснил друзьям.  
Никто из них, кстати, не ушел: третьекурсники, пользуясь субботней свободой стали в отдалении, ожидая его. Это было безумно приятно, но еще ждал Риддл. Ждал его ответа.  
\- Э-э… ты о чем?  
\- В моей чашке. Колись.  
Уизли слегка замялся. Риддл верил в пророчества, Гарри рассказывал. Насколько то, что видел он в чашке, было истиной?..  
\- Ты скоро отправишься в путь, - наконец проговорил он. С каждым словом говорить становилось легче, словно из него выходил воздух.– Долгий и трудный путь на юго-восток навстречу своему смыслу жизни – и там ты совершишь то, для чего пришел в этот мир.  
Предсказание было хорошим – на взгляд Рона. Он был бы счастлив услышать такое. Еще бы, исполнение мечты!.. Риддл радостным не выглядел. Кажется, он даже… немного испугался. Ну, или Рону только показалось, что Том побледнел и зашатался, словно от сильного головокружения?  
\- А еще ты вроде как… влюбишься.  
\- Что? – рассеянно переспросил Том. Он, кажется, не слышал и вовсе не интересовался ответом. Его взгляд беспокойно скользил по стенам и наконец остановился на лице Гарри.  
Гарри.  
Рон помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Ну не мог Риддлу – молодому, мать его, Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! – нравиться Гарри. Нравиться в этом смысле.  
Риддл коротко кивнул. То ли благодарил за предсказание, то ли слишком задумался об услышанном. Может, и то и то. Слизеринец, взяв себя в руки, направился к переговаривающимся Мио и Гарри: Невилл, видимо, ушел сдавать свое злополучное эссе Снейпу. Рон также поплелся к ним, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать. Не представлять.  
\- Ну что? Как договаривались? - Том опустил руку на голову Гарри и небрежно взлохматил волосы.  
\- Не. Сперва я схожу к Люпи… профессору Люпину.  
\- Зачем? Опять чай пить будешь?  
\- Возможно, - хитро улыбнулся Поттер.  
Рон тяжело сглотнул вязкую и едкую слюну.  
Гарри же не может понравиться он?  
Это же ведь был полный кошмар, верно?..

* * *

«И там ты совершишь то, для чего пришел в этот мир».  
Том предпочел бы этого не слышать. И сильно пожалел, что попросил о предсказании Рона. Нет. Даже о том, что вообще заметил, что тот может его дать.  
Значит, так, да?.. Вот так он закончит свое существование? Просто отслужит свое и отправится на помойку, словно старая зубная щетка? Риддл с тоской посмотрел на Гарри. Стадию отрицания он давно прошел и был как никогда близок к принятию. Однако услышать это – однозначное подтверждение со стороны, безучастной и бесстрастной судьбы – готов Том не был.  
Какой бесславный и бессмысленный конец. Риддл прикрыл глаза и устало кивнул, благодаря Уизли за предсказание – и как же тяжело дался ему этот незначительный жест!..  
\- Ну что? - Риддл подошел к беспокойно поглядывающему в их сторону Гарри и мягко взъерошил его волосы, устраивая все на его голове на свой лад. - Как договаривались?  
Что же…  
Их было «достаточно и один».  
Значит, будет просто достаточно.  
Если у Тома получиться спасти хотя бы этот кусочек своей души.

* * *

К радости Гарри, Люпин про свое обещание не забыл. И даже уже ждал его. Сам - и с боггартом, запертым в огромном комоде. Выглядел профессор неплохо – по сравнению с тем, каким был до каникул.  
\- Итак, Гарри, готов? – спросил он, закрыв за ним дверь.  
\- Да, сэр, - с готовностью кивнул Гарри, в который раз с любопытством осматривая обстановку. Локхартовский кабинет был похож на будуар престарелой примадонны. Кабинет Люпина более походил на кабинет преподавателя ЗОТИ и чем-то напоминал кабинет Квирелла. Разве что вместо ящериц всех цветов и размеров здесь была мелкая нечисть – живая и в виде чучел и картин.  
\- Значит, слушай, - профессор покачал головой, словно удивляясь энтузиазму своего ученика. - Заклинание, которому я хочу и попробую тебя научить, одно из самых сложных заклинаний, которые изучают в Хогвартсе. Раньше его проходили на седьмом курсе. Теперь – на шестом. Заклинание называется чары Патронуса. Это защитник. Духовный защитник, - Люпин, убедившись, что Гарри в должной мере проникся, уточнил: - Патронус не дух и сущность, которую ты призываешь из другого измерения, как иногда кажется некоторым волшебникам. В нем нет ни разума, ни эмоций. Он – отражение всего светлого, что есть в человеке, воплощение его добрых и чистых воспоминаний.  
Кажется, просто, да? Всего два слова – «Экспекто патронум» - да самое счастливое воспоминание, самое радостное и прекрасное, что волшебник ощущал в своей жизни. Но даже на этом этапе у многих возникают трудности.  
Что можно назвать по-настоящему счастливым воспоминанием? Ведь необходим такой момент, такая мысль, что сможет удержать сознание от самого страшного – от готовности пойти на смерть. От готовности сдаться. Это надежда, понимаешь? Сама ее суть. Патронус обычно называют защитником. Но вместе с тем Патронус – свет. Как от маяка. Он не просто оберегает, он вселяет уверенность.  
Разумеется, далеко не у всех выходит выполнить эти чары. Даже в «лабораторных» условиях это очень-очень трудно. А ведь перед дементорами, когда то самое воспоминание, тот самый своеобразный «центр» души по крупицам съедается, вытягивается в небытие… или в объятиях смертофалда, когда сон все еще сковывает тело и разум мечется от беспомощности и безвыходности… Нужно обладать колоссальным позитивным опытом и огромной силой духа. Ну и, разумеется, потрясающей концентрацией. Именно поэтому, несмотря на то, что детскому разуму проще сосредоточиться на счастье, заклинание изучается только в зрелом возрасте.  
Итак. Не передумал пробовать?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда. Воспоминание и правильное заклинание. Вперед.  
\- Вот как, - протянул Гарри, помрачнев. – Я… я попробую.  
Беда подступила с неожиданной стороны. Конечно, он не считал себя несчастливым человеком. Наоборот, был уверен, что ему повезло во многих отношениях. Но сейчас вопрос стоял не в том, доволен он своей жизнью или нет. Был ли он когда-нибудь в достаточной мере счастлив? Счастлив настолько, чтобы все виденные им ужасы перечеркнуло одно-единственное воспоминание?.. Гарри прикусил губу, вытягивая из памяти все моменты, когда, как он считал, он был наиболее близок к этому состоянию.  
Вот первый поход на Косую аллею. Мишель, следуя старой как мир традиции (настолько старой, что все ее благополучно позабыли), в честь первого магического выброса (ну, увиденного ею) решила подарить ему фамильяра. Совсем еще крошка Хедвиг (ее хотели сделать обычной почтовой совой, но Гарри успел увидеть ее раньше и был очарован этим нескладным комочком перьев с желтыми глазищами) тихонько попискивала у него на плече. Он бы с удовольствием понес бы ее на руках, но Мишель тихонько объяснила, что так не положено: фамильяр должен находиться на своем месте с самого начала (Гарри тогда еще чуть сдержался от смешка: одна из страшных собак ведьмы все время норовила залезть в ванную). Тогда он еще не знал, что это птенец, что она со временем станет довольно большой и самой красивой птицей в совятне Хогвартса. Рядом шла Мишель, указывая пальцем то на одно, то на другое здание, рассказывая о том или ином предмете – на свое усмотрение и отвечая Гарри.  
А вокруг царствовала магия. До этого момента он видел ее лишь в исполнении Мишель и – совсем немного – из-под собственных рук. Он боялся себя до встречи с Мишель, принял с ее появлением в своей жизни, но именно стоя там, на нагретых камнях Косой аллеи, он полюбил ее.  
Гарри неуверенно поднял палочку.  
И опустил, даже не попытавшись произнести заклинание.  
Под тенью Ноктюрн-аллеи, куда они отправились затем, он также увидел и обратную сторону волшебного мира. Сторону, которая, как он осознал позже, и пугала в нем Дурслей. Грязная тесная улица, словно вытащенная крюком из Средних веков, спитые колдуны, оглушительно поносящие «чертовых магглов», изможденные тяжелой грубой работой оборотни («Вонючий оборотень!» - дразнили выносящего мусор нездорового вида ведьму дети) и странные существа (то были домовые эльфы и маленькие заграничные деревенские духи, мечущиеся в поисках лучшей жизни), дряхлые торговки, державшие подносы с человеческими ногтями, безнаказанно снующие у входа на «светлую» улицу, оглушительные крики с верхних этажей жавшихся друг к другу домов. И пусть большую часть из увиденного он не понимал, того, что понял, хватило.  
Сказка, что он успел вообразить на залитой теплым солнцем Косой аллее, рассыпалась.  
А он все равно хотел стать частью этого мира. Частью, которую, несмотря ни на что, не отвергнут, не назовут «ненормальной». Здесь не могло быть хуже, чем у Дурслей. И рядом была Мишель: ведьма не просто не боялась, но и время от времени кивала то одному, то другому жуткому колдуну или ведьмы. А один раз это был даже гоблин.  
Может, день, когда Мишель согласилась взять его в ученики? Нет, не подходит. За это ведьма взяла с него обещание продолжить ее дело, а к этому времени Гарри уже имел представление, в чем оно состоит.  
А во время первого занятия, поднявшись в кабинет к маме, он и вовсе увидел запертую в клетке над огнем визжащую женщину. Пусть он потом выяснил, что только-только отловленному суккубу Челси огонь был нестрашен, а клетка нужна была, чтобы хоть как-то отделить ее от своей жертвы. Испытанный ужас наверняка перечеркнул его счастье и в тот день. Не говоря уж о воодушевлении.  
А как насчет пришедшего ему письма из Хогвартса? Он так хотел ходить в школу вместе с другими детьми! Особенно после рассказов Дадли о своей школьной компании, уроках, странных учителей и разного рода происшествий. К тому же, старый чудак с бородой (да, Дамблдор когда-то был для него только старым чудаком с бородой, изредка заглядывающим к маме) красочно расписывал свою школу. Гарри неоднократно просил маму если не согласиться зачислить его в Хогвартс, то хотя бы отвести посмотреть на удивительный замок. Мишель оставалась непреклонна. Она была неплохим учителем, прекрасно понимала, что нужно Гарри в его будущей деятельности, и, к тому же, была уверена, что он убьется без должного надзора в первый же день.  
Он смог попасть в Хогвартс только из-за того, что мама оказалась в Азкабане: Регулус, официально являющийся его опекуном на время ее заключения, считал, что обучение в школе ему необходимо.  
Или… Да вот же! Первый полет на метле – он ведь так ждал его! Мама и близко не подпускала его к метлам, даже самым тихоходным детским моделям. Она небезосновательно считала, что ему и без полетов хватает приключений. По ее мнению, метлу она могла ему доверить только к двенадцати-тринадцати годам. Так что на метлу он сел только здесь, в Хогвартсе. И это было прекрасно. Волшебно.  
\- Экспекто патронум, - выдохнул Гарри, от охватившего волнения немного не так взмахнув палочкой. Пришлось повторить: - Экспекто патронум!..  
Из кончика палочки медленно вытекла тонкая струйка пара. Совсем-совсем бледного, но один вид мелких серебристых искорок заставил Гарри облегченно выдохнуть и радостно хохотнуть.  
Пар тотчас же истаял.  
Но Гарри попробовал еще. И еще. И еще. Еще, еще, еще, еще… На восьмой раз у него вновь получилось – но искорок, как ему казалось, стало меньше. Люпин, однако, его огорчения по этому поводу не разделял. Наоборот, профессор воодушевился куда сильнее своего ученика и гордо заявил, что у него отлично выходит. Для первого раза – просто великолепно.  
\- На сегодня достаточно, - решительно возвестил сияющий профессор. – Ты молодец. Думаю, у тебя все получится.  
Этого было недостаточно. С дементором (тут даже объяснения Люпина были излишни) все станет куда сложнее. В разы. В десятки, сотни раз труднее… Гарри даже не мог представить, насколько. А потому, зажмурившись, безрассудно и отчаянно выпалил:  
\- А можно я попытаюсь на боггарте? Сэр, - по вытянувшемуся лицу Люпина он сразу же понял: сейчас ему откажут. И потому поспешно добавил: - Напоследок, сэр. А потом – все. Ну… на сегодня.  
На лице учителя отразились все сомнения, что он испытывал. Гарри мог понять его. Однако ему надо было знать. Надо было прочувствовать предстоящие трудности – или хотя бы их часть.  
И профессор сдался.  
Однако в тот самый момент, когда он направил палочку на комод, готовясь выпустить кошмар на волю, Гарри понял: воспоминание не годилось даже для битвы с призраком. И он сосредоточился на единственно доступном ему чувстве: он просто знал, что не был несчастлив. Просто… как будто не знал, как объяснить это магии. В этот момент он готовился к провалу – но его не последовало.  
Хотя и успехом это назвать было тяжело.  
Он смог призвать целое облако. Не пар, но довольно плотные клубы мутно-серебристого дыма. Однако уже через мгновение, за которое Гарри и удивиться не успел, силы покинули его, и он рухнул на колени под оглушительный шум крови в шах и биение сердца.  
Где-то далеко-далеко он слышал крики родителей. И высокий жуткий смех со знакомыми интонациями… Перед ним словно из-под земли выскочил профессор с поднятой палочкой.  
\- Очень хорошо, Гарри! – воскликнул Люпин, загоняя боггарта (призрак тут же превратился в луну) в сундук.  
Профессор сердечно пожал ему руку и погнал к столу: пить горячий чай и есть шоколад. Ноги Гарри дрожали, а пот насквозь вымочил всю его одежду. Все было далеко не так замечательно, как радовался учитель. Приходилось признать: с каждым разом это заклинание будет только труднее исполнить.  
Возможно даже, настанет день, и он вообще не сможет отыскать надежду?.. День, когда он предпочтет умереть?.. Поттер помахал головой, отгоняя странные мысли. Бред.  
Бред, навеянный страхом. Не более.  
Люпин, несмотря на радостные интонации в голосе и продолжавшуюся лекцию (о Патронусах-посыльных и байках о внешнем виде защитников), опасливо на него посматривал. Словно готовился ловить его, вознамерившегося упасть в обморок.  
\- Интересно, а что у дементоров под капюшоном? – брякнул Гарри, делая внушительный глоток. Чай в этот раз был медовым – и шоколад к нему не подходил от слова совсем.  
Люпин слегка побледнел, и студенту стало слегка совестно, что сперва не подумал: а вдруг профессор знает ответ?  
\- Рот, - наконец ответил Люпин, осторожно и тщательно подбирая слова. – Дементоры слепы и глухи, им ведомы только два инстинкта живых организмов – питание и размножение. В первую очередь, конечно же, питание. Эти… существа подобны черным дырам в тонких материях. Дементоры медленно, капля за каплей, вытягивают все счастье и радость, все тепло и свет из окружающего мира; и лишь камень и вода способны выдержать их длительное пребывание. Надежда, любовь, разум – все исчезает, все съедается дементорами. Это происходит от одного лишь их присутствия.  
Но когда они желают есть… когда по-настоящему голодны… Это называют Поцелуем дементора. Он применятся в исключительных случаях и лишь по прямому распоряжению Министра, однако... Дементоров в самом деле практически невозможно контролировать. Их потому и держат вдали от людей, в Азкабане, бросая им подачки в виде преступников… Рты дементоров похожи на воронку и через эту воронку они выпивают саму суть своей жертвы – его душу. После этого, конечно…  
\- …человек погибает, - прошептал Гарри, пытаясь представить эту участь.  
Перед глазами встала ужасающая картина: тесная сырая камера, исхудавшая, измученная мама скорчилась в углу, тонкими длинными руками вцепилась в свое лицо в слабой и безнадежной попытке защититься от нависшей огромной черной тени… воздух со свистом втягивается в огромную черную пасть-воронку чудовища, и оно склоняется все ниже и ниже, тянется к маме…  
Следом на ум пришел Блэк. Сириус Блэк, приговоренный, по слухам, к такому концу. И вопрос, почему маги вообще оставляют этих созданий в живых, этих естественных врагов жизни, потонул в медленной и тихой злости.  
Он заслужил.  
\- Не совсем, - мрачно поправил его Люпин, и Гарри передернулся от его голоса. – Боюсь, смерть была бы куда гуманней. Видишь ли, без души человек может существовать. Вот только человеком он уже не будет. В лучшем случае жертва превращается в бессловесное беспомощное животное. В худшем – и того меньше. Раньше такие «пустые оболочки» выставлялись на всеобщее обозрение в клетках, продавались в лаборатории и аптеки. Сейчас большая часть после вынесения приговора все же умерщвляется.  
Большая часть. Поттер едва удержался от того, чтобы недоверчиво фыркнуть. Он знал мало, но видел и слышал уже многое. Да и несложно было догадаться, насколько реальные цифры «умерщвленных» отличались от официальных.  
Смерть и вправду была милосердней.   
Гарри нахмурился.  
Ему в голову вдруг пришла одна мысль, по уровню неприятности подобная вопросу, положившему начало этого разговора.  
Почему Риддл так плохо реагировал на дементоров?  
Вдруг вспомнился тот вечер в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Перед глазами вновь возникла антрацитовая смолянистая капля, медленно ползущая по щеке Риддла. Поттер поспешно забросил плитку шоколадки в рот, отгоняя мерзкое и гаденькое чувство. Он и подумать не мог, что воспоминания, коими являлся Риддл, были так схожи с душой.  
И что такое это вообще такое – душа?..  
Когда он распрощался с Люпином и неспешно поплелся в гриффиндорскую башню (переодеваться; занятия с патронусом отняли изрядное количество времени и сил, а ведь еще надо было идти к Риддлу… Все-таки и его хитрая ворожба не помешала бы), на него в коридоре налетел задумавшийся о чем-то Невилл, видимо, идущим со своих дополнительных. Выглядел он неважно, но однозначно лучше, чем в начале года.  
\- О, Гарри, - удивленно округлил глаза друг. – Ты… ты от Люпина идешь? Уже начали, да?  
\- Угу.  
\- И как?  
Поттер привычно натянул на лицо широкую улыбку.  
\- Хорошо. У меня, кажется, получается.  
Невилл просиял.  
\- Здорово. Это, наверное, безумно сложно, да?  
Гарри улыбнулся. Еще раз.  
\- Не. То есть, да, сложно. Но не безумно. Справится любой, если постарается.  
Лонгботтом недоверчиво глянул на него. Он не был хорош ни в одном разделе магии, кроме травологии, и подобные фразы зачастую вызывали у него неуверенные подергивания плеч. И не только подобные. Гарри чувствовал: те успехи, которые делал друг с его помощью и помощью Мио также им умалялись. По чуть-чуть, но все больше и больше, пока и вовсе не обесценивались.  
Однако Гарри все равно не сомневался: свою нерешительность Нев перерастет. И еще всем покажет. Как тогда, когда в одиночку полез на малфоевских подпевал на первом курсе.  
\- А как твои допы со Снейпом?  
Гарри уже и не знал, сколько раз задавал этот вопрос. Однако Невилл каждый раз отмалчивался либо неуклюже переводил тему. Каждый раз.  
До этого момента.  
\- Плохо, - тихо выдохнул он. – Ничего не выходит. Я довольно неплохо понимаю, что делать и зачем, но когда дело доходит до… дела… Даже Снейп не может сказать, что не так.  
\- Снейп?  
\- Ага. Представь, - Невилл, храбрясь, рассмеялся – невесело и одиноко. Его это явно беспокоило, и так сильно…  
\- Зачем тебе это вообще нужно?  
\- Это… - Невилл низко-низко опустил голову, а потом, резко остановившись, прошептал, почти не разжимая губ: - …для моих родителей.  
Лонгботтом вскинул голову. Сжавшийся, напряженный, словно ждал, словно говорил: «Ну давай. Смейся».  
Гарри смеяться не стал. Он понятия не имел, почему Невилл живет с бабушкой. До этого момента он вообще считал, что родители Нева погибли на войне. Как его. Спрашивать об этом было бы жестоко – и он молчал.  
Видимо, на самом деле все было еще хуже.  
Не дождавшись издевок, Невилл продолжил. Ему явно стало легче: плечи расслабились, кулаки разжались, но голос все равно оставался глухим и неуверенным. Он словно заставлял себя говорить то, что, по его мнению, должно было остаться только с ним.  
\- Они в Мунго. Пожиратели после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть почему-то решили, что мама и папа знают, где он… как все исправить… Они пытали их. Круциатус… это свело их с ума. Я… мы с бабушкой навещаем их… Том говорил, Круцио ближе к ментальному воздействию… чем больше боли, испытанной в жизни… ну… понимаешь, да? В общем, - Невилл глубоко вздохнул и наконец гордо вскинул голову – и в глазах у него стояли слезы, - он посоветовал начать с основ. С окклюменции. И отправил к Снейпу.  
Гарри, не найдя слов, глупо и ошарашено моргнул. А потом порывисто обнял Невилла. Тот окаменел на мгновение, а потом, шмыгая носом, ответил на объятия. Правда, хватило одного растроганного: «Ах, эта дружба!..» от проплывающего призрака, чтобы убить момент.  
Молчание было неловким. Они не обнимались. Ну, в смысле, так. Они же не девчонки.  
Так что когда Невилл нарочито грубо сказал: «Знаешь, а ведь Снейп не так уж и плох, оказывается», Гарри готов был на любое безумие, чтобы разбить странную атмосферу. Это не было неприятно.  
Просто странно.  
Видимо, к друзьям он так до сих пор не привык.  
\- Ага, конечно. Каждую пару зелий я именно это тебе и говорю, - скептически заметил Гарри, обрадовавшись.  
\- Я серьезно. Он, конечно, действительно ужасен. Просто кошмар. Но не так уж и плох.  
\- Я думал, ты его боишься.  
\- Ну да, но… уже не так. Я, наверное, привык? Не знаю. Знаешь, что он мне сказал на самом первом занятии? «решили наконец взяться за ум, Лонгботтом? Давно пора – вам это нужнее, чем кому-либо другому в школе». И мне кажется, что он о своих допах, а не про то, что я бездарность.  
\- Ты не бездарность, - жарко запротестовал Гарри. Он знал, о чем говорил. Лонгботтом не был плох. Он, скорее, не был хорош. – Место бездарности за Гойлом. Не хочу признавать, но Малфой прав: удивительно, что он читать умеет…  
Невилл хихикнул.  
\- Да, но… я думаю, будь ты на моем месте, у тебя бы с окклюменцией проблем не возникло бы.  
\- Ну да, конечно. Мио рассказывала мне о ней. Концентрация, самоконтроль, собранность, упорядоченность мыслей… Да это же мой портрет!  
Лонгботтом фыркнул. Потом, видимо, припомнив все причуды своего легкомысленного друга, еще.  
И наконец засмеялся. Залился чистым и счастливым смехом.  
\- Так что, Нев, Снейп бы наверняка бы выставил меня за дверь уже после первого месяца занятий, если бы я был на твоем месте… Если бы я был на твоем месте… - медленно повторил Гарри.  
Концентрация и вправду не была его сильной стороны. Как и Древние руны. Поттер прищурился, и так, и эдак проворачивая в голове возникшую идею. Отрицательные стороны были и были достаточно очевидны. Однако в перспективе…  
Мама точно убьет его, если узнает.  
\- Гарри? – Невилл, отсмеявшись, заметил, что его собеседник немного «уплыл».  
\- Я в порядке, - очнулся Поттер. – Задумался кое о чем.  
\- Гарри, - полушутливо пригрозил Лонгботтом.  
Гарри часто говорил схожим образом. В последний раз, насколько помнил Невилл (а помнил он хорошо – это было за день до каникул), по итогу его раздумий «кое о чем» они провели довольно странную ночь, карауля выход из хаффлпафской гостиной. Гарри считал, что неизвестный шутник, помочь отыскать которого он подрядился и который развлекал Хогвартс с начала учебного года, был хаффом. Свои логические цепочки он, подвергшись жесткой критике со стороны Мио, оставил при себе, как бы его ни просили поделиться ими.  
Шутника они, конечно, не поймали – хоть он и однозначно «выходил на дело» той ночью. Одна из елочных игрушек на следующее утро случайным образом награждала прошедших мимо людей то шелковистой бородой Санты, то острыми ушками его помощников, то настоящими (хоть и миниатюрными) оленьими рожками с бубенцами – и только Филч знал, каких трудов стоило отыскать зачарованный предмет.  
К сожалению Гарри, Риддл, Мио и Нев прознали о проказе раньше его – и на завтраке с нелепым видом сидели только они с Роном.  
Фред и Джордж, из любопытства пробежавшие «проклятое место» раз двадцать, бонусом к полностью собранному набору получили еще и по ослиному хвосту, что и положило конец экспериментам.  
А еще в результате их «подработки стражниками хаффлпафской гостиной» Рон наконец узнал, где находится вход в кухню. И пусть изначальной цели Гарри так и не достиг, такой исход тоже всех устроил.  
Но это ведь не значило, что так будет всегда.

* * *

Когда Гарри утром сказал, что сперва заглянет к Люпину, а потом придет к нему, Том представлял, что ожидание не займет больше двух-трех часов. А потому отправился в Тайную комнату – в единственное, на данный момент, место, где их никто не мог найти. Все-таки для такого рода занятий, что лишь с серьезной натяжкой можно было назвать допустимыми с точки зрения морали, требовалось уединение.  
Тем более, с его-то репутацией.  
Серьезно, Риддл подозревал, что его связь с Джинни, если она когда-нибудь всплывет, наделает гораздо меньше шума, чем если бы стал известен факт занятия Мальчиком, Который Выжил условно разрешенной магией. Под его, Тома, началом.  
Поттер пришел только к вечеру. Бледный, трясущийся, пропахший потом. И сразу же, стоило только ему оказаться в Тайной комнате, метнулся к Тому. На какое-то безумное и дикое мгновение он даже решил, что Гарри решил его ударить. Или задушить.  
Реальность оказалась куда более… извращенной.  
Гарри что-то сжимал в кулаке. И это «что-то» уверенно сдул Тому в лицо.  
Пыль – или то, что ощущалось тонкой, но колкой пылью – осело на глазах, забило горло и нос. Том ослеп – и натужно закашлялся, с силой давя на грудину, словно это могло помочь избавиться от стекающих вовнутрь, в легкие бесконечных холодных пылинок. Он чувствовал, казалось, каждую из них, ощущал, как кровь разносит их по телу, как глаза медленно покрываются твердой коркой застывшей смеси слез и поттеровской дряни. И с каждой секундой это чувство становилось все четче, ярче, живее…  
Не так, как он физически мог ощущать.  
И это, пожалуй, удивило его сильнее, чем внезапно обнаружившаяся перед глазами проволочная рамка, за границами которой мир расплывался в нечитаемое пятно, чем знакомые темные глаза, смотрящие за его мучением и осознанием.  
Его собственные глаза.


End file.
